Watch Me Shine
by slytherensangel26
Summary: When the unthinkable happens Kimberly must work hard to get passed her pain and fear to embrace the bright future that is waiting for her...with her handsome falcon. This is a dark story...and not for the faint hearted. Reader Descrection is adivsed!
1. Shattered

**Hello you brave readers**

**This is a story that fanficrulez and I have been debating on doing for a while and we have decided to go with it.**

**This story is not for the faint hearted...its a journey into a dark realm of pain and anquish...but also love. **

**I know there are alot of stories out there about Kim being a rape victim. One like it is called 'Healing A Broken Crane' and it is very good...and i really do hope that the author updates soon!**

**But this story on the other hand will hardly be anything like it...it takes place in an similar universe as BTA but is not the same one, It has the same villians and pairings though. This story takes place just 3 months after "The Changing Of The Zords" and we figure that it is about half way through PRZ just before Tommy finds his brother David.**

**So, we of course understand that not everyone will be able to read this...and we won't think less of you if you can't but for those of you that can...we hope you will stick with us till it's completion.**

**And we do hope that you will leave us reviews also!**

**This is your last warning. This is a story about a very mature subject...and will contain references to rape and will contain frightening nightmares. If you have a problem reading it...then please stop right now.**

* * *

Broken.

That was how Kim felt when it was over. With the deed done she crumpled in on herself. She was in agony…and in so much pain.

She knew she was hurt. The innermost parts of her most sacred spots were burning…having been so forcefully violated…her breasts hurt having been so roughly handled.

Even now she could feel some blood flowing out of her body…she could taste it in her mouth…could feel its warmth pouring out of her...out of parts that she was barely aware of as she felt herself lose consciousness.

Just before passing out her only thought was of her Handsome Falcon. The white knight that had promised to always be there for her. As she slipped into the darkness she felt herself cry out.

TOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYY!!!!!!

And then she was surrounded by a dark vast expanse of space. As she became aware of her surroundings, she knew immediately that she was not awake…

She slowly sat up and found herself in place she instantly recognized. It was the ruins of the Ninjetti temple. She looked at herself and noticed that she was also naked…and there were bruises everywhere…but she was not bleeding.

"Kimberly?" the voice did not echo like she had expected it to. Her head snapped up at the voice…and she was surprised to see Dulcea crouching over the fire.

"Dulcea?"

The warrior's green eyes gleamed like emeralds as she turned her gaze on to the young crane. "Yes Kimberly. It's me."

"I..I don't understand…how did I get here?"

The Master Warrior sat down next to her and covered her with her cloak.

"You're not dead…just unconscious. You are Ninjetti…just like me. I saw the attack in my thoughts and I heard the crane cry out. When I told you that all things are possible, I meant more then just new Zords and powers."

"Your injuries are serious. You would be dead if I hadn't stepped in. But my power is limited. I will keep you in this state until your falcon comes for you and uses his power to call you back to him.

"Once you are awake it will be up to you to get back on your feet and reclaim all that you have lost."

Kim looked over at the warrior. "But Dulcea, I don't know if I can. I hurt so bad…I can't believe I let myself fall prey to him! What kind of ranger does that make me?"

Dulcea slowly reached out a hand gently fixed the cloak as she continued.

"That agile Kimberly is up to you to figure out. Even now your Falcon is coming to rescue you. With his love and the support of your friends you will shine again and all this pain and shame will pass from you.

Kim looked up the warrior and she was gazing softly at her…or rather at her stomach.

"Dulcea?"

The woman was smiling softly at her. "I see a bright future for you…if you can get passed your pain…you will find joy, love, and happiness. But for now rest my crane. When you wake up, you will be in the arms of your falcon once more."

Kim wanted to stay in this place of warmth and comfort where she wasn't feeling any pain. But eventually she entered a state of rest.

And as she did she felt herself drift off to place that she recognized as the cabin belonging to Tommy's Uncle.

She smiled as she remembered what happened there no more then three months ago.

_Flashback_

_She wasn't sure exactly what had led to them making love in the first place…but once they had started they were consumed with their need for each other_.

_They had never been so far before, he always being the gentleman had never pressed her for sex, and that was just another part of him that she loved. He was devoted to her in every way…he loved her so much that no matter how heated their make out sessions got, he never, never forced her to give herself up to him._

_But he had always told her that when she was ready…he'd be there._

_And that was what led them to the cabin_

_It had started out so innocently…with them just talking…how tommy had been so scared for her…knowing how close he came to losing her. And how he never wanted to lose her again._

_Those words had led to her to kiss him passionately capturing his lips in hers and they had spent several minutes kissing, hugging and caressing…everything short of taking each other._

_But that had changed when Kimberly gently grinded herself against him as the had laid back on the bed. He had frozen on the spot looking up at her. _

"_Kim, are you sure you want this?"_

_She had nodded. "I could have died today. I don't want to live another second with out you. And then she had leaned forward kissing him again._

_That was all it had taken for them to give into their hormones that were already raging._

_Tommy had been so loving to her. His eyes had never left hers when he first entered her…quickly breaking through her feminine barrier and deeply burying himself inside her. He had held still for a few moment gazing at her with love sick eyes. _

_I love you so much kim. I couldn't live with out you._

_Kim and leaned up and captured his lips in hers again trying in every possible way to convey her feelings for him._

_Then he had gently pressed her back to the bed and had started moving in a slow rhythm…his eyes never leaving hers as he thrusted into her…and then he had sped up still controlling himself. Until Kim cried out comming around him and then he had come right after her…and they had collapsed on the bed together._

_He had held her close to him and had murmured how much he loved her…how he would always be there for her…and how he would do anything for her._

_And that of course had proven true when he had allowed her to follow her dreams…the dreams that had come with the arrival of Gunther Schmitt…the famous gymnastics' coach._

_She had seen his face when she announced she wanted to go to Florida…she had seen the pain on his face…when he told her she should go._

_That right there had spoken volumes to her of how deep his love ran. And the love hadn't stopped there either._

_Every night he called her without fail. Just to tell her how much he loved her. And if it were possible, she had fallen even deeper in love with him._

_And then all hell had broken loose when she had walked by the Black Dragon Dojo on her way to the mall. She had been roughly grabbed from behind and dragged into the back door of a building. _

_From there she had felt the sensation of being roughly pushed down the stairs and then being beaten up with a large stick…then she felt her clothes being ripped off her and then something had been wrapped around her wrists and her ankles…and then it had started._

_Kimberly cried out again when she knew it was over as she had been roughly kicked in the side and had landed against a wall._

_-End Flashback-_

But Dulcea had promised her that all would be well again…just as soon as her falcon came for her.

She couldn't wait to be in his arms again…surely all would be well again…

Just as soon as he got there.

Dulcea looked over her charge as she fitfully rested.

_Rest agile one…he'll be there soon._

* * *

**I hope all of you will stick around as Tommy and Jason comes to her rescue.**

**We will try to update as we get more done.**


	2. Rescued

**Fanficrulez and I are very pleased with the response to this story. So we put our heads together and finished this chapter early...we hope you like it!**

**You know what is ours and what isn't...all we ask is for non flaming reviews!**

* * *

-Just 20 minutes earlier-

Tommy and Jason were driving in Tommy's jeep going back to Tommy's apartment from the Dojo that the helped out at.

Jason looked over at Tommy who seemed to be off in his own world.

"You seemed a little distracted today....are we thinking about Kim again?"

Tommy grinned at him. "We? I thought she was my girlfriend?

Jason laughed. "She is....and don't dodge the question. It should have been a lot harder to beat you today."

The red Zeo ranger chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"But don't you call her like every night?"

Tommy sighed. "Yeah, but it isn't the same."

I guess talking on the phone isn't the same as kissing on her… huh"

"Shut up."

"You didn't answer the question."

Tommy sighed. "It isn't." And then he was back in his own little world…thinking about the love they had made at the cabin.

The way she had felt…so beautiful and amazing…and their love making had gotten even more incredible with each time they did it…especially that one amazing moment when they felt like they had connected…not just in body…but in spirit…they had truly felt as if they shared one body.

Tommy snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his best friend's eyes on him and he turned to see the former red ranger looking at him.

"What you looking at?"

Jason chuckled. "A love sick ranger who is missing his girlfriend like crazy…I should be grossed out by it…but strangely I'm not."

The current leader shook his head. "My girlfriend? What about yours?"

"What girlfriend? I _don't_ have a girlfriend."

"You have a crush."

Jason grinned at him trying desperately to downplay how uncomfortable he had gotten. "Maybe you've rolled your zord to many times...I have _no_ idea what your talking about."

"And maybe you've been hit on the head to much."

Jason laughed. "Once again, I have no idea what you're talking about. I not the current ranger though...so, I don't get hit in the head very often."

"And neither does your crush."

The former ranger sighed. "Your not gonna give it up are you."

"Do I ever?"

"No."

"Shall I tell you who it is?"

"Ok. Fine, I like Trini...a lot...are you happy now?"

"Very."

Now it was Jason's turn to be in his own little world. "She's amazing....beautiful…"

Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Sexy...smart...and their I go....great...now I sound just like you….thanks a lot bro."

His best friend grinned. "Anytime."

"Jason shook his head."

Tommy was about to reply when he suddenly heard the anguished cry of the crane and swerved off the road. He could vaguely hear his teammate scream at him.

"Damn it Tommy!" Jason cursed as he grabbed the wheel. "Tommy! Bro! Snap out of it!"

Tommy slammed on brakes.

After resting his head on the steering wheel he lifted his head to gaze at Jason who looked just a little white in the face.

"Tommy! What is it?"

The white falcon took a deep ragged breath. "Kim....I have to get to Zordon."

Jason looked at his friend who looked right back of him completely serious now.

"Ok, then. Pull over...I'll drive us some where secluded."

Tommy didn't argue as he put the car into park and got out coming over to the passenger side and Jason scooted over to the drivers side.

He looked over to Tommy who had gone white as a sheet.

"Just takes some deep breathes."

He watched as his former teammate obeyed looking just a little less panicky.

He put the car back in drive and pulled out into the road again and started heading to the park. "That's great Tommy...keep breathing....whatever's wrong with Kim...we'll figure out." He looked at Tommy. "I've got your back."

"Just hurry Jase."

"We will...just sit tight."

"I can just tell something major is wrong."

Tommy was in his own thoughts again and the former red knew he wasn't going to get anything out more out of Tommy and he kept his eyes on the road.

But still, he was curious as to how Tommy could suddenly know something was wrong with Kimberly.

Jason checked the mirrors. "No one can hear us. Call Zordon now."

The former white ranger nodded absentmindedly nodded and pushed the button on his communicator.

"Zordon, this is Tommy...come in...please."

"I HEAR YOU TOMMY...WHAT'S HAPPENED?"

"Zordon, I heard the crane crying in agony what's going on?"

Their mentor was silent for a moment.

"THIS IS RELATED TO YOUR NINJETTI SPIRITS. EVEN THOUGH KIM LEFT THE TEAM SHE STILL RETAINS HER CONNECTION WITH YOU. FIND A SAFE PLACE AND I WILL TELEPORT YOU."

Tommy was back in his leader mode. "Ok...hurry Jase."

Jason answered back in his own commanding voice, "I'm coming with you too...she's my sister Tommy and I'm not letting you go into this alone."

The former red ranger floored the pedal and raced to the park. When he got there he put the jeep in park and turned off the engine while Tommy jumped out and raced into the park looking for a secluded spot.

Jason was close behind him when they huddled behind a giant oak tree.

"Zordon we're here."

"GOOD. TELEPORTING NOW."

When they landed in the Power Chamber Tommy marched up to Zordon's tube.

"Zordon, where is Kim right now? Can you track her?"

"TIME IS SHORT...ALPHA HAS LOCATED HER POWER SIGNATURE...BUT THERE IS AN EVIL CLOUD HANGING OVER THE AREA OF THE CITY. ALPHA CAN TELEPORT YOU IN THE GENERAL AREA. BUT YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN ONCE YOU GET THERE.

"And our powers Zordon?"

"THEY WORK, BUT I'M AFRAID THAT USING YOUR ZEO POWERS IN THIS SITUATION WOULD BE AGAINST THE RULES AS THIS IS A PERSONAL MISSION. HOWEVER, YOUR NINJETTI POWER IS STILL EMBEDDED IN YOUR DNA SO YOU CAN STILL USE IT....JUST LIKE YOU RESTORED ME WITH THEM THEY CAN BE USED TO HEAL THE CRANE IF YOU CAN GET TO HER IN TIME. YOU MAY CALL ON YOUR NINJETTI SPIRIT TO GUIDE YOU AND YOU CAN CALL ON THE LITTLE PROTECTION THAT IT OFFERS BUT THAT IS ALL."

Tommy was a little disappointed but was thrilled that he still had the Ninjetti powers to help him. "Thank you Zordon."

"BRING HER BACK SAFE AND LET THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

Alpha had been quietly listening in but now he spoke up. "Take care of her...and be safe my human friends."

Jason smiled at the little robot. "We will. We may need a bed of some sort when we get back with her."

Alpha nodded and then pressed a button on the control panel.

When they landed the two men found themselves outside the city.

Tommy looked around. "Crap. I don't even know where to start looking for her."

Bro. Your leading this rescue mission. "I'm your back up. It's up to you." Then he had a thought…and he turned to Tommy.

If your Ninjetti spirits connect you…what does the falcon tell you?."

Tommy was quiet focusing inwards. While Jason waited patiently… studying his face."

"She's in a basement of a...dojo."

"Okay...so do you have any idea what dojo it is?"

"The falcon tells me of a guy named Demetrius."

"Tommy...there could be a thousand guys in this city named Demetrius."

"I also see a place called the Black Dragon Dojo."

Jason was feeling very optimistic. "Ok...so lets go find a phone book and figure out where it is."

Immediately they both spotted a pay phone…and where the was a pay phone there was sure to be a phone book. And they were both off and running again.

Jason got there just a head of Tommy and pulled out the phone book and started paging through it muttering to himself.

"Martial arts studio.....black dragon...ok...there are three different dojo's around here." He looked at his best friends again. "That tells me that this Demetrius guy must be the owner."

"Yeah…but which one…if we find him…we find Kim."

"I don't know...I've never been here before. Can the falcon point you in the right direction? Demetrius could be in anyone of them."

Tommy was quiet again…looking very focused.

The former red looked at the phone book again. There's one on Broadway, one on Lexington an one on main street."

"On main street." Tommy confirmed.

"Ok...lets go then."

Jason saw a Taxi and flagged it down. When Tommy gave him a confused look he continued. "Be cool Tommy...I'll do the talking."

The taxi pulled up and the driver rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. We need to get to the Black Dragon Dojo on main street...can you tell us where it is?"

The driver nodded again. "It's two blocks over and one block up you want me to take you there?"

Jason shook his head. "No...that's okay...we can make it from here. Thank you."

Then Jason looked at Tommy who was giving him a questioning look.

"I don't want to tip off that....Demetrius...we're gonna run there...keep up with me."

Both men ran off with Tommy following Jason…when they got here 5 minutes later they were hardly out of breath.

Jason peeked around the corner of the building for any sign of the Demetrius. But there was no one there.

"This is the place I can sense her."

Jason looked at the his comrade. "Good...now, lets see what.-" the former red froze as he saw a man walk out the door.

Tommy saw and was now leaning around the corner of the building. Jason grabbed Tommy before he could react. "Is that the man?"

"Not sure…but I have an idea.

"Ok...you're the leader now."

Tommy walked up to the man. "Excuse me sir?"

The man looked slightly disheveled and his eyes were a darker shade…and he could smell a very odd odor that Tommy had only ever smelled before…it was a smell distinctly Kim's."

The man looked at him…slightly annoyed. "Yes?"

"We are new in town. Is this the Dojo ran by Demetrius?"

"Yes. this is my dojo...we're closed for the day."

Tommy could sense that his friend was seething but he forced himself to remain civil. "Thank you for your time."

The man nodded and walked off to his car…a black sedan.

Tommy turned to Jason again and let out a breath.

Jason's eyes were black as night. "That guy was evil. I could feel it."

Tommy couldn't agree more. "But did you see him? He looked like he had...oh God." He went as white as his former ranger color.

"Jase, we have to get in there."

Tommy started for the front door but Jason grabbed his arm. "The guys loaded. I bet there are security cams everywhere."

His comrade nodded. "Yeah...but there's always a back door."

The two men took off back around the building and sure enough they found a back door.

Jason looked at him. "Ever pick a lock before?"

Nope…but I've seen this done a couple times." And Tommy pulled out his ATM card and used it to open the door.

The door swung open and Jason was through the door way first.

Tommy saw the basement door and opened it. Strangely it was unlocked. But he didn't question his good luck as he went down the stairs almost tripping a couple times.

The basement was dimly lit and boxing dummies and bench pressing sets, as well as boxes of supplies were everywhere.

Against the far wall was Kimberly…she was bruised and bleeding everywhere and completely naked. Her writs and ankles were bound with tuck tape and she was laying way too still…and she looked deathly pale.

Tommy lit off a string of cuss words that Jason had never heard come from his mouth as he raced to her side.

Tommy fell to his knees in front of her literally shaking. He gently caressed her forehead. "Kim…please come back to me."

Kim groaned and opened her eyes…and then screamed louder then Tommy had ever heard her scream…and she tried hard to wiggle again from him.

"Leave me alone! Please!"

Tommy was surprised and shocked. "Kim it's me! Tommy."

And then he felt Jason pulls pulling him back.

Tommy looked at him. "What the hell are you doing! Kim needs me!"

"Hold on bro...she thinks we're him...give her a second…let me try."

He didn't even give Tommy a chance to respond…but he stood in front of his friend...and put on his best commanding voice.

"Kimmie...this is your big brother...the bad guy is gone."

Kim stopped and then looked up at him. "Jason?....how?"

Jason walked slowly to her side. "You're safe now...Tommy 's with me…we're getting you out of here."

Kim lifted her head, looked at Tommy, and then passed out again.

Jason took off his shirt and then looked back at Tommy. I need yours too.

Tommy complied and handed it to Jason. "Can I have her? Please?" he begged.

Jason nodded turning back to his baby sister. "Yeah...but we need to cover her up first."

Jason used his shirt to cover her top half up and then used Tommy's to cover her half up. When she was completely covered, he picked her up cradling her in his arms and then handed her to Tommy.

Tommy held her close to him and felt his heart break all over again at the sight of her. "Kim.."

Jason put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I hate this too...but we need to get her to the Power Chamber."

Tommy nodded and then held out his communicator. Which Jason took and pressed the button.

Zordon? This is Jason."

"YES JASON. I'M HERE. DID YOU FIND KIMBERLY?"

"Yes…but she's in bad shape."

Zordon was quiet. "THE CLOUD OF EVIL HAD GONE. ALPHA TELEPORT THEM HERE."

When they arrived at the command center, there was a a bed waiting for them. Tommy slowly walked forward lid Kim down cutting the tape off of her using a pocket knife to cut the tape off her.

It was completely quiet and Jason looked up to see Zordon looking at Kimberly. Alpha was just as quiet as he walked up to Tommy and handed him a blanket. Which Tommy used to cover her up.

Jason was the first one to speak up but it was in a softer voice. "I've never seen her so white…we should call the rest of the Ninjetti Rangers here."

Tommy shook his head. "I don't want her to freak out."

Jason put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Bro. I'll go round up the others…I wish Aisha was here…we could use her help."

Tommy nodded…remembering that Aisha was still in Africa…but the five of them would have to be enough. "Okay…but I don't want any sudden noises to wake her up…It could scare her more."

Jason nodded. "Okay. I'll go get them. I'll tell them to be very quiet."

"Thanks bro."

And Alpha teleported him out.

It didn't take him long to find the others.

He walked into the juice bar to see them all gathered around watching Adam and Rocky face off.

"Hey Jase," Rocky greeted as he lay on the practice mat.

His smile evaporated as they saw the serious look on his face.

Adam looked at him concerned. "What's wrong?"

All of them including Tanya gathered around him as he spoke in low tones.

"Kim was attacked today...we need you guys there to heal her...we don't have time to get her to the hospital...Zordon says that you can heal her the way you did him. She's messed up really bad and passed out...don't say a word. Tommy doesn't want her to wake up just yet.

All the Ninjetti rangers looked at him confused and upset…they nodded in acceptance and hurried into the hall and teleported out a moment later.

Tanya looked at Jason confused.

"It's a Ninjetti thing…let me explain…"

It was a silent Ninjetti team that walked in being very quiet like Jason told them to be…and it was a silent team that clasped hands around her bed and called on their powers to heal their broken teammate.

Then just as silent as they came, they left.

They were all very shocked to see her in the state she was in…

Jason would have a lot of questions to answer.

* * *

**Up next, Jason is interrogated and Tommy takes Kim to the cabin to continue the healing process.**

**See you next time!**


	3. Loving Tenderness

**Dean (fanficrulez) and I have been thrilled with the feed back we have gotten...and we really hope it stays this way! Thank you to all who have favortied this story and added it to your alerts..and of course left the reviews! This is a great encouragment to us!**

**So, here's the next chapter for all of you wonderful people!**

* * *

A few seconds after they left, Tommy walked over to where his girlfriend lay…he grimaced…he hated seeing her like that…

He bent over the bed just looking at her. The bleeding had stopped…and she was alive, he noticed since he could see her chest slowly rise and fall…and he could feel soft air blowing against his cheek as he leaned down and moved a small strand of her hair out of her face.

Even in the state she was in now…she was still incredibly beautiful.

"Beautiful." he murmured.

That same second Kimberly snapped awake momentarily startling Tommy from his quiet thoughts.

He stepped back a moment as Kim's eyes flew open and looked around her…then her eyes fell on Tommy.

Her eyes locked on to him immediately.

"Tommy. How did I get here…I thought I was…" she looked at him in confusion…and then her eyes were full of fear…and then she started hyperventilating..

Tommy slowly walked forward and sat on the bed…letting her come to him if she wanted to…and she did in fact within a matter of seconds she was holding onto him as if afraid that he would vaporize any minute.

"Hold me...ohgod don't let him get me!" her voice was frantic…and Tommy responded by gently scooping her up and settling her in his lap gently wrapping the blanket around her and slowly rocking her back and forth.

"Tommy...oh god...it hurt...I thought I was gonna die. "

Tommy's heart felt like it would break hearing his once proud and strong crane sounding broken as he held her in his arms…and so afraid. He barely knew what to do now…so he stroked her hair kissing it gently.

"I'm sorry Beautiful…your safe now…I'm here…nothing's going to happen to you…I'm here." he kept murmuring these things into her ear until at last she was calmed down and her breathing returned to normal.

Then she was softly crying into his arms…and still he rocked her holding onto her as tight as he dared.

Within a few more minutes she had quieted down just letting him hold her.

She had gotten so quiet…so quiet Tommy thought she might have fallen asleep…then she was talking…but talking so softly that Tommy had to listen hard to hear her.

"Tommy. I'm sorry...I should have been able to fight him off."

Still he kept rocking her. "Shhh… you're only one person."

"But I was a power ranger...what kind of fighter can I be if i can't fight off one attacker?"

"He's bigger than you Beautiful and how many times did it take more than one person to defeat the monsters we faced."

He closed his eyes silently cursing this bastard that had caused his girlfriend such pain.

"Those were monsters…this was only one man."

Tommy forced himself to remain calm… "You had powers fighting the monsters then…without our powers we were defenseless." he said trying to soothe her.

She seemed to accept this and let him continue to rock her.

Then she was quiet…for a moment.

"Wait....what happened? he...he whipped me...I was bleeding all over...what happened?"

Tommy was confused. "What do you mean?"

"No...why I am I not bleeding all over? I saw blood everywhere before I passed out."

Tommy knew what was coming. She would go ballistic when she found out that everyone had seen her like this.

"Remember how we all healed Zordon?"

"Yes."

Tommy took a deep breath. "The other Ninjetti helped heal you."

Kimberly froze. "You mean they were here? they saw me like that? ohgod....they can't have.…"

Tommy stroked her hair kissing it softly. "Shhh if they hadn't you could have died."

"What will they think me?"

Tommy frowned. "They were concerned for you...they didn't think any less of you…I promise"

Kimberly curled up in his arms even more.

"Tommy…i can't stay here....please take me away from here...anywhere!"

Tommy pulled her back looking at her. "Beautiful, you're in Angel Grove."

"But this is the command center....I can't let any one see me like this!"

"I asked everyone to leave… but if you feel safer maybe we could go to the cabin."

He could feel her heart beating franticly in her chest. "The cabin…yes...that's fine."

Tommy looked up at their mentor who had been silently watching everything that had gone on. "Zordon could you please teleport us to the cabin?"

Kimberly looked up at him concerned…if he had seen her like that…

"KIMBERLY...YOU MUST NOT THINK OF YOURSELF IN SUCH A LIGHT...IF YOU WEREN'T A STRONG WARRIOR, I WOULD NOT HAVE CHOSEN YOU TO BE A RANGER."

Tommy smiled at her. "He's right Kim."

But Kimberly had gone quiet again.

Zordon was speaking again. "TOMMY TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER. SHE NEEDS YOU MORE NOW THEN EVER."

Tommy looked back up at him. "I'll do my best Zordon."

"GOOD"

Then they were both teleported out.

Alpha looked up at Zordon. "Ai Yi Yi…I've never seen Kimberly like that!"

Zordon looked kindly at the little robot. "IT WILL BE A HARD BATTLE TO BRING HER BACK TO HER NORMAL SELF…BUT I HAVE EVERY CONFIDENCE IN HIM THAT HE WILL TAKE THE BEST CARE OF HER…WE MUST NOT LOSE HOPE, ALPHA."

"Ay Yi Yi."

* * *

When they landed at the cabin Tommy hurriedly carried her inside and lay her on the bed…the same bed that they had made love in only three months before.

Kimberly curled up on her side and Tommy grimaced at how small she seemed in the middle of the bed. He gently sat on the bed caressing her back and neck.

Do you want anything beautiful? You've lost a lot of blood…I think you should eat something."

Kimberly rolled over on her back and gasped as one of the shirts came off her exposing her to him…she was quick to roll onto her side again.

"Just don't leave me….please."

Tommy knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with her like this…so instead he helped her get under the sheets and blankets and grimaced again as she burrowed under them…as if…

Tommy lay down taking his shoes off and lay down on top of the blankets and draped a protective arm over her…and she cuddled against him in response.

"Tommy. I don't know what to do now...everything is ruined for me now...what if...what if I get pregnant from him? Dulcea said something about having to get my act together…that something bigger is coming into my life…."

Tommy sighed "Would you raise it?"

"Tommy…I…I don't know...I wouldn't kill it...but I wouldn't be able to look at it...I would put it up for adoption."

He sighed again. "Ok. Just remember if you do it isn't the baby's fault…and it's not yours either."

"I know....its not it's fault...adoption would be the best for both of us...at least he would have a chance."

Tommy smiled hearing his girlfriend making some sense finally.

"That's the spirit. It would make someone very happy." he said kissing her cheek.

Kimberly sighed and leaned into the hand that was now stroking her cheek.

"Do you want to sleep?"

"I'm scared Tommy. What if he comes to me in my dreams?"

"Then I'll be here I promise. I'm not going anywhere…but you don't have to sleep now…what do you want to do?"

When kimberly didn't respond, he gently looked at her face…she had fallen asleep. He wrapped the covers around her and lay there thinking about the next step.

* * *

While all this was going on Jason and the others sat in the park under the trees. Tanya was sitting between Adam's legs leaning into his arms…and next to them Kat was leaning against Billy…who seemed really comfortable. Rocky was the only one besides Jason that seemed tense. He was absentmindedly picking grass but his eyes were fixed on Jason.

"Ok Jason spill…what the hell was that?!" Rocky demanded.

Jason grimaced. "There's a lot to tell."

"Well?" Adam seconded…only briefly startling his girlfriend.

Jason closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Ok....Tommy and I were on our way home from the dojo. We were just talking when all the sudden Tommy gasped and almost had an accident. I didn't know what was going on.

Everyone looked at him in shock…but he continued.

"He told me he heard the crane crying out and that it…" Jason voice faltered for a moment…but Jason plowed on. "It was in pain...anguish."

Adam's face had paled.

Jason looked at him briefly. "I'm sure you all understand the meaning of it...so Tommy called Zordon and was allowed to teleport to Florida…and I went with him."

"How did you find her?" Billy asked him.

Jason shook his head. "It was so weird. the falcon spirit told Tommy where to go and gave him all sorts of information."

Kat looked puzzled. "Really?"

Jason nodded. "Yes...Zordon told us so. The falcon told him that Kim was in the basement of one of the dojo's in the city...called the Black Dragon dojo."

Jason took a deep breath…steadying himself for what he had to tell them next.

Adam noticed. "It's ok Jase... take your time."

Jason nodded. "We were walking up to the dojo when we saw a man walk out...he looked like...like…" Jason took a deep breath. "He looked like he had just had sex....and the falcon told Tommy that the owner of the dojo was named Demetrius. We walked up to him and asked him who the dojo belonged to."

He took another deep breath.

"When the man told us he owned the dojo I wanted so bad to kill him. But Tommy was in charge and calmly told him 'thank you' and he walked away."

Rocky's face hardened. "I would have killed him."

Jason was speaking again. "Tommy and I decided to try the back door and he was able to pick the lock and let us in. We found the basement....and Kimberly."

Jason closed his eyes fighting for control.

Kat's voice was soft. "Jason, you can stop if you need too."

But Jason didn't hear her.

"She...she was....blood was everywhere...she was broken...and naked...bound in duct tape...and God...she was bruised everywhere.

When we approached her she woke up and screamed at us to leave her alone."

Adam spoke up. "She thought you were him?"

"No, she thought Tommy was." Jason sighed. "But then when she heard my voice she just passed out again."

"We covered her up as best as we could and teleported her directly to the command center. I don't know how she is...but I know you guys healed her...so I think she's just scared...hurt...embarrassed."

He looked back at the others. "It's gonna take a lot to bring back the Kimberly we all love."

"If anyone can do it, Tommy can." Billy replied pulling Kat into his arms.

Jason nodded to himself "Yes...that's what I'm hoping for...love is infinitely more powerful then anything we can ever dream of. Hopefully, Tommy's can save her."

Kat cocked her head and saw him staring past her…she turned to see Trini walking towards them.

She looked back at Jason seeing a soft smile grace his lips. Trini joined their little group and sat near the former red ranger. But back to business. Adam spoke up hardly aware of the soft moment that had developed…not that he cared…he was angry.

"What about Demetrius! I want him brought to justice...we can't let him get away with this! I want him to pay! I say we go after him!"

Every one looked at looked at Adam in shock…they rarely saw him so angry…but they didn't really question him.

"There will be time for that later…Demetrius is very rich...we have no idea what he's capable of...what kind of power he has." Jason said calmly Kimberly is my little sis. I want to kill him myself and rip his balls off! But for the moment we need to be there for Kim."

Trini looked at him confused. "Wait…what did I miss! You better tell me what's going on…what's wrong with Kimberly?"

Jason sighed…and told her everything.

If Adam was angry…Trini was livid. Jason held on to her just as she was about to get up.

"Trini…wait…we need to give Tommy alone time with her…she will need us…and when we go after this Demetrius bastard…you'll be right there with us. But we have to be patient."

Trini looked like she wanted to disagree with him…but at his pleading gaze, she sighed closing her eyes…she hardly noticed when Jason pulled her into his arms.

Rocky looked at all of them…and suddenly felt the need to call Aisha…she would want to know too.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Please let us know!**

**Up next...Kim and Tommy face the first hurdle as the others start scheeming.**

**See you then!**


	4. The Nightmare

**Here we go....**

**My partner in crime and I would like to thank you guys for the awesome response we've gotten so far...it makes us even more eager to keep writing!**

**This chapter is very dark...and troubling...you have been warned!**

**Please leave us reviews.**

**Read on!**

_It was dark…everywhere. Kim stumbled around. _

_Where was she? _

_Off in the distance she could hear water dripping noisily in the distance. _

_Something cool brushed lightly against her like a whisp of…something._

_She shivered and looked around…but could see nothing. _

_Then from out of nowhere, a tall dark figure stepped out of the shadows._

_"Oh God NO!" she screamed…but nothing came out of her mouth._

_"Oh Miss…Hart isn't it? You look so sexy…hot…weak tonight._

_She was confused…she looked down and gasped when she realized that she was completely naked. _

_"Stay away from me!" she screamed silently. "Tommy! Help me!" still nothing came out._

_The man grinned evilly. "Tommy can't help you now…your precious white knight wasn't much of a fighter…it was so easy to kill him."_

_He said pointing to a spot close to her that was suddenly illuminated. The body on the floor was unmistakable._

_Tommy lay in a puddle of thick congealing blood. His own, she realized…and it was pouring out of a knife wound in his chest…right where his heart should be._

_NOOOOOO!!!! Tommy!" She screamed loudly…but still nothing came out._

_Then she was roughly thrown to the ground. He was on her a second later roughly touching her…ripping at her skin with his sharp nails as he violently began to violate her again. __Kim fought against him with everything she was…and finally managed to throw him off…roughly kicking out at him…he grunted loudly as she ran to Tommy's side. _

_His eyes were wide open…his face frozen in shock. Kim's heart died as she cried silently over him…her wonderful knight that would never make love to her ever again…the wonderful man and ranger that would never hold her again. _

_And the evil vial creature had taken him away from her. Kim saw red as she softly kissed Tommy's lips and pulled the knife from his chest and slowly turned to face the demon._

_The man was grinning evilly at her. "Oh dear…little Kimmie is gonna try and kill me now? You're welcome to try."_

_Kim glared at him as she closed the distance. "I don't try…I do." and with those words she ran at him and stabbed him square in the chest. But instead of the gurgling sound she expected he only laughed cruelly at her._

_Kim backed away from him as he suddenly took on an evil red glow. _

_"Kimmie. I thought you already knew this.. You can stab me all you want…but I won't die. Instead…I will always rule your dreams…every time you fall asleep, I'll be here waiting for you. That is a promise."_

_He approached her…and she backed away. "Even if Tommy was alive…even if he ever touched you again…you will always be mine. There is absolutely no way to escape me…my lovely little whore." _

_Every touch will remind you of me. Every time he takes you…it will remind you of me. There is nothing he can do to save you…Kimberly Hart."_

_She shivered there in front of him…and from somewhere she felt a gentle hand shaking her shoulder. It was a voice she knew._

_"Kim! You gotta wake up! Your dreaming! Please wake up!" the hand shook her harder._

"Kimberly! Wake up!"

With a gasp she woke up…then she felt gentle arms hug her.

Then with a flash she remembered his cruel eyes.

_Every time he touches you…_

"No! Get away from me!" she screamed as she ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Tommy looked after her in confusion. "What the hell?" He had been sleeping so peacefully, when he heard a loud moan…she had been sweating so heavily…and moaning….then she was screaming and thrashing violently against him.

He had been so scared…this was not something he had been expecting…after several seconds of watching her, he realized that she was having a nightmare.

He had tried several times to wake her…and then, when, he had started violently shaking her she had woken up.

He got up in nothing but his boxer shorts and walked to the bathroom knocking on the door. "Kimberly? What's wrong?"

But there was no answer. Instead steam poured out from under the door. He gasped loudly and opened the door. There was steam everywhere…and he heard moaning and crying.

He pulled away the shower curtain and stared in shock when he saw kim moaning…under a scalding hot shower literally trying to scrub her skin off.

He immediately went in to action turning off the shower and the water…then he got in standing in front of her.

"Kimberly?"

But she didn't hear him.

Instead she was mumbling loudly. "Gotta get him off...so dirty...I...I can't let him get to me...gotta get him off."

Tommy was in shock as she continued to scrub at her now really red skin.

"Gotta get him off...so dirty...I...I can't let him get to me...gotta get him off."

He wasn't sure what to do…but he had to do something.

He roughly took the cloth out of her hands and threw it to the ground.

That was a wrong move.

She looked up at him with wide eyes and then screamed.

"Get away from me!"

She tried to leave the tub but Tommy grabbed her holding him to her…so tightly that she couldn't move.

"Kim! Snap out of it!" he yelled at her desperately trying to wake her up.

"NO! GET OFF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! TOOOMMMMYYYYY! OH GOD! HELP!" she screamed thrashing wildly in his arms.

"No! You killed Tommy! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU! She screamed trying to break out of his arms.

It was then that he realized what was going on. She thought he was Demetrius.

Tommy switched gears speaking softly to her…still not letting go. "Beautiful I'm here I'm not gone."

Kim shook her head violently sobbing. "No....he killed you....I saw the blood...oh god...why'd he kill you."

Tommy was working hard trying to stay calm. "Beautiful it was a dream...come back to me."

She shook her head slowly. "Oh god…why did you have to die." She sobbed brokenly.

"Shh…I'm not gone…I'm here beautiful…I'm not going anywhere." He said in a soft soothing tone kissing her hair.

"T…Tommy?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yes beautiful I'm right here. You're safe. You can relax now." he said in a soft voice.

Kim went weak in the knees.

"That's it beautiful." he said as he slowly sat down and pulled her into his lap rocking her slowly back and forth as he held her closer to him.

"Oh god...Tommy...I thought he killed you....there was blood all over." she said twisting her neck to look at him.

He didn't stop rocking her. "It was a dream I'm not going anywhere."

"Tommy. He…he hurt me again…oh god I couldn't stop him. I feel so ugly." She mumbled clinging to him tighter. "Please don't leave me!"

Tommy bit back a growl as he looked at her. "You aren't ugly. Your my Beautiful and I'm not leaving your side."

As he held her he felt her heart beat slowly going back down…her breath was coming back in slow gasps.

"Shhh just relax. I'm here." he said softly kissing her hair again as he kept rocking her back and forth. He was thinking clearer now that the fear for her was gone.

He needed to get her out of the bathroom…but she was still soaking wet.

He looked all around him and saw a towel next to him on the rack. He stretched out his arm to get it…but Kimberly clutched him tighter.

With a little more effort he grabbed it and gingerly started drying her off with it…her skin was still raw. He frowned. "Beautiful? Can you stand up if I help you?"

She nodded slowly as he helped her to stand up and wrapped it gently around her.

"Ok now I'll carry you to the bedroom ok?"

"Mmmhmmm." She said softly as he lifted her out of the tub bridal style and carried her to the edge of the bed and set her down gently and then sat next to her picking up the comb he kept on the bedside table and began to comb her hair.

She was quiet for a second…then in a soft voice she began to talk again.

"Tommy…Tt was so real...he raped me a gain…and again…I called for you again…but he killed you…there was blood all over you…there was a knife sticking out of you…I grabbed it and tried to kill him…but he wouldn't die."

"I'm sorry beautiful. But i promise I'm here."

Kim was crying softly in to his chest again and he let her…still rocking her.

"I cant live with out you." She said a broken voice.

"You won't have to. Because I'm never leaving you."

Kim was quiet for a moment…then the sobbing started up again…and all through it he held her close.

"That's good beautiful. Let it out." he said as she continued to cry…every once in a while her chest would spasm. But still he didn't let her go. All the while he was thinking ahead to what he could do for her.

He really didn't know what to do for her…it was one thing to love her and soothe her…but he didn't know what she would need. In truth, he was scared…what if she tried to hurt herself again…he had a feeling in his gut that the little episode in the bathroom wouldn't be the last episode she'd have.

Finally, she stopped crying…she was still and every once in a while she hiccupped. But there were no more tears.

_That had to be a good sign right?_

Then her stomach grumbled and he mentally kicked himself. _Duh Tommy…she hasn't eaten yet…and with all the blood she lost earlier…and with all the crying she was doing…she had to be starving…and cold._

But first things first.

He spoke softly. "Kim, I need to get up for a second…I'm not leaving you. But I can't have you shivering in only a towel."

Kim hiccupped again but nodded.

She watched in silence as he went to a drawer and pulled out a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt he kept in case of emergency and walked back to her handing them to her.

She took them and slowly put on his boxers…stumbling only a little bit as she stood up. But he caught her and then helped her put on the t-shirt. Then he leaned down kissing her softly.

Then he helped her sit down again and she watched him silently as he stripped out of his own boxers and walked around nakedly to the drawers.

She sucked in a breath as she watched him slip on another pair of boxers.

"Are you ok beautiful?"

"Y...yes."

She took a deep breath. As he approached her and kissed her forhead softly. "Your so handsome." she said in awe.

"And you're beautiful. He said as he sat next to her holding her close.

Kim shook her head slowly. "How can I be? That was taken from me....maybe I can get it back one day...Dulcea said it was up to me to reclaim what was taken from me.."

"You are my beautiful crane now and forever."

She nodded slowly as her stomach growled.

"Beautiful, you need to eat."

"I don't feel like eating." she said as she laid back and curled on her side again.

Tommy sighed as he lay on the bed curling up behind her. He wasn't going to let her beg out of this.

"Beautiful, I love you. But you're going to eat. I won't have you hurting yourself again. I'm going to bring you some food." he said gently rubbing her belly.

Kim was quiet again. But she nodded.

He kissed her neck again and then rolled over and got out of bed and walked to the tiny kitchen.

He cursed himself when he noticed that he didn't have any food…except some TV dinners from the last time he had been there.

It would have to do. And so he took two out and warmed them up.

* * *

Several minutes later, he walked back into the little bedroom and sat down with them on a tray.

Kim rolled over slowly and sat up.

He presented it to her and she dug in hungrily. He smiled at her pleased that she still had an appetite.

He handed her a bottle of water and she eagerly drank it down as he started to eat his own tv dinner.

He knew that if they were going to stay here, he would need to get them some more food and some other things that she would need.

But that was something he would work on in the morning…as it was the middle of the night.

Finally, they were both done and he quickly took it to the kitchen and threw away the trash. Then he returned to the bed.

She was staring at him…but her eyelids were getting droopy. But she rubbed them when he came back

Tommy notices. "Come on Beautiful. Let's go to bed."

Kim shook her head violently. No...I don't want to sleep...I'll be fine. You go ahead if you want."

"I'm not leaving you alone.. come on let's lay down. You don't have to sleep."

Kim looked at him skepticly as he lay down on the bed with her. He smiled with satisfaction as she cuddled up to him.

He stroked her hair. "I love you."

Kim closed her eyes at his touch…but them opened them suddenly…still fighting sleep.

"Tommy, I just can't go to sleep...he'll be waiting there for me."

"It will be ok. I'll be here."

"But Tommy...its not like you can be there in my dreams to keep him away from me.. I can't escape from him there."

Tommy sighed again. "Beautiful. It's ok. I can't be in your dreams but I promise I'll here when you wake up if you do start having a nightmare."

Kim bit her lip. "I just don't think I can."

Tommy rubbed her arm. "Ok. We can lay here and talk then."

Kim snuggled up closer to him. "I'll try."

He rubbed her back. "That's my girl. I love you."

"I love you too...but I don't want you to leave me."

"Never Beautiful. He said as Kim yawned again. He noticed but stayed quiet as she smiled up at him before leaning up and kissing him softly.

He slowly kissed her back stroking her cheek.

They stayed like that for several minutes…Tommy didn't try to deepen it for fear of startling her…but let her control the kiss.

Kim broked the kiss frowning at him. I wish I had never left."

Tommy had wondered when this would come up…and he was ready for it.

"You left to follow your dream."

I know Tommy…but if I had stayed all this would never have happened."

"That's true…but you can't live wondering 'what if'…did you enjoy competing?"

"Yes...the thrill of pushing myself was exhilarating....but I could have gotten the same thrill if I had stayed on the team."

"You were a gymnast longer."

Kim sighed. "I know...but at least I would get to be with you." she said and then yawned.

Tommy kissed her forehead.

Kim reached up running her fingers through his hair. "I would give up a thousand gold medals to be with you."

He smiled back at her. And I'd give anything to be with you…and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon.

Kim yawned again and her eyes slowly shut...but then she opened them again a moment later.

Tommy stroked her cheek…knowing her battle with sleep was almost over.

He smiled as she slowly and gently touched his hand with her own. I wish I could go back to that moment...when we made love for the first time...it was the most wonderful night of my life."

"It was mine too."

Kim smiled and as her eyes closed….and then opened again.

"We'll make it back to that. He answered her as he started humming what he hoped was a soothing lullaby.

"Can we? Tommy...what if we do...have sex again...and I start freaking out on you...I don't know if I can do it again

Tommy wasn't expecting her to bring this up yet…but he was ready for it. He couldn't help that he was fantasying about making love to her again…that was what he had been dreaming about before she woke him up.

"We'll cross that road when we get there. I will wait as long as you need me too." he stopped as he saw her eyes droop again. She was still fighting the urge to sleep. "there's is no rush. Maybe we can work our way up to it over time."

Kim's voice was soft again. "I love you handsome."

"I love you too Beautiful. You mean everything to me."

He smiled as her eyes closed and she finally fell asleep...still holding on to him.

Tommy sighed in relief.

He lay very still….not wanting to wake her up again. The minutes seemed to tick by very slowly.

After what seemed like hours to him, the phone rang.

"RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG! RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!"

Tommy picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro, it's Jase…how is she?"

Tommy sighed in relief…he sure hoped Jason would know what to do for her.

"She had a nightmare."

"How bad?"

"He was after her…he killed me"

Jason inhaled over the phone. "That's bad...what happened after that? If I'm gonna help her, I need to know everything."

"She ran into the bathroom under scalding hot water and started scrubbing her self....hard."

Jason cursed "Great...a panic attack...then what happened?"

"I took the rag and held her tight as she broke down."

"Damn it. That can't be good." He said before sighing. "I can't believe I'm saying this....but from now on, I think you need to watch her even more carefully...to make sure she doesn't try to hurt herself anymore....I don't care what it takes…" he trailed off.

"I will bro I promise…" he sighed again. "Damn it Jase. What am I saying I have no idea what to do."

Jason sighed. "Have you two ever.." he started trailing off. .

Tommy sighed back. "Yeah we have."

Jason sounded relieved…which caught Tommy off guard. "Good...then that should make it easier to keep an eye on her…"

"You think?"

"Yes, if you've already seen her naked…then she would have no problem with you being in the bathroom with her...watch her...don't let her do that ever again… I don't care what you have to do...don't let her out of your sight. Ever."

"I'll do my best."

"See that you do...Kim's a strong girl...she's one of us. It may take a while...but with all of us helping her...I don't see why she won't bounce back soon. The rest of us will take care of her affairs in Florida...and find out all we can about this Demetrius guy. You just focus on taking care of my little sister."

"I don't know Jase…seeing her in the shower like that terrified me."

Jason sighed. "I know....it'd scare the crap out of me too....but Kim's got a lot of fight in her. But if she was just any girl...Zordon would not have chosen her."

Tommy sighed.

"And plus," Jason continued...she has all of us to help her out."

That's true.

Jason sighed. "Tommy, she's crazy in love with you. I've known her forever. Her big dream growing up was for a knight on a white horse to come for her… and sweep her off her feet...and she got you....all those times we were in battle she called for you...not me, not Zack, not Billy...she called for you. She needs you now more then ever...if you can't get passed your fear for her...then she's not gonna make it."

"She means everything to me I'll do my best."

"Good. Now you're talking some sense. The guys and I will work on a plan to get her affairs in order....you take care of Kim. I don't know about you...but I'm not letting my baby sister go back there with that bastard on the loose."

"I know. I wanted to kill him in Florida but I knew I needed to be there for her."

Me too. It's good that you didn't...we couldn't have rescued Kim with the police on our tails…but his time will come.. I'm not letting this go...but Kim's the most important thing right now. You let me worry about everything else...

"Thanks bro."

"No problem...tell Kim I love her We're all pulling for her."

"I will bro. Thanks."

"Get some sleep." he said yawning over the phone. "Trini is going out of her mind with worry."

"Kim's in good hands…tell her that…and I'm gonna sleep."

"Go on...oh and does she need anything. When we got to her….she wasn't exactly presentable. What ever she needs the girls can get for her."

Yeah. She needs clothing and maybe some food.

I'll let Trini and the girls know.

"Thanks man."

"Good night."

"Night bro."

And then Jason hung up.

Kim moved then…but she still looked peaceful. Tommy was relieved as he slowly closed his eyes letting sleep claim him too.

* * *

Jason looked up at the ceiling...he hated that his baby sister was in pain. He knew Rocky had called Aisha at the wild life park. That was a good thing. God knew if he didn't Aisha would have killed him. Rocky said that she was on her way...as soon as possible.

He was pleased....soon the gang would all be there...and then they could take care of business.

* * *

**Well? you guys still with us?**

**Leave reviews! We thrive on them!**

* * *


	5. Unplanned Surprises

**Here we go! I'm sorry for the delay...but here you go!**

**Once again I'd like to aknowlege my partner in crime FanficRulez for his help in writing this chapter.**

**We've noticed the drop in reviews...and we sincerly hope the last chapter didn't scare anyone off...we did warn every one that this will be a dark story.**

**We'd also like to thank everyone that is still hanging on and has left reviews...and even added this story to the story alerts. It really is appreciated.**

**Oh, and one more thing. in this chapter, the lines in _bold italic_ depict cell phone and communicator coversations. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

"How is she?"

It was early in the morning for the Zeo Rangers and Jason and Trini as they sat at the juice bar. Jason who was now affectively in leader mode had called them all to the youth center to discuss plans for Kim's complete removal from Florida.

Jason sighed deeply and then looked them all square in the eye as he answered Adam's question.

"Not too well, I haven't called Tommy yet this morning but I did call him last night. He's at his uncle's cabin…that's where he's took her. She was sleeping when I called...but Tommy said she had a really bad nightmare...it was so bad she had a panic attack right afterwards."

All the rangers looked at him with worried stares.

"What happened? Rocky asked. "I've never heard of Kim having panic attacks before."

It was true. Their pink ranger was always so courageous…never afraid of anything. The thought of her in such a way spoke volumes about what hell she was going though.

Jason sighed. "Apparently in the dream....he was hurting her again...she screamed for Tommy...and she saw Tommy lying in a pool of blood." here Jason shuddered. "Tommy said she tried to scrub her skin off in the shower...then when he tried to stop her she freaked out."

Jason paused here to see them all listening with rapt attention. With a look at Trini he continued.

"It took a long time to get her calm enough to eat...and then it was a battle to get her to sleep again. He did eventually get her to sleep...but he says that she needs some clothing and some real food. Kim's in a bad state....its gonna be a long road to get back the Kim we all love."

All was quiet for a second…

"I'll kill him." said Rocky in a low growl. Jason looked at his seething successor and smiled faintly at him.

"We all want to. But right now we need to focus on Kim...Tommy's watching her carefully right now. And we'll need to help him help her." then he looked at Rocky again. Any word on Aisha?

Jason noticed a tiny smile dance on Rocky's face as he heard her name. "No could we teleport there maybe?"

Jason looked back at the table lowering his voice. "It's up to Zordon. We have to ask his permission." Jason looked up at them all again. But the more pressing issue is that I know Kim took some ranger stuff with her to Florida, her old morpher, her pictures...we can't allow this guy to discover her whereabouts …or her past."

Then we need to get them." Adam said taking on a business like look.

"Exactly. Zordon has agreed to let a couple of us non rangers to teleport to Florida to gather her stuff....that will probably be me and Billy...I'd take some of you with me...but my experience tells me that Mondo will wait till we're gone to launch his next attack."

Adam nodded. "True."

"I'm sure her coach is worried about her too." Jason continued. "So while we're in Florida, we'll get a hold of coach Schmitt and tell him that Kim isn't going to be on the team anymore."

Adam nodded. "Agreed."

"To keep Kim safe, we'll give a false address...it will be in Angel Grove...It'll be somewhere like an address to a factory or something like that. For a forwarding address we'll get a PO Box in my name. We must do everything we can to keep her safe. That bastard will not get anywhere near Kimberly. I'll see to it."

Trini gave him a small smile. She loved Jason when he got that glint of determination in his eyes.

Jason looked at the rangers gathered around him again.

"Trini and I are gonna head out to get Kim and Tommy whatever they need." here he focused on Adam and Rocky. "While I'm gone I want you two to find a good false address to give out. Make it somewhere away from civilians…we don't want any other civilians to get hurt.

Rocky nodded again. "We'll take care of that."

"While Billy and I are gone, Trini will be here to take care of Kim should Mondo strike again. "Hopefully by then Aisha will be here to help out. We don't want there to be any way for Mondo to take her prisoner…or use her against is."

Adam nodded again. "We'll need all of us Ninjetti here…I'm sure Zordon will agree to it."

Everyone was quiet for a moment as his words sank in.

"Isn't there anything we can do for Kim?" Tanya asked.

Jason smiled at her. Tanya had never met Kim before…and yet she was just as determined to help the original ranger as the rest of them.

"Until Kim reaches out for us...we'll keep our distance...this sort of thing can not be rushed...for now, do your _jobs_. Kim's a fighter. I know she can pull through."

It wasn't even a question to the former ranger. He'd known her forever…and he knew she could do it.

* * *

_She was back in the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti temple again. But this time, she wasn't naked…and she wasn't bruised either. Now she was covered in a white and silver cloak…it was clasped at her throat with a silver clasp…the fastener was made up of both of their symbols combined. And underneath it was a soft pink cotton dress. Kim didn't miss the symbolism here. For the moment…Tommy was her covering. He was keeping her safe._

_She looked all around her…off to the east the morning sun was breaking through the clouds…it was so beautiful…and not unlike the morning that they had set off into not too long ago…when they were just teenagers going off in search of the monolith that held their powers._

_"It is beautiful, is it not Kimberly?" asked Dulcea who was standing behind her. _

_"It's beautiful." Kim said turning to face her. _

_Dulcea smiled softly. "The dream world is a realm that is full of symbolism. It can be beautiful like all that you see around you…or it can be turned to the most hideous of evil places. It can either be peaceful…or it can be violent, pleasant…or torturous. It depends on the dreamer."_

_The master warrior paused from her speech as she saw recognition in the young Ninjetti's eyes._

_She gently lifted the younger girl's chin. _

_"You know what I am talking about." _

_Kim shivered as the skies around her turned dark. Dulcea closed her eyes forcing her calmness to spread turning the dream world back into a bright place again as she continued._

_"All that happened in that dream was a result of your fear overtaking you…your fear of this hunter in your world…it is overtaking you. And that is why he rules your dreams. But he is only a human…a evil vial human…but in truth he is just as vulnerable as you are…but the difference is that you, the Crane, holds more power then he can wield, both here and in the real world." _

_Dulcea put a firm but comforting hand on her shoulder. "The spirit of the crane resides within you…and it is strong. Work hard to overcome your fear, and there is no way he can get to you." _

_Kim nodded as the master warrior smiled at her softly and then glanced at her stomach. "There is much for you to over come agile one. You are past the first hurdle…thanks to the falcon…but a time will come when you, with the help and support of your friends, will be able to face the hunter that comes against you And take back all that is rightfully yours. But not just yet…there is an unexpected challenge coming your way." here the master warrior glanced at her stomach again and smiled._

_But Kim was still confused. "What challenge is that?"_

_But Dulcea only smiled. "You will know soon enough." And then the dream ended and Kimberly woke up._

* * *

Kim slowly opened her eyes and tried to stretch…but found she couldn't move.

Tommy felt her squirm in his arms and woke up instantly. "Kim?

Kim smiled at him. "Yes. I'm awake."

Tommy gently kissed her lips. "How did you sleep?"

"It was okay...I didn't have any nightmares…but Dulcea came to me in a dream again."

"She did?"

"Yes. I was back on Phaedos...in that old ruin."

Tommy held her closer as she continued. "Dulcea told me that I was over the first obstacle...that there will be more...it was so weird...she kept on hinting at something...a challenge that is coming my way. She said I needed to work hard so that I could face him…that I needed to regain my courage...that I was gonna be facing a challenge." she looked at Tommy in confusion. "But i have no idea what challenge she's talking about

Tommy looked thoughtful. "Hmmm. I don't know i guess we will see when it gets here."

Kim nodded. "A part of me is scared to know what it is."

Tommy smiled and gently lifted her into his lap. "We won't know until it happens…but no matter what…I'm gonna be here for you and we'll face it together."

Kim leaned into the warmth of her arms…but suddenly felt sick…like she was gonna vomit any second.

Instantly she panicked. "Tommy…let go of me...I'm..."

"Kim?" asked Tommy as he let go and watched her jump up and rush to the bathroom…he cringed when her heard her retching.

Immediately he was on his feet and running to the bathroom. Kim heard him….but couldn't look up as she heaved again.

Tommy held his breath wanting to throw up too…but he held himself in check and instead knelt down beside her holding her hair back as she heaved again.

This went on for several minutes until, she stopped and sat back gasping for air.

"Kim?"

"Yeah...ugh…" Tommy held her close to him as she took the wet rag he offered her and wiped her mouth.

Several things were going through her mind as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her…and then she paled.

Tommy noticed and was instantly concerned. "Kimberly, what's wrong?"

Kim was quiet as she got to her feet and lifted up the front of her shirt…rubbing her stomach…and noticed a bump.

"Beautiful? Tommy asked in a worried voice.

Kim didn't hear him and walked back into the bedroom and started pacing.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he followed slowly and her wrapped his arm around his Crane.

"Talk to me beautiful." he said in an concerned but quiet voice.

But Kim barley noticed him although she had stopped pacing. Instead…she started talking softly to herself.

"Dulcea...she kept staring at me...at my stomach...oh god...she was doing that again in the dream." Kim was beginning to hyperventilate.

Tommy turned her around gently. "Kim what is it?"

She still didn't respond. Now she was counting softly on her fingers.

"…Getting sick for no reason, tenderness, peeing a lot, restlessness, um…" She looked at Tommy sharply.

Tommy swallowed. "Kim?"

"…moodiness.…" kim kept counting on her fingers again and then froze. "Oh God no."

The red Zeo ranger gently cupped her face…making her look at him.

"What is it Kim?"

"I'm...I'm...preg..nant…" and with that she fainted. But Tommy was used to it by now and was ready. In an instant he scooped her up and lay her on the bed before crossing his and pulling her into his lap again.

"Kim? Wake up beautiful."

Kim was quiet and then moaned softly.

"No....no....no...it can't be."

"What is it?"

Kim opened her eyes slowly. "Tommy....this....this can't be....Tommy, Oh God...how could I be so stupid....the signs have all been there…and I was so busy training for the Pan Global games that I didn't notice…she said I would be facing a challenge....that guy...but that's impossible.."

Tommy gently placed a finger on her lips. "Kim, calm down… you're scaring me....what's wrong"

He watched her take several deep breaths…but still didn't say anything.

"Kim, I'm calling Jason."

Her head snapped up…and she looks at him.

"No...don't call him...Tommy...oh god...don't be mad at me."

"Then talk to me…Please I could never be angry with you…I love you too much. But please…tell me what's wrong.

He rubbed her back gently as she took breath after shaky breath.

"Tommy....I'm...p…pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Tommy asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes."

Tommy was very quiet as Kim bit her lip and looked down into her lap.

"I...it doesn't make since...if it was that guy I wouldn't be showing the signs yet....but he wasn't my first....

Tommy felt his heart stop. When he spoke again it was a quiet voice. "I was..…"

Kim started crying softly.

But Tommy stared at Kim and smiled.

"Oh god...how could I miss that...it was all there....I was so busy...I didn't notice it.…"

Tommy noticed it and realized she wasn't paying attention to him and decided she needed to vent…so he let her continue.

And when all the tears were gone she spoke in a soft voice that was interrupted by hiccups.

"But then....it means...oh god...what if it's hurt....what if I let him hurt it...oh god...how could I be so careless?"

He started to rocked her as she clung to him.

"Beautiful…listen to me ok?"

Kim looked up at him.

"Its okay…I'm sure it's fine."

"I need a test…"

"That's easily solved. Jase and Trini are bringing us some food and clothing. I can just call them on her cell phone and ask them to pick up a test too, Jase doesn't even have to know."

Kim quirked a smile at those words…when Jase found out he'd snap into big brother mode and do Tommy some serious harm.

Tommy noticed the smile and he kissed her softly. "That's better Beautiful…we've faced tougher situations then this."

Kim smiled and let him hold her closer as he picked up his cell phone from the table and dialed the number.

* * *

Trini was walking down the isle where the feminine products were kept. She was a little surprised when he didn't try to make up excuses for getting out of there…but he did look up when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"**Hey Trini it's me, Tommy. Don't say anything to let Jase know I'm calling."**

Trini noticed the seriousness of his voice and looked over at jase who was studying a box of tampons.

"Um...hi...he's fine...he's....learning about tampons…" Her voice trailed off as Tommy chuckled.

Then his voice got sober again. **"That's funny and creepy, But this is a serious call."**

Trini kept her voice casual. "Yeah, he's crazy isn't he?"

"**I need you to get a pregnancy test"**

Trini's face faltered and it was a small struggle to keep her voice casual.

"Oh yeah, Jason's been talking about getting in touch with his feminine side...its kind of scary."

She looked at Jason as he walked up to her putting his arms around her. "Talking about me again?

Trini smiled at him. "Yeah, Billy said he always wondered if you were gay or not...what should I tell him?"

Tommy heard this and fought to bite back the laughter. **"Seriously though, we think Kim may be pregnant."**

Trini fought the shock on her face as Jason leaned in to whisper in her ear. "If I was gay would I be aroused right now?"

Trini couldn't fight the blush as the blood rushed to her face and her voice faltered. "Jason says he's not gay... he thinks I'm...hot"

Tommy chuckled as Trini fought to sound casual.

"Yeah, he's crazy I know."

"**But I guess we'll see you guys later."**

Trini smiled. "Yeah....see you guys soon! Bye!"

She turned to face Jason.

So, it's taken you this long to tell me?

Jason's answer was a soft kiss to her lips.

* * *

"Back at the cabin Tommy hung up the phone and busted out laughing which startled Kim a little though she had heard the entire conversation.

But Kim was still too shocked to say anything…at the moment she lay in Tommy's arms.

"Oh god why didn't we bring protection with us?"

Tommy was quick to sober up and he was quiet for a moment.

"You don't want to be a mom?"

Kim's voice was soft. "I don't know Tommy. I wasn't expecting this...its a lot to take in...what do you think about it?"

Tommy couldn't help but smile and kim noticed it and she looked on in confusion.

"You want to be a dad?"

Tommy shrugged still smiling. "You've always been in my plan for the future, I wanted to marry you eventually, and have a family with you. I just hadn't planned on it happening so soon. I thought it wouldn't happen while I was still a ranger. and not while King Mondo and his machine empire threatens us."

The mention of the evil monarch raised another fear in the former pink ranger.

"Tommy, what if this makes me a liability...King Mondo would see me as a weakness....a way to get to you."

The red zeo ranger was quiet…she did have a point.

"Tommy, Zedd, Rita, and even Goldar were after you....and if they were out to captured me…it was to get to you."

He sighed. It did seem like every evil villain that came to threaten the earth was out to kick his ass.

"Hmmm that is a problem." Tommy said softly kissing her lips again. "Jason, and Trini are around and Zack will be soon enough…and we still have almost all the Ninjetti here…on top of the rest of us who are still rangers.

We won't let anything happen to you… But outside of ranger business…do you want to be a mom?

Kim sighed. "I guess so...I don't know anything about being a mom....but they're yours...I won't take something like this away from you."

Tommy kissed her softly. "Thank you Kim. You'll make a great mom."

Kimberly kissed him back. "Anything to make you happy."

Tommy smiled "I'm gonna be a dad."

Kim's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Tommy, I hope you realize what all this means right? Appointments, my getting fatter, mood swings…do you really think you're up to all this...with all the ranger stuff to top it off?"

Tommy kissed her softly again. "For you…yes."

Kimberly sighed and as he held her closer and continued to kiss her softly as he held her under the blankets.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Tommy groaned and rested his forehead against Kimberly's.

"Worst timing ever." Kim muttered as Tommy got up and walked to the door.

Kim groaned again as she turned over pulling the blankets over her head again.

Tommy took a deep breathe and opened the door to see two expectant faces looking at him.

"Hey trini…Jase."

"Hey bro...how is she?"

Trini smiled up at him. "Yeah, where's my best friend?"

Tommy pointed to the bedroom. "She's in there Trini." he said giving her a grateful look. "Me and Jase will talk in here."

Trini nodded and walked into the room. She paused in the door way and then walked slowly toward the bed. "It's me Kim…Trini…can I come in?"

Kim stirred and then sat up and was immediately embraced by her best friend.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jason asked as Tommy walked to the door.

"Outside. I want to give the girls some privacy…"

Jason followed him out. "How is Kim this morning?"

Tommy sighed. She was sick but she's better now."

Jason looked at him questioningly. looks at him. "But how is she sick if you guys healed her?"

Tommy shrugged. "She threw up. That's all."

"But from what? "What did she eat last night?."

"Just a TV dinner."

"You think it was food poisoning?"

"No Jase it was a sealed tray."

Jason nodded happy that it was nothing major…and then his voice turned serious.

"I had a meeting with the other rangers this morning and we've got it all worked out on how we're going to handle everything in Florida."

Tommy looked at him. "Tell me."

Kim's black box' is still at her apartment. "If this....guy decides to go after her, he may find out where she lives....and if he finds that box...there goes her secrets...all of ours. so, I'm taking Billy with me and we're going to go get the box from the house and then we're going to go visit her coach to tell him Kim won't be coming back."

Tommy nodded and let Jason continue.

"To keep her safe, if her coach asks where she is, we give him a false address. and we'll leave a forwarding address to a PO box...that will be listed under an alias. "I don't ever what this guy to get near Kim. i have Adam and rocky taking care of the false address, in case Demetrius tries to find her...it will lead him to an old ware house...a place far away from innocent civilians

"Good."

"And we're trying to find a way to get Aisha to come back from Africa...As soon as we can get a hold of her we can bring her here to help watch over Kim when you get called into battle..

"Could we teleport her?"

"Yeah, but with Zordon's permission only...remember his rules about teleporting for personal reasons?"

"This isn't exactly personal. Kim's in danger"

Jason was about to answer but was cut off by Tommy's communicator.

Tommy pressed a button. "This is Tommy come in."

_**"Tommy, this is rocky…I'm letting you know that I asked Zordon myself and he's agreed to allow me to teleport to Africa. We have her location."**_

"Good. Be careful. And come back alive."

_**"I always do. I'll contact you when we get back. Rocky out."**_

Just then, Trini came back out and smiled softly at Tommy. Kim wants to talk to you."

Jason looked at Trini. "How is she Trini?"

"She's fine. Not a thing wrong with her."

Jason looked at her again but was interrupted by Tommy.

"I'll be right back Jase."

"Ok bro."

Tommy walked back into the house and into the bathroom where kim was sitting on the tub looking at him.

He walked in smiling at her. "Kim?"

Kim looked over to the test and then looked back down at her feet.

Tommy gulped as his heart beat faster….he looked over on the sink and picked the test up.

It was positive.

Tommy kelt in front of his crane. "Its going to be okay. We can do this."

Kim looked at him. "Your going to be a dad."

Tommy kissed her softly. "You're a mom."

"I made Trini promise not to tell Jason...I don't think he'll be too happy about this."

Tommy smiled reassuringly. "I think we should tell him. I saw the bump earlier….I don't think we have a choice. If we don't tell him now he'll figure it out later…and then he really _will_ kill me."

Kim smiled up and kissed him softly. "Maybe I should tell him…he _won't_ kill me…."

Tommy took her hands in his. "I don't care….I'm going to be a dad…and I'll take my chances."

Kim chuckled and took the hand Tommy offered and followed him out to the porch.

When they got to the front door they were surprised to see their two friends making out…Kim leaned into Tommy's arms giving them some more time.

Several minutes passed this way…until Kim had seen enough…and cleared her throat.

Trini was the first to move and she blushed embarrassed away from Jason's arms.

"How long were you standing there?" he demanded with kiss swollen lips.

Tommy smirked at him. "Long enough….I'm glad you finally got your head out of your butt and asked her out…I was wondering how long it would take you."

Jason rolled his eyes and then saw Kim.

"And how are you feeling?"

Kim bit her lip and then looked up at tommy.

Jason noticed it. "Ok you two spill it."

"She's pregnant."

Jason hadn't been expecting this…and he didn't move for several seconds.

And then he leveled his gaze on Tommy.

"By…you?"

Tommy locked eyes with him. "Yes…me."

Kim looked at Jason pleadingly. "Please don't kill him Jason...I love him."

Jason closed his eyes and took several deep breathes visibly calming himself…and then he looked Tommy in the eye.

"I am really pissed about this...and its taking everything to not kill you where you stand."

Tommy didn't even flinch. "I under stand bro but I love her and I'll take care of her."

"I know you will…but I will say this. I better see a ring on that finger...and your ass had better be at every appointment she has or I will make Lord Zedd look like a Care Bear."

"I love her Jason…I'm not going to abandon her…I love her more then my own life."

Kim looked at Jason worriedly.

Jason saw her and immediately relaxed his stance. "Its okay Kim...I'm not angry any more...I love you like a sister...and I know Tommy will take care of you."

Then he slowly held his arms out to Kim offering her a hug…which Kim walked into hugging him close."

Jason held her tenderly and smiled over her head at his comrade.

Tommy smiled back.

* * *

**We really hope you guys are enjoying this story....becuse this story will be going on hiatus till we finish "Christamas at Snowy Hills Resort." then the updates will continue as usual.**

**While you wait...please take the time to read "Clash of The Rangers," it's worth the read! Could ya'll show it some love for us?**


	6. Road To Recovery

**Hey everyone, thanks for your patience while we finished up the Christmas Story! We all hope you enjoy this chapter! Now that we are back on track, we should be updateing more often!**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

It was early morning when Tommy woke up. The past two days had been a revelation to him and he was grateful that except for Jason and Trini coming to drop off the clothing and food everyone had backed off giving them time to be alone and for Kim to get completely and 100% comfortable with Tommy which was the one goal he had hoped to achieve before taking Kim into public again.

He was now laying in bed with her asleep and curled up next to him with her head on his shoulder. He allowed himself the love sick smile on his face as he watched her sleep, completely content and happy to lay in his arms.

She seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms, right were she belonged. Even in the short time she'd been back she'd been improving to the point that the nightmares were gone for the moment and she'd been sleeping so peacefully at his side…which was what he'd been praying would happen, though he didn't know how long it would last before another nightmare claimed her dreams.

But for now, he contented himself with gazing at her hardly believing that she was back with him again. When he'd seen her so broken and beaten up in that basement…and had screamed at him when he first woke her up…it had shaken him up. He could hardly believe that she'd trusted him so fast…maybe love was more powerful then he thought.

He'd been told that love was a very powerful force…but he thought that it was just a sappy thought….but if the love they shared was powerful enough to overcome fear…and the trauma that she'd endured then what else could it overcome? He turned his head and gave her a delicate kiss on her forehead before getting up and heading into the shower.

Once the warm water was cascading down his back he allowed his thoughts to wander to Kim again…but this time the thoughts that filled his head where of how breathtakingly sexy his girlfriend was…and if she ever felt that becoming pregnant was going to make her fat and ugly, she was dead wrong. The little baby bump she was sporting now only added to her physical beauty and the knowledge that the baby she was carrying was his made her even more alluring to him….made him want to take her again and again…but he knew that in this respect, it was best for him to wait…when the made love again…it would be on her time, and on her terms and not a moment before.

He loved her so much. From the first moment he'd seen her at the tournament when he fought against Jason the first time before all the madness began…he'd thought her to be absolutely gorgeous…and when he'd joined up with the team, he looked forward to the time they could be together, even if it was only sitting in the same room with her or even on the battlefield fighting by her side, it was the highlight of his day. He'd sought to do everything and anything for her, weather it was rebuilding the float model the putties destroyed or helping her find her grandmother's spinning wheel. Everything he did, was for her.

And when they had kissed for the first time he thought he died and gone to heaven. That one single moment in time was the best in moment for him second only to the moment when he'd claimed her on the bed that she was now sleeping in.

He'd not been sure what caused them to give into their hormonal urges so easily but he didn't regret one moment they'd shared and nothing compared to the moment when she'd given herself to him…had allowed him to take her was the best moment of his life…and then the moment they'd both been sent over the edge was the most beautiful moment they'd shared and all the times they'd made love afterwards was even more satisfying then he'd ever thought they could be.

He'd reflected after that wishing he'd waited to marry her first like she deserved, but now that he'd found out what had happened to her and knowing that taking her that day had saved her from such a horrible fate of having her virginity ripped away from her so savagely he knew that he'd done the right thing and now as he began washing himself off, he knew that if he had to do it all over again, he would without hesitation knowing that he'd be able to make her first time special for her…which was what she and every other woman deserved.

He'd heard stories of other rape victims, especially young girls and how they'd folded in on themselves, pushing everyone else away…and the thought of that happening to his beautiful crane was enough to break him. It would have killed him…and if he'd known that such a worthless bastard was in Florida before she left, he'd never have allowed her to go.

But none of that mattered now. All that mattered to him was the fact that kim was safely in their bed and that she was carrying his baby. And that made him very happy.

What Jason had said now came to his thoughts again just as strongly as it resonated in his brain all night long.

_I better see a ring on that finger and your ass had better be at every appointment she has…_

And he agreed with his best friend. He would be at every appointment she had unless King Mondo decided to attack the city again and would most definitely be there when the baby was born and as for marrying her…he'd been planning on that too.

He'd been planning to propose for a while now...he'd even saved up the money he'd been making from teaching extra karate classes and private lessons to pay for it. The moment he'd had enough he wasted no time buying it and at the moement it was laying in its black box in the bottom of his sock drawer...waiting for the moment it would be placed on his lover's finger.

And now he vowed that before the month was out the ring would be on her finger and they would be setting a date for her to become Mrs. Oliver. But for now, they had an appointment to get to…one that would make the pregnancy all the more real to the both of them…and with that thought he finished up, wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom…

…only to be met by the woman of his thoughts. Kim smiled adoringly at him before pressing a soft kiss to his lips which he returned just as softly…all the while gauging her reaction…he was so afraid of doing something that she wasn't ready for.

"Morning handsome." she said after hugging him and then running to the bathroom to….he shivered at the thought of what she was doing and then followed her to help he through her latest bout of morning sickness.

* * *

Tommy pulled into the parking lot of Angel Grove Pregnancy Center where they had scheduled appointment. As he put the emergency brake he looked over and squeezed Kim's hand reassuringly. Then he turned the engine off before getting out and going around to Kim's door.

When he opened the door Kim looked at him before planting another kiss on his lips which he returned still not allowing himself to deepen it…if the kiss went any further it would be on her terms…but this time to his surprise, she deepened it herself gently pressing her tongue between his lips…asking for him to open for her…and he did still holding himself back…but allowing her to control the kiss….and he closed his eyes…loving how she so tenderly explored his mouth…just the way she did the first time they really made out…just before making love.

Then way to soon it seemed the kiss was over and Kim smiled at him. "I miss doing that." she said softly smiling at him. He smiled back. "I do too. And you can do that anytime you want…but right now we need to get this appointment over with…I want to make sure both of you are okay."

Kim smiled warmly at his words and then kissed him one more time before she slid out of the seat with his help…and then hand in hand they entered the building.

After signing in they waited in the lobby for a few minutes and then a woman who looked to be in her thirty's walked in holding a clip board.

"Kimberly Hart?"

Kim got up. "That's me." Tommy was quick to get to his feet and follow her as she walked up to the tall woman with curly black hair and a white lab coat.

The doctor smiled at them. "Follow me."

Kim was so thankful that Tommy was with her as she followed the nice lady back to a comfy looking exam room.

After Tommy helped her onto the exam table he stood by it as the Doctor introduced herself. "Miss Hart, my name is Dr. Mendoza and I am one of the head physicians here at the pregnancy center." she looked at the clip board and then at Tommy. "And you must be Mr. Oliver?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Dr. Mendoza looked at Kim who was biting her lip nervously and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Miss Hart, is this your first pregnancy?"

Kim nodded and Tommy squeezed her hand again.

The doctor took off her stethoscope and listened to her heartbeat for several seconds before listening to her lungs.

"So far so good. When did you find out you were pregnant?"

Kim bit her lip again. "A couple days ago. I think its been three months."

The red Zeo ranger watched silently while his girlfriend and the doctor conversed. He was glad that Kim seemed to be doing ok.

"And are you the father?" she was asking him.

Tommy snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes ma'am." he said smiling at his girlfriend who smiled back at him.

"When was the last time you had an exam?" the physician was asking.

Kim looked down at her feet. "Um….before…" Kim bit her lip not able to finish her sentence.

Dr. Mendoza looked at her closely for a minute. "Kimberly, is there something you need to tell me?"

Tommy was about to step in when his girlfriend took a deep breath of determination…even though she was blushing.

"I....I was…" she took another deep breath and then finished. "Raped."

Tommy stroked her hand with his thumb reassuringly as Kim looked over at him.

Now the Dr. really looked concerned.

"When did this happen?"

Tommy looked at the doctor. "A little over a week ago."

"I see." the doctor said before writing down that bit of information. "Well, this changes everything."

The red ranger looked up concerned again. "What do you mean?"

Dr. Mendoza looked at him. "All it means is that a lot will need to be done. With incidents of this type we need to schedule an exam and some blood tests to make sure no STD's were transmitted…and you also need to get a police report filed"

"Oh God...…" Tommy said looking at Kim. He'd never thought of all that. He'd been only so glad that Kim was with him again…

"I recommend that you file the police report as soon as you leave the office."

He looked at Kim who gave him a frightened look.

"She's right Kim. We need to report it."

The good doctor gently patted Kim's shoulder getting her attention back.

"In the meantime, we can go ahead with the sonogram to be sure that the baby's okay."

Thank you Doctor.

Dr. Mendoza nodded and shut off the lights and turned on the machine as Tommy helped Kim to lay back on the exam table.

He smiled at his beautiful crane and kissed her gently on the forehead..

"Kim, I need you to pull up your shirt." the doctor continued as she pulled out the special gel and squirted a little bit on it before pressing the sensor over the little bump.

The doctor smiled softly as she saw…

"What is it doctor?" Tommy was asking letting a smile grace his lips.

Moving the sensor over her stomach again Dr. Mendoza smiled. "Well, I see two hearts beating."

"T…two?" Tommy said before looking at Kim again.

"Oh my gosh."

"Twins.…" Kim said staring at the little bump.

"Yes...and I can see that they seem perfectly healthy so far, and there is no damage to the amniotic sac."

"Thank God" Tommy was saying as he gently squeezed Kim's hand again.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeats?"

Kim was gazing into space but snapped out of it.

"Y.....yes."

Tommy noticed. "Are you okay beautiful?"

"Yeah I'm fine....I just....this is too much to take in."

Her boyfriend was quick to reassure her. "We'll be fine I promise."

"I know.....I just need some time to absorb it all."

The doctor cleared her throat. "Would you like to hear the heart beat?"

Kim nodded and in respconce the doctor flipped a switch and turned a nob and soon two heartbeats were heard.

Thump thump…thump thump…thump thump.

"Wow..…" Tommy said in wonder as Kim started to tear up. "Our babies" he said leaning down to kiss forehead again.

Kim was laughing through her tears. "Ours."

The Doctor quietly wrote down some more information letting the happy couple have their private moment and then calculated the due date.

After a few minutes the dr cleared her throat getting their attention again. From the look of things I'd say that your about 4 months along…so I am setting your due date at July 2nd of this year.

"Awesome!"

"However, since there are two of them, there is a possibility that they may come early. I would keep a close watch when the due date gets closer…but for now I would like you to set up an appointment with the receptionist in 4 weeks and in the meantime, I want you to make that police report. And I am referring you to my colleague Dr. Fillardo over at the gynecology building as soon as possible."

The doctor handed Kim a towel "Here you are dear, go ahead and clean yourself up."

Then she pulled out one of her business cards and wrote something on the back of the card before handing it to Tommy. "Here is my card if you need to get on the hold of me. On the back is a list of reference books that will help you prepare for the babies. You should be able to find them at the library or at a book store."

Tommy looked at the card before putting it in his wallet. "Thank you doctor Mendoza."

"You're welcome and congratulations to the both of you. Mind you take care of her. She'll need your support."

"I'm never leaving her side."

When Kim was all cleaned up, the doctor showed them the way out.

"I'll see you in 4 weeks."

"Thank you Dr. Mendoza."

"You're welcome, good luck you two."

After making the appointment they both walked out to the car and Tommy helped her into the seat of his truck.

They were quiet for several minutes.

Then tommy looked at his girlfriend. "What's wrong beautiful?" he asked reaching over and taking her hand in his stroking it gently.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that im having two babies....twins..…"

She looked over at him. Tommy...I don't know what to do. I have no job, no money, I don't even know how i am supposed to pay for everything!"

"I don't know what i would do if you hadn't rescued me."

Tommy was surprised hearing her bringing that up again…he'd thought she was over it. He looked over at her for a moment.

"We'll we never have to find out."

Kim was looking at her stomach again and stroking it with other hand.

"I would have died...and never gotten to see you again...and the…the babies would be dead.…"

Tommy slowed down having reached a stop light and turned to her again.

"Kim don't dwell on that you're back, you're safe as are the babies."

Kim looked up at her biting her lip. "I can't help it Tommy. I came so close to dying....then Dulcea told me that you were coming to get me…I can't believe this is what she meant...about something big coming ...and telling me to get myself together. How do I know I can handle this?"

Tommy smiled at her reassuringly. Together we will… I promise."

Kim nodded to herself then looked at him again. "What's next...I...I don't know if I'm ready to do this...to tell the police everything.…"

Tommy expected this question and had been thinking it over for a while. He sighed.

"Let's tell our parents."

Kim froze. "Mom....oh my God." Kim was getting stressed out. "She's all the way in France..…with Pierre."

Tommy stroked her hand again. "Lets go to my parents and then we can call yours."

Kim bites her lip nervously again. "Um...okay."

"It will be fine. I promise."

It was quiet for several minutes as each of them were in their own world. Kim was quietly gazing at her stomach gently touching it. And then in a soft voice she said. "I can't believe there are two of them in there."

Tommy smiled at her. There are…and they're ours."

Kim smiled at him again and then rested her head on the headrest as they drove the rest of the way to the Oliver house.

They arrived at the Oliver's house soon after to see a very expensive car in the driveway.

"Um… Tommy...tell me that's your parent's Camero."

Tommy shook his head. "Sorry Beautiful, we can't afford…" he trailed off as realization hit him. "Pierre."

Kim took a deep steadying breath. This is...just....too sudden...I'm not ready for this…"

Tommy took her hand in his. "It will be fine I'll be by your side…ok"

Kim closed her eyes takeing several more steadying breathes before looking at him. "I love you Tommy."

"And I love you." He said looking over at her and kissing her softly again before getting out and walking around to the other side helping her out of the seat.

The whole way to the door, she kept close to him and he put a comforting arm around her. He knocked on the door.

He held her closer when she started fidgeting nervously at his side.

A few seconds later, Tommy's mom answered the door "Oh Tommy! Kimberly! What a surprise!"

Tommy was quick to answer. "Mom I'm sorry can we come in we need to talk."

Caroline came up behind her. Kimberly Ann Hart! Where have you been! I've been worried sick! I tried to call you at the dormitory, when they told me you'd gone missing I didn't know what to think."

"Mrs. Dumas please not now we need to talk please."

Pierre came up wrapping his arms around Caroline from behind. Mon Chéri, come seet down before you geet sick."

Both mom's got worried looks on their faces and they watched as Tommy helped Kim to the couch and then sat down next to her.

Mr. Oliver was sitting down in the recliner watching them as they came into the room.

"Tommy! Where have you been!? Then he noticed Kimberly. "What's wrong?"

Mrs. Oliver looked at her son and his girlfriend and then looked at her husband. "Honey, we better give them the chance to speak...something tells me this is important."

Tommy sighed. "it is mom."

Caroline wasn't so calm. "Ok Tommy, what's the big secret."

He turned to Kimberly. "Do you want to tell them or do you want to me to tell them.

Kimberly sighed and then took a deep breath before looking at her mother.

"Mom....I was in Florida....um....I got r....r....raped. Tommy found me and brought me back here."

Caroline gasped "Kimberly! I...I wish you had told me and sooner!"

Kim shrunk back a little bit. "=Mom....I'm sorry, it all happened kind of fast…"

Tommy pulled Kim close stroking her arm. "Mrs. Dumas it wasn't her fault."

Caroline looked at her husband who was doing almost the same thing and then looked at Tommy....I know it isn't. I'm just shocked."

"I went to see her and found her I will never leave her side."

Kim looked down rubbing her belly and then stopped realizing what she'd done.

Mr. Oliver noticed. "Kim are you ok?"

Kim froze silently berating herself for slipping up. "I...I'm fine...just fine." She blushed again.

Caroline looked at her daughter closely. Is s your stomach hurting?"

She got up and walked forward cautiously. "Kim..…" Kimberly gulped and Tommy squeezed her hand as her mom walked forward slowly before kneeling in front of her and gently touched her stomach…and found the bump.

"Kim...you're pregnant?"

Before anyone could make up their own conclusions Tommy spoke up.

"They're not his…they're mine…ours."

Mr. Oliver stared at his son fighting for control. "Thomas James Oliver! You got her pregnant?"

But Tommy looked calmly at his dad. "I did Dad and if I hadn't he could have.. "I may need help but I will be with her every step of the way." He kissed her cheek and gently touched her belly again. "I'll never leave."

Mr. Oliver looked at the pair of them. "I guess that explains everything....Kim, have you been to the doctor yet?"

Kim nodded. "Yes…I'm...having....twins."

"Twins?"

Tommy smiled at his dad. "Yes…twins."

Caroline looked up at her daughter. "This is a lot to take in....but Kim are you really okay? Have you even informed the police?"

"We're heading there . We just wanted you guys to know."

Kim was silent and then she spoke in a soft voice again. "Tommy...I...I just don't know....I don't think I'm ready to do that.…"

Tommy kissed her forehead and then spoke just as softly to her. "Kim I know you're scared but we must... think of all the other girls you could save by stopping him."

Kim replied in a shaky voice. "Tommy....can't we please just go to the cabin. I don't want to do this...he might come after me. I can't face him if he comes after me!"

Tommy gently stroked the side of her face. "Ok let's compromise I'll take you to the cabin but we call the police to us…How's that?"

Kimberly nodded stiffly. "Okay....please Tommy, take me back to the cabin."

"Ok beautiful, come on." he said helping her up.

Caroline looked ready to object. But seeing her daughter's pleading, stopped. Instead she looked at Tommy. "Please take care of her…would you at least call me tomorrow?"

Tommy nodded. "I will Mrs. Dumas and don't worry I'll protect her I promise."

"O…okay.…"

With both sets of parents watching he helped her out of the house and to the car. When the car pulled away from the house caroline sunk to the couch and Pierre held her close to him while she cried into his shoulder.

For several minutes she sobbed while the Oliver's looked on stricken seeing her sorrow.

Pierre just sat stroking her hair softly. Eet's ok Mon chéri Tommy loves her i can tell hee'd give his life for her."

Caroline nodded sniffling. "I can't believe my baby girl....I didn't want this for her...i should have stayed!"

He shushed her softly. "You can't beat yourself up for this. No one can predict things like thees. Tommy can handle it I can tell."

Mr. Oliver nodded finally speaking. "My son strong is a strong young man. he won't let her down."

Pierre looked at him. "I know."

Caroline looked at him. "What are we going to do now?"

"We help them out however we can."

* * *

When they got back to the cabin Tommy helped a quiet Kimberly into the cabin and into bed. Gently he took her shoes off and then after taking his own off he climbed into bed next to her holding her close as she molded her body to his…never wanting to leave him.

He wasn't going to call the police, his beautiful crane had done far more then he'd thought possible and he was proud of her. The police would be called as soon as he felt kim was ready, but for now, he held her close rubbing her back gently as she rested against him.

For several minutes, they lay in bed together quietly before Kim looked up at him and he smiled at her. "You've done wonderfully today. I'm proud of you."

She stroked the side of his face. "I couldn't have done it if you hadn't been there."

He smiled and kissed her palm. "I wasn't kidding when I said I'd never leave you, I want to be there for everything."

Kim smiled at him. "I love you Handsome."

"I love you too Beautiful."

Then for the third time that day she pressed a kiss to his lips which he returned gently…and then she deepened it…and for the first time since she left for Florida we returned it without any hesitation, and when she asked him for entrance again, he opened and started stroking her tongue with his own letting her know how much he loved her.

Just like before, Tommy kept himself in check and let her control the kiss only stroking the back of her head and then her back with gentle hands enjoying the kiss but still not forcing himself on her…letting her decide how far they went.

After several minutes of making out, Kim broke the kiss smiling at him when he pulled her close and then yawned.

He smiled at her. "Rest Beautiful. I'll be here when you wake up."

Kim didn't need anymore permission and she was asleep within seconds. Tommy chuckled at her softly and then closed his eyes.

_I'll never leave you Beautiful._

Several hours later, kim was still asleep. Tommy was in the kitchen making them both something to eat when the phone rang. Wiping his hands, he went into the living aread and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

**_"Hey bro, its Jason. How's my baby sister?"_**

Tommy smiled. "She's asleep right now, we went to the doctors office and we're having twins."

_"**Twins? As in two babies…instead of one?"**_

"Yeah Jase. And now both parents know about us…and the babies."

**_"Wow, that could get tricky."_**

"I know, it kind of makes me nervous…especially if they get too nosey. But if I helps Kimberly's recovery then we'll just have to deal with it. We are going to call the cops pretty soon. But its gonna be tough…I won't be able to explain everything to them…especially if they get too nosy. I'm not sure what we can tell them without giving away our secret identities."

_**"We'll think of a way. You two get some sleep, me and they guys are leaving tomorrow for the mission."**_

Tommy nodded. Be careful you guys. Let the power protect you."

_**"Thanks man, talk to you when we get back!"**_

"Seriously, Kim and I will need all of your help."

_**"Just focus on Kim, when we come back we'll have a meeting to discuss a strategy."**_

"Thanks man…bye"

_**"Bye bro."**_

When they both hung up he looked at Kim who was just beginning to stir.

He spooned up some Hamburger Helper and placed it on a tray and carried it over to the bed.

* * *

**Hey everyone, we all hope you enjoyed this update. **

**I have a technical note to add to this AN. When plotting out the due date we did so using the date that the last episode for the Changing of the Zords Arch aired which was November 2nd of 1995 and then added 9 months to it.**

**Next up, Jason and Billy head out for the mission and Rocky finally finds Aisha and informs her of what's going on.**

**See you all then!**


	7. Going The Distance

**Greetings!**

**Here we go with the next chapter! We apoligize for the delay, we had some technical difficulties with Dean's (fanficrulez) computer and also had some difficulties with real life interfearing with us.**

**But we really hope that you all will enjoy this chapter...it is significantly lighter then the other ones...and please, no flames people!**

* * *

Beautiful.

That one word seemed to sum up all that Tommy saw of the young woman lying in his arms. Her soft brown hair though it was a little messy at the moment only added to her beauty.

_Kimberly was his Beautiful._

It was late morning and Kim had been sleeping like a log which was a good thing for her. She would need all her energy for today's trip into town. He was grateful that the gang had been so patiently waiting for her. And today they would be rewarded.

They were meeting at the juice bar. And hopefully Rocky and Aisha would be there. Even with all the drama going on with his Pink Crane, he was still a leader...and the leader in him was wondering what could be taking the blue Zeo Ranger so long to report back. He was sure that he would have been notified the moment Rocky came back.

He had been told by Zordon that Rocky had been teleported to the exact coordinates transmitted by the energy signatures left by Aisha's Ninjetti Animal…the yellow bear.

_So, why hadn't they come back yet? _

He really hoped that there had been no complications…or that the tribe hadn't taken Rocky hostage or something crazy like that…but he knew that in any case, the blue zeo ranger could handle himself.

Not only was Rocky the blue zeo ranger…but he was also the holder of the Red Ninjetti Power…the Red Ape.

His thoughts were interrupted as Kimberly shifted in his arms again. Tommy looked down at her again. As he softly stroked her hair his thoughts turned to Jason. His brother in arms that should have teleported with Billy down to Florida on his own mission. To make sure that Kimberly's secret identity and location was kept a secret. He had been working with Adam and Billy to create a false address just incase that bastard tried to locate her again. He would die before he let that ass hole get his hands on her again. If it came to it, he would hide Kimberly in the power chamber indefinitely…if it came to that.

But he was sure that it wouldn't come to that. Adam was really thorough in coming up with a false location that would keep Demetrius and any of his cronies from finding her.

Kimberly shifted in his arms again and once again Tommy leaned down kissing her forehead gently as his thoughts turned to his beloved again.

His Crane was beginning to wake up. She twitched slightly and began to move in his arms before opening her eyes.

Tommy smiled down at her. "Morning Beautiful."

Kimberly smiled back. "Morning Handsome." she replied as she lifted her head kissing him softly.

Tommy held her close and returned the kiss. "How are you feeling?

Kimberly sighed. "Not too bad...my stomach's a little queasy but I can handle it."

Tommy looked at her closely. "You sure? I can get you something."

Kimberly closed her eyes again. "Maybe in a little bit." she leaned up kissing him again. "Right now I just want to lay here with you."

Tommy just smiled at her holding her closer. He loved it when she was like this. She really was improving and weather it was the pregnancy hormones or just the fact that they were head over heels for each other, he was greatly encouraged that what ever he was dong was working. She really was getting better and any fear she had left over from her ordeal was starting to fade.

Kimberly pressed another kiss to his lips before moving them back and forth." Tommy smiled into the kiss and did the same…still being very alert and aware…just in case…

But Kim deepened the kiss and for the first time gently touched his chest stroking it gently.

Tommy laid back carefully pulling her partially on top of him. Kim's breath hitched in her throat, but to her credit kept the kiss going. Tommy expected her reaction and reached up stroking her cheek reassuringly.

Kim copied his action a second later and hesitated before running her fingers through his hair.

Still being attentive, Tommy rubbed her back gently and in response Kim moaned softly and gently pressed his lips for entrance. And letting her control the kiss he opened for her…and she entered in to his mouth hesitatingly at first but then got braver and started exploring everywhere before gently stroking his tongue with her own.

Beginning to lose himself in the kiss Tommy stroked back before slowly running his hand under her shirt just below the small of her back.

Kim felt his touch but at the same instant had a rough flashback of being grabbed from behind and thrown down to the floor and whimpering softly, broke the kiss and closed her eyes.

"Breathe Beautiful." He stroked her cheek but didn't remove his hand from her back. "Talk to me I'm here."

Kim opened her eyes but didn't meet his gaze. "Its another flashback. I don't want to talk about it. I don't ever what to think about it." She laid her head down on his chest.

That's fine. He said softly as he removed his hand and held her close.

Kim felt a little bereft at the loss of his touch but couldn't bring herself to tell him. Instead she sighed. "I think I better go take a shower."

Tommy didn't relase her. "We can shower later. Let's lay here a while."

Kim closed her eyes again. "But everyone is waiting for us...we shouldn't keep them waiting."

Tommy's wasn't backing down. "They will come when we're ready." he said softly, lifting her chin, making her meet his gaze.

Knowing that he wasn't going to change his mind, she sighed and laid her head back down on his chest.

Tommy stroked her hair. "I love you."

They lay there silently for a moment before Kim spoke up in a soft voice. "Tommy.. I hate that the flashbacks make it so hard to be with you."

"One day at a time love...I will wait as long as needed." He said in a soft soothing voice.

"But Tommy that's not it. I love it when you touch me…" Kim trailed off blushing.

Tommy thought she never looked cuter then when she blushed and he smiled as he began to rub her back again. "Then we can start slow and move from there."

Kim sighed again.

After a few moments of silence Tommy ventured under the back of her shirt again…and didn't move it, letting her get used to his touch again. Kim yawned again as he gently started to stroke her lower back again.

Feeling a little more content at his touch, Kim lifted her head gently kissing him and this time, Tommy kissed her back moving his lips against hers. Kim relaxed in his grasp and then started stroking his chest in slow circles.

Moving up her back a little still stroking it he gently asked for entrance still alert for her reaction and was rewarded when she opened for him. He slowly entered exploring her mouth and she moaned softly into the kiss and gently stroked his tongue again, while she gently stroked his leg with her own under the blankets.

Tommy was still focused on exploring her mouth and a moment later stroked her tongue with his own. And for a few moments they were both lost in their kiss.

But then Kim broke this kiss.

"I love you....but I need to use the bathroom."

He smiled at her. "Ok ,go ahead then we can go to the youth center…after we both shower."

Kim smiled and then kissed him again before getting up ou of bed and walked to the bathroom…then she started walking faster slamming the door behind her.

Hearing the tell tale sounds of her wretching he sighed and got out of bed, wet a rag and then opened the door walking in.

When she lifted her head taking a deep breath he sat on the side of the tub and handed her the rag.

"Thanks handsome." she said as she wiped her mouth. "I hope this morning sickness doesn't last too much longer."

Tommy smiled at her. "Ask your mom she would know."

Kim started. "Mom…I forgot to call her!"

Tommy was quick to reassure her. "It's still morning Kim. Relax, it's ok."

Kim sighed as she tried to get up. "I'm okay handsome...I still need to use the bathroom."

"Okay." she said as he offered her a hand. She took it and slowly got to her feet.

"Thanks Handsome."

"You're welcome Beautiful."

* * *

An hour later Tommy's jeep pulled up to the parking spot in front of Ernie's juice bar.

Tommy got out and walked around to Kim's side and opened her door. Kim took his hand and slid out of the jeep.

The red Zeo ranger took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Are you ready?"

Kim bit her lip and nodded just a little nervous. Tommy smiled and gently took her hand in his. A moment later Kim wrapped her arm around his waist and he returned the gesture. In this way, they both walked in to the Youth Center.

Everyone was sitting at a group of tables that had been pushed together. They all watched as Kim walked in smiling nervously.

"Hey guys." greeted Tommy as he led his girlfriend over.

Adam was the first to get up. "Hey Kim, Hey Tommy." he pulled out a chair for Kim. "Here, sit down."

Kim looked at all of them smiling kindly at her. She was starting to feel a little more comfortable. "Hi Guys."

"Thanks Adam." she said as she sat down in the chair with Tommy pulling one up right next to her.

Kat smiled at her. "Hey Kimberly. How are you?"

"I'm fine…" Kim smiled at her boyfriend. "Tommy's been taking good care of me." Tommy smiled back and kissed her forehead.

Adam smiled at them. He was thrilled them and then at Tanya who were watching them with interest.

"How is it going?" Tanya asked them as Adam slid his arm around her.

Tommy smiled at Kim. "The babies are healthy."

"Babies?" she looked at kim. "You're having more then one?"

Kim couldn't hide her smile. "Yeah, Twins...we just found out yesterday."

Adam still looked surprised but smiled at them none the less. "Congrats you guys."

"Thanks Adam...we couldn't be happier."

"That's great guys.:" Tanya answered.

Tommy glanced around to see if anyone was listening in. Then he lowered his voice. "Any word from anyone?"

Tanya shook her head. "No, Jason and Billy just left this morning...and Rocky's been gone awhile, we haven't heard anything from anyone."

Tommy sighed. "Oh…okay."

As if on cue Rocky and Aisha walked in hand in hand…looking very much like a loving couple.

Tommy was back in leader mode. "Rocky! Aisha! where were you?"

Rocky pulled out a chair for Aisha and then sat down next to her and took her hand again. "We had a little trouble leaving the tribe once I got there.

But Tommy was looking them over with a mix of concern and curiosity.

"Two days Rocky… what'd you… do marry her?"

Rocky bit his lip and looked at Aisha and then they both looked down at their feet.

Tommy was in shock and he shook his head. "Guys don't tell me...…"

Rocky looked up at Tommy. "We didn't have a choice. The only way the tribe would let her leave is with a mate...or a husband."

Adam was incredulous. "So you got _married_?"

Rocky looked at his best friend steadily. "_Yeah_. I knew Kim would need Aisha and we tried reasoning with the elders...but this was the only way."

Kim looked at them in disbelief. "So… you got married… just to help me?"

Rocky smiled at her ignoring Adam's stare. "Yeah Kim…besides we're only married in her tribe's eyes we have plenty of time before we get mar-" Rocky trailed off blushing.

Aisha blushed as well.

Adam closed his eyes for a moment trying to control himself they had been a trio of friends so long and he was a little upset that Rocky had gone off and married their best friend without telling him they were…but mindful that Kim was in the room he worked to control himself before continuing.

"So by marrying her you mean you had to…" he trailed off blushing looking away.

Rocky shook his head. "No, we faked it."

Tanya looked surprised. "You fooled the elders? I didn't think that could be done....I don't remember a lot about that life, but I know they are very thorough...how'd you do it?"

Rocky pulled up his pant's leg, revealing a long jagged scar that went across his upper thigh.

He continued in a soft voice. "Aisha is still a virgin, so I cut myself so she could remain pure."

He looked at Adam who seemed satisfied and then leaned down Aisha's cheek and the yellow Ninjetti kissed him back momentarily forgetting where they were. Tommy cleared his throat.

The two Ninjetti broke their kiss blushing even hotter. Kim smiled at them

"You guys seem pretty cozy there. I didn't know you two liked each other like that."

Rocky and Aisha looked at each other.

_Flashback_

_Rocky helped Aisha into the hut. They were both exhausted having gone through all the preparations and finally the ceremony…but they both knew that this would be the trickiest part…fooling the elders into thinking they had consummated._

_But Rocky had planned it all out. Aisha knew all she had to do was go along with the plan…but it didn't make her any less nervous…this was all so new to her._

_Rocky pulled the flap closed and then turned to her holding her close. Aisha kissed him softly before whispering, "Are you ready to do this?"_

_The red Ninjetti sat on the palette that was covered with hides. "Come sit down." Aisha took a deep breath and then sat down on the bed next to him and let Rocky pull her into a hug…and then she sighed. "I wish you didn't have to do this."_

_Rocky pulled back and looked at her and smiled reassuringly. I don't think we have to. We won't have sex…all I want you to do is relax."_

_The yellow Ninjetti looked at him. "I know…but...this is sorta new to me."_

_Rocky chuckled. "It's new to me too."_

"_How do we do this?"_

_Rocky looked a little uncomfortable. "Well you said you were a virgin right?"_

_Aisha blushed prettily. "Yeah. I never really thought about doing it.…"_

"_I am too…but I know from that sex ed class we took that girls bleed the first time…"_

_He trailed off as he saw Aisha nod looking at her lap. But he continued. "I can cut myself and stain the bed that way we both can remain…pure…for now."_

_Aisha looked at him curiously. "For now?"_

_Rocky blushed hotter and swallowed. _

"_Ok…" Aisha said softly and looked at him. He never really spoke so frankly about how he felt about her…not since they had their talk the day before._

_They were both very quiet and then Aisha spoke up embarrassedly. "I'm sorry...this is kind of new to me...I've never shared a bed with anyone before."_

_That little comment forced Rocky back into leader mode…he was a red ranger once after all. _

_He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I love you I promise to not do anything inappropriate. Then he leaned in kissing her softly. After a moment of hesitation Aisha leaned in returning the kiss. Sensing her nervousness Rocky stroked her cheek gently. Aisha closed her eyes and stroked his cheek back…and then Rocky slowly laid back on the pallet pulling her with him._

_End Flashback_

Adam broke into their thoughts. They had both been silent for a while. "I guess that explains the marks on your neck...what are you going to do now? live together?"

Aisha touched the love mark on her neck…though they hadn't done anything more then make out…he did mark her as his…and she had done the same thing to him. The last thing they had done before falling asleep was complete the deception by making it look like they were naked…Rocky had taken off his shirt and rolled up his pant legs and Aisha had pulled the shoulder of her ceremonial dress down and tucked it under her arms.

Rocky was talking. "No, we're married in the tribe's eyes… but I want to do this right."

Kim looked very emotional as she looked at her friend. Thank you rocky." she said in a soft voice. "You didn't have to go through all that for me."

"I knew you'd need Aisha here, so I didn't hesitate."

"You're our sister Kim. We'd do anything for you." Trini said speaking up for the first time. Every one nodded in agreement. And in that moment, Kim knew she'd be okay.

* * *

As Tommy and Kim walked into the cabin later that night, the white Ninjetti noticed that his Crane was being very quiet. He watched as Kimberly walked over to the bed and sat on it before laying on her back.

Tommy watched her not sure what to say.

Kim shifted so she was laying on her side…it was obvious that she wasn't going to leave the bed for a while. Unbeknownst to him, Kim was thinking about the fact that Rocky and Aisha were 'married' and couldn't help feeling a bit wistful.

After stripping and pulling on some pajama bottoms, Tommy got into bed and pulled her close against his chest. "I know something is on your mind…Kim, please talk to me."

Instinctively Kim cuddled against his chest. "It's just that...Tommy, what are we going to do? I know mom will expect you to marry me...since the babies are yours…"

"Then that's what we'll do."

"Is that what you want Tommy?"

Tommy kissed her forehead. "More than anything."

This is so sudden...I want it too...but I never expected anything like this to happen...at least not this soon.."

Tommy looked at her with concern. "Do you not want to? right now?"

"Yes...I want that.. but if we do...I'd want to before I get fat…" at his sharp look she amended. "Before I get too big for the dress."

Tommy sighed. "That means within the month."

"I'm just worried that everyone will think your doing this because you have to."

"Screw what they think. I love you."

"I love you to...but what if Mondo decides to crash it? I know Zedd and Rita wouldn't have hesitated.

Tommy sighed to himself. _It would just be like the evil monarch to crash something like this. I'm surprised they haven't attacked already._

But then he looked back at Kimberly. "Here's an idea."

Kimberly looked up at him and waiting for him to continue.

"Let's get married at the courthouse for now....and then after and twins are born I'll spare no expense giving you the wedding you deserve."

"I don't really like courthouses....with my parents divorce and stuff....you think he would do it at the youth center?"

"Hmmm I don't see why not."

Kim smiled softly and kissed him with a little more passion then she had shown that morning. Tommy kissed back still being carefull. But Kim was lost in the kiss and deepened it moving her lips across his.

Once more encouraged by her actions, he moved his lips with hers and gently rolled them so she was on top of him. Still consumed by the kiss she pushed against his lips asking for entrance. Stroking her cheek he opened for her.

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and timidly explored his mouth taking her time trying to show her love for him.

Tommy let her control how far they went and stroked her hair. Still enthralled Kim was caressing his tongue with hers and subconsciously moved against him. He couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped his mouth at the movement. Kimberly barely registered the sound but kept the kiss going still caressing the inside of his mouth.

Watching her carefully Tommy brought his hand lower and rested his hands on her hips before gently bringing them up gently caressing her butt.

Kim moaned softly feeling really loved and even a little sexy.

By this time, her boyfriend was really aroused and had to shift under her…but a second later he was cursing himself as Kimberly froze feeling him harden and broke the kiss assaulted by yet another flash back..this time it was of the bastard brushing hard against her bare butt as he pushed…

Kimberly brushed and moved to get off him…and then tried to scoot off the bed. But Tommy reacted quickly holding her close to him.

"Kim." he said speaking softly in her ear. "No, stay… it's ok… it's me."

The pink Ninjetti bit her lip nervously fighting to stay calm…and let him hold on to her.

"Breathe Beautiful."

Kim took a deep breath and looked at him biting her lip again. After several moments she opened her eyes and looked at him steadily to see him smiling at her.

"I'm proud of you."

Kim was surprised at first but soon returned his smile. "You lasted a long time." Tommy said looking at her warmly. "Before you know it we'll be back to making love like we did the first time we were here."

Kim blushed again at the memory. "I'd like that…I want to get back there…again."

Tommy stroked her cheek. "After tonight, I have no doubt." he said as she rested her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said kissing him softly on the lips.

Tommy kissed her back…and then smiled as she yawned.

"Sleep beautiful."

"Not without you."

Tommy chuckled. "I'm going that way."

Kim laughed softly and then closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Tommy was quick to follow her.

* * *

-At the Power Chamber-

Two flashes of light appeared in the chamber. Jason set down the black case and looked at Zordon exhausted. "We're back."

"We completed our objectives for this mission." Billy said as he joined his teammate in front of the console. "Kimberly should be safe now."

The old wizard looked relieved. "EXCELLENT! ALPHA, CONTACT TOMMY. HE'LL WANT TO KNOW."

The much beloved robot did as he was told. A second later Tommy's voice came through the speakers.

**_"Tommy here. Go ahead Zordon."_**

"JASON AND BILLY HAVE RETURNED FROM FLORIDA. ALL IS WELL."

_**"Thank you Zordon. Jase, Billy, what did you guys find?" **_

"Tommy, everything went okay, except that that Kim's dorm was broken into...luckily they never found the black box." Billy said.

Everything was shredded." Jason echoed.

**_"At least they didn't get the box."_**

Jason was in ranger mode. "Yeah, we also contacted the coach. He wasn't happy that Kim left the team. We didn't tell him she was pregnant, just that she was attacked but that she's okay now. And that we thought it was better to take her back home, to recover indefinitely."

"We left the false address too, just in case he planted any listening devices or anything." Billy chimed in.

**_"That's great. Thanks guys."_**

"How's Kim doing and did Rocky make it back with Aisha?"

Tommy's chuckle came through the speakers.**_ "Yep, he sure did. But that's a story in itself. But Kim is doing a better, much better."_**

"That's great…as long as they made it back."

Billy was sure that his friend was hiding something. " Did something happen that I should know about?"

Tommy laugh came through the speakers again._** "That's another story for another time."**_

Billy sighed. "Okay Tommy, would Kim be okay coming by the power chamber tomorrow?"

Tommy was quiet for a moment. **_"I dunno I'll ask."_**

Back at the cabin Tommy shook her gently. "Kim?"

Kim sighed opening her eyes. "Yes handsome?"

"I hate to wake you Beautiful, but Jase is wondering, do you feel up going to the Power Chamber?"

"Oh, they made it back?"

"They did. they got your box."

"Thank goodness. Um…sure I guess we can go to the Power Chamber tomorrow."

Tommy kissed her forehead again. "Ok."

Back at the Power Chamber. Jason was smiling at the obvious affection between them. He knew then that everything would be okay…unless the bastard came snooping around Angel Grove…

_**"Yeah Jase we'll be there."**_

"Awesome...see you tomorrow…get some sleep you two."

**_Thanks Jase. Tommy out."_**

Billy looked at Jason. "Why do I get the feeling that something big happened while we were gone?"

"Well Tommy was laughing, I guess it wasn't bad."

Billy shook his head. "As long as Rocky and Aisha didn't elope or anything."

Jason laughed. "They wouldn't do that."

Billy yawned. "I guess I better get home. "I'm exhausted."

Jason joined in. "Me too. Thanks for your help."

Billy laid the case on the console. "Can we leave this with you Zordon?"

"IT WILL BE SAFE HERE, SLEEP WELL RANGERS."

"Thanks Zordon."

"Night Billy."

"Night Jase." Billy said as he teleported out.

Jason teleported our right after him.

As Alpha picked up the case he looked at Zordon and sighed. "I'll never understand humans."

* * *

**One last thing everyone! I really hope you all take time to read Author's notes, or you will all miss what I am about to say.**

**I have ventured into the strange world of Microsoft Movie Maker and have made two brand new trailers for WATCH ME SHINE and BACK TO ACTION! I hope you can all go check them out!**

**Up next: you will just have to find out!**

**AN 2: In the process of writing this chapter, we came up with a whole new oneshot for the little african adventure that rocky had while going after Aisha...and I decided to keep it out of this chapter, and will be posting it as a seperate one shot. Keep your eyes peeled for it!**


	8. The Turning Point

**Hey everyone! fanficrulez and I want to apoligize for the very very long wait on the updates...but sadly both work and real life got in the way...as well as technical difficulties....it was very frustraiting for both of us.**

**Fair warning....this chapter is a little bit rough and very mature. if you can't handle it...stop now and don't read any further. This chapter and the next chapter are going to be really heavy and a little bit dark. To try and help, I am breaking the original chapter down into two pieces...to make it easier on all of you to read.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and leave out any flames....but review are very much appreciated!**

_

* * *

They were alone. Kim was laying on a bed in a white and airy room. The sheets on the bed were very light pink. Some where in the back ground soft music was playing. At the bottom of the bed sat Tommy. His long hair flowed over his shoulders and around his waist was nothing but a loin cloth. And his arms were bands of white gold that barely seemed to fit around his muscles. _

_"How can I serve you my princess? Anything you desire I will do." _

_Kimberly looked up at him and smiled. "I want you to stroke me…make me feel good."_

_Tommy smiled at her. "As you wish your highness."_

_He lifted up her skirt so that her legs were exposed and he gently put pressure under her knees gently pushing her calves up. He smiled at her and then gently pried her nether lips apart…_

**

* * *

**_Tommy smiled as the mother of his children came in the room. She was dressed in a thin white dress that showed off her growing belly, it was so thin that he could see her beautiful body in every possible way. At the waist the dress split and he could see that she was not wearing a single thing under it. She came closer and bend over the bed where he was sitting. She gently pressed him back to the bed and pressed a kiss to his lips. He reached up a hand and touched her. _

_She moaned softly and pressed against his hand and that was all it took to make his body come awake._

_This was what he wanted…_

**

* * *

**_Now what do you want my princess. Shall I touch you again?"_

_Kimberly was feeling so good she wasn't sure she could speak as she rode the waves of her orgasm. _

_"Mmm…Tommy….take me….please." she asked in a breathy voice._

_With a grin on his face, Tommy tore gently at the side of his loincloth and gently let it fall to the ground. He got on the bed and pressed against her opening. _

_"How do you want it?"_

_Kim moaned and looked down at him…and then screamed. Above her loomed a dark figure with glowing red eyes and venom dribbled down from his mouth._

_I've been waiting for a long time to feast on you…and now that you are carrying babies there is even more for me to consume." He said in a raspy voice._

_"No!" yelled as she kicked back at him and knocked him from the bed. She got up and tried to run but ran into a dark corner, she turned around to see him coming towards her…and he held a knife in his hands._

_Why do you run? It will only take a second to carve them out of your stomach."_

_Kim screamed again and then heard a loud screech. Over head flew a great pink crane. It swooped around her and then flew at the monster. _

_

* * *

_

_Tommy's arm curved around her body as she laid in their intimate embrace. He was laying on his side and so was she. Her face was so ethereally beautiful as he slowly made passionate love to her. _

_He loved the sounds coming from her mouth as he pleasured her….and the way…_

_All of the sudden a green light flashed into the room and Kimberly disappeared leaving him unsatisfied and a little disgruntled….but more so, he was embarrassed as he was still completely naked. He sat up in bed quickly covering himself._

_"Dulcea? What are you doing here?" _

_The warrior glanced at him and arched an eyebrow. "Come young falcon, you're crane needs you." With a wave of her hand Tommy was dressed in his Ninjetti outfit. And then in the next instant the dream world faded into something much more darker._

_In the middle of the room was his princess dressed in a soft pink dress around her shoulders was a white cloak…he saw the significance. But that wasn't what caught his attention…he recognized the fiery looking in his eyes…and he prayed that he would never be on the receiving end of that sort of fury._

_Kimberly was standing in front of Demetrius looking enraged. In the evil person's hand was a bloody knife....laying between them was a pink crane laying in a pool of blood_

_"You're nothing but a dream! I'll never let you touch my babies!" _

_With a growl Tommy started to walk towards Kim. But, Dulcea stepped in front of him with her staff pointed at him. _

_"No Tommy. Kimberly must face this alone. You're here to witness this so you can help her."_

_Kimberly snarled. "Tommy and I will never let you get near them!"_

_An evil laugh was heard. "Your weakling boyfriend couldn't stop me from raping you the first time. What makes you think he can stop me when I do it to you again?"_

_A screech was heard from above as a very angry white falcon circled over them. _

_The evil one known as Demtrius grinned as he continued to taunt the pink princess. _

_"…and you were so delicious...and warm...and you are mine…" he broke off his tirade as he looked up at the falcon. Then he looked back at Kimberly. "…and that pitiful bird can't stop me either."_

_Tommy was visibly shaking from anger. How dare that bastard…_

_Kimberly snarled louder and was visibly seething. "I'm not afraid of you! Tommy is ten times the fighter you are and ten times the man...and if you come near us. He. Will. Kill. You!"_

_Tommy grinned evilly. "You got that right."_

_Unbeknownst to them the call of the falcon had woken it's mate and the crane from her stupor and was getting to her feet. In the next second the crane launched itself at Demetrius and raked his eyes out._

_Demetrius screamed out in pain and was carried off in the next second by the hooked talons of the Falcon. _

_Kim looked up in surprise at the falcon and turned around in surprise at Tommy and Dulcea._

_"Tommy…"_

_Dulcea stepped back giving Tommy permission to go towards Kim. He walked slowly forward. _

_"Tommy....is that you? What are you doing in my dream?"_

_"I'm not sure. Dulcea came to me"_

_Kim ran toward him and Tommy scooped her up hugging her fiercely. _

_"I'm proud of you."_

_His girlfriend kissed him fiercely. "I won't let him near the twins. I promise!" she declared in a determined voice._

_Tommy locked eyes with her. "We won't."_

_They looked up as Dulcea walked to them. "Well done Kimberly! I knew you could handle it. I brought Tommy hear so he could witness all that troubles you. Now he can help you if you need it"_

_"Kimberly blushed remembering the dream she had before the nightmare and was glad Tommy didn't see it. When she looked down she saw for the first time that her clothing had changed just a little bit. In addition to the pink empire waist dress she wore and the white cloak that adorned her shoulders, a bright multi colored sash was tied just above her growing stomach._

_"You're beautiful Kim."_

_Kim met his gaze and smiles at him before looking over at Dulcea. _

_I had no idea that pregnancy was the challenge you told me about."_

_Dulcea smiled and gently touched Kim's shoulder. "The children you carry inside are fututure Ninjetti… but they are not the challenge I spoke of. The challenge is that you must live. You still have many more obstacles to overcome...challenges that can only be overcome with the help of your falcon and the other Ninjetti. that is the challenge I spoke of."_

_Kimberly stroked her stomach thoughtfully and then looked up at Tommy._

_Tommy took her hand. "And we all want to help."_

_Kim kissed him softly. "I know you will."_

_Tommy kissed her back and looked at the master warrior. Dulcea?"_

_"Yes Tommy?"_

_"What now?"_

_"It is time for the both of you to wake up." With a wave of her staff the dream world faded. _

* * *

Tommy was the first to wake up. He looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

Kim moaned softly a second later and then slowly opened her eyes before cuddling against his chest. "Was all that for real?"

Tommy rubbed her back. "I guess so."

Kim took a shaky breath. "I was so scared Tommy...I was dreaming...of you and I....I was feeling so good." she trailed off blushing at the memory. "And then when I...opened my eyes...it wasn't you....it was him…"

The pink ninjetti started shaking. "And then when he threatened the twins...I was so angry!" Kim was starting to get worked up again and Tommy gently stroked her cheek. "Relax it's ok."

Kim was starting to shake but hearing Tommy's soft voice in her ear she worked hard to calm down. "I know…" she took several deep breathes.

Tommy smiled and leaned in gently kissing her and Kimberly kissed him back just as softly…but also passionately. Tommy broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you." he stroked her stomach gently "And out babies."

"He'll never get near them." Kim said in a soft voice. "I'll kill him first…"

"He'll never get them." Tommy answered back soothingly.

Kimberly kissed him again.

"You ready to meet everyone today?" he asked gently stroking her again.

Kimberly got very quiet. "Yes...I am."

"You sure?"

Kim nodded. "You'll be with me Tommy...with you there I can handle anything."

Tommy smiled. "Ok…I heard Jase has a surprise."

Kim looked up at him in surprise. "We know he got back yesterday… And that he had the box...what other surprises could there be?"

"I dunno. Guess we'll have to see."

The pink Ninjetti sighed. "I guess I better get up and take a shower." she slowly pulled the covers back and got up walking towards the bathroom.

'Tommy watched her for a moment and then followed her. "Kim?"

Kim stopped and turned around. "Yes handsome?"

He answered by leaning down and gently kissing her."

Kim kissed back slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist as she pushed up on her tiptoes deepening the kiss.

Kim moaned softly as Tommy gently asked for entrance…and was thrilled when she eagerly gave it holding him tighter…and then sighed softly at the gentle way he explored her mouth.

Tommy tried to push away the arousal he felt coming on at the sound he heard coming from her pretty mouth. Yet it came on anyway. Kim felt it and remembered that little dream she had and fought inwardly with herself on weather to go on. Her courage won the day and she gently stroked his tongue wither hers trying to get used to feeling him again.

Tommy was glad to see her eager and playfully battled back.

Kimberly moaned a little louder and timidly pressed against him. In response Tommy found himself moaning and relaxed his grip on her waist…giving her the chance to pull away from him and then pressed against her.

Kimberly felt the fear come on her again and then remembered what Dulcea said and she valiantly pushes her fear away. Instead she put all her attention on Tommy...and battled back with her tongue.

A second later he broke the kiss and then slowly kissed down her jaw line. And was rewarded when she gently ran his fingers through his hair.

As he gently sucked on her neck he slowly brought a hand up and lightly touched a breast…and then broke the contact with her neck watching her reaction.

Kim froze and then pushed him away blushing. "I can't...I want it...you...but…" she looked down at her feet blushing hotter and then turned walking back to the bathroom.

"Beautiful?"

Kimberly stopped again still refusing to look at him.

Tommy was looking at her curiously. "You just said….you want to?"

Kim slowly turned and hesitantly looked at him. "I do...this morning I was dreaming about....doing it with you....I'm still....aroused...but I'm scared" she looked back down at her feet again.

Tommy was thinking hard…and Kimberly shifted her weight from one foot to the other blushing hotly and then he looked at her smiling…before gesturing for her to sit on the side of the tub.

When she obeyed he knelt in front of her and took her hand in his. I know how much you enjoyed what we just did. I want to make love to you too…believe it or not I was dreaming something similar when Dulcea interrupted my dream… but we can take this one step at a time. I'm in no hurry."

Kim closed her eyes remembering the dream…she had been so close to getting what she wanted…he had pressed against her…so close. Unconsciously she moaned…and then stopped when she realized what she was doing and then looked down at her feet.

Tommy lifted her chin and smiled lovingly. "Look at me please?"

She locked eyes with him and found nothing but loving adoration…she leaned forward kissing him again and was soon scooped up in his arms. She felt herself being carried in his arms and was soon gently deposited into their bed.

Still feeling shy she climbed on top of him and then broke the kiss and smiled at him and then leaned down kissing down his jaw line…then to his neck and then to his chest.

Tommy's words were feathery soft in her ear. "That's my girl." and then he softly kissed the top of her head. He loved how brave she was getting…it was almost as if she had never been attacked…almost.

He lifted his hands and gently stroked her thighs and then moved to her butt gently massaging it…quietly encouraging her. Kim broke the kiss and looked down at him…not sure how to ask for more…and then rested her head on his chest again.

Tommy smiled and getting an idea he slowly pushed his hands into the back of her pants cupping her but.

At his touch she moaned softly and stroked his chest in response. Then her lips were on his again kissing him a little more passionately…and then she was pressing against him. Subtly signaling that she wanted to go further….he moved his hands back to her hips…and then…

The communicator beeped again stopping them both.

Startled, they broke the kiss and Tommy groaned then removed his hands. "I'm sorry beautiful."

Kim sighed and got off of him and out of bed and started heading for the bathroom again. "You better answer that....I'll be in the shower."

"Kim. Stop.." the pink Ninjetti turned and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked as the communicator went off again.

She sighed disappointedly.

"I'm fine....just…I was so close to getting what I needed...but being a ranger is a 24 hour job...it could be Mondo attacking."

Tommy gave her a reassuring smile. "I promise we'll get there…go shower."

Kim bit her lip and nodded before heading to the bathroom again. When she closed the door the communicator went off again. The red zeo ranger sighed and pressed the button.

"Tommy here. Go ahead Zordon."

Jason's voice came through the speaker. "Jase here, we are all heading to he power chamber. You on the way?

Tommy fought to resist the urge to bite his friend's head off for interrupting…what they were doing. But he knew that Jason had no way of knowing what they were up to. So he took a deep breath and answered.

"Kim's showering. We'll be there soon."

Jason was silent for a moment. "How is she?"

She's getting better, she had another nightmare this morning and managed to come out on top.

That's encouraging. Maybe it won't be such a battle to bring her back after all. It seems like she's halfway there already."

"I think it will be in a way but she's learning she can do it. Ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Kim's really strong like that…it's a relief."

Jason was silent again…hey, we just saw Rocky and Aisha, they're acting pretty odd…and seem really close…are you not telling me something?"

Tommy chuckled

"You'll find out about those two soon enough…I'll see you at the power chamber.

"Alright, sounds good. See you at the power chamber. Jason out."

Tommy sighed…and then looked towards the bathroom. He smiled and got up getting dressed…before moving to his sock drawer. He had felt encouraged by how far she'd gotten…maybe today would be a good day…he pulled out a little black box and put it in his pocket.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...the next one is being written as you read this and will be posted asap!**

**Please leave a review!**


	9. The Breakthrough

**Here we go. As promised..the next chapter.**

**Warning: There is a mini lemon at the end of this chapter. You have been warned!**

* * *

Kim came out a few minutes later in nothing but a towel with her hair wrapped up in another towel.

Tommy smiled at her.

She smiled back self consciously and walked over to the drawer. As she bent over the towel accidentally fell off. Kim gasped and hurriedly bent down to pick it back up…giving Tommy a really good view

Tommy chuckled and came up behind her gently touching her shoulders. "It's okay Kim…it's me.

Kim froze for a moment, but hearing his soft voice she took a deep breath before turning around…and blushing.

Tommy smiled at her…looking her over. "You're very beautiful."

Kim smiled shyly at him. "Thank you." and then she turned around to finish getting dressed. As she bent over the drawer and pulled out her unmentionables, Tommy stepped back giving her some space.

Her ensemble for the day included a pink t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans…with a pair of pink sandals. With all that on, she hurried to comb her damp hair. Tommy chose that moment to come up behind her and and wrap his arms around her waist with his hands gently stroking her belly. He smiled at the mirror…at her.

Kim put her arms down and smiled back and covered his hands with hers.

"I can't believe there are babies in there....and their ours…" she sighed. Pretty soon I won't be able to wear these clothes anymore…I guess its off to the maternity store for me." she said leaning against his chest.

Tommy only smiled at her. "Yup. They're ours. Maybe our moms and the other girls could take you."

"I'd like that...except that it would be hard to be away from you...maybe you could go with us.…" she trailed off studying his face.

"I'll be glad to. You ready to go?"

Kim was surprised…but Tommy didn't give her a chance to say anything.

"Yeah…just need to finish combing this mess out…"

"Ok." then he stepped away.

Kim finished and put it in a simple ponytail and turned to look at him. "We can leave now."

Tommy wrapped her in a hug and then with her safely in his arms he pressed the button and they disappeared in a two flashes of light. One pink and one white.

* * *

Everyone was there when they appeared. But they all kept their distance giving Kim a chance to adjust.

Zordon was the first to speak.

"WELCOME KIMBERLY AND TOMMY. I AM GLAD THAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN BETTER. ALPHA AND I HAVE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU."

Kim looked up at their mentor. "Thank you Zordon...Tommy has taken good care of me."

"I HAD COMPLETE FAITH THAT TOMMY COULD HELP YOU. YOUR FRIENDS HAVE GONE TO GREAT LENGTHS TO ENSURE YOU WILL BE SAFE."

Aisha chose that moment to step out. "Hey girl."

Kim smiled and turned to her barely hesitating before walking towards her and hugging her close. "Hey 'Sha."

How's my girl doing?" Aisha said

"I'm good,...still adjusting to becoming a mom...its kind of exciting ." she said beaming with excitement.

Trini was the next person to speak. "We're so happy for you guys."

Kim smiled at her and hugged her close.

Tommy eyed the red Ninjetti. "Hey Rock how are you guys doing?"

Rocky grinned as Aisha walked back to him and leaned into his arms.

"We're doing great...taking it one day at a time"

That was the opportunity Jason had been waiting for.

"Ok, what the heck is going on with you two?"

Kimberly was worried for her friend's safety. "What they did, they did so Aisha could help me out." she bit her lip nervously.

Jason smiled at her and then looked back at Rocky and Aisha. "Really? Ok, so what's going on?"

Tommy chuckled. And Billy looked very curious. "Ok, when Tommy is chuckling it can't be too bad…or can it? I'm very intrigued."

All eyes were on Rocky and Aisha.

Jason saw and turned his gaze back on to the two Ninjetti.

"Ok guys spill it."

Rocky stepped protectively in front of his 'wife'.

"We got married."

Jason was in shock. "You what?? Why??"

Billy looked just as shocked.

Rocky crossed his arms defiantly. "When I went to Africa to go get Aisha, we ran into trouble. they wouldn't let her leave unless it was with a mate. So, I married her. We had to fake the whole tribe. I cut my leg to make it look like we had 'done it'. But what I did, We did for Kimberly...she needed Aisha with her...so we got married...in the eyes of the tribe and its elders we are married."

Billy looked at them…and was still in shock. "But you guys still seem very close."

Rocky smiled at Aisha and waxed sappy. "We are. I've loved Aisha for years... ever since we 'slept' together, I realized just how much I love being with her...even though we aren't married in the eyes of this country, I feel very protective of Aisha. It's as if we are married."

"Wow that's awesome...and you did that for Kim?

Aisha nodded. "I'd do anything for Kim. She needs me...but still I do love Rocky."

Kimberly started tearing up feeling the love from Aisha, and Rocky.

"The same goes for me...Kim's my little sister too." the blue Zeo ranger said smiling at Kim.

Trini smiled at her. "We love you Kim."

Tommy stepped up to her sensing the moment had come. "So do I." and he leaned in giving her a chaste kiss.

Kim kissed back softly….but Tommy was still smiling at her. "I know we've talked about this but I want to do it right."

Kimberly was confused for a second…but then realized what he was doing…and she gasped putting a hand over her mouth.

Tommy got down on one need and showed her the ring. "You are the love of my life. I would be honored if you would become my bride. Kimberly Hart, will you marry me?"

Kim's eyes widened and she was caught speechless…and then she nodded tearing up.

Tommy got back up and slipped the ring on her finger. Tears were streaming down her face but she was smiling as she kissed him softly.

Tommy hugged her close and kissed her back

"All this human emotion...is messing with my circuits! Ay yi yi yi!"

Tommy chuckled and gently picked her up and slowly spun her around and looked at Jason who was holding Trini close.

"I told you I would."

Jason nodded. I had no doubt...if you hadn't you would be in serious trouble

"I know."

"I AM VERY HAPPY FOR THE BOTH OF YOU. I KNOW YOU TWO WILL BE VERY HAPPY."

Rocky grinned. "Well, this has to be the most original place to propose."

Everyone laughed and Kim walked over to give them all hugs…as they congratulated the happy couple.

"Awesome! Simply awesome!" came a voice that Kim hadn't heard in a long time. She spun around to see Zack leaning over one of the consoles, much like he'd done when Tommy had come back as the white ranger.

"Zack?"

"In the flesh Pinki!"

Kim grinned and walked toward him hugging him fiercely. Zack hugged her back still being gentle having been told everything in advance by Jason.

Tommy grinned and over to them. "Nice to see you Zack. I was wondering when you would show up."

"You think with some idiot psychopath on the loose that I would just sit back and let you guys do this without me?"

Billy had been standing back watching them all interact and then cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt this...but we also got your fire box...if you wish to see it."

Tommy looked at his new bride. "You want to?"

Kim sobered up and then nodded walking over to the case which alpha had brought out. Billy smiled at her and handed her the key. Tommy came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Kim looked up at him and then slowly unlocked the case and opened it slowly. For a minute or so she looked through the case with shaking fingers. Inside was her empty morpher, her communicator, a diary and several pictures of her and Tommy kissing, and more with all the other rangers in their uniforms and out of them...and of course one with Alpha.

"Everything there beautiful?"

Kim bit her lip and nodded. "Yes...I feel so stupid for taking these pictures of us in our uniforms....if this had fallen into the wrong hands…" she trailed off looking at Tommy.

The white Ninjetti hugged her against him. "It's okay. As long as we've got it all back."

Kim looked back into the case and pulled out her communicator and looked back at Billy, I don't know if this will still work…since it was tied to the command center.…"

Billy smiled at her. "I don't know but I can find out if you want."

Kim nodded and handed it to Billy.

Zack cleared his throat. "Kimberly's stuff is safe, Rocky and Aisha are married...and Tommy and Kim are engaged...I think this calls for a celebration....so, why don't we all go to Ernie's and get some smoothies?" he said smiling.

Ever since the psychopath was brought up…Tommy had been thinking…with Kim having come so far…

"Actually Zack, Kim and I need to head back to the cabin."

Kim looked at him in confusion…and then it dawned on her. She looked at Tommy in fear…but at his firm but loving look Kim bit her lip and nodded.

The red Zeo ranger moved up behind his love, gently massaging her shoulders hoping to sooth her."

Zack was worried having read Kim's expression "Are you sure? It can't wait for later?"

Tommy looked at him with the look of a leader. "No…can we take a rain check?"

Zack caught on to the leader tone of voice Tommy was using and backed down. "Sure....ok...we can celebrate later."

Kim looked up at Tommy again silently pleading with him to not make her do it. Tommy sighed and closed his eyes…he hated to do this to her… "Guys we better go."

Jason was worried too and he spoke up. "Bro, I don't like it...I don't think she's ready to do this.…"

Tommy sighed. "Jase, can I speak to you a moment?" The former red ranger nodded and followed Tommy to a far corner of the command center. Before Jason could start in on him the red Zeo ranger spoke.

"Jase, I know she's scared but…" he trailed off sighing. "She's come so far…I believe she can do it. And it's best to get it over with while she still has the courage. It may be tough but I won't leave her side....he needs to be stopped, you know that and she can do it."

Jason looked ready to protest…but he did see the wisdom in Tommy's plan. He nodded looking at Kim for a moment and then looked back at his brother in arms. "I know. have you thought up a decent alibi? These police detectives can get pretty nosy...they may ask how we were able to find her so quickly."

"I have. It's all planned out."

"And what exactly is your alibi?"

"It's simple. We tell the cops we were coming to watch her in a competition. She was late so we went looking for her, following the path she takes, and found her purse and followed a trail of her belongings."

Jason looked at him skepticly. "Bro, we broke into the dojo....that's still breaking and entering even if it's to save Kim...

Tommy nodded thoughtfully. "We'll say it was open."

Jason sighed and closed his eyes. "Okay...that'll work. I hate that Kim has to go through this....but I know it's necessary.…"

"It will be rough but she's came along way."

Jason looked at Kim again. "If you say so...but this could really take a toll on her." then he his brother in the eye. "Swear to me that you won't let it get too rough on her. Swear it."

"I swear it bro. I love her. The sooner we get this over the better she'll feel. Maybe you can throw her a party tomorrow, at Ernie's, I want to put this behind us as soon as possible."

Jason nodded. Okay, but promise you'll give me the run down later on everything…when she's asleep."

Tommy nodded. "I will."

The former red ranger sighed. Ok then, better to get it over with." then he walked up to kim and gave her a big brotherly hug whispering encourgemnet in her ear. Then he stepped back to Trini hugging her.

The white Ninjetti walked up to kim and took her hand. "Let's get back to the cabin." kim was fighting back tears and nodded silently.

And they teleported out.

* * *

When they arrived in the cabin, kim walked into the kitchen and sat at the little table not meeting Tommy's gaze.

Tommy felt like an ass for making her upset again…but had a plan to soothe her afterwards. He came up behind her and rubbed her back.

Kim was crying softly. "Just get it over with…please." she whispered.

Tommy knelt in front of her. "Look at me Kim.

The former pink ranger hesitated and then lifted her eyes to look at Tommy.

He smiled softly at her and took her hands in his. "I know this will be rough...but if you do this you can stop him from harming any other girl…next time it could be a younger girl. We can't let that happen. Powers or not, we're rangers. You can still save the next innocent."

Kim nodded softly. "But that doesn't make it easier.. She gave him a frightened look. Tommy reached up stroking her the side of her face. "I'll be here and I've checked into it we can get a female cop."

Kim nodded and said, "Lets just get this over with." in a soft voice.

Tommy kissed her lips softly and then went to make the phone call.

"Several minutes later a police deputy showed up and knocks on the door. Tommy kissed his bride softly on the forehead and got up to answer it.

Kim was very quiet as she watched him open the door.

Tommy greeted the cop with respect. "Please come in."

The young police officer was a tall full figured woman in her late 20's with long red hair pulled back in a bun.

"I'm deputy Embers of the Angel Grove police department. I'm here to take a police report?"

Tommy nodded and stepped aside, "Yes ma'am come in."

The deputy came in and shook Tommy's hand and then looked at Kimberly who sat very still on the couch watching her warily. "Who is filing the report?"

Tommy offered Deputy Embers a seat and then sat down next to kim squeezing her hand encouragingly.

Kim swallowed and then sat up straighter. She took a deep breath.

"I am....my name's Kimberly Hart."

The Deputy sat down and pulled out her police notebook.

Tommy smiled at his fiancée's boldness.

"I know with incidents like these it's gonna be hard to get through it, so lets take is slow." she said looking kindly at Kimberly who was now snuggling against tommy for comfort. Tommy wrapped an arm around her.

The police officer smiled at them and then got down to business.

"Alright, first, how about we get a date of the incident. Can you tell me when it happened?"

Kim took a deep breath. "I think it happened about a week ago…"

"And what time of day was it...do you remember?"

"Around 5 at night."

"And the location?"

Tommy spoke up. "We found her at the black dragon dojo in Miami Florida."

The deputy looked up from her notebook. You found her?

Our friend and I found her.

"And may I have the name of this friend?"

"Jason Scott."

The deputy paused and wrote it all down. Then she looked back up at them.

"Kimberly can you tell me what happened?"

Kim took a deep breath fighting to stay calm.

"i was walking to the gym headed for a competition. I was walking past this dojo...and I was grabbed." Kim's voice was getting shakey. And she took a deep breath. "I was tied up...with duct tape and.....raped. After it was over....I passed out."

Tommy rubbed her shoulders.

They watched as the cop wrote it all down. "And do you know who it was?"

Kimberly shook her head."

Tommy grimaced. "I may."

"Can you tell me what his name was?"

"I'm not sure."

"We were in Florida waiting to watch Kim in a completion. When we noticed she was late...Kim's never late, so Jason and I got suspicious…"

They waited for the cop to stop writing. She looked up at them. "And?"

"So, we followed her route back to the dorms. We were walking by the dojo when I saw her purse on the ground and her things scattered leading a trail to the back door. As we were about to check it out a man came out.…" Here Tommy sighed. "His appearance was in disarray like he had just had....sex. After we left we searched the building and found the back door unlocked and found Kim."

Deputy embers wrote it all down and then looked up again. "Can you describe his characteristics...like his size, hair color, ethnicity?"

Tommy grimaced again. "Maybe early 30's. tall long brown hair, white, muscular build…"

"Can you say how tall?"

"Maybe 5' 7? He said he was the owner of the dojo."

Deputy Ember's wrote it all down. "We're almost done, can you tell me what her condition was when you found her?"

Tommy sighed hating having to remember that day. "Naked, with wrists and ankles duct taped put in decent shape considering…we got her out of Florida ASAP."

"After writing down all the inform the lady cop nodded and wrote it all down…before looking at Kim and smiled. "You've done very good, "I'll file this and get back to you guys.

Kim's voice was soft. Thank you." then she got up and walked into the bedroom.

Tommy watched her go and then walked the deputy back to the door.

"Thank you Deputy Embers."

"Thank you for coming to us."

The cop nodded grimly and handed him a card with the departments name on it. "I'll send this to the detective and she'll get back to you in a couple days.

"Thank you." He looked back at bedroom. "She's a little upset. I'm gonna go check on her. Thank you again."

The deputy nodded grimly. "Take care of her. She 's lucky to have a man like you." Then she walked out the door.

Tommy closed the door. He'd expected this reaction after so much trauma and walked to the room and layed down on the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.

His heart wrenched hearing her crying softly and shaking. She barely noticed his touch.

He let her cry until she couldn't cry anymore. Then he was whispering to her soothingly. it's okay Beautiful. It's over now."

Kim's voice was soft. "Tommy...it was so hard....having to remember all that…" she said softly.

Tommy kissed her neck softly. I bet…but I'm proud of you. You made it. And now that is over with we can celebrate our engagement, and then we have a wedding to look forward to."

Kim didn't really hear him." Tommy...I never…" she trailed off hiccupping and then went quiet again.

Tommy grimaced and then gently coaxed her to turn over.

Kim slowly turned over and Tommy felt his heart wrenched again when he saw her puffy eyes and the tears streaks on her face. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead softly. After taking several deep breaths she silently looked into his eyes.

Her voice was soft. "I love you."

Tommy was surprised at her words but instantly felt better. "I love you too. You did great today."

Kimberly gazed into his eyes and smiled softly. There was nothing but trust and love in those deep beautiful eyes of hers.

"Thank you." she kissed him softly.

Tommy kissed her back. "You're welcome. I'm so proud of you.

In an unexpected move, she deepened the kiss and gently stroked his chest and then laid her head on his chest.

Tommy smiled down at her and gently stroked her cheek with a thumb.

"Beautiful."

Kimberly smiled at him and gently stroked his cheek. "I love you."

Tommy smiled and then kissed the top of her head. I love you too. More then my next breath…more then my own life."

Kim's heart filled up with happiness and she looked up at him. He was looking back at her and then smiled at her.

This time he leaned down and kissed her…being very gentle and just brushing his lips against hers with a feathery lightness.

Kim kissed him back, this time pressing against his lips. Tommy was again surprised but didn't stop her. She was in control and it was all about her tonight.

After several minutes they broke the kiss and Kim laid back on his chest and stroked little circles on his chest.

"Mmmm. I love when you do that." he said as she continued…and then after several minutes he felt her hand creep under his shirt gently stroking his stomach.

Tommy sighed loving her touch.

Kimberly bit her lip and pulled away not meeting his eyes.

Tommy smiled and took off his shirt for her.

Kim gave him a small smile and reached out touching his chest again.

In response he smiled and coaxed her closer. She kissed his chest and then moved as close as she could to him and then kissed him again.

When they broke the kiss again she looked up in his eyes and he saw more then love, he saw desire…a neediness that he wanted to fulfill. If that's what she wanted.

Kim bit her lip and allowed him to pull her up into his lap. She rested against his chest.

When she was sitting comfortably in his lap he rubbed her back and slowly slipped a hand under her shirt rubbing her belly.

"I can't wait to meet them."

Kim sighed softly and placed her hands over his. "We don't have a long time to wait....5 months."

"I know." he said leaning in kissing her neck gently

Kim moaned softly and laid her head back on his shoulder.

Tommy smiled and moved his hands to her shoulders massaging them.

His hand's felt so good. Kim was really beginning to relax.

"That's right love. It's all about you tonight."

Kim closed her eyes. "Mmmm." and felt him run his hands down her arms and then she gently stroked his leg with hers.

Encouraged, her lover stroked her thighs. It was very unhurried. He was willing to wait to ease her into this.

Kim inhaled softly and then moaned.

"You're beautiful. I love holding you." came his soft whisper in her ear. She lifted her chin kissing him again.

Tommy kissed her back and then was surprised when kim moved against him. He moaned softly…_damn_. Was all that he could think of. But tonight was hers…it was all about her.

Kim broke the kiss and looked at him bravely. "Please Tommy…I need you…" she trailed off blushing again. Tommy was surprised at the admission…but he nodded and worked to calm his body down.

"Deme....he tried to break me...make me forget he ever existed....please." she said giving him a pleading look.

That was enough to throw cold water on his thoughts. He looked down at her again. It was what he wanted. He would do anything and everything to make her forget about the bastard that had tried to break his crane.

"Ok but let me ease you into okay?"

Kim nodded feeling frustrated. "Ok."

Tommy kissed her softly and then moved his hands under her shirt caressing her back.

The pink Ninjetti closed her eyes letting herself revel in the soft touch of his hands. She deepened the kiss and slowly opened her legs spreading them for him giving him access.

But Tommy wasn't ready for that just yet. He was focusing on the kiss and he moved his lips back and forth across hers. Pouring every bit of love he could into the kiss. He was encouraged when he felt her kiss back and even press against his lips asking for entrance. And he gave it to her.

As she explored his mouth he brought a hand around gently cupping her breast and watched her reaction.

Kim felt his hands on her and slowly felt her body come alive. She pressed into the kiss stroking his tongue with her own. Tommy was gratified and brought his other hand under her shirt and began to show the other attention. His breath caught in his throat when she pressed against his hand.

She was getting there…she was almost there.

She broke the kiss and looked up at him. "I want this…please." she was practically begging him.

Tommy was forced to take a deep breath willing away his arousal. "I know…but lets not rush it.

Kim felt frustrated…but she bit her lip and looked down at her lap. Then a second later he was tugging at the hem of her shirt silently asking permission.

She looked up at him. "Please."

Tommy nodded and lifted the shirt over her head.

His own body was waking up when he saw just how excited her own body was. She was very turned on. That was a good sign.

Tommy nuzzled her neck and moved to her shorts.

"Mmmm." she moaned softly when he cupped her sensitive spot.

Tommy was beginning to feel his hunger for her and hooked his thumbs in the waist band. He started pulling down and in response she lifted her hips for him and allowed him to pull them off.

Tommy stared at her…she was very damp and her smell was beginning to intoxicate him. He didn't know how long he could himself off.

He looked down at Kimberly who was moaning softly her eyes were closed as she rested against his chest.

He rubbed her inner thighs gently.

"Mmmm.."

Tommy smiled when she placed her hands over hers. He kissed her again and then covered her hand over his and moved it to her center and moved her hand against it.

"Mmm...yess…"

Tommy smiled at her reaction. "That's my girl." he said softly as he moans got louder.

"Mmm...mmm....m...oh. She was now pressing against her own hand.

She was trembling and tommy knew that she was beginning to get overwhelmed and so he moved her hand over and took over.

Kim was beginning to pant and her moans got louder. "mmm....yes....oh.…"

Nothing was more beautiful then seeing his crane so pleasured and he began to drive her closer and closer to the edge…keeping careful watch on her as she began to shake.

And then, when she could take it now longer she arched her back and tommy felt her inner walls clench around his fingers and then he curled his fingers up and that was it for her. She came hard around his fingers. But he didn't stop…not until she had opened her eyes and looked at him breathlessly.

"You okay Beautiful?"

Kim nodded and kissed him passionately…her own private way of thanking him. And he eagerly kissed her back as he removed his fingers.

"What about you?" she asked breaking the kiss.

"I'll be fine. I'm only thinking about you. Maybe one day when you're ready. Maybe on our wedding night…but not now."

Kim nodded and then yawned softly making Tommy smile.

"Sleep beautiful. I need to use the restroom. I promise to be right back."

But kim was already asleep and didn't respond. The white Ninjetti chuckled and laid her gently on the bed and covered her up.

Smiling, he headed to the restroom.

Kim had made several excellent breakthroughs today. And now that the worst was over they could focus on their relationship and make plans for their futures.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of this chapter? Kim had gotten over the first hurdle and is well on her way to shining again. **

**Leave a review...and then if you need to, go take a shower...a nice cold shower... LOL**


	10. The Engagement Party

**Here you go, again I'm sorry for the delay, but we are back in business now. So, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Once again, we own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

Kim woke up the next morning feeling well rested. She opened her eyes to see her handsome fiancé sleeping peacefully with his arms around her. She smiled softly thinking about the events of the night before.

When she had felt his fingers graze her sensitive spot it had felt so good. And even while she was moaning and gasping in pleasure, she had felt his hard on behind her…and when she had come, she had felt the jolt behind her. And in that moment she felt guilty. All this time he had put his own pleasure off in consideration for her comfort. And at that moment she had desired to repay him.

But he had stopped her. Stating that she didn't have to…that his only thought was for her. Even in his own personal torment, he was thinking of her. But she knew he would never allow her to pleasure him. Not until their wedding night.

Her wedding night.

She looked down at him. With every tiny gesture he made her feel so beautiful, sexy and loved…

She smiled again and pushed a tiny tendril of his hair out of his face and kissed him adoringly before stroking the side of his face softly and kissing him again.

She startled when he started kissing her back.

"Tommy, you're up." she said softly in surprise. He smiled up at her and gently stroked the side of her face and leaned up kissing her again. "I was being kissed by an angel. How could I stay asleep?"

She smiled at him again and pressed another kiss to his lips gently pushing him back down to the bed. When they broke the kiss, Tommy couldn't help himself as his eyes wandered over her naked body and smiled.

Kim bit her lip but didn't say anything as he stroked her cheek. "You're beautiful."

"And you're handsome." She answered in a soft voice. "Thank you for last night." then she was kissing him again and crawling partially on top of him as he kissed her back and then deepened it.

His heart jumped as she opened for him, welcoming him to explore her mouth and he did as lovingly as possible.

For several minutes this went on until the tiny growing miracles inside Kim's womb started pressing down on her bladder and suddenly she was forced to break the kiss. When he looked up at her in concern she kissed his lips one more time.

I'm sorry handsome, but I really need to use the bathroom. And without another word she got up and hurried to the bathroom giving tommy a good view of her backside as she half ran and closed the door.

Tommy wasted no time getting up and grabbing her robe and walking to the door. He stood there for several minutes waiting to hear the toilet being flushed. He was really getting worried.

"Kim, are you alright?"

In answer the toilet flushed and then he heard the shower faucet going.

Tommy put down the robe and knocked on the door. "Kim?"

The voice that answered a second later was muffled. "The doors unlocked Handsome. "You can come in."

When he opened the door he saw her sitting on the side of the tub adjusting the water temperature. He walked in and leaned down kissing her gently. "You okay?"

Kim smiled at him. Yeah, I just really want to take a shower. I didn't have any nightmares last night. I promise I'm fine.

"That's great to hear." He looked at her again. "Mind if I join you?"

Kim's voice was soft. "It's because of you." she reached out a hand and gently caressed his chest. I want to get used to you again." Then she kissed him softly again before testing the water. When it was the right temp, she shook her hand and allowed Tommy to help her to her feet.

He kissed her back and helped her into and gasped softly as she almost lost her balance.

"Are you okay beautiful?" he asked in concern.

Kim blushed. Yeah, some gymnast I am. I seem to have lost my gracefulness.

Tommy just smiled and then stepped back and undressed. Kim couldn't help but watch him out of the corner of her eye. He was so gorgeous. She licked her lips and forced herself to return her attention to the shower head as he stepped in behind her.. She felt his fingers graze her back and she turned around to see him looking at her.

Her smiled disappeared as she focused on him and reached out a hand to gently caress his chest. His gaze never left hers and for several seconds he let her touch him and he watched her as her hand traveled lower to his stomach and then her gaze dropped below his waist and then smiled softly as she blushed and looked back up at him.

It was then that he took her hand in his and kissed the palm softly taking his time. When he looked back at her there was a love sick look in her eyes and then she was kissing his chest and then leaning her head against it.

The atmosphere in the room seemed to have changed in the space of a few minutes as he gently coaxed her to step back under the water. Kim didn't stop him and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water running over her body as he reached past her and grabbed the shampoo behind her.

Normally, she preferred to wash her own hair but this time she let him do it and instead rested against his chest only leaning back to rinse her hair. Then she kissed him softly.

Tommy returned the kiss before stepping back. "I'll let you wash yourself. Kim sighed feeling a little bereft as the loss of contact. She bit her lip and then reached out against and timidly ran her fingers over his left side and then this right before touching his stomach again.

Her lover didn't stop her but instead watched unmoving to see what she would do. Feeling a little braver she let her hand go lower to just below his stomach and then she stroked his hips and then gently stroked his thighs before stopping and looking at him before turning away and grabbing her sponge.

Behind her tommy smiled softly feeling just a little bit aroused. Kim smiled softly as well and became aroused at the thought of wanting to feel him inside her making love to her again…and then her smile disappeared as she sliently berated herself for not going for it. Feeling frustrated she started soaping up her sponge.

Tommy noticed her change in demeanor and stepped up behind her and started massaging her shoulders Kim bit her lip and felt him but didn't freeze up this time and instead moaned softly at his touch.

He gently kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "That's my girl. I love you."

Kim bent her neck giving him better access and felt him gently sucking on the side of her neck for a few minutes and she moaned softly again Then his hands found their way to her stomach which he caressed gently.

She leaned back into his arms and spoke softly. "I love you too." as she placed her hands over his. For several seconds they stood there silently enjoying their moment together and then Kimberly broke the silence.

"I wonder what they'll be." she said softly.

Tommy rested his chin on her shoulder "I dunno. What do you want them to be?"

Kim smiled. "I want at least one of them to be a girl. But if both of them are boys I'll be okay with it. What about you?"

Tommy thought about it for a second. "Well, a boy would be cool to do all that father/son type stuff but I bet I could make a girl a daddy's girl." he said grinning. "I'd be happy no matter what they were."

The former pink ranger laughed softly. And they'll be the best martial artists ever. We'll have our own private body guards."

"Oh of course." he said laughing. Kim laughed with him and then sighed softly.

"I love you." Tommy said kissing her softly again as she turned around.

"I love you too… I can't wait to tell our parents about our engagement."

That statement stopped Tommy cold as he kissed her. Reminding him of something he had wanted to do. He was going to tell their parents about them being rangers. If the story they had told were to be investigated, he wanted the stories to match. And to do that, he would need to tell them everything. But here, in the shower was not the place to bring that up.

"I hadn't even thought of that. You want to tell them today?"

"Yeah, did we have anything else planned for today?"

"Yeah. This evening I have a surprise planned for you."

"Another surprise? What more of a surprise do you have planned?"

Tommy grinned momentarily forgetting his earlier thought. "You'll have to see."

"Tommy, can't you please just tell me?" she asked giving him puppy dog eyes. The red zeo ranger smiled at her seeing a look she had not used on him since before the accident. It was good to see it come out again. His beautiful crane was flourishing.

"Tommy? Please tell me?"

He looked at her again as the puppy dog eyes melted his resolve.

"Mmmm ok. It's just a little engagement party."

Kim looked surprised for a moment before she looked at him curiously.

"That was what you were talking to Jason about yesterday?"

Tommy could only grin.

"I love you." she said kissing him again.

"I love you too."

* * *

As they toweled off and got their clothes on, Tommy thought about the best way to bring up the subject of their identities to Kimberly. As one of the originals, she was more dedicated to the rules that Zordon put out then he was. He really did wish that there was another way.

Kim noticed how quiet he had gotten. But she didn't say anything and left him to his thoughts.

By the time they had sat down to breakfast at the little table, she could stand it no longer.

"Handsome, please tell me what you're thinking?"

Tommy took a deep breath before he turned and looked at his bride. "I want to tell our parents about us being rangers."

Kim looked at him in shock. "You've got to be kidding! That's one of the rules Zordon gave us! He said no one can know what we are!"

Tommy sighed and sat down taking her hand. "I understand that. But, if the police happen to question them we need to be on the same page so questions won't arise. I think we can trust them not to reveal our identities."

Kim looked ready to disagree with him for a moment but then she sighed in resignation. "You make a good point. but I would feel better if we discussed this with Zordon. It seems wrong to reveal out identities without getting his permission and explaining ourselves." she looked at him pleadingly. "Please?"

Tommy sighed. "Ok, We have a few minutes. Let's go talk to him."

Kim nodded and then stopped. Um, I need to use the bathroom first."

"Ok, go on."

He watched as Kim get up and walk to the bathroom before getting his socks and shoes on. And when she came out several minutes later he helped her put her sandals on before kissing her softly and wrapping his arms around her and teleporting out.

When they landed in the power chamber Alpha came up to them.

"Tommy, Kimberly, what brings you here?"

Tommy gave the little robot a serious look. "We need to talk to Zordon."

"I'M HERE RANGERS." said their mentor as he appeared in his tube.

Tommy approached the tube respectfully. "Zordon, I think we need to tell our parents about us being rangers."

Zordon looked at him sternly. "YOU KNOW THE RULE TOMMY. NO ONE CAN KNOW YOUR SECRET IDENTITIES. HOWEVER IF YOU HAVE A GOOD REASON I MAY ALLOW IT."

I understand that. But if the police happen to question them we need to be on the page so questions won't arise."

Their mentor was quiet for a moment as he considered the situation before speaking. "I UNDERSTAND YOUR PREDICIMENT. I DON'T LIKE BENDING THE RULES ONCE I HAVE SET THEM OUT. HOWEVER, I WILL ALLOW IT THIS TIME. BUT BE SURE THAT THEY KEEP THIS INFORMATION TO THEM SELVES. THAT IS YOUR RESPONCIBILITY."

Tommy just nodded. "I understand Zordon,"

"VERY WELL. BUT KEEP IN MIND WHAT I HAVE SAID. NO ONE ELSE CAN KNOW."

"Thank you Zordon."

The ancient wizard nodded. "MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

Then without another word, they disappeared into beams of pink and white.

* * *

When they got back to the cabin, Kimberly sat on the bed and looked up at him. "Thank you Handsome I feel better now."

"You're welcome Kim. But remember that today is meant to be fun."

Kim bit her lip. I know. I just can't help but think that maybe you should have taken me to the hospital in Miami. Then we wouldn't have to lie to everyone."

The red Zeo ranger sighed and sat down next to her. "I realize that now, but you were on my mind then."

Kim smiled up at him and kissed him softly. "I love you."

Tommy kissed her back. "And I love you."

Then the phone rang and Tommy hurriedly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey bro, this is Jase, hey listen, about the surprise party for Kim....we've hit a small snag."_

"What's up?"

**"_We can't hold the party at the juice bar. Apparently there's some kind of Native American art exhibit in a few days and the police department is heading it up, so we need to find another place to celebrate."_**

"That's okay, we can here. I'd rather have everyone here any way."

_**Jason was quiet for a second. "Um bro, is there something bigger then a party you're planning?"**_

"Yeah."

_**"Is there something you want to tell me? Or is not safe?"**_

"I'd rather not say anything till everyone gets here."

_**"If you're planning any surprises I want to know. Trini and I are on the way there. I'll contact Aisha and Rocky and tell them to bring all the stuff with them....still can't believe they're married."**_

Tommy chuckled. "I know. but you gotta admit that they make a cute couple."

**_"I know, still I think Adam and Tanya have them beat."_**

"So, could you let our parents-"

_**"Way ahead of you. Trini's on the phone with them right now giving them directions and everything."** _

"Ok thanks."

_**"No problem Bro. Trini and I are about 5 minutes away."**_

"Awesome. Talk to you in a few."

"_**Be there soon."**_

"Yep." And with that he hung up.

Kim looked at him. " Was that Jason?"

"It was."

Kim got up. I gotta use the bathroom again."

Tommy smiled. "ok."

Kim didn't really hear him as she was muttering to herself. "And I still have 6 more months of this…" as she walked to the restroom and shut the door.

Tommy chuckled and then heard a knock on the door. When he answered it he saw Jase and Trini kissing. He cleared his throat.

They broke the kiss smiling sheepishly. Tommy just shook his head and stepped aside. So they could come in.

"Hey Tommy. Where's Kim?"

"Bathroom. Make yourselves comfy."

He arched an eyebrow as Jason on the couch pulling Trini into his lap and then decided not to say anything and sat down onto the love seat.

Kim came out of the bathroom and saw Trini sitting on the couch. "Hey guys."

Jason smiled at her. "Hey sis, how are you?"

Kim sighed and softly stroked her tummy. "Much better." Trini got up and gave her best friend a hug. Before sitting back in her boyfriend's lap.

Kim smiled at them and then looked at tommy who was patting his lap. She walked over to him and carefully sat in his lap before her lover pulled her close to him and wrapped and arm around her.

The former pink ranger smiled and kissed him softly and he kissed back. Jason looked on in disgust as they once again got lost in their kiss. He really didn't want to witness this especially now that Tommy was softly rubbing his…bride's stomach slowly. He really couldn't stand it much longer. So he cleared his throat to cover up himself saying "Hypocrite."

Tommy broke the kiss throwing a pillow at his best friend. "Shut up."

But his comrade shook his head. "Not going to. You did the same thing when Trini and I were kissing. Turn about is fair play."

Tommy just chuckled as Kim grinned cheekily at her big brother before looking back at her lover. "Its okay Tiger. We can have more fun when they leave." Then she pecked his lips.

"Mmm. Sounds good."

Trini was watching her best friend with interest and then looked Jason. It's good to know that Tommy is taking such good care of our little sister." then she looked back at Kim. "Or did I say too much?"

Kim blushed looking at her feet. "Um...yeah, he's doing a good job of taking care of me."

Trini giggled as Jason groaned.

Then there was a knock on the door and Tommy got up and answered it.

It didn't take long for all of the rangers to arrive and set up. The last people to arrive were Tommy and Kim's parents.

Then the party began. The food and drink flowed and when everyone was stuffed and resting on the couch, Tommy stood up getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming tonight."

Everyone looked up at him and Kim who stood next to him looking at the floor. Tommy looked down at her and pecked her cheek encouragingly.

Jason was grinning at them. "It's not everyday that my baby sister is engaged. It took you long enough to ask."

Tommy grinned down at Kim. "I'm glad I did though."

By this time Kim was blushing becoming very interested in the floor. Tommy held her tight.

Jason spoke up. So, what was the other reason you called us here besides you being engaged to my baby sister."

"Well, this is more for our parents about all of us."

Jason suddenly remembered that thing he was going to ask Tommy about earlier when he'd been told that Tommy had something else planned tonight. And he shot his former teammate a warning look.

"Tommy, think before you say anything."

"I have. It's ok. We talked to Zordon first and he gave permission.

Mrs. Oliver looked at her son. "What is it Thomas?"

Tommy took a deep breath. "All of us one time or another were power rangers...some still are."

Everyone looked at Tommy in shock.

Caroline looked at her daughter. "Is this true?"

Kim sighed. "Yes, though I left the team when I went to Florida…its true."

Wait a sec. There was an evil green ranger....what about him?"

Tommy sighed. "That was me."

His mom looked at his dad. "Oh dear. there was the stint where he had his mood swings...it all makes sense now."

"I was under a spell by Rita Repulsa."

Jason spoke up in Tommy's defense. "Its okay Mr. O. It wasn't his fault.. All that matters is that we broke the spell over him and he's no longer a bad guy."

Tommy pulled his bride close. "Even back then Kim cared for me."

Mrs. Oliver spoke up looking at her son. "All of this time you've been running around putting yourselves in danger?"

"And in spandex?" echoed his dad

Tommy sighed and shook his head.

Finally Pierre spoke up. "Wait....there must be a reason for you to reveal thees to us...what ees it?"

"We had to tell you guys so if police questioned you guys we'd be on the same page.

"But what does this have to do with Kim being attacked?" Tommy's dad asked.

"We teleported her back here and used our Ninjetti spirits to help heal her."

"The Ninjetti? As in those ninja's in the park?"

Kim looked at her parents. "That was us. It's really complicated but both of our animal spirits were birds and that connected us. That's how Tommy knew I was in trouble and I would have died if they hadn't gotten there. when they did. The rest of the Ninjetti rangers were able to heal me and that's why he told you. We had to tell the police a different story to keep our identities a secret."

Kim paused closing her eyes before continuing. "My injuries were a whole lot worse then what I told the police. If they question you I want all the stories to be the same."

Mr. Oliver was nodding in agreement. "Of course. That makes sense."

Kim looked at Tommy. "It's taken a while for me to get better."

"So, what's the story you're going with?" Caroline asked.

Tommy looked at his girlfriend's mother. "The story is that Jason and I went to Miami at a competition Kim was competing in when she didn't show up, we got worried and came looking for her tracing the route she usually took. When we got to the Black Dragon dojo we saw her purse on the sidewalk along with some of her clothing.

He stopped looking at his bride who was looking at her feet.

"Are you okay?"

Kim took a deep breathe. The rest of the story is that the back door was left open. They found me there in the basement. I had already passed out." she finished wrapping and arm around his waist.

"Then we brought her here." Tommy finished.

"And you healed her?" questioned Kim's mom.

"We did. But that only works on the other Ninjetti. We can't do it for anyone else."

Tanya noticed Kim looking upset and felt sorry for her and wanted to help her. "So, Kim Have you set the date for the wedding?"

Kim shot her a grateful look. "Yes, we want to have it in a few weeks before I get any bigger."

Tommy rubbed her back "This is just a small wedding. I promised that once King Mondo is destroyed and the war is over that she'll get a big formal wedding...its what she deserves and I'm going to do all I can to make it possible for her."

Caroline walked up to them. "You're willing to go through all that for my little girl?"

"That and more Mrs. Dumas. It was Jason who broke the spell but it was Kim who cared enough to approach me in the first place."

Caroline smiled at them. "You're the kind of man I always wanted for my daughter. Welcome to the family. "I'd be honored to have you as a son in law."

"Thank you ma'am." He said as she gave him a welcoming hug.

At the same time, Tommy's mom came up and gently took her hand.

"I've always wanted a daughter...welcome to the family." then slowly she enveloped Kim in a soft hug.

After hugs were exchanged, the two mom's looked at each other. "In two weeks our kids are getting married. We better go shopping for something appropriate to wear." Mrs. Oliver said grinning at her husband.

Both men looked at each other and started backing away.

Trini and Aisha walked up to Kim smiling. We've got some shopping to do. We have two weeks to plan this out."

More groans were heard in the room and Rocky and Jason started backing away slowly. But Tommy stayed put smiling at them.

"Traitor." Jason accused him.

Tommy just shrugged. "We all have suits to buy. And I'm not leaving Kim's side."

Kim looked up at him and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him and Tommy kissed her back.

The girls smiled at the guys. "No one was going to get out of shopping....unless King Mondo attacked…or unless something unexpected happened.

* * *

-Later that night-

"_Remember Tommy, Only those true of heart can achieve this." said the old man._

_Young Tommy looked at him while holding his piece of the Zeo Crystal._

"_One more thing Tommy, you have also earned this." the old man handed over half an arrow head._

Kimberly woke up feeling Tommy moving around fitfully in his sleep.

_The Zeo Rangers grunted and groaned as their Super Zeo Mega Zord took a hit._

"_Focus on your journey. Not your destination." _

Tommy woke up disoriented and looked at Kim who was looking at him in concern.

"What is it handsome?" she asked

"It's nothing…just a dream."

* * *

**Okay, so, I'm not gonna tell you what happens next. I want you all to guess!**

**10 brownie points to whoever can guess correctly!**

**See you next time!**


	11. Brothers Found

**Well, here we are again. Again, i know that his chapter has taken a long time to get written, but fanficrulez and i have both had a lot of drama and work issue going on that kept us from getting this chapter done. We hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**One final note, after talking it over for a bit, we decided that we were not going to go along with the script from the episode 'Inner Spirit' as far as how the two brothers meet. we decided to go about it a different way.**

**Please leave us reviews! **

**Congrats to all of you who figured out what was going to happen next! You all get the virtual candy bar of your choice!**

* * *

The sun was hot as he made his way through the desert. Above him the rock formations and cliffs towered over him and it was very dry. He wasn't sure what was going on but the dream world that he was sure surrounded him but he was sure it was very important.

_He was sitting under an overhang as he looked out over the desert floor. In the distance he could hear a wooden pan flute playing a softly sweet melody. He'd heard that music many times in his life, he even owned one and had learned to play it from some of the other people on the reservation. _

_Suddenly overhead he heard the screech of a bird of prey…and on the ground he could see the giant shadow flying in slow circles. Awed by the sound it made, he crawled out from under the overhang and saw it was a giant falcon. The falcon seemed to be in no hurry and was making slow lazy circles…until another sound was heard. This call much different then the falcon it was a higher pitch and sounded as if it was calling to it's mate._

_In response, the falcon immediately swooped down over him and flew towards the sound and he felt the pull to follow it. So he raced to keep up with the bird and soon found he was being led to another cliff overhang. Normally, he would have kept his distance out of respect for nature and the mother bird that nested in the safety of the shadows, but for some reason he felt compelled to come further. _

_The white falcon was perched on the top of the overhang, watching him as he crept closer. As he approached he saw that instead of another falcon in the nest. It was a crane, beautiful pink crane and just under her feathers he was able to see two medium sized eggs peaking out from under her._

_He smiled and backed away slowly so as not to irritate the birds and met the falcon's gaze then he saw it...around the majestic birds neck was an arrowhead. Then as he backed away some more he saw to his surprise that he was not alone anymore. Now, on the outcroppings of all the surrounding rocks were several powerful warriors of different colors, keeping watch over the two birds…and now as he began to back away he could hear several cerimonial drums pounding out rhythmic beats that joined forces with the wooden flutes from earlier into a song that soon lifted his own spirit and he felt for a moment as if he could fly himself…_

And then, David Trueheart woke up. He was panting hard and was all twisted up in his sheets. For several minutes he lay like that trying to desperately to remember all the colors and the music that had filled the dreams and tried to figure out the significant of the events of the dreams.

Finally after almost half an hour of trying to figure it out he gave up and threw on a pair of jeans and went downstairs to see his father. If anyone could figure out, it would be Sam, his adoptive father and guardian for as long as he could remember.

When he arrived in the living room, he saw Sam going through an old box of stuff, searching for some artifact or another. He had no clue.

"Good Morning David. You woke up early this morning."

"Hey Sam, what are you looking for?"

"An artifact for the exhibit today. Is everything okay?"

David yawned and sat down on the couch that had been there forever. "Yeah, just had a strange dream."

"Dream are sometimes our subconscious making themselves known."

David looked Sam in the eye. "That doesn't make any sense. What does my subconscious know about a falcon and a crane flying and nesting together. Since when do birds mate out of their species?"

"Sometimes our hearts know no boundaries."

David sighed. "But what does the dream mean?"

"The answer lies inside you, my son, your job is to search it out. Maybe the animal spirits are meant to mean someone close to you."

"But other then you I have no other family members. You're the only father I have.

"There is more to family than just a father."

David was getting frustrated. "Sam, why can't you just give me a strait answer?"

"It is your destiny, my son. The answer lies inside you, your job is to search it out."

"But where do I start?"

Sam got up from his seat and sat beside his son. "You need to relive the dream....is there anything that stands out?"

"Well, besides the falcon and the crane nesting....there were colorful warriors. There were so many of them that seemed to be standing guard."

"Colorful warriors?"

"Yeah there were all different colors and they looked very powerful and they were all protecting the birds."

"And what does that remind you of?"

David looked at him. "The only place that has such warriors is Angel Grove."

"Go my son."

"Thanks Sam." he said getting up and walking out the door…only to come back in. "Yeah, need to get a shirt and shoes on."

Sam chuckled and shook his head before returning to his search. He knew already that his son was on his way for a very important meeting.

* * *

Kim woke up and realized pretty quick when she woke up that she was naked and resting on Tommy's chest. She layed there for several seconds and listened to the steady beats of his heart and his even breathing. She loved seeing him like this. She sighed happily and started leaving soft kisses on his chest.

Tommy sighed happily in his sleep.

Kim wasn't really paying much attention, she was consumed in her admiration of his manly gorgeousness. She slowly sat up till she was sitting on his waist.

Tommy groaned in his sleep.

Kim smiled down at him and started drawing small circles on his chest as he slowly woke up.

"Good morning Handsome." she said in a soft voice before she leaned down kissing him. Tommy kissed her back while reaching to gently press the back of her head drawing out the kiss."

Kim broke the kiss gently and then sat up again. She saw her fiancé graze her body with his eyes before smiling. "Good morning sexy."

She kissed him again and he kissed back. He couldn't get enough of her and he wanted to go further with her heat so close to his privates, but still he held himself back. He'd already decided to wait till their wedding night to go all the way and let her take him.

It would be on her terms.

"So, what's the plan for today?" she said breaking into his thoughts. He placed his hands on her hips.

"What about going to that exhibit?"

"The one at the youth center?"

"Yeah that one." He said as he gently started rubbing her hips with his thumbs.

Kim closed her eyes enjoying his touch.

"Mmmm." was all she could say as he kept massaging her

"You ok Beautiful?"

Kim blushed and opened her eyes. "I'm fine Tommy."

"You're beautiful like this." he said moving his hands to her stomach caressing where their children grew with his thumbs.

Kim giggled softly. "Thank you." She said looking bashful. She leaned down kissing him again and he kissed her back.

Then she took on a serious look. You haven't been sleeping well. Would you tell me if something's wrong."

"I would if there was anything wrong. But there isn't. I'm just a little confused."

Kim shook her head. "Handsome, you were tossing and turning all night." She bit her lip. "You've been so good to me. Its my turn to take care of you. Please tell me?"

Kim looked thoughtful as he described the dream. "That exhibit has a native American theme doesn't it?"

Tommy nodded as Kim continued drawing circles on his stomach with her fingertips.

Doesn't it seem odd that you would be dreaming of an arrowhead?"

"Think I should go?"

Kimberly shrugged "I'm game. you never know what could happen. The strangest things happen to us." Tommy laughed. "That's true."

Kim looked at him. "Lets take a shower. She paused feeling the need to pee. "As soon as I use the bathroom." Kim chuckled gently rubbing the back of Tommy's hands that were still on her stomach. "And then we can go see what's at that exhibit."

Tommy smiled at her. Okay. I'll be in there in a minute. Kim leaned down and kissed him again…and he kissed back again.

* * *

Up at the machine base King Mondo and Queen Machina were both looking down at the earth.

Klank walked into the throne room. "Your majesties, the red ranger is out driving alone! It's the perfect opportunity to take him out! With him gone the others will be easy to destroy."

"Ahh! Yes, send the cogs after him. The end of the red ranger is near."

"As you wish your majesties!" the subservient robot said leaving the room.

* * *

Tommy knelt in front Kim putting her shoes on for her. After helping her up he kissed her softly and she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his waist.

When they parted for air Kim smiled up at him. "Shall we handsome?" Tommy took her hand. "we shall." as they made their way to the door, their communicators went off.

Tommy was quick to answer it. "Yes, Zordon?"

Kim sighed as she listened to the conversation.

"TOMMY, THERE IS A YOUNG MAN BEING ATTACKED IN HIS TRUCK BY AN ARMY OF COGS. HE NEEDS YOUR HELP. HE IS A SKILLED FIGHTER AND IS WORKING TO DRIVE THEM OFF, BUT HE MAY NEED YOUR HELP.

"Zordon, is it ok if Kim stays at the Power Chamber?"

"YES, BUT SHE CAN NOT DO SO FOR MUCH LONGER IN HER CONDITION. I WILL TELEPORT HER NOW."

"Thank you Zordon." then he looked down at Kim. "I love you Beautiful."

"I love you too. Go kick some butt for me." She said pecking him on the cheek.

"IT''S MORPHIN TIME!!"

Kim grinned seeing him for the first time in his Zeo suit. She loved how it…accentuated him. "Go on Handsome."

Tommy smiled behind his helmet as he teleported out.

A second later Kim vanished in a pink light.

* * *

David was surrounded by cogs. They had come out of nowhere and now he was backed up against his truck unsure of what to do next.

"Zeo Flying Power Kick!!!"

David looked up in amazement as the red Zeo Ranger took out some cogs.

"You okay?" The masked man asked as he took up a defensive stance in front of him. "Where did you come from?"

"I heard the attack from our base."

"Oh. He said as he kicked out a cog that was coming at him. He watched as it flew backward and hit the ground.

It didn't take long after that to clear the rest of the cogs out.

"Thank you. I don't know where they came from. I was just driving and they attacked me."

Tommy was in shock but couldn't help but notice how much the guy looked like him. But he answered with a chuckle. "They do that. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just on my way to angel grove. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome um…I didn't catch your name. He really wanted to know who this guy was.

"I'm David Trueheart."

Tommy was nodded to himself…it was something to figure out once he got back to kim.

"Okay David, Enjoy Angel Grove."

"Thank you I will."

Tommy teleported out with his head full of questions.

David stood frozen to the spot as he looked at the spot the red ranger had just been standing in. Then overhead he saw a falcon fly overhead…and call out.

* * *

Tommy arrived at power chamber unmorphed. Kim ran up to him. "I was watching the fight. The guy looked just like you!"

Tommy hugged her. "I know Kim. It was weird."

"Maybe you should tell Zordon about the dream you had. Tommy took a moment to recall the dream.

" TOMMY, WHAT IS THIS DREAM YOU HAD?"

"Kim and I already discussed the arrowhead part of the dream…but, then I dreamed about the super zeo megazord getting hit…could you check the status of the zords?"

Zordon was quiet for a moment and then he spoke. "ALPHA, PLEASE CHECK THE STATUS OF THE ZORDS."

Alpha pressed a few buttons on the console. "The zords are in perfect condition." Just then the lights flickered.

Kimberly started and Tommy was quick to wrap an arm around her before addressing their mentor. "Zordon what's going on?"

"OUR POWER SUPPLY HAS BEEN EXPERIANCING FLUCTUATIONS...ITS AS IF IT IS LEAKING. I DON'T KNOW IF KING MONDO IS TO BLAME FOR THIS. UNTIL HE MAKES HIS MOVE, YOU AND THE OTHERS WILL NEED TO KEEP AN EYE OPEN AND BE ALERT FOR ANY TROUBLE."

"Right Zordon."

Tommy, I think we should go to the exhibit. Maybe you'll find that guy again and see what's going on with him."

"Good idea."

Tommy smiled at her as he took her hand. "You ready?" In answer Kim pecked his cheek. "Yeah, lets go."

Then they teleported back to the cabin.

On arriving next to the bed, Kim sat down for a moment and sighed. It's gonna suck when I can't do that anymore."

Tommy smirked. "I think Billy still has the Rad Bug."

Kim looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "You think that would be good for the babies?"

"I trust Billy." Tommy said chuckling "Want him to build a flying minivan?"

Kim bit her lip trying to figure out if he was really serious or if he was joking. "It's not the car...I remember flying in that thing. Do you really want to think of me going into labor flying in that bug?"

"Thus the van." He said grinning cheekily.

Kim just shook her head knowing that the concept had flown right over his head. "Let's just go find that guy."

Tommy kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Kim couldn't help but giggle at his goofy expression. "I love you too." she said kissing him back.

After that they got into the truck and headed to Angel Grove.

Hand in hand they walked into the youth center. The atmosphere was very tribal with ceremonial drums and wooden flutes and everywhere there were Native American artifacts. Jason and Trini got up followed by all their friends and headed their way the moment newly engaged couple walked in the door.

Tommy was grinning at them. "Hey Bro."

Jason was grinning with an arm around his girlfriend. "Hey bro, how are you two doing? Haven't seen you in a couple days."

Tommy grinned at Kim then back at his friend. "We're good."

Jason leaned in closer. "Hey just a little tip. Watch out for Bulk and Skull....they're trying to sell everyone raffle tickets." In anyother situation that would have been taken as sarcasm…but with Kim there and the fact that Skull didn't know she was back…

Tommy sighed. Oh brother. Just in time for the afore mentioned junior police officers to rush up to them.

"Hey guys...wanna buy some raffle tickets?"

Kim flinched at the sudden noise and drew closer to Tommy's side. Tommy put a protective arm around her and glared at the hoodlums.

Skull looked at kimberly speechlessly and gave her once over. "I didn't know you were back." Then he saw the ring and her baby bump just showing under her pink blouse. He got a pained expression on his face and their eyes met. "Never mind. I'll go ask someone else."

"No...skull! Kim spoke up before looking at Tommy. He returned the look questioningly.

Kim bit her lip. "I know you don't like him much. But can't we help him out? We're friends...I don't want to lose his friendship."

"Are you comfortable with going up and talking to him alone?"

Kim took a deep breath. "Yeah, it was just the sudden movement that caught me off guard."

Tommy smiled at her. Ok Beautiful. I trust you." He gave her some money.

"Buy us both one."

Kim grinned up at him. "I love you. And then she kissed him softly. He kissed her back as she took the money and ran after the punk turned police officer.

"Skull wait up!"

Angrily he turned at her sound. "You sure Tommy will allow you to be so far away?"

Kim sighed and took a deep breath. "Skull, you've been my friend since the dance. Tommy loves me and I love him. I don't want to lose your friendship."

Skull sighed "I know Kim. I've always wanted to get with you. But you've made it pretty clear...and now you're carrying his kid."

Tommy stood with the rest of the group watching the two friends talking.

"Skull, I love him. I'm carrying his kids, but we were already talking marriage before that…"

Jason grimaced. She seems to be doing pretty good for herself. She's gotten a lot better then I thought she would."

"I know. I can see the Kim we all knew coming back."

"She's a strong girl." he said trailing off seeing Kim and skull hug before she handed him some money

As Kim walked back towards them they saw a obviously nerdy bean stalk rushing up to her asking her to buy a raffle ticket. Kim didn't see him coming and she started, bumping into an exhibit and fell only to be caught by a young man. The same young man that the red ranger had rescued earlier that day.

Tommy rushed over to Kim followed by Jason as David steadied her on her feet. Delmar, the idiot that had caused her to fall in the first place was still trying to sell her tickets. "Are you gonna buy a raffle ticket or not?"

Just as Tommy opened his mouth David spoke up first glaring at the nerd known as Delmar. "You just scared the crap out of her! She could've gotten hurt and now you want to sell her a raffle ticket?"

Kim looked up at her rescuer and was stunned to see the same man she had seen in the viewing screen.

Then she looked at Tommy again and saw him staring angrily at the nerd. "It's okay tommy, I can handle this one myself." before he could tell her not to she addressed the nerd. "We already bought some raffle tickets from Skull. Go find some one else to sell to!"

Tommy smiled at his bride as Delmar huffed angrily and walked away muttering something about valley girls. After gathering his girlfriend back to his side tommy offered his hand out in thanks. "I'm tommy, thank you for saving my fiancee.

David shook his hand. "Always happy to help."

Jason looked between the two men. Are you two related?

Kim saw the arrowhead hanging around David's neck. She looked at Tommy. "Didn't your dream have an arrowhead in it?"

Her fiance nodded. It did.

David fingered the arrowhead. "My dad sam gave it to me when i was younger.

Tommy looked at the young man who could be his twin curiously. "Sam?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah." Tommy answered pulling out his own arrowhead.

David looked surprised. "Wow. I'm David Trueheart."

The red ranger was about to respond when Sam walked up between them. "David. Tommy. I was hoping you two would meet someday."

"Huh? Sam?"

"Dad? Is there something you need to tell me?"

Sam gave them a secretive smile. I think you already know the truth. I gave you both an arrowhead. The rest is for you boys to figure out." Then he walked away.

Tommy turned to David. Kim looked between them. "I'll just let you two sort this out."

Her bridegroom to be favored her with a smile. "Thanks Beautiful." Kim looked at him and pecked his cheek. I'll just go hang out with Jason and Trini."

Tommy nodded and then turned to David again. "So you're my.......

David swallowed before finishing the his sentence. "....Brother."

"But how? Where have you been all this time?"

"At the reservation with Sam."

"I knew I was adopted but never knew I had a brother."

Sam never told me anything, He raised me on the reservation all my life. He never really told me...anything. If I had known you existed I would have come here a long time ago."

Tommy nodded. "Me too."

David chuckled looking his brother over. "This is...amazing."

Tommy stuck out his hand drawing his brother into a manly embrace.

Kim watched them from a distance and started to tear up. Jason saw and pulled his little sis into a hug which Kim returned. Trini saw and joined the hug from the other side.

"I think we need to corner my dad. I bet he knows everything. David said looking in his dad's direction as the older man was explaining a headdress to a couple."

Tommy chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt it. My parents may know something too."

"I don't want to disturb my dad at the moment. He's the curator of the exhibit. But tonight I think we need to get some answers."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**As you all could probably guess, I didn't like Delmar too much, I find irritating butt kissers like him annoying as hell and I cringe just thinking about him. and just in case any of you know the actor that protrayed him, I mean no offence to you. The actor had to be really good to act so irritating and annoying. **

**For all those who didn't read the latest installment of RJ's secret I have created and place to post my more mature fanfics that i know would never be allowed on this site. You can find the link on my profile page. If you can't you can't pm me and I will send you the link!**

**Till next time!**


	12. Backstory

**Greetings! **

**Fanficrulez and I want to apoligize profusely for the horribly long lull in between chapters. I lost my internet and there was nothing we could do becuase I didn't have half the chapter. But we are back in action again and got this chapter written. Thanks to everyone who is still staying with us on this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Several hours Later

Kim and Tommy sat with their friends at a vacant table. David sat with them. It hadn't taken long for David to be welcomed into the group and now he sat and talked with ease as if he'd always been part of it.

But now, several hours later, Tommy and David waited for the rest of the viewers of the exhibit to leave. Both brothers were waiting eagerly to get answers. They didn't have long to wait. Sam had noticed them and was now walking over to them.

"Hey David, I see you made some friends."

David grinned at Tommy. "I did."

Sam looked at Tommy with a knowing glance. "And who's this young man? He looks familiar."

"He says he knows you." David supplied.

Sam looked confused. "Knows me? I'm not in town very often. I don't think we've ever met."

Tommy was sure he'd met Sam before. "You just look very familiar. When I was a kid I met some one named Sam True of Heart. You look a lot like him. And then David mentioned your were Sam True Heart.…" He trailed off looking confused.

Sam was looked at him closely. "An old man such as myself can be known to forget things that happened in our youth.…"

David knew when his father was playing around. So he spoke again. "We're brothers."

Sam regarded his son. "Ah, so you've discovered what the dream was about…"

"Dream?" Tommy asked. "I think we may need to go somewhere more private."

Sam looked him over again. "Very well, lets call your parents Tommy, this is going to be a long night."

David stood up. "Dad, I want to know what happened and why we were kept apart."

Sam sighed. "There is much to tell. Tommy, call your parents and tell them to meet us at the reservation."

* * *

When they get to the reservation, Tommy and Kim took a moment to talk while the others went into the little house.

Tommy turned to Kim and kissed her cheek. "Are you ok?"

I should be asking _you_ that Handsome. Kim asked him looking concerned. I have a feeling we're about to open a huge can of worms."

"You think?"

"I just found my brother." Tommy said smiling. "I'm happy."

Kim smiled at him. Yeah. But," Kim paused. I just have this feeling that you....we're about to have a bomb dropped on us..…" She paused again. "I'm happy that you found your brother…what ever we find out in there...I'm here for you."

"I know. Tommy said kissing her softly.

Kim kissed him back cupping his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tommy said getting out.

He went around and opened her door helping her out. He chuckled when she held out her arms for him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and helped her out of her seat and then gently set her on the ground and kissed her again.

Kim kissed him back and then smiled up at him. Let's go handsome."

Tommy took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly and then together they walked into the house.

Everyone was sitting in the room waiting for them.

Sam gave them a knowing glance. "Glad you made it. Please, make yourself comfortable."

The red Zeo ranger sat down pulling his fiancé' into his lap.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Then David spoke up.

"Dad?"

His dad looked at him before turning to Tommy's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, I expect why you were wondering why you're here. "We've never met before, but we seem to share a past.…"

Mrs. Oliver took a deep breath. "I never knew there was a brother....everything happened so fast.…" She glanced at her husband who put an arm around her. Her husband looked at Sam.

"It was a horrific night. I wish we'd have known that David was out there....we would have gone looking for him."

Tommy gave his mom a surprised look. "Mom? what are you talking about?"

Mother regarded son. "You know that you were adopted, Tommy. We never told you how that happened. You were so young then."

"That why we're here."

"Indeed. it was a night unlike any other…" Sam trailed off looking at his son. "But before we go any further I want you to know that had I known that Tommy existed you would have been told a lot sooner then now. By the time I found out, you were both engrossed in your own lives and it would have been a bad idea to tell you both then."

He gave Tommy a pointed look and Tommy nodded back at him.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes before continuing.

"Dad?" David prompted.

"It was a night unlike any other. I was a young man at the time. Because of several nights of restlessness, I had decided to take a hike into the woods near the old camping ground.

David and Tommy were listening intently.

"I was no more then 100 yards from the edge when I heard a child crying."

He looked at David.

"It took several minutes to find you. I was very surprised to find you hiding underneath a very big oak tree. You were shaking like a leaf and you were covered with scratches and blood was smeared everywhere."

"Blood?"

Sam nodded and looked at everyone. "He was a terrified little boy and it took some time to convince him that I wasn't gonna hurt him.

Sam looked at David again. "When I finally got you to come with me, I took you home to the reservation so I could take care of you. For a long time afterward you kept to yourself and spoke very little to me."

"From what I could tell, you had been through something horrific. And the day after, I heard that a wild man of some sort had killed a married couple who were out camping and that only a young boy had been found."

"It was then that I left you with a friend of mine and went back to get another look at the campsite...to see if I could figure out what had happened."

David was speechless.

Tommy spoke a second later. "What did you find?"

"By the time I got there, the police had already been there and had marred any signs that could have told me anything."

"So our birth parents were killed?" Tommy asked.

Sam sighed. "Yes."

"But how did we get separated?" Tommy was just full of questions.

Mr. Oliver spoke up. "I can explain that." When he had everyone's attention he continued. "On the night your parents were killed, Your mom and I were also camping. We had set up our camp not too far from where it happened."

"It was late at night. All the other campfires had been put out. We were just about to go to bed our selves when we heard a loud scream. I got up and ran towards the sound of a huge fight going on. When I got there, your dad was putting up a really good fight against...whomever it was."

"I also saw a young boy running into the trees and their mother running behind him holding on to a younger boy."

Mrs. O spoke up. "I saw your mom running Tommy. She looked scared "I tried to catch her but she was too fast. We had gone way out of the camping area when he caught up to us. He pushed me aside and ran after her. I got up and tried to take him down but he kicked me so hard I blacked out for a moments…when I could see again he stood over her....he was trying to tie her up...she fought back....I could hear her screaming for help....she kicked something out of his hand...but he picked it up....and....and.…" she stopped unable to continue.

Tommy took his mom's hand. "It's okay."

His dad continued the tale. "By the time I caught up to them your mother was dead and he was walking towards the little toddler that had been dropped..."I knew what was about to happen. "

Mrs. Oliver looked at her son. "I got up and made one more attempt to stop him. I was able to knock him down. He kicked me again in the stomach and then ran off. We took you home with us after making the police report. After the funeral, we adopted you and you've been ours ever since."

Everyone was quiet. And then Tommy's dad continued. "For the longest time afterwards, you kept crying and throwing fits....calling for someone named Dabid. we searched and searched for any kid named david in the shelters and orphanages....we couldn't find anyone that even looked like you."

Tommy sighed. "Wow."

Then tommy's mom spoke softly. "When you are ready, we can take you to where they are buried...if you want to see it."

Tommy looked at his brother. "David? Are you up to it?"

Just them Kimberly yawned and stretched in her seat. While she was stretching David saw her baby bump…he was quiet and then gasped.

Tommy looked at his brother questioningly. "David, are you okay?"

Kim froze realizing that he was staring at her stomach. She looked at Tommy. David answered a moment later.

"Yeah....umm...I'm okay. Today seems to be full of surprises."

"What do you mean?"

"This morning I had a dream. It's what led me to go Angel grove. In the dream, I was following a white falcon, it was being called by another bird...it's mate. But then I found out that it wasn't a falcon calling her mate. It was a crane....and she was nesting with two eggs under her. Then as i walked backward to keep my distance, I found they were surrounded by different colored warriors...then the dream ended…" David trailed off holding his head in his hands. "This is too much."

Tommy was very cautious. "Do you think it means anything David?"

"I don't know...but something tells me that there is more to the two of you then meets the eye…"

"What do you mean?"

"I…I don't know....but.…" he looked at Kim and then at Tommy. Is the baby yours?"

"Yes, they are." he said smiling at Kim while putting a hand over her stomach gently caressing it.

David was deep in thought. "Babies....two eggs.…" he trailed off looking at Kim. "Is there someone after you?"

Tommy looked at bride questioningly. She nodded back at him and then looked at her feet again.

She bit her lip and then spoke in a soft voice. "Yeah, I was....attacked...he...almost killed me…" She looked at her lover again. "But Tommy and Jason came after me...they got me out of there and Tommy's been taken care of me ever since."

David looked at his brother. "Your the falcon.." he looked at Kim. "Then you must be the crane....but then, who were the warriors surrounding you?"

Kimberly bit her lip.

David continued on his train of thought. "The power rangers...you know them don't you! they were all different colors....and you were a pink crane...and Tommy, your the white falcon…" he stopped as he concluded his thought. His eyes went wide.

Tommy and Kim just waited patiently.

"You're the power rangers aren't you? It's the only thing that makes sense."

Tommy nodded. "We are. Kim was the first pink ranger as I was the white ranger....Kim left to follow her dreams in Florida and passed her power to kat....we then had to go on a quest for our new powers....Sam was my guide."

David looked at Sam and then at Tommy. "That was you this morning, When those things attacked me. I thought I recognized your voice."

"It was."

"Wow."David said rubbing his temple. Then he was speechless.

Tommy smiled and pushed the button on his communicator.

"Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Billy, Adam, Tanya, come in!"

Rocky was the first to answer…in a very sleepy voice.

"Mondo better be attacking for you to call me at this time of night. Aisha and I were...never mind what we were doing! what in the world are you calling me for?"

"I need you guys to teleport to my location in your Ninjetti garb. I'll explain when you get here...and Rocky, remember to put your closes on underneath…please?"

Aisha answered then. "Uh yeah, we're fully clothed."

Then rocky spoke up again. "Tommy, I wouldn't be talking seeing as how you're the one who's gonna be a father in less then a year!"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Shut up and get your butt here." Then he laughed.

Aisha giggled. "He'll be there."

Tommy took a deep breath. "David knows guys."

Adam's voice sounded a little irritated. "I suppose you got Zordon's permission to tell David too?"

"He figured it out."

Adam sighed. "Ok, I'll be there."

Then Tommy cut the communication.

When everyone arrived they all looked at David. He was looking at them in shock. The only one who wasn't in Ninjetti garb was Tanya. She looked sleepy but Adam had an arm around her to support her. She leaned sleepily on his shoulder.

Rocky looked irritated as he pulled down his face mask. "Is this the reason you called me here? To be shown off like a museum exhibit?"

"_No_ it isn't. David was telling us about a dream he had. It involved a falcon, a crane, two eggs and a bunch of warriors surrounding them. Its how he figured out we were the power rangers."

Adam looked very concerned now.

But Tommy continued. "David is this what you saw?"

"Yeah, but there were more of you.…"

Tanya looked at him. "More?"

"Yeah, there were more then 6."

Adam looked confused. But kim is the only other ranger here.

"There are more of us but except for Jason, Trini, Billy and Aisha, we're the current rangers," Rocky said. "My 'wife' was the last yellow ranger.

Kat chimed in then looking at Billy with a lovesick smile on her face. "And Billy was the last blue ranger."

David was speechless. "Wow."

Then tommy took charge again. "But you must remember David, our identities are secret for a reason. No one else can know what we are."

David nodded. "Yeah, it s the whole super hero thing...your secrets are safe with me. The last thing I want is for those things to come after me again."

"Thank you David. Normally I wouldn't tell people but by this dream it seems necessary you know the truth.

"Yeah, it all makes sense now." Then David stopped short and looked at Kim again. "But that means that Kim's in trouble."

Adam gave him a friendly smile. "She's safe for now. We've set it so this guy will be hard pressed to find her. She's perfectly safe with Tommy and the rest of us guarding her."

"I want to help in anyway I can. What can I do to help?"

Billy looked at him. "We've got it handled. No one will have to do a thing unless by some miracle this guy finds her. But the moment he does we'll let you know. We can always use an extra man out there to watch our backs."

Aisha smiled at Tanya who was glancing at Kimberly who had fallen asleep in her lover's arms. "But we could use some help getting ready for the wedding. It's only a few weeks away and there's still so much to do."

David smiled and spoke to Tommy. "Looks like she needs to get home tell her I said congrats to you and her both."

"I will thanks man." He shifted in his seat getting ready to get up and the sudden motion woke kimberly up. She blushed looking at them all looking at her. "I'm sorry what did I miss?"

Tommy brushed a kiss on her forhead. "Nothing much sweetheart ready to go home?"

Kimberly yawned again. "Yeah." Then she fell asleep again.

Tommy chuckled softly. "Night everyone. Oh and Rocky?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep the clothes on tonight."

Rocky smirked. That's up to my 'wife.'

Tommy just rolled his eyes and with some help from Billy teleported back to the cabin.

When they had gone, David looked at them all huddled together. He looked at Rocky. "Your married to Aisha, Kat's with Billy, Adam's with Tanya and Tommy is going to be married to Kim...you guys have a thing for keeping it all in the group huh?"

Kat grinned. "Fighting monsters and piloting giant robots is a great way for meeting your future spouses."

"If that's the case, where do I sign up?"

Rocky chuckled. "Sorry man, all girls are taken."

"Darn."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the cabin-**

Tommy landed and gently placed Kim on the bed.

Kim smiled at him. "What a day." Then she yawned again.

Tommy knelt down and began removing her shoes. It has…and I have a brother.

"I'm so happy for you."

Tommy set aside her shoes and then looked up at her. "Do you want your pj's tonight?"

Kimberly kissed him softly. "I guess my pjs will be okay for tonight. As long as I have you laying beside me.."

Tommy kissed her back and then pulled her shirt over her head. He smiled at her stomach. It had gotten a little bigger. He caressed it lovingly and then kissed it.

Kimberly smiled and ran her hands through her lover's hair. Tommy smiled up at her. "I love you both." Then he chuckled. "Or should I say all of you?"

"That'll work."

"Lay back Beautiful."

When she did, he gently pulled her pants off and then stood up smiling at her. "All the super models and playboy playmates are nothing compared to what I'm looking at right now."

Kim blushed. "I think your blinded by love, and just a little biased."

Tommy shrugged. "You're still my Beautiful."

Kim smiled up at him. "And your my handsome."

* * *

**You're probably wondering why Tommy didn't call for Jason and Trini. It was purely because neither of them were ninjetti. The only reason Tanya was there was because she was with Adam. **

**I will try my best to get the next chapter out sometime next week. Dean and I are going to work really hard to get the next chapter written and we know we have a lot to catch up on!**

**See you all then!**


	13. Making Plans

**At last! We are back in action! fanfictrulez and I are finally back to this fic! I know you guys are probably sick of all the profuse apoligies. All we can say in our defence is that lately it seems as if we have beacons attached to us that let everyone know when we're working so they can step in and interrupt us. so finally, here you go...the next chapter. **

* * *

Tommy was the first to wake the next morning. He smiled down at Kim who was sleeping with her head resting on his chest. His beautiful crane was moaning softly in her sleep.

Tommy frowned for a moment worried that his bride was having another nightmare. But then he relaxed a moment later when a soft smile appeared on her face.

He adored the woman who rested in his arms so trustingly. Waking up to such a perfect serenity was one more reason to add to his growing pile of reasons why he wanted to marry his fiancée.

Mornings like this made it all worth it. He smiled again and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Kim stirred then and slowly opened her eyes at gave him a genuinely happy smile before kissing him back.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty."

Kim grinned at him. "Morning Prince Charming."

Tommy chuckled. "By the smile you had I take it you didn't have any nightmares?"

She smiled at him again while running her hands through his hair. "I dreamt of you. That's no nightmare."

That's good to hear. It seemed like the dream made you happy and content.

"Mmmm…It was wonderful." Kim said remembering the dream and then she blushed prettily and then she bit her lip.

Tommy caught on and smiled playfully. "Oohhh."

Kim giggled softly. "It was of us…on our wedding night."

The falcon pulled her closed as she talked. "Looking forward to that?"

"I am…but…" She trailed off.

"But?"

"I…I'm scared that I won't be able to give myself to you. We did it once and I loved it…and I know that for now the nightmares are gone…but I'm really scared that I won't be…" Kim trailed off blushing. "What if I have a flash back?" SHe sat up too frustrated to lay down anymore.

Tommy stroked her stomach. "Do you want me to be honest?"

Kim hesitated not knowing if she really wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I guess so."

"I expect you to."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but let me explain."

Kimberly nodded and laid back on her pillow waiting for him to continue.

"As much as I hate bringing it up but there's no denying you were raped." He watched her expression for a moment before continuing. "But take the dream you just had and our first time. It was completely different." He stroked her stomach again. "In my mind it means that when we get to our wedding bed that I am not only to physicly love you but also show reverance and respect to your mind body and soul."

Kimberly gave him a look of confusion and Tommy hurried to clarify. "If you have a flashback, it doesn't mean that the night is ruined in any way. We can slow it down and come back down to your pace…and if we can't get that far the first night, then so what? We have the rest of our lives."

Kim smiled squeezing his hand. "I want to go all the way. I want you to make me forget that I ever went to Florida."

"And I will, but I'm in no rush."

Kimberly bit her lip again and blushed even brighter. "There was this other thing too. In my dream I was wearing a corset…with a pair of fancy underwear…a thong. It made me shiver when you stared at me…the dream was so wonderful. I want it that way for real."

Tommy smiled silently fighting off the arousal he felt at that picture she was painting in his head. "And we will. Remember love can conquer anything."

"I know…It's conquered me already." Kim said waxing sappy as she kissed Tommy softly.

He chuckled. "I love you." Then he sobered up again. " I've spent a lot of time thinking about our next time together and studying about vic…people who've gone through what you did. There are several things that can be done to make that night special."

Kim furrowed her brow. "And what did you find out?"

"If anything I honestly think what happened to you in time could bring us closer together if we don't rush it."

Kimberly slowly traced his abs. "Tommy, it's something I can't control. I want to go all the way with you. I want to dress like I did in the dream I felt so beautiful when I saw the way you were drinking me in….and I want to go all the way the first night." Kim looked him over and noticed the small bulge in his pants before she continued. "You looked so good to me. You were on the bed looking so relaxed." She blushed. "The way you were…" Kim trailed off averting her eyes.

"Beautiful, I understand you want all of this for us. But Kim, you're just as sexy to me laying here like this as you would be dressed up…what I mean is that if you're comfortable with this. Go for it, but you never have to feel like you have to do it for me…" he stopped and searched her face for understanding. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes, but I want to do it…for you."

"I know, but please take it slow. I won't love you anyless if it takes you some time."

Kim sat up again slightly frustrated. "Tommy, I need to do this to prove to myself that I can get passed what that…man did to me." Kim voice was taking on a more aggressive tone as she continued. "And I'm not gonna let that…that man…and what he did to me ruin our wedding night or our marriage. And if I have to push passed my comfort zone then I'm gonna do it."

The next words were said in a softer voice. "I love you Tommy. I know what you're doing for me. But I have to do this."

Tommy stroked the side of her face. "Just remember Kim, I love you and there is no need to prove yourself to me…but if this helps you heal, then I understand."

"Maybe I'm doing this for the both of us." Then she grinned at him playfully. "I doubt you'll complain?"

Tommy chuckled. "I guess not." he smiled and pulled her tight. "I love you."

"I love you too. I can't believe you have a brother."

"Me either. It's awesome…Crap!"

"What is it?" Kimberly asked in a concerned voice.

"I forgot to tell Jase."

Kimberly gasped. "We didn't…you wanna call them?"

Tommy picked up the phone and dialed his best friend's number.

It rang for a few times before a groggy Jason picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey bro? Sup?"

Jason yawned again. "It's morning. No one's up right now. This had better be important."

"It is. But it can wait if you want. It's not that early."

Then Trini's soft voice came on the line. "It's only 9."

"Trini?"

"Mhmm…what's up Tommy."

Jason's voice cut in again. "We got back from our date late. We fell asleep together on the couch."

Tommy couldn't resist teasing her. "Oh really?"

He chuckled as Trini's voice took on a sarcastic tone. "Yeah! We fell asleep with our clothes on and everything." Then her voice went back normal. "It's not like you have any room to talk, Mr. Father-to-be."

Tommy chuckled again. "If you say so."

"We do. Now what's the emergency?"

"No emergency. I just got some exciting news yesterday."

"And is this exciting news worth waking up for?" Jason said irritably. "Would you tell us already so we can get back to sleep?"

"We thought you might want to come over here."

Suddenly Trini's voice was all business-like. "Is it safe to talk on the phone or do we need to come over?"

"Guys it's not that bad, but still, we'd like to have you guys come over for a visit."

Jason seemed hesitant for a moment. "Okay, give us an hour and then we'll be there."

Kimberly grinned. "Okay guys, see you soon!"

Jason yawned. "Yeah, soon…um bye." and then he hung up.

Tommy laughed and then did the same before he looked at Kim again. "Now we need to get up."

At that Kimberly stretched and subconsciously rubbed her belly. "Wanna join me in the shower?"

"We have an hour, are you sure?"

Kim gave him a look of uncertainty. "Didn't you just tell me that we need to get up?"

"I'm talking about the shower, Beautiful."

Kim bit her lip. "Um yeah…unless you don't want to…I understand." She kissed him and then got up walking to the door of the bathroom.

Tommy was quick to get out of bed and follow her. "Kim, I meant are you okay with it?" Then he thought for a moment of how to turn the situation around.

"You're very sexy in the shower."

To his surprise Kim turned to look at him. "So are you…" Then she smiled at him and after standing on her tippy toes she kissed him.

He kissed her back pulling her close to him and as their mouths mated he stroked her back lovingly. Then Kim broke the kiss, took his hand and lead him into the bathroom.

* * *

**An hour later**

There was an impatient knock on the door and Kimberly rushed to open it.

"I bet that's Trini." Tommy said in good humor.

"Yeah." Kim said as she opened the door seeing the former Yellow ranger standing there with her hands on her hips. "This had better be important. We lost a lot of sleep this morning."

Kim grinned evilly. "You would have gotten a lot _more_ sleep if you hadn't been busy with other...activities"

Trini blushed causing Kim to smirk. "Busted."

Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly and smirked knowingly at Jason who now held Trini by the hand.

"You gonna invite us in? Or did you wake us up for nothing."

Tommy just chuckled. "Yeah come on in."

Trini walked in followed by Jason who after sitting down pulled his girlfriend into his lap. "So, what's up Bro?"

Tommy waited for Kimberly to curl up on the couch next to him before he spoke again.

"I found out something yesterday I wanted you guys to know."

Trini was all business again. "What is it?"

Tommy smiled again at kim before looking back at his friend. "I have a brother."

"You do? Who is he?"

"David Trueheart."

Kimberly spoke up again. "They were separated when they were little boys. and that's not the only thing. He's also figured out who we are."

Jason sighed heavily resting his head in his hands "Oh great. Another one." He looked at Tommy again. "We need to keep our identity a secret!"

"I didn't do it. Tommy said defensively. "He figured it out because of a dream he had. I think he was meant to know."

"A dream?" Trini said in confusion. "You better fill us in on everything."

Tommy spent the next 10 minutes telling them everything. When he finished Jason blew out a breath. "Wow...its as if the Power meant him to know."

"It is."

Kim broke in. "He also knows who the other rangers are. We would have invited you but you were apparently otherwise preoccupied." she smirked again.

Tommy laughed as Jason rolled his eyes. "Look who's expecting a baby soon, Kimberly."

She just smirked aain as Trini popped up desperately trying to change the subject. "And speaking of, we better get you're wedding and baby shower planned."

Tommy looked at Jason. "We better run."

Kimberly grinned at him. "Not so fast Handsome. You wouldn't want the _Beautiful_ mother of _your _children just _struggling _with all those _bags_ while carrying two babies now would you?" She gave him a pout that he found way too cute.

"Tommy groaned before giving his best friend a look. "You are _so_ helping."

It was Jason's turn to tease. "What? Big _strong_ Tommy can't handle _all_ those _horribly heavy_ shopping bags all by himself? Some leader of the Power Rangers you are."

Trini stood up and grinned at him while handing him her purse. "Jason, there is no way your getting out of this one. It's gonna be a long day of shopping. You and the groom need to get all you guys together and get to the tux shop."

Tommy smirked again. "Owned."

Jason sighed in resignation. "Alright, when are we going?"

"If I know Kim…now."

Kimberly stretched on her tiptoes and kisses him again. She grinned with the old sparkle in her eyes again. "You know it. Come on handsome. Let me grab my purse."

Tommy shook his head. "Go ahead Beautiful."

Kim came back a minute later and grabbed his hand leading him out the door. She looked back a moment later. "You guys coming?"

Trini grinned back and her boyfriend. "There's the Kim I know. Come on Rex. Lets go."

Jason just groaned again and followed her out the door.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We plan to keep this thing going right along unless of course our families get in the way again, which we really hope doesn't happen as we really want to get this thing finished by Summer! **

**Please leave a review!**


	14. The Shopping Trip Part 1

**Greetings Faithful Readers**

**I want to start off by thanking all you readers who have been so patient for Watch Me Shine to update! To reward your patience, I'm giving you a double shot today. **

**I hope you all enjoy these two chapters!**

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached Angel Grove Mall. It was a more like a giant market place with open aired walk ways and offered an outdoor food court and every type of food you could imagine.

Being a mall rat, Kimberly was right at home, though she did feel a little nervous with all the strange men around. She looked at Tommy who smiled at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Grinning back at him, she waited patiently for him to open the door. When he did she hopped down and walked over to Trini and Jason who were sharing a quick kiss while holding hands.

Kim turned around. "You coming handsome?"

Tommy quickly hooked his keys to his belt loop and then hurried to grab Kimberly's hand. "For you? Always."

"Whipped." He heard Jason cough into his hand.

"Virgin." Tommy retaliated in the same manner.

Tommy didn't care that what anyone thought. The simple fact that Kimberly had regained her hunger and desire for shopping showed him that his beloved Crane was getting better by leaps and bounds. At the current moment Kim was up on her tiptoes kissing him lovingly and he smiled into the kiss while holding her close.

When they finally broke apart for air, Kim looked at Jason.

"Owned!" she coughed in her hand making Tommy laugh.

Trini laughed harder and then seeing her boyfriend's face sobered up and smiled up at Jason. "Not for long."

That made Jason smile and curl his arm around Trini rubbing her exposed skin affectionately. "Come on, Rex. We have some shopping to do."

Jason groaned. Trini grinned at him and grabbed his butt for a second before leading him to the entrance. Jason growled at her and then whispered, "I think we need to stop by Spencer's before we go home."

Trini gave her boyfriend a brilliant smile. "Sure, why not? I think I saw some nice leopard skin loin cloths on sale there!"

Jason groaned again. "Do we have to help?"

In answer Tommy turned his head looking back at them.

"You guys better come on. You know you don't want to face the wrath of the Shopping Queen!"

Trini chuckled and then hurried along dragging Jason by the hand.

When they got in, Tommy grinned at his fiance. "Where to first Beautiful?"

Kimberly looked around at the stores taking in all the material goodness that were offered to her.

She frowned sighing. To bad none of these stores would be of any use to her with the precious lives growing inside her. She walked over to the mall map and gave it a once over. "I think we should head over to the maternity store. Who knows what we'll find there!"

Tommy grinned and leaned down brushing a kiss over her lips. "Sounds like fun." The red Zeo ranger grinned and let her lead him. He'd follow her anywhere…if she had a relapse and he wasn't there for her, he'd never forgive himself.

"Traitor." Jason muttered under his breath.

Tommy looked back at his brother in arms. "What? I'm looking forward to being a parent."

Jason shook his head and helplessly followed them into the store.

It took the better part of a millisecond for Kim and Trini to start zeroing in on all the pink outfits.

Tommy was watching his woman move around the store, never even for a moment letting her out of his sight. Which was made easier when Kimberly lead him over to the rack of clearance items and began to search the outfits.

Tommy just stood back watching her…and yes her backside as she bent over the lower rack.

After a few moments he got bored and began searching the racks himself…and a moment later he found something that made him bust out laughing. Kim stood up slowly so as not to lose her equilibrium.

"What's so funny?"

Tommy held up a small shirt that had obviously been misplaced as the infant section was over on the other side of the store.

It was pink and read "Future Power Ranger." in white letters across the front.

Kim took one look at it and started giggling. "Nice."

Tommy grinned. "I want it."

Kim grinned shaking her head and went back to looking. She soon found a pink silk blouse with an empire waist and a rounded neckline.

Kim held it up to herself and turned to Tommy. "Well?"

Her fiancée grinned looking her over. "I like it."

At the same moment, Trini walked up with a pair of white Capri's with an elastic waist line. "This would be perfect with that blouse."

Kim grinned. "I love it! I can't wait to try it on!"

Tommy grinned at his lover. "Mmmm. Pink and White, my favorite color combo."

"How original." Jason muttered.

Tommy turned around to his best friend. "Oh shut up."

Trini saunted up to Jason brushing up against him ever so slightly. "Be good Jason…and we may just go to Victoria's secret later." This was whispered so only Jason could hear her.

"Mmmm…." Jason groaned softly vowing to himself that he would be a good boy for the rest of the shopping trip. Trini cemented her promise with her slow swaying her hips for his benefit as she walked back to Kim.

Kimberly was really into her clothing quest as she found a sheer pink blouse with a symbol that eerily resembled the falcon zords.

Tommy wrapped his arms lovingly around the mother of his twins. "Whatcha got?"

Kim smirked and held up the blouse. She whispered. "Were we _that_ obvious?"

He chuckled. "Apparently."

Like clockwork, Trini came up with a white camisole that could be worn underneath. Kim grinned. "It's perfect."

The shopping continued as a another pink cami was found to go under a white button down shirt and another pair of maternity jeans were found to go with it.

Tommy's arms were getting really full and only then did Jason agree to help out. His arms were filled too.

And just when Jason was about to give out. Kim gasped and got an even bigger grin on her face. She'd found a really low cut blouse with a darker pink skirt that had a slit up the side going almost to her waist. She put the combo up to her chest and wiggled her shoulders to Tommy.

"Handsome?"

Tommy grinned picturing his lover in that little number…and even more then that was thinking how having a slit in the side would give him even easier access to her.

Jason coughed and elbowed him from his revelry to see the spark of pride as Kim waited while her man scoped her out…and grinned.

"It's gorgeous. Kim. You have to get it."

Kim just grinned and gave a happy squeak as she headed to the section. She grinned a moment later as she made an unexpected detour to the casuals. Jason groaned as she pulled out a shirt with a white background and a pink diamond pattern across it…just like her ranger uniform. She held it up and showed it to Tommy so he could see it.

"That is so made for you." Kim grinned. "I know. I'm gonna buy it! Now, on to the shoes…with arch support!"

Tommy bowed to her. "Lead the way my Queen!"

Jason just groaned again.

Finally, after an eternity, they headed to the cashier counter.

As they approached the cashier behind the counter grinned at the men before focusing on the women. You find everything okay?"

Kim grinned. "Yes! Everything I needed. I can hardly wait for the next trip!"

Jason couldn't hold back another groan. "More?"

Trini turned to Jason and took the load from his hands. "Rex, when a woman is pregnant her stomach gets bigger. Eventually, she'll grow out of the clothes she buys and then will need some more."

Tommy gave his teammate a long suffering grin. "It does take 9 months you know."

Haring that, Kim biter lip at the thought of getting bigger, but she masked it while pulling out the gift card her mom gave her and handed it to the store employee."

"Besides," Tommy was saying, "The bigger she gets the quicker we get to see them."

Kimberly grinned and completed the purchase and was given the bags which Tommy promptly relieved her of.

Grabbing her purse, they walked out of the store.

Tommy gave his friend a grin. "See Jase? You _aren't_ dead."

Jason only rolled his eyes.

* * *

As the men talked the girls were having their own discussion. "Did you see the look on Tommy's face at that last outfit…the one with the skirt?" Trini was saying." He was devouring you with his eyes."

Kim grinned at her shopping buddy. "I know. It's too bad they don't sell lingerie for pregnant women."

Trini gave her friend a one armed hug. "We won't know if we don't look for it. Look, I think I see a lingerie store up ahead. It looks promising."

Kim followed her friends eyes. "Sweet Nothings?"

* * *

**I know this is a shorter chapter then you're used to, but I felt that the next part needs it's own space. It'll be up momentarily. I promise**!


	15. The Shopping Trip Part 2

**I know the last chapter was a little short. This is me making it up to you. Things are about to get a little darker...fair warning.**

* * *

Kim grinned at Trini. "Lets check it out. Then she looked at Tommy and Jason. "You wanna come with us?"

Tommy grinned at Kim. "You girls go ahead and have fun. I think Jason needs time to overcome his ordeal." Then his expression turned to one of worry. "Will you be okay?"

"I have Trini with me. I'll be fine."

"If you do need us, you know how to get a hold of us."

Kim kissed his lips lovingly. "I will. You'll know if I'm not. We'll let you know when we're done. I'll need my big strong knight to carry the bags

Tommy bit back a groan. Kim just grinned and stroked his biceps and winked. That was all it took for his manly barricades to crumble. He kissed her softly "Ok."

Kim smiled at him and kissed him once more. "You guys have fun."

With that, the girls looped arms and took off for the store.

Jase watched his girlfriend walk off. "I could watch my girl all day long."

Tommy chuckled. "I'm just glad Kim's comfortable enough to go off on her own."

In the next moment, Jase's expression changed to one of worry and concern. He looked at Tommy. "Bro, I gotta be honest. I just have this feeling. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I shouldn't leave them alone for to long....and it's got nothing to do with my credit card."

Then it all became clear to the red Zeo ranger. What he'd seen at the store was an act. Jason was covering up his worry with typical manly actions.

"I think we'll stay close just in case."

"Alright, where should we go?"

"There's a star bucks by that Spencer's store. Lets go there."

Tommy shrugged. "Sure, I love their coffee."

With that, they headed for the coffee shop.

* * *

Sweet Nothings was a lingerie store just as Trini predicted. But neither of them could have predicted what they found.

It was a lingerie store for plus sized women…and it had its own maternity section as well.

The walls were done in Pink and purple and had faux flowers everywhere. Kim grinned feeling right at home.

As they walked in they saw a couple talking to what had to be the proprieter. A big woman with lightly tan skin, brown hair and blue eyes.

Kim knew within a few moments that she would be safe here, the atmosphere was welcoming and filled with fun and happiness. Above them was an elegant crystal chandelier that cast rainbows everywhere.

Kimberly let her eyes roam everywhere, she headed toward the maternity section with Trini trailing behind her. She could hear the owners voice.

"I didn't miss you beautiful ladies back there, I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Trini grinned. "Okay!"

They went back to perusing the racks.

The happiness wasn't to last though as the joyful atmosphere was disturbed.

"This place is a joke. Pigs like you should be more concerned about covering up all that blubber…not exposing more of it."

Kim narrowed her eyes and headed towards the front of the store.

The patron was towering over the girls.

"You need to get your stick figures with tiny boobs out of my store, Before things get ugly. I will not have your filthy venom being spewed in my presnance."

"Things are already ugly in this store. Look at the sow here." the blonde was saying gesturing at the slightly top heavy woman who was now being held by her husband. "I have no idea why this man would want to touch you at all. Shouldn't you be looking for your man at the local Mc Donalds? Isn't that where you all meet anyway?"

"That. Is Enough." the owner said in a dangerous voice. She pulled out a baseball bat from behind the cash register. "You bimbos need to get the hell out before I start bashing heads.

The other blond smirked. "You couldn't move fast enough to hit me with that. You're not exactly the sporty type."

The bigger woman gave them an evil grin as she slowly stepped in front of the couple, descreetly shielding them. Kim and Trini were already in action. They'd both gone into ranger mode and took up defensive stances in front of the patroness.

"She may not be, but we are. I don't like your type."

"Yeah, we can send you running to your beach boys with out breaking a sweat."

Just then another woman joined the offenders. This one was darker skin but just as snobby. It was Veronica. The rich snob that had singled out Aisha from the Angel Girls Club.

"I don't know about that. The only reason we'd ever run from you is to avoid the earthquakes that you'd be causing by running after us."

I see you finally talked Tommy into clearing out the webs between your legs…and he knocked you up too. He should be given a medal for braving the crust between your legs."

Kim opened her mouth to let lose a stinging comment. When the owner stepped between them still brandishing the baseball bat in one hand and now a taser in the other.

"I said, Get lost, I don't need your pollution clouding up the atmosphere in my store. I'm well connected with every one of the security personnel of this mall. You don't want them coming after you."

The black woman scoffed. "Spreading your legs for everyone to have their way with you doesn't guarantee their help."

The owner grinned as a big man with a long hair and a security uniform crept up behind the offenders. "I guess you'd be the expert on the way of the ho. Actually, I was referring to the big body builder standing behind you." She walked closer to them. "Say hi to Gideon, my husband…and head of security."

Looks of dread crossed the hoe's faces as they slowly turned. The owner hadn't been lying. The security guard grinned at them as he towered over them. "You ladies were just leaving…am I right?"

The ringleader looked him over. "Yeah, we have to get back work. Bye."

Then they scurried off in search of better places to be.

When them gone, the proprieter walked back over to the couple she'd been assisting. The woman was still crying softly in her man's arms. He was caressing her back and whispering loving words to her.

The security guard squeezed the man's shoulder. "You and your wife can go to the back by the dressing rooms. My wife can help you with anything you need. The husband nodded gratefully and guided his wife back to store so he could console her in private.

Then Gideon, the body builder strode over to them wearing a smile. "That was very brave of you women. From those guards I can tell you're martial artists."

Kim nodded. "Trini knows more then I do. I'm more into gymnastics but my fiancée and big brother have been into martial arts all their lives. They all taught me how to fight."

The security guard stuck out his hand. "I'm Gideon, head of security. I was just coming to check on my wife. Majoree. This is her store."

"It sure is, my love." The owner said coming up to them. She had taken care of the couple in the back and was coming to greet her customers. "I'm Majoree. I apologize for that rude display you had to witness."

Kim grinned as Gideon kissed his wife's cheek and whispered something in her ear before going behind the counter with a bag of food.

Majoree was a tall woman about 5' 10 with curling brown hair and blue eyes. She had a broad built body covered by lightly tanned skin. She was the personification of 'Big and Beautiful.' her kind eyes swept over them.

"What can I help you with today? You don't seem to be the type to shop in a plus sized store."

Kim grinned at the lady. "I'm Kim and I'm 5 months pregnant. I was looking for some maternity lingerie to wear on my wedding night for my fiancée Tommy. I know Victoria's secret can't help me there."

The woman frowned. "First things first honey. Victoria don't have a lot of secrets left, they have been giving us nothing but trouble since we set up shop in this mall and we have a rivalry with them, so that name is forbidden in this store."

Kim chuckled and let the prorieter continue.

"Secondly, it's my mission in life to help my fellow big boned women discover their natural beauty the way I discovered it and to help them find just the piece to make them feel beautiful. Thirdly, You must call me Majorie. I don't like walls between me and my customers. If you can remember all that we can move on to finding the piece to help you discover your inner vixen." At this she crinkled up her nose and grinned at them.

"You remind me a lot of Monique…from TV." Trini said grinning at her.

Majoree laughed. "She was the one who gave me the keys to my cage and helped me break out of my shell. She was also the one who gave me the idea to open up this little shop of mine. But enough chit chat. You said, you were looking for a cute little number for you're wedding night coming up. Right?"

"Right. I want to wow him."

Well, lets get started then." she said pulling the measuring tape from around her neck. "How far along are you dear?"

"About 5 months."

Majoree nodded and gently measured Kim's stomach which was already beginning to show. "Hmm…I bet you're carrying twins huh."

Kim nodded with pride.

The big woman looked at her. "I thought so, you're glowing. I think I have just the thing for you. Come with me."

As they walked to the maternity rack Majorrie continued. I also have a side line hobby. I've started making custom lingerie that can be worn all through your pregnancy. It doesn't matter how big you get either all you have to do is loosen the ribbon on the side

Majoree was true to her word. They found a dark pink silken top that o sported an empire waitstline. It had a series of ties from the arm hole to just below the waistline. It had see through fabric in all the right places. The bottoms were even sexier. They were bikini's that sported ties on the sides that could be untied with ease.

Majoree showed them many more collections that she had before Kim made her choice. Kim also ordered a customized pink bodice and sexy pink silk skirt that had slits on both sides that only had two ties on each side.

With these nighties, she knew Tommy would be at her mercy…and hard as rock from seeing her in the little number she'd just ordered. She could definitely see her and Majorie being friends for a long time to come.

After getting the owner's business card they headed out to go find their men.

* * *

Tommy and Jason sat at star bucks across from Spencer's waiting for their women…and waiting….and waiting. Finally they saw them heading for them.

They watched Kimberly and Trini stop and look in the window. Kim got a big grin on her face as she spotted something she really wanted.

* * *

Kimberly zeroed in on some beautifully detailed statuettes in the back of the store by the black lights.

"Look at those awesome dragons...and the fairies! And do I spy some Power Ranger stuff?" she grinned at Trini. "Lets go look!"

* * *

Tommy and Jason watched as their women walked into the store. Kimberly had really been excited about something she'd seen.

Jason had the look of worry on his face.

* * *

Back inside the store Kimberly was examining the fairies and dragons she found. There was a dragon statue she knew her future husband would appreciate It had emerald green eyes and in it's claws it grasped a letter opener. It would make a beautiful gift.

Kim looked over at Trini whom was inspecting some necklaces with Asian looking symbols on them.

* * *

Tommy looked at his best friend. He was watching the store every few minutes and nursing his coffee which had to have gone cold by then. He looked very ill at ease.

"Wanna follow them?"

"Yeah, you know that feeling I had earlier. I know what stuff they have in there. Let's go."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "How do you know what's in there. Just what have you and Trini been doing?"

The former red ranger blushed slightly. "It's not what we've been doing...its what we want to do. That little dancing pole in there is mighty enticing. But only if Trini's up to it."

Tommy choked on his coffee.

Jason chuckled and banged Tommy on the back. "Don't choke now, We need the fearless leader alive."

Tommy took a deep breath and then shook his head.

Jason used a lone tone. "Don't act like you haven't pictured my little sister in those candied thongs and bikini's."

It was Tommy's turn to blush. "Well, not since Florida."

Jason hissed and then glared at Tommy. "Bro, don't bring up that little incident right now, I want to enjoy the one thing I like about malls."

"And what's that?"

"Starbucks and Sports shops."

* * *

**Back in Spencer's**

Kimberly had selected the dragon with the letter opener and had it in her hands. She was heading over to trini when the erotic section caught her eye.

It had bachelorette party items that made her blush. She would never be caught dead with….that sort of stuff around her neck. But along with the replica of men's body parts their were edible paints and sexy cupons…and games….and an under-bed restraint system. Feeling brave she ventured closer for a better look.

Just then, a voice was heard behind her.

"I bet you use these things often don't you. Did you damage the last set?"

Kim spun around and gaped at him. It was a punk man in his late twenties that was taller then her with metallic studs in his ears and nose and spiky hair everywhere. He also had that dark aura about him that frightened her.

She backed up against the wall. "Even if I did it's none of your business." she shot back as he came closer…entirely too close.

"A lithe sexy body strapped down to the bed…completely helpless." Before Kim could move he grabbed her wrists and yanked them above her head and pressed himself up against her.

Kim was fighting and filled with fear as the flash back ripped through her again. And just like that she was tied up and being raped and fondled with Demetrius' weight pinning her to the ground. In her distress the crane cried out for the falcon.

**_Karreerrr!_**

Just then the manager walked up. "Exuse me, but that's not allowed."

The punk grinned at her. "But she enjoys it. I saw her at the lingerie store. She is such a hottie."

* * *

**At the same moment**

Tommy heard the crane scream. Jason tensed up seeing the look on his buddie's face. Something's wrong, isn't it.

The falcon was telling him everything, and his eyes glowed green as he took off.

* * *

Kimberly was whimpering against the wall trying to get free of the flash back.

The punk was reaching out to grab her when he was suddenly jerked backwards by an angry Tommy.

The punk looked at him. "Don't touch me pretty boy." And he shoved against Tommy only to be grabbed from behind by an even more livid Jason who slammed him against the wall.

"Go ahead Tommy, This loser isn't going anywhere."

Trini was at his side instantly. And in her eyes was a feminine anger that made the punk pale. Even Jason would never mess with the woman as angry as Trini was now.

Her voice was practically a growl. "Messing with my sister was a very bad idea. You're lucky my boyfriend got to you first."

The punk gulped loudly.

Trini grinned at Jason. "You think we'll get in trouble if he ends up bleeding all over the carpet? I know of a place where no one will find him for days." Trini looked back at the offender. "What do you say we have fun with this pervert?"

Jason was torn between his fury directed at the one that would dare harm is little sister…and how sexy his woman looked in this state. He could feel the sparks coming from her.

The fury won out.

"As much as I want to, we won't....we're better than him."

The manager walked up. "I've called the security. Gideon is on his way."

Jason glowered at the store manager. "I don't take kindly to jerks like him feeling up my little sister. I better hold him till the cops get here you don't mind do you?"

"I wouldn't dare stop you."

Trini was grinning evilly at the punk. "Such a shame. I was hoping to get myself another training dummy."

Jason grinned at his girlfriend. "A woman after my own heart."

Meanwhile Tommy was crouching about a foot away from Kimberly who was still trapped in her flashback. Now she was squatting on the floor with her arms around her. And she was shaking like crazy.

Tommy knew what was going on and was patiently waiting for her to acknowlege him. He didn't want anther scene like what happened in the bathroom the first time.

Another minute passed and she didn't see him

"It's me Beautiful."

Nothing.

"Kimberly. Come back to me! It's Tommy."

A moment passed and she looked at him wearily having forced the flashback into submission. She still looked haunted.

"Tommy?"

"That's right beautiful. You're safe now."

Kimberly took a deep breath and forced herself to her feet and still shaking she walked to Tommy who wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him and whispered. "Get me out of here. Please." She hid her face in his shoulder.

Tommy kissed her forehead and whispered back. "Okay. Let's go."

The store manager walked up to him still keeping his distance. "My name's Drew. Is she gonna be okay?"

"She will eventually. Thank you."

"I'm so sorry for what happened today. I'm the floor manager. When She's well again, she can come back and get what ever she wants for free. just come and find me."

"Thank you. I'll call if she wants to. I need to get her out of here and back home."

The store manager looked over at Gideon who was hauling off the pervert none to gently.

Jason walked up with Trini by his side. He'd heard what the store manager had said. "I'll take care of things here Tommy. You can go on. I'll follow."

Tommy shook his head. "No, I'll call you. I don't know how badly this will affect her. I'm taking her back to the cabin."

Jason nodded. "Good plan. Go on and get her out of here. I'll take care of things here."

Trini laid a hand on his arm. "Take good care of her."

Tommy only nodded and walked out of the store with Kim clinging to him.

Once they got out to the truck he helped her into thepassenger seat. She scooted into the middle and clung to him tightly as he got in and buckled them both in.

After starting the engine up, he put an arm around her and drove back to the cabin.

He cursed that ass hole that hurt his bride over and over in his head using words that would make a sailor blush.

He really hoped that Kim would recover from this faster then the last time.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of this one? **

**Virtual Gold Pieces to every one who can guess who I modled Majorrie after. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this double shot.**

**See that Review Button? Keep those reviews comming. Flaming ones will be deflected back to those who sent them at me!**

**Oh, one more thing. I have no personal issues against VS and anyone who works there. I also have no affiliation with the Great Monique.**


	16. Ninjetti Meditations

**Here we go again. Once again, I must apologize for the indecently long lull between chapters. **** This is the first chapter for this story, that I've written alone, so please bare with me.**I know its shorter then the others, but i'm hoping you will all enjoy it none the less.

**Saban once again owns Power Rangers! (yay!)**

**Leave nice reviews!**

* * *

As they approached the cabin, Tommy glanced down at Kimberly. She wasn't as shaky as she was before but she wasn't completely calm yet either. He sincerely hoped that this little incident wouldn't undo all the progress they made getting her to the place they were currently at.

Turning off the engine of his truck, he gently unbuckled Kim's seatbelt and then his own. "We're here, Beautiful."

She only nodded.

Tommy's concern shot up a notch as he hurried to unlock the door and open it. After doing that he patiently waited for Kimberly to scoot over and then picked her up, cradling her in his arms. As he did he noticed that she was a little heavier then he remembered. However, he didn't panic as he remembered what he'd read from that pregnancy book he'd borrowed from the library. This was supposed to happen...it meant their babies were growing.

Now if he could just get their mother back to her normal…well what passed for normal, then all would be right with the world. As they walked in Kimberly moaned.

"You okay Kim?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

Tommy nodded and then gently lowered her to the ground. "Don't be gone too long Princess."

Kimberly didn't answer him…instead she headed for the bathroom.

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief when she came back out a few minutes later. He watched her worriedly from the bed. "Come here Beautiful. Would you like a massage? I bet you could use one."

Kimberly gazed at him for a moment and then pulled off her top and her maternity jeans. As she did she gazed down thoughtfully at her slightly protruding belly.

As she did Kim felt his warm arms wrap around her. One on the baby bump and the other gently massaged it.

"You get sexier and sexier every time I see you like this. You're beyond breathtaking."

"I don't know what came over me ,Handsome. I could have handled myself if not for that stupid flashback."

Tommy kissed her softly. "I know that beautiful. Those flashbacks leave you at a disadvantage."

Kim nodded at the simple but true statement.

"Tommy, you think their okay?"

"They're infused with The Great Power. I'm sure they'll be fine. I'm more concerned about their mother. What do you need me to do? What would help you through this?"

Kim shook her head. "I don't know Handsome. I'm no psychologist."

They were both quiet for several minutes gazing into the mirror that showed their reflections.

Tommy kissed her hair. We could try some meditation. The breathing exercises can have a very calming effect.

The suggestion had a ring of truth to it. Kimberly only nodded and allowed herself to be led to the bed.

Once she climbed on, Tommy took off his shirt, and climbed onto the bed behind her. Kimberly had folded her legs beneath her and Tommy wrapped his legs around hers.

He gently wrapped his arms around her forming a human cloak and began whispering softly in her ear.

"Close your eyes Kimberly and take a deep breath…and then take another…and then another."

Kimberly did as she was told and soon felt herself relaxing.

"Good. Now, imagine yourself on a beach. The waves are gently lapping against the shore and I'm there with you. Nearby there's a warm campfire that's burning drift wood. The two of us are sitting on a blanket. There's a bright moon over head and you can see it's reflection on the water. Can you picture that for me Beautiful?"

Kimberly nodded.

"That's good Kim." Tommy said as he began to gently rub her legs. "Nice deep breaths, Kim. Don't forget to keep your breathing steady."

Kim only nodded, caught in her own restful state.

Perfect.

"Beautiful, can you hear the waves rolling onto the shore?"

Kim nodded. "They're so beautiful! The moon's lighting them up."

"Yes it is. Now in this place, you're in complete safety. No one can get to you here. There's only you and me…and our little ones. This is a place of complete serenity."

"Dulcea says that I have power over my dreams."

"She's right Kim. Every time you start to have a flashback or nightmare, think of this place and remember my love for you. Nothing can get to you here."

Kim nodded with a soft smile on her face. She'd never felt so peaceful. In her dreamlike state, she looked into the sky and saw a pink crane fly over head. And flying along side it was a majestic falcon. It was a leisurely and lazy flight. There was absolutely no hurry. They were safe here too.

Tommy felt Kimberly go slack in his arms and smiled. She'd fallen asleep. He'd not intended it, but this result was acceptable too. Gently he lay her back on her side and made sure she was comfortable. Then he headed for the bathroom.

Once he'd relieved himself, he came back into the room and laid down behind her...gently spooning her and holding her close to him. It wasn't long before his dreams overwhelmed him_. _

_Only this time, he found himself and Kim back in the ancient runes on Phados. The both of them stood next to the fire pit and looked out over the Neola Jungle. Overhead the moon light lit up the temple. All around him he the jungle was alive with the sounds of the nocturnal creatures as they went about their nightly activities. He held kimberly close to him._

_"You've done well, my Ninjetti."_

_At the familiar voice, they both turned around. Dulcea stood before them with a beeming grin._

_Kim looked down and saw to her amazement that her wardrobe had changed once again._

_This time, In addiction everything else, Kim wore a crown. Not the gaudy ones the old time royalty wore, this one was more of a circlet, it was made of white gold with little pink diamonds in it._

_"Dulcea…"_

_Call it a wedding gift from me. I know that together, there is nothing you two can't overcome. The next time you have a backlash, you'll be able to counter it. And when you face this Demetrius, you'll be able to defeat him."_

_"We will." Said Tommy. "He's not gonna hurt us again. I'll make sure of that."_

_Duclea beemed at them. "You'll also discover another little secret when you've become one. This is my gift to you Sky-Lord." Saying this, she pressed her fingertips to Tommy's forehead. Imbuing him with ancient knowledge._

_For a moment, his head felt hot, but then pictures began flashing by his mind's eye. And her soft voice began revealing everything to him that he needed to know. And in the instant it ended, his eyes shown with passionate fire. He knew beyond all reasonable doubt that the next time their enemy appeared would be his last._

_Dulcea then turned to Kimberly. "Agile Crane, this is my gift to you. One of a restful and blissfully rejuvenating sleep…and on the morning of your wedding, you'll find this crown waiting for you. Its ancient heirloom that all Ninjetti women wore on their special day." Having said all this, the Master Warrior drew her into a warming hug._

_When she'd stepped away Kimberly's eyes shown with happiness and she was positively glowing._

_Duclea wiped a tear from her eye._

_"I have one last thing to do before I send you back to the real world."_

_Duclea picked up her staff again and whispering soft words to it, it took on an ethereal green glow. She tilted it in the lover's direction and walked slowly around them._

_"This is the blessing of the Ninjetti warriors:_

_May the power of the Ninjetti thrive in you always. May your love never falter and your passion never wane. May your children become mighty warriors worthy of their heritage. And may the wisdom of your animal spirits never leave you…even at the end of your days."_

_As she stopped walking, she gently kissed their foreheads and with that final act they began to disappear_

Tommy came to a moment later though his bride still slumbered. Knowing she was in no danger, he let her be. His body was still slightly trembling from their encounter. The knowledge was still imprinted firmly in his mind. He knew he'd never forget it.

* * *

Grabbing a soda from the fridge and picking up the cordless phone, he dialed his best friend's number.

"This is Jason."

"Hey bro, I'm glad I got a hold of you."

"How's Kimberly. Is she okay?"

"Better then okay. She's resting."

He heard Jason sigh over the phone. "That's a huge relief."

"I know. Hey, would you and Trini mind coming over. There's something I want to discuss. And could you pick up a pizza on the way over here?"

"Yeah, Kimberly dropped her purse in the store. We were waiting for the okay so we could bring it over."

"I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it Bro. We'll be over there as soon as we can."

Then the phone hung up.

Tommy took a sip and laid back against the counter for a moment and then hurried to neaten up the cabin. All the while Kim dozed away.

* * *

Jason and Trini walked into 'Sweet Nothing's'

"Majorie?"

A second later, the proprieter stood before them. "I heard what happened. Is your friend okay?"

"Kim's shaken a bit, but we just talked to her fiance. She's resting now."

"That's wonderful. I really was worried about her. If it makes it easier, I can bring her order to her house when it's finished. Once in a while, I do home deliveries, when there's need of it. I also do langerie parties at the store here. Anything to make things easier for her."

Jason was about to answer, but Trini spoke up first. "Kimberly's second home is this mall. Where better to have a bachelorette party for a shopping addict?"

Majorie grinned. "Hey, if it weren't for shopping addicts I'd have gone out of business along time ago."

Trini flashed her a grin. "I'll call and let you know when the bachelorette party will be."

The big beauty grinned back. "I'll be here. 10 hours a day and 6 days a week!"

"Thank you." Jason said grinning. "My little sister will love it." After saying that he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and steered her out of the shop.

After stopping at the local pizzaria, they headed for the cabin in the woods.

* * *

**This is a busy time of year for be as Halloween is fast approaching (I have a halloween haunt to set up) and Christmas will be soon to follow. I appreciate everyone's patientce!**

**Till next time!**


	17. The Unexpected Party

**Here we go again. I'm really hoping to get this fic done by summer time. I hope you all enjoy this fluffy chapter!**

* * *

**1 Week Later**

"Tommy, where are you taking me?

"Your wedding planning party. You had problems at the mall, so we're bringing the mall to you."

"Tommy, you don't need to do that. I can shop by myself. I can't let that jerk off ass hole beat me!"

Tommy put on the brakes at the next stoplight. "Beautiful, you didn't. The fact that you were able to let it go defeated him. Think of it as you're saving your feet. You're carrying our twins and that adds a lot of weight to your… petite and sexy body." Tommy added that last line at the offended look Kim gave him.

The light turned green again, and they drove on. Both were quiet for a few minutes.

"Kimberly, I was so worried after what happened at the mall. This will make the actual shopping safe and even more fun. It's also our engagement party. It took some doing to arrange this shopping party. I want you to have fun, Beautiful."

"Shopping party?"

"Yeah, two of your favorite things. Your friend Marjorie will be there. She's got several connections and people in the wedding business that have showed up to do consultations with us."

Kimberly smiled and then faltered. "That means they know what happened…Tommy. They'll know how weak and pathetic I was." Immediately she started crying.

Tommy sighed at her sudden display of hormones. As soon as it was safe to do so, he pulled over onto the side of the road. Then he cut the engine and took off his seatbelt. "Kim, come here."

Kim was by his side in an instant, curled against him and still crying.

He put a reassuring arm around her and kissed her mouth softly. "Beautiful, no one there will pity you. All our friends are there, as are both our parents. Other then that, it's just Marjorie and some vendors. Billy made sure to give them all background checks and they came out clean. Nothing more then moving violations and parking tickets. This way, we'll be completely safe and at ease to plan our wedding."

Kim sniffled a few more times and then looked up at him.

"Really?"

Tommy nodded. "I'll be with you through every purchase and arrangement. Well, except for the wedding dress. But the girls will be with you for that." Tommy paused to press another loving kiss to her lips. "This party will be 100% secure."

"I love you Handsome."

"You're my universe, Kim."

Kimberly kissed him fiercely again and then started to scoot back over to her seat again, but Tommy stopped her. "Beautiful, it's hard to hold you close to me when you're all the way over there."

Kim giggled, then scooted closer to him and put the middle seatbelt on.

Tommy put his arm around her again and then she cuddled into his side. Minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the juice bar.

Caroline and her husband, Pierre Dumas were waiting for them along with Gabriel and Annalise Oliver. As Tommy shut down the engine, Caroline came forward and opened the car door.

"Hi Sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm fine mom. Just had a hormonal moment…this is all really new to me."

"It won't be the first time my dear. You'd better get used to it. Now, come on. You're party awaits."

Another thought struck Kimberly. "Mom, I don't even know how we can afford this."

"No worries about that, Kimberly." said Pierre as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "Eets noting. Is tradition for brides…parents to pay for wedding. Groom pays for honeymoon and geeetaway car. Yes?"

Kimberly nodded as another tear streaked down her cheek. Tommy was there in the next instant handing her a Kleenex, This night is supposed to be fun, Beautiful. Come on."

He paused for another moment and then unexpectedly he scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style to the front doors where Ernie waited for them.

"It's about time you got here. We can't start the party without the guests of honor!"

Kimberly smiled up at him. "Sorry, we got stuck in traffic."

Ernie gave them a knowing look and then stepped aside. The inside of the juice bar had changed in a matter of days. The gym and workout equipment had been moved to the back wall and a big table was set up in the middle of the room with two very plush chairs that looked like thrones were set up behind it. On the table were fancy Champaign flutes filled with a golden looking liquid.

Kimberly gave it a long glance. Aisha came up to her side. "Don't worry, its sparkling grape juice. There's not a single drop of alcohol in it. It's tasty too."

Kimberly grinned at her as she was hugged tightly and several more hugs from her close friends were given before Tommy helped her to her seat.

Ernie then stepped up to them. "Tonight I have come up with a feast fit for royalty. The first course is a light chicken soup with crackers." Saying this, Adam and Jason walked up behind them and put the soups in front of them.

"For you princess." Rocky said grinning at her.

Kimberly chuckled. "I'm no princess, but thank you anyway."

"That's just because you're not wearing your crown." He answered as he pulled out a tiara from his apron pocket. "The guys and I put our money together and bought it for you."

This tiara was not what you'd expect from a formal dress store. It was made up of entwined vines of silver and little diamonds were sprinkled all around it. With a gentle touch, he placed it on her head making sure it stayed put with tiny combs on each side.

Adam pulled out a mirror and held it in front of his friend. "You're a princess now."

Kimberly grinned. "Thank you guys."

The boys grinned at her and then carried the trays back to the kitchen.

As they ate, Marjorie walked up to them. Tonight she was dressed in a flowing royal blue gown with an empire waist that was decorated with little diamond studs. Her hair was swept up in a bun held in by two glittering combs.

"I'm your fairy godmother for the night, Kimberly. I've called together my friends who are the best in their fields. By the time we're done, you'll be all set to walk down the isle. If you should get overwhelmed then tell me and we can take a break. Oh and there is no time limit. We can take this party longer then midnight if you desire it so. Shall we get started?"

Kimberly grinned at her and joy shone in her eyes. "Yes please!"

Tommy who was holding her hand gave it a squeeze. The shopper in his bride had surfaced again.

Between the courses of soup and the lean chicken fried steak with creamy mashed potatoes covered in white gravy with a side of French green beans, Tommy and his princess bride chose unity candles, the iridescent aisle runner, and the music.

After being served the main course, it was time to chose flowers. The wonderful lady whose name was Ariel, showed her a power point presentation. Both bride and groom were in awe of the absolutely beautiful arrangements that were available. It was such a difficult choice for them, but eventually they chose the big pink and white roses with glittering glass beads all but spilling out of bouquet. Little sprigs of babies breath were scattered through out the roses and beautiful green leaves stuck out the bottom.

Ariel gave them a deal by combining the bridal bouquet with the bridesmaid's flowers and the boutonnieres. All of them complemented each other.

With that business taken care of, they moved on to planning the reception, during this part of the night, Ernie was present, pointing out specifics to them and contributing information to the vendor as it was his juice bar he was providing for them.

Kim was even surprised when a spry young man with spiked hair approached them. "I'm called Iceman. I'm here to offer my services as an ice sculptor. Anything you want I can carve for you. For a princess such as yourself, the skies the limit."

Saying this, he pulled out a sketch pad and pulled up a chair. It took about 30 minutes to come up with a design they all loved. It was of two firebirds entwined together and icy flames encircled the base. In the front was a heart with their initials engraved into it.

After giving Mr. Dumas his card with the price on it, he too left as all the others had before him. The next vendor, who was an older man in his 50's came forward with a fancy looking catalog which he presented to the couple.

In it were pictures of several sets of fine table wear. I craft these plates myself, he said, I will be making yours brand new and during the process, I can, if you'd like I can inscribe them with your initials and designs if you wish. This is a once in a lifetime event. You young people should make it count."

Tommy nodded and looked at his bride. He's right you know. Lets see what he has to offer."

Kim grinned and then her smile faltered. "Um handsome," she whispered. "I need to use the restroom."

Tommy chuckled and got up. "If you excuse us, my bride needs a moment." He gave the artisan a apologetic look. Who nodded and had a seat.

Kimberly took a breath as soon as she was away from everyone, well, that is except Tommy.

"Are you okay, My love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a break."

"Then I'll take a break too. I just didn't want to leave you by yourself."

Once Kimberly was gone, he rushed for the bathroom himself.

As Kimberly took care of her business, she allowed her mind to wander. It was all so much…she had such wonderful friends. Thanks to them, she'd begun to heal from her emotional trauma. With Tommy at her side, she had no more nightmares. No matter what hell she'd gone through he was always there to soothe her.

At the sink, she washed her hands and then looked at the mirror. The crown she'd been given rested in her hair and for once, looked like it belonged there.

_Maybe I really am a princess._

The door opened then and her mother walked in.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's all so overwhelming…my hormones aren't helping."

Caroline chuckled and then wrapped her daughter in her arms. "Kim, this is all part of the package. Motherhood isn't for the fainthearted. It's full of pain and discomfort and my trips to the porcelain throne. I wish you two would have waited to become parents, but now that you are, things really will change. You're only at the half way mark, your body is changing while the twins grow. Things are going to get more challenging."

"Mom, I love you but this isn't helping me out."

Caroline kissed her daughter's forehead. "This is a big deal for me too. In ways I'm scared for you. This is all happening so fast…I just want you to be happy. It took me two divorces to find happiness. I want the same thing for you."

Kimberly grinned at her mom. "I am happy. I spent three years of my life being a hero and keeping this town safe. Tommy has been there for me through it all. The day we made love for the first time, was the same day that I almost died. Tommy walked right into the enemie's cave to save my life. He fought off our nemesis and then carried me out unconscious. He can be stubborn at times but so can I. I wouldn't spend my life with any other."

Caroline gave her daughter another hug and then handed her a tissue. "Then I'm happy for you honey. Now, I believe you've kept that nice dinnerware artisan waiting long enough."

Kimberly grinned and then walked out the door to find Tommy waiting for her.

Tommy was there holding out his arm for her and as she took it they headed back to their seats. The dinner ware artisan rose from his seat as they approached. Only after Kimberly and Tommy had been seated did he do so himself and then he once again, showed them his catalog.

It took several minutes for this choice as well. But eventually, they chose a floral design that had big blooms that took up the plate. On the rims were their wedding date and their initials.

With him gone, another vendor came out. This one was an older couple who both had fancy looking uniforms on and their hair tied back. Both wore aprons.

"We're Samuel and Elizabeth Morrison. We own 'the two spatulas' bakery. We retired a few years ago and this is how we're spending our golden years. We brought some samples for you to taste."

Kimberly grinned wide. This is one of the things she was looking forward to choosing.

A marble cake was chosen almost immediately. It would have 5 tiers to it. (Tommy had jokingly told them that Rocky might want a tier to himself. Rocky had feigned outrage but he couldn't hold back the laughter.)

Once the laughter had died down, the couple then pulled out some sample toppers. One of them was a couple with the bride wrapped around the groom. Kimberly had looked at it with a strange expression on her face.

Trust me honey. When it was my turn to walk down the isle, I saw Sammy waiting for me with a grin on his face. When I saw that, only my father's firm grip on my arm kept me from racing down the isle to him."

The picture that generated in her head at the elderly woman's words, caused Kimberly to develop a fit of the giggles again. She almost chose it too. But then she remembered that she was pregnant. And a topper like that might produce some crude jokes.

She ended up opting for a more traditional and dignified topper. This one was of a princess sitting on a horse side saddle and the prince was holding the reigns while looking at her. They also wanted the cake to be strewn with red roses and green vines.

The elderly couple then presented them with a small gift of a $50.00 gift card to Babies 'R' US. It was simple but kim knew it would come in handy later.

It was then that the final vendor arrived. This gentleman was in his 60's, and he carried himself with a quiet dignity and as he came in he stopped in front of the table and bowed before Tommy and Kim.

"My lord and Lady."

Kimberly grinned. "You may rise."

The gentleman straightened up. "My name is Sr. Elston. I'm a genteel men of proud English upbringing. When I was employed, I was in her majesties royal service as a footman. I heard a princess was to be married, and I wish to offer the services of myself and my family."

Kimberly looked over at Tommy and grinned. Looking back at him, she said, "Please tell us more!"

"Gladly. He handed Billy his disk. As the video played explained to them what they did.

He and his family had come over to America only a few years before after spending all his life in England. Horses were in his blood and that of his family. He himself was an accomplished rider and so were his entire family. Together they ran the stables and their horses which included a magnificent gelding and a mare that were very well cared for. Though they had four other horses, these two were the most gentle of them all.

They lived peacefully and now and then hired themselves out for weddings and for dances once in a while. If the event called for a horse and carriage, they would be available.

Kim immediately hired them and as the old man took his leave, Kim yawned. All the excitement had taken it's toll on her and she was ready to rest.

Marjorie saw her yawn and immediately pushed back the bridal fitting to the next night and then she and her husband took their leave.

Kimberly soon fell asleep and while she slumbered, Tommy carried her out to the truck.

She slept good that night.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm too tired to leave a better chapter note, so please leave a review. let me know that you're all still reading this story!**


	18. Girl's Night In

**sorry to all my readers, for some reason this chapter didn't show up. hopefully you'll be reading this today.**

**Greetings to all my faithful readers. ****I'm so thrilled to post another chapter. I'm thinking that I'm gonna continue updating this one till it's finished. (Thats the plan anyway) **

**Power Rangers is once again, the property of Saban! **

**This chapter is meant to be full of fun and hillarity. Please leave nice reviews for me! **

* * *

**1 week later**

Kimberly looked herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that all this was happening. The next day was the day of the wedding. Thanks to all their friends and family, everything was ready and finalized. That same day they'd gotten the marriage license.

In the corner, their honeymoon luggage sat, already to go. Because of Tommy's ranger duties, they couldn't go very far. They'd managed to rent a small beach house on the coast. They'd also had to form an emergency plan just incase Mondo decided to start trouble. In case Tommy had to leave, both Trini and Aisha would teleport to the resort and stay with Kimberly until the battle was over.

Kimberly shook her head and focused on the now. She'd be so totally pissed off if their honeymoon was ruined thanks to the mechanical megalomaniac.

As if senseing her thoughts, Tommy came up behind her and hugged her body close to his. "It's going to be okay, Beautiful. I don't intend to leave your side, by this time tomorrow, I'll be fulfilling your every fantasy. I'll worship your body in every possible way. Just think about that, and let the other rangers deal with Mondo."

Kimberly moaned softly at the thought and Tommy chuckled softly. "Take a deep breath Kim, your friends are on their way. Will you be okay tonight?"

Kim froze as the realization that Tommy wouldn't be sleeping next to her finally sunk in.

"It'll be okay Princess, the other girls will be there, I've packed one of myt-shirts for you to sleep with if you want."

Kimberly inhaled deeply and then turned around in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. Tommy grinned softly into the kiss holding her closer to him.

* * *

Up above the Earth, King Mondo and his queen were looking on. "What a perfect time to attack. The Red ranger will not be thinking clearly with his nuptials so close, he'll be easy to capture!"

"Your majesties," Klank said coming in. "We've received a message from the alliance. They're demanding your presences for a meeting."

King Mondo said in a resigned tone of voice. "So much for the perfect plan."

"Dear, think of it. We've not had an excuse to recharge in years. It'll only be for a week. Then we can return and wreak havoc on earth and bring those miserable earthlings to their knees!"

"Good point, my Queen, lets go tell our son the news!"

(author sighs in relief)

* * *

**Back on Earth**

The limo pulled up to the cabin and Gideon stepped out. He walkd over to the passenger door and held it open for the occupants. Trini and Aisha stepped out. The others were waiting for them back at the mall.

The girls walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door. A moment later, Tommy answered it. "Hey girls, Kim's all set for party. I'll just go get her overnight bag."

As he walked away, Kim allowed her friend to hug her. Kim you are gonna love the night we have planned for you." Aisha said. Kim looked over their shoulders.

"Is that a limo? How did you ever afford it?"

"We had noting to do with it. It's a package deal set up by our favorite proprieter."

"Majorie?" Kim said with a grin. "The same lady who set up the shopping party?"

"The same, girlee." Aisha answered. "She's got a side business as a hostess of naughty lingerie parties. We've got it all set up Pinkie. Now come on, say goodnight to your prince charming before we steal you away."

Kim giggled. "A lingerie party?"

Trini grinned. "Sounds like fun, huh?"

"Sounds kinky to me," Tommy said. "I like it. Have fun Beautiful, but I'll be just a call away if you need me."

Kim turned to him as the other girls walked back to the waiting limo.

"I will handsome. I'll meet you at the alter."

Tommy grinned. "I can hardly wait. I love you Kimberly Hart."

Kim grinned at him. "I love you too, Handsome." Then she kissed him softly. Tommy kissed her back and couldn't resist kissing her again and again.

They would have lingered longer except that in the next second, a loud engine split the peace and quiet of the woods. They parted panting slightly.

"That'll be the guys. They've come to kidnapp me and drag me to the all nighter I'm sure they've planned."

Kim kissed him once more. When they'd parted again, Tommy knelt and gently rubbed the baby bump. "I love you kids too." Then he kissed her belly.

The engine was getting louder. So he lovingly wrapped and arm around her as he led her to the waiting luxury car.

With her safely away he walked back to the front door of the cabin and awaited his kidnappers.

The engines were louder then before and he waited for his 'impeding doom'.

_Where were they?_

He grunted a moment later as he was jumped from behind. His Ninjetti instincts kicked in as he was wrestled to the ground. He put up a good fight but then two more fighters jumped into the fray.

Finally they'd pinned him to the ground and then rolled him over. His best put a knee to on his chest. Rocky and Adam had both his arms held down and Billy had his feet.

"You do know that I would have come willingly?"

Jason chuckled. "Judging by my sister's delicate condition, I'd say that ship sailed 5 months ago."

"Besides," Rocky added. "This way is so much funner. Now silence hostage!"

Tommy gave them a token struggle, not that it mattered at the moment as they had blindfolded him and carried him to the waiting truck that Zack was driving. Roughly throwing him into the bed of the truck with Jason and Rocky to guard him, Adam and Billy climbed into the cab and the truck that had been decorated with red, white and green streamers drove off. Oh and on both sides of the truck, were signs that proclaimed to all driving by that a groom was on board.

Several honks and even a siren were heard that night as they drove to the secret location (aka the dojo)

* * *

"What are we doing at the mall?" Kimberly asked.

"This is where the party's at. Now come on, Majorie and the other's are waiting for us."

"No way, my bachelorette party is at the Mall?"

Aisha grinned. "Where better to hold a bridal party for a shop-a-holic then at this sacred shrine of deals and merchandise?"

"You guys are the best!" Kim said grinning widely.

"Don't thank us, Kimmiebear, this was all Majorie's idea." Trini interjected. "She's providing the food, and fun and even the hotel room later. It's her side business, and don't worry about being a charity case, your mom's paying for all this."

Kimberly was practically dancing in her seat.

Gideon brought the limo around to the back entrance where an entourage was waiting for them. Everyone of them was there, and there was also a few faces she didn't recognize.

Aisha nodiced her distress. "It's okay kim. They're more vendors. We both met them and they're golden. The younger girl is Majorie's daughter, Esmerelda. She's a trip." Once more reassured, she took the hand that Gideon offered and was helped from the limo.

Tanya, Kat and the mothers were there too. Majorie was the one that stepped forward with a grin. She was once again in her 'fairy godmother' outfit. (Which Kim loved.)

"Welcome back Kimberly! The party continues tonight. Come on, the foods warm and the night is young!" At that statement her stomach grumbled. With a grin she followed them into the shop.

This night, the clothes racks had been pushed against the wall and covered. Everywhere were the signs of a bachelorette party. Across the back wall was a food table laden with southern dishes. It included country fried chicken with white gravy, Mashed potatoes, French style green beans, corn on the cob and a huge jug of sweet tea.

In the middle of the room were two banquet tables on each side of a wide lavender and pink aisle runner. On the other side of the store in front of two covered clothes racks was another table with a nice stereo with big speakers attached to it.

"Now this, is a party!" Aisha said looking all around.

"I'm glad you think so!" Majorie said as she came in. "This is the ultimate party. We're all gonna have a blast tonight. We'll have food, fun, and a lingerie/bridal show."

Kim opened her mouth. "A lingerie show?"

Majorie nodded. "Of course, we're all letting our hair down tonight. You don't have to participate in the lingerie bit, but you should know that your bridal gown is already here, you get to model it and then we'll make any last minute adjustments. But that won't happen till later tonight. After we've had our fill, you and your friends will be pampered. We're doing massages, manicures, pedicures, and a run through of your makeup. That's what all these beauty consultants are here for, there's also a massage therapist here that specializes in massages given during pregnancy."

"My daughter, Esmerelda is here tonight to." she said before looking around for her offspring. "Darling will you come here?"

That was when a vibrant young teenager danced and twirled to her mom's sighed. She had a gypsy like aura about her and she wore a purple bodice with lace over it and a fun looking black skirt that reached her ankle. Her wavy brown hair was bulled back in a hand band that had a purple flower in it. To complete the ensemble she had no shoes on, and a simple purple chocker on with a silver E hanging from it.

Hi Kimberly!" She said with a musical voice. "Pleased to meet you!" Kim felt younger just being in the girls presence.

"She's gonna be helping me out tonight, this is how she earns her spending money. But enough about us, it's time to start this shindig!"

Soon enough the food had been ladled out and drinks poured. (courtesy of the gypsy child)

As they all sat down to eat, Caroline spoke up. "So, Majorie, how did you meet your husband?"

The host took a sip of her drink and considered her words. Then as she put her glass down, she spoke.

"I didn't have the same upbringing as most girls. My parents were always very strict with me. I was never allowed to wear skirts that went above the knee and cleevage was a sure one way ticket to Hell. For the first 16 years of my life, I was demure and chaste and did all they asked of me. Then I met Lee Jenson. The son of a priest."

The older woman shook her head. "He did it all right. Asked my father's permission to date me, never objected to a chaperon and always followed etiquette. So when he came by an picked me up, I thought we were going to go on a walk, but then when he turned down an unfamiliar road, I knew things were going south, litterally.

"He took me out by a lake on the outskirts of town and then before I knew it he'd stripped me of my clothes and began to touch me. I wanted so badly to object, but what he was doing felt so good. And I wanted him to continue. I begged him to take me over and over again. And he did, when I finally collapsed from exhaustion and fell asleep he carried me out of the car and left me under a tree with my clothes scattered all about me."

"I was found by the local police and brought back to my house. Needless to say, I was grounded for a long time. They demanded to know who I'd had sex with but I was so embarrassed about the fact that I had enjoyed my self and cried out in pleasure acting like a whore, that I couldn't tell them. I'd embarrassed my family and they made sure I knew it. I was never allowed to leave the house ever, not even for church. It didn't take long for me to get antsy and I eventually ran away. I found myself far away from home and I stopped at a restaurant near Stone Canyon."

"I had just enough money to buy one dinner. The same night, I met Gideon. He was just coming home from work and saw me eating by myself. He was so sweet even then. We talked for a long while and he even paid for my meal. he was so handsome and I couldn't forget about him. He told me about the convent near another catholic church and said he was friends with the nuns there."

"He was right too. They took amazing care of me and he was always nearby. He visited me several times a week and before long we fell in love. I was surprised that no matter the fact that I was knocked up by another man, he still stuck around. Gideon was always there to pick me up for appointments and he always took me out to eat. It was like that for several months until my daughter was born. Gideon stayed with me in the room and even encouraged me while I was giving birth. But pregnancy had chaned me, I'd always been big boned and would never be a model. But he loved me anyway and about two months after Esmerelda was born he propsed to me. Unfortunately I refused him. I was self conscious back then. I knew that I was hidios and I didn't want him to suffer by having an ugly wife."

"He tried to reason with me, but I didn't listen. I vanished from the Convent and soon found my way here. I got a job at some rich clothing store. For a while things were good, I still missed Gideon but I told myself that it was much better this way."

Unfortnuitely, things didn't stay the same. A new manager came to work there and she gave me an ultimatum. That either I lose weight or be fired. I had a baby and so I had no alternitive but to lose weight. I denied myself meals and took the both of us out for walks. I did lose weight but I began to get sicker and sicker. Even Esmerelda began to get sick, I couldn't nurse her the way I used to. I put my best foot forward but it wasn't enough. My manager came down on me and I was fired. All that work and it got me nowhere."

"Somehow, by a miricle Gideon found me again. He took one look at me and got me out of there, we picked up Esmerelda from the day care and he brought me back to his house."

Majoree chuckled and then laughed. "Gideon changed then, he fed me constantly even threatening to duct tape me to the chair and shovel food down my throat. It didn't take more then a week till I was putting on weight and I was even able to start nursing my daughter again."

"He was always there to make sure I ate and make sure that I continued my appointments. Again he proposed to me. I refused again and he demanded that I tell him why. When I did he looked at me like I'd grown antlers. He told me how foolish I was and then after arguing the point to death, I gave in and accepted his proposal. I can't tell you happy I was when it was all said and done. The night he made love to me was a thousand times better then I ever imagined. We now have another son that's 8 years old and is his father's son. He's staying at a friend's house and will be at the wedding tomorrow." She took a deep breath. "Now you know my life's story. Gideon's love is relentless. And I fervently hope that you're husband's will be the same."

Kim grinned. "I already know it is. We've been together for almost 4 years now."

Majorie lifted her glass. "To relentless love!"

"Here! Here!" Everyone shouted.

With dinner over, the fashion show could begin.

The party didn't stop until midnight and when it did, the limo showed up again the bridal party all got in and were taken to the hotel where everyone crashed. Majorie and her daughter went back home. Kim and Tommy's mothers stayed at the hotel too, though in different rooms.

The next day would start early and they all needed to rest.

* * *

**So, what did you all think of this one? Leave non flamitory reviews!**

**Up next, Kim and Tommy take the plunge...in more ways then one!**

**See you next chapter! woohoo!**


	19. Relentless Love

**Sap and fluff with humor mixed in ahead. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Dojo**

The main floor of the dojo was littered with the aftermath of the bachelor party. While the purpose of most bachelor parties was to mourn the last night of the bridegroom's singleness, the guys had celebrated the coming marriage of their 'power couple.' (yeah Zack had come up with that name)

It also included them all teasing Rocky about his second marriage which (and they had a betting pool) was likely to happen sometime in the next year or so. The blue Zeo ranger chuckled good naturely and secretly admitted to himself that with all the lovey dovey stuff going on, that he'd been thinking about proposing to his 'wife' soon after graduation. But last night had been about Tommy. It had been full of food, impromptu wrestling matches, and watching the complete collection of Karate Kid movies followed by several reenactments of the key fighting scenes. In short, It was a guy's party.

And now, in the dead silence of the dojo, someone's alarm clock went off…followed by the dojo's phone ringing off the hook. From his sleeping bag on the floor, Jason groaned and sleepily stumbled over to the counter.

"Mmm…Hello?"

"Hello Rex. It's official wedding business. I desire a meeting with the best man."

He was still only half awake. "Trini…um…okay. Where are you."

"Staring at you through the dojo windows. Nice boxers by the way."

Jason grinned now coming out of the stupor. "Ah…see anything you like?"

"I should think so. Not anything I haven't seen before."

"Shhh. No one is supposed to know about that."

"Then come out side Rex. I don't have a lot of time. There's much to be done before the ceremony. Oh and unless you want to cause a traffic accident, you might want to put on some pants and a shirt."

Jason chuckled. "I'm that sexy huh?"

"Lets just say that you look very excited right now."

Immediately Jason looked down…and saw nothing.

He looked back up at Trini with confusion and saw that she was doubled over in laughter. Smirking, he hung up the phone and hurried into some pants before walking outside.

Without even pausing he picked Trini up and then kissed her forcefully and with such intensity that the former yellow ranger found herself moaning and begging for more.

Which made Jason stop the kiss and settle her back on the ground. Then he crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly.

Trini closed her eyes and took some deep breathes before opening her eyes and glaring at her boyfriend. "That…was evil."

Jason shrugged. "Turnabout's fair play, my most alluring siren."

Trini took another deep breath and then opened her notebook. I came to discuss last minute details. There's going to be a limo picking you guys up around 11:30. Since you're the best man it's up to you to make sure everyone's ready to go. She looked down at her notepad. You have the suits right?"

"They were picked up last night before we headed out to …collect Tommy." Here he smirked, remembering just how much fun it had been for them. Trini caught on to his smirk and then rolled her eyes.

"More unnecessary roughness?"

"Yep. And it was loads of fun."

"You do know that payback's a bitch right?"

"Oh Trini, you're so hot when you talk dirty to me."

Trini grinned and then invaded his personal space rubbing up against him. He leaned his head closer to her.

"And if you ever want any more of that sexy talk then I suggest you get your hot body in to that dojo and get the bridegroom ready to go." To add insult to injury she rubbed firmly against him and then walked away.

Jason groaned as she walked away. He looked down again and then groaned before hurrying back inside, heading straight to the cold showers.

* * *

Mrs. Dumas stood over Kimberly's bed and sat down on the edge of it, glancing at her daughter's sleeping face. She smiled to herself as she pushed a stray hair out of her daughter's face.

In response Kimberly opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her.

"Mom."

"Hey sweetheart. It's your big day, time to get up."

Kimberly grinned and then yawned loudly. Caroline chuckled and then pulled her daughter up to a seated position. "You're first in the shower today. I put your toiletries in there for you already. Get ready to be the center of attention."

Kimberly grinned and then paused feeling the twins within her begin to kick. She put a hand on her stomach. Caroline grinned as her daughter took her hand and put it over the spot. When one of the twins kicked again, they both looked at each other with grins.

"Can't believe I'm gonna be a grandmother so soon." she smiled at Kimberly. "Do you know what they are yet?"

"We've got an appointment in a week with the obstetrician. That's when we're supposed to find out."

"Then you have five months to look for a place to stay too. I doubt you want to keep living at the cabin."

"We've discussed that. We may have to continue staying in the cabin till Mondo is destroyed. We're afraid of what could happen if the machine empire were to attack. It's not beneath him to destroy us that way. I'm a liability and so are the babies. You have no idea how many times I've been targeted as way to get to Tommy. Only this time, I've no special powers to defend myself."

"That's were we come in." Kat said entering the room. I swear to you that you'll never have to worry about assault. Billy is a genius, he knows the in's and out's of the Power Chamber. He's been working on duplicating the technology. Once you guys have a house, he'll be able to install it."

She sat on the edge of the bed. "Once a ranger, always a ranger."

Kimberly grinned. "Thanks Kat. I needed to hear that."

"We're here for you Kim, but enough chit chat. Trini's left to get the guys coordinated. She'll be back soon and if she finds out you're not in the shower, she'll have a fit."

* * *

**4 hours later**

**Angel Grove Botanical Gardens**

This was the ideal place for a wedding and so it was set up for every bridal occasion. It was like a hidden garden. This intimate gathering included a private villa where the grooms met up.

Jason stood on the outer steps of the private pavillion as Majoree who was dressed in an demure blue dress speak with vendor after vendor. As he looked over the expanse seeing everything put together, he sighed and thanked God above that he didn't have to do what the wedding planner had to do. It would surely give him a headache. The scene before him reminded him of an era gone by…the regency era to be correct. He now stood in a black tux with coat tells along with red silk vests and cravats. He felt as if he was thrown back into the regency era. He felt very refined and poised too. (of course he'd never tell the other guys that)

Off to the side, a natural waterfall cascaded over a garden of rocks. Flowers were everywhere! The small pavilion were the wedding ceremony would take place, was elegant in itself. Pink and white roses cascaded over the alter and encircled the unity candle. On the outside, sheer white curtains of some sort were pulled back with more rosy ties and the brilliant white isle runner was rolled out and currently being staked in place by a worker.

The chairs were set out and the speakers were already tested and ready to go.

In short everything was perfect. A warning bell went off in his head and he turned around and was in the process of pushing the button on his communicator.

"No need Jason," Billy said as he walked towards him. "I made a trip to the command center this morning, the empire has been silent all morning. I've already had to reassure Tommy that everything is as it should be. I've even got the Aquition rangers standing by just in case."

"I can't help being worried. My baby sister's getting married today. I just don't want anything to go wrong."

Billy put an hand on Jason's arm. "She's my sister too."

Finally, it was time for the ceremony to begin. Father Caleb was there and now Tommy waited on pins and needles for his bride. Behind him was Jason, Zack and Billy. They'd stood with him during the worst of times and now, they stood with him, on what for a time would be, the best day of his life.

The guests had already been seated and the Caroline sat next to an empty seat. Across from them Gabriel and Annalise Oliver sat, (Tommy's parents) smiling at their son with pride.

Just then the speakers came to life and Pachebels Canon begin playing. Because they had no flower girl that could show up on short notice, the aisle runner was already littered with flowers. Tommy's eyes were now fixed down the aisle as the maid of honor, Trini came forward. She wore a pink dress that had an empire waist to it and short off the shoulder sleeves. The dress went to her ankles and she wore thin sheer gloves that went up to her elbows. Her black hair had been swept up into a elegant twist and a small pink comb with a silken flower attached to it, was the only embellishment. The only hint of her identity were a pair of small golden hoops in her ears.

Jason's eyes took her in. and all he could whisper was "…wow."

Behind her, came Aisha who had also decided to opt for gold hoops. Then bringing up the rear of the bridal party was Kat who along with the matching bride'smaid dresses was wearing pink flowered earrings.

Seeing the girls stand in their places, signaled that the bride was soon to make her appearance.

* * *

Kimberly looked at her step father. He was grinning at her. "Are you ready, my dear?"

The former pink ranger looked down the isle were tommy stood.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's do it."

The bridal march began to play and everyone rose to their feet. Jason felt Tommy stiffen and take an sudden intake of breath.

Kimberly was making her way up to them. She was two times as radient in her flowing white dress. It, like all the others, was an empire waist dress with a small pink ribbon tied around the high waist line. The shoulders had a lacy shoulders to it and the baby bump showed just a little bit, but it only added to her beauty. She also had a lacy white veil that covered her face.

The Ninjetti crown that had 'mysteriously' appeared now encircled the beautiful bun on top of her head. Several small tendrils of hair hung down and her eyes were full of love for her groom. As she walked towards them. A silky chaple trian flowed behind her. Like her bridesmaids she also wore white gloves that went to just above her elbow. The tiny crystals that were embedded in her bridal bouquet sparkled in the sunlight.

Tommy's eyes filled with her beauty and he broke out into a wide grin. Jason looked at him and then chuckled softly.

Pierre led her to the alter and to her soon-to-be-husband. Then, in the time altered way, he placed Kim's hand into Tommy's and then kissed her knuckles, before stepping back.

The priest began to speak then.

"Dear Loved ones and friends, we're gathered here to celebrate the love of these two young adults. Kimberly Hart, and Thomas Oliver." He then looked into the crowd.

"Who gives this young woman to be married?"

"Her mother and I do." Pierre answered before giving a small bow and then retreating o sit next to his wife.

The priest looked into the crowd. "True love is patient, kind and relentless. It's keeps no record of wrongs and when nurtured daily, it will never fade away or die. If there is anyone in this crowd who has a valid reason for why these two should not marry, please, speak now or forever hold their peace."

Jason turned a threatening gaze on everyone who kept quiet.

When no one spoke up, Jason's face relaxed and behind him Billy and Zack stifled laughter.

The priest ignored their silent laughter and continued the ceremony.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, do you take Thomas James Oliver to be your husband. Do you promise before God and all these witness to honor your husband, in sickness, health. To love him relentlessly, and to uplift him in good times and bad and finally, do you swear to keep yourself only for him and forsake anyone else for as long as you both shall live?"

Kimberly smiled softly at the love of her life. "I do."

Tommy smiled back at her as the priest addressed him

"Thomas James Oliver, do you take this woman to be your wife? To love her relentlessly, cherish, and protect her and stand by her in good times and bad, in sickness and health. Do you swear to keep yourself for her alone and forsake anyone else for as long as you both shall live?"

Tommy's eyes met Kims and he smiled softly at her. "I do."

"Then will you each take a candle and together, light this symbol of your united souls?"

When that was done, they stood apart again and the priest continued.

"Do you have the rings?"

Trini and Jason nodded and handed the bride and groom the rings.

Tommy then held out his hand for Kimberly. He slid the ring half way up her finger and then paused.

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." then he pushed it up the rest of the way.

Then it was Kimberly's turn.

Tommy held out his hand for her. She then slid the ring half way up his finger and then said in a clear confidant voice.

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed."

With the ring firmly in place, they joined hands again.

The priest grinned at him.

"Then by the power invested in my by God and the state of California, It is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tommy grinned and lifted her veil, they grinned at each other and their lips met, sealing their vows.

The moment they parted, Rocky and Adam jumped up holding white signs. One had a 9.9 and the other 9.5.

Kimberly shook her head and then looked up at Tommy. He was grinning at her and she stepped up on her tippy toes and kissed him heatedly and passionately.

Rocky and Adam rolled their eyes and lowered their signs

Father Caleb looked like he was desperately holding in his laughter as he cleared his throat. It is now my honor and privildge to present to everyone gathered her Mr. and Mrs. Thomas James Oliver, what I have joined this day, may no man put assunder. Go and be blessed!"

Everyone was still laughing as Tommy took his brand new wife by the hand and led her back down the isle.

It was time to party, and so the carriage pulled up complete with two handsome footmen along with the elderly driver. They paused only to help the newly weds into the carriage and then they were off.

As they rode off, Tommy pulled Kimberly into his lap and kissed her yet again, it was a prelude to the love they'd make that night.

All they had to do was get through the reception. Neither of them know how they'd be able to keep themselves under control.

But both of them knew that they wouldn't have to wait too much longer.

* * *

**So what did you all think of this chapter. Up next, the reception where more hillarity will insue. If you know me, then you know what sort of things are ahead!**

**See you next chapter!**


	20. Relentless Love Part 2

**Ernie's Juice Bar**

The popular hangout had undergone a change overnight. The reception was a small intimate affair as was the wedding. However, that did not detract at all away from the romantic atmosphere that the juice bar had taken on.

Tommy leaned down and kissed her lips. "You ready for this Beautiful?"

Kimberly looked up at him and grinned. "Let's do it."

On cue, the majordomo cleared his throat. "If I may have everyone's attention?"

When the voices quieted, he smiled and announced. "It is now my pleasure and privilege to present to you all, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver!"

As everyone stood and applauded, Tommy led his new wife, from under the rose filled arch into the room. As everyone continued to applaud them, husband led wife to the bride and groom's table. Jason and Trini along with Rocky and Aisha stepped back and allowed them to pass and seat themselves before they themselves sat down again.

Once they were seated, the Majordomo cleared his throat again. "Now that the lord and lady have arrived, let the festivities begin!"

With those few words, the servers, began to bring out the food.

They feast was fit for royalty. It started out with a light salad and was followed by rotisserie style chicken that was so tender that it fell off the bone, along with a baked potato and a side of green beans.

As his best friend's feasted, Jason was in another universe of his own. While the bride and groom were on their way to this reception, he'd heard from Rocky that the National Martial Arts completion would be coming to Angel Grove in just six months. He wouldn't risk ruining his best friend's wedding day by informing Tommy, but he knew somewhere deep in side that since all the top schools in the country expected to show up, Demetrius would be there too.

_He didn't know how he could protect his baby sister when the time came if he was expected to fight as well. If he had any clue that Kimberly was in town, he'd be sure to go after her again, if only to finish the job that he started….Kim would be in…_

"Earth to Jason! The people of planet Earth need you!"

"What? Are we being attacked?" Jason asked standing to his feet.

Tommy laughed. "No, but you're in your own universe right now. Is everything okay?"

Jason sat back down again. "That's not right. You want to give away our secret identity again?"

No, but I tried everything else to get your attention. Is there something going on that I don't know about?

Jason relaxed a fraction. No, of course not. Nothing but the reception matters today and I don't want you to worry either. You're only getting married once, so you better enjoy yourself while you can."

"You will tell me later on."

"Yeah, after your honeymoon. Now, you better get back to your bride, she's your life now."

"She's more then my life, my universe revolves around her."

Jason felt the urge to gag, but instead he rolled is eyes. "Good to know."

They didn't speak for a good thirty minutes when the majordomo walked to the center of the room.

The time has come, one and all, for the Lord and Lady to lead the dance." then he held out his hand in the direction of the bride and groom.

"Majesties, please grace us by sharing your first dance?"

Tommy grinned and helped Kimberly out of her chair and with careful steps led her out to the dance floor.

The lights dimmed and a spot light shown on them.

Then the music started.

**My love**

**There's only you in my life**

**The only thing that's right**

**My first love**

**You're every breath I take**

**You're every step I make**

**And I... I want to share**

**All my love with you**

**No one else will do**

**And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)**

**They tell me how much you care**

**Oh, yes**

**You'll always be**

**My endless love**

**Two hearts**

**Two hearts that beat as one**

**Our lives have just begun**

**And forever**

**I'll hold you close in my arms**

**I can't resist your charms**

**And I...I'd play the fool**

**For you, I'm sure**

**You know I don't mind(no, you know I don't mind)**

**And yes**

**You mean the world to me**

**I know I've found in youM**

**y endless love**

**And love**

**I'd play the fool**

**For you, I'm sure**

**You know I don't mind(Whoa, you know I don't mind)**

**Oh, yes**

**You'd be the only one**

'**Cause no, I can't deny**

**This love I have inside**

**And I'll give it all to you**

**My love (my love, my love)**

The song came to a close then, and yet the two lovers still danced, as if to their own music. It brought all the women to tears…and the men to have sudden sinus problems. (yeah, we all know they were crying to, but they had to be manly for each other)

More songs were played that night, but none of them compared to the first. They barely even noticed

A couple hours passed like that and between the feasting the cake was eventually cut and the non alcoholic drinks flowed…and then came the time for the tossing of the bridal boquet and the garter.

Kim was escorted by her prince to the dance floor and then handed her bouquet. She waited for all the single ladies to gather before she launched the flowers into the air.

Several grunts were heard, and when turend around, Tanya had the flowers and was blushing prettily. (trini had all but shoved the posey's into her hands.) She looked towards Adam who was grinning widely at her. He walked over and kissed her chastely.

Tommy grinned at them as a chair was brought over for his bride to sit in and when she was seated, he sank down to both knees in front of her and ducked under her dress.

Kimbelry's eyes darkened instantly as her husband brushed against her inner thigh. (she had no idea if that was intentional or not.)

She begged him in her head to not wander any further north. Her hormones were already in overdrive. Thankfully, he didn't do so and a moment later he reappeared with the garter in his…teeth.

He grinned shamelessly at her and kissed her foot before standing to his feet again.

The guys all cheered at him as he stretched the garter and let it soar into the crowd. When the crowd parted, Adam was pushed forward with the garter around his neck.

(I have no idea how that happened either.)

With a wide grin, he approached his girlfriend and bent down pulling the garter off his neck and then slid it up Tanya's leg…with all the other guys hollering their approval.

With those slightly racy activities done, it was time for the bride and groom to depart. The majordomo gracefully walked towards them and bowed like a gentleman.

"My Lord and Lady Oliver, your carriage awaits you."

Tommy grinned and Kimberly and offered her his arm. Kimberly grinned and accepted it and allowed her husband to walk her out the door.

Just as grand as she imagined it, the carriage was arrayed with white blooms, ribbons and even tiny bells. The footman, opened the door for them and even offered Kimberly his hand.

After she was helped inside, Tommy slid in next to her. As the door closed, and the horses began their trotting, Kimberly felt Tommy's eyes on her..and then he was kissing her with all the passion he was feeling.

Tonight there would be no holding back, he wouldn't have to restrain himself anymore. He could also allow his bride to have all the leeway she desired.

* * *

When at last they reached their destination, they were led to the small room he'd rented for the week and Kimberly excused herself informing him that she needed a few female moments.

He didn't miss the little something she'd taken from her luggage that had just been carried in.

He only took off his shoes and waited on the edge of the bed expectantly.

What he expected, and the goddess that emerged in the sexy pink bodice and sexy pink silk skirt were on different edges on the spectrum.

He immediately felt his body react...his heart skipped a beat as she approached him. He could already smell her arousal and when she stood in front of him, his eyes rose to meet hers and he reached out a hand to stroke her belly._ Damn, she was gorgeous. _

He let his gaze travel over her breasts again and he kissed her belly before he stood up. With one hand he pulled her closer to him and the other cupped her cheek as he pressed a kiss to her lips. Instantly she reacted and opened her mouth for him. He gently explored her mouth and felt her do the same. At the same time she he could feel her arms reaching up and circling his shoulders... or at least trying to.

Not wanting her to over extend herself, he broke the lip lock and sat on the bed pulling her closer to him.

He gazed at her chest again and gently kissed the cloth covered swells. Instantly he heard her breathy moans. He missed hearing those sexy noises she made. Now that they were married and she was all his, he decided he would do all it took to make those noises continue and get louder. He kissed her lips again as he pulled down the front of the corset and licked the rosy tip before drawing it into his mouth.

'Mmm...yess...like that."

He groaned feeling his boxers getting uncomfortable. But this night was for her, this was to be her first time since the incident and he refused to rush her and ruin the night in the process. He would have her that night, but not just yet. And besides, he loved the noise she was currently making as he switched to the other one, paying it the same attention. He smiled to himself as he felt her gently hold his head. Another few moments passed before he released her and then he looked up at her again.

"You liked that beautiful?" She could only nod.

"I really love that corset and underwear on you...but your even more sexy with it off. As he said this he gently stroked the inside of her thighs. As her eyes got darker she reached to her side to untie the laces, Tommy stopped her.

"Beautiful, you have no idea how much I'm turned on at the idea of serving you tonight. May I?"

At her slow nod, He made quick work of her corset and gently set it on the ground. His hands were shaking as he slowly pulled down the underwear. Her scent hit him fast and he couldn't resist kissing her now shaven mound. He wordlessly backed her up and sank to his knees. He just had to taste her...it'd been to long...since he feasted on her.

Kim sucked in a breath as she felt his mouth giving her slit an open kiss. She almost came when he tasted her. At her cry he paused licking his lips and then looked up on her. "Sit on the bed Kim...please."

As she did he could feel himself straining...but he pushed down his desires. He wanted more of her.

Kim gasped loudly as she felt his tongue on her again. She couldn't help it as her hips jerked. But that didn't stop Tommy, it only increased his hunger. As his oral assault got more aggressive her pants got louder. She came as he lifted her legs on either shoulder and licked her harder.

He drank her in as she rode her climax.

When she came down he gently placed her legs back on the bed. "You are an exquisite delicacy."

"Tommy...oh damn I want more..I've waited long enough...I want.." she trailed off looking shyly down at his bulge. he grinned at her as he kissed her belly again. "Your wish is my command, Princess."

He stood up then and eagerly freed himself from his boxers and stroked himself for a moment. Kim's eyes darkened even more and when her hand closed over him, he bucked into her hands.

He grimaced when she stroked him again. I'm sorry Kim. I can't hold off much longer. I want to be inside you when I cum." Kim let him go and got off the bed as Tommy pulled down the covers and laid down with several pillows under his head.

Kim smiled to herself as she climbed on beside him. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. Tommy assisted her in climbing on top and guided her onto him. She moaned softly as he penetrated her to the hilt.

It was like the first time all over again. He could feel how tightly she wrapped around him and he moaned as she leaned forward."Oh damn Kim...so hot. Kim smiled down at him and moved against him again gently riding him and with each forward movement Tommy could feel his control desegregating. He loved watching her breasts sway as she rode him. Though he tried hard to hold himself back, wanting things to last for her, he could feel himself on the precipice.

Then Kim was his undoing. She reached down between them and rubbed her self. But he was having none of that. He moved her hand to the side and rubbed her nub vigorously. She moaned loudly and her cries increased as she came again and only then did Tommy let himself explode inside her.

Together they rode their climaxes and held onto each other.

When they came down from their high, Tommy sat up and helped his wife lay down. She was still breathing heavily but her eyes were at half mast. He held her close then and pulled the covers over them.

"I love you handsome." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too beautiful. Thank you for trusting me."

She kissed his cheek and then drifted off to sleep. Tommy chuckled and brushed the damp hair from her forehead. He kissed her lips again before reaching back to shut off the lights.

They made love many more times the next day and through all the days of their honey moon. Tommy reflected some time later, that those nights were paradise for him, and they were the perfect prelude to the storm that was fast approaching.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't to much for you more sensitive readers.**

**Song used is Endless Love as sung by Lionel Richie.**

**With the legalities out of the way, I want to know how you would feel about doing an alternitive version of 'King For A Day' in this fic. The alternitive is to skip ahead to the children's birth. Let me know in your review!**

**Catch you on the flip side!**


	21. Preparing for Parenthood

**Yeah, I know it's been forever since I updated this, but I feel like I've got a good idea where to go with this. I also had no idea how to interpret the travesty that is 'King For A Day'. So that it's Kim that goes after Tommy, and not Kat. I really just needed time to get my sh*t together. **

**So, anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I hope to have this thing finished and soon!**

**I would also like to state, that I'm in no way a doctor, all the information in this chapter is based on what I've been able to research.**

**Lastly, I still don't own Power Rangers, it all belongs to Saban. Except for the plot and OC's Those belong to me.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who is still hanging with this story, it really means a lot to me!**

* * *

**Three months later**

Tommy pulled his truck into the parking lot of the Angel Grove Pregnancy Center. Putting it in park he looked over to his beautiful wife that was just taking off her seat belt.

His wife...damn she was just luminescent. Since their honeymoon, he'd been unable to keep his hands off her. They made love all the time now and even during the battle, it had taken a fierce determination to keep his mind out of the gutter. But Kim was the same way, since that night she'd become a fierce tigress in the bedroom.

He had to be the luckiest man on earth. he never even had to ask for it. She came to him willingly...and frequently.

"Later handsome." Kim said seeing his stupid grin. "We'll continue down that path your daydreaming about later."

Tommy chuckled and kissed her hotly before getting out of the truck and walking around to lift her out her seat. She kissed him back then and it took all of his willpower to not press her against the truck and continue. But they were here for an equally exciting reason. Kim was 8 months along now and they were here for a check up. He was about to see the sonogram and their twins again. even now, he kept a copy of their first sonogram in his wallet. He never tired looking at it.

He settled her down on her feet and then held her hand as they walked through the front door where Dr. Mendoza was waiting for them. She greeted them with a smile and then held open the door to her office.

When they walked in Tommy gently lifted Kim onto the exam table and then stood next to her as the doctor opened the file. After asking the usual questions she turned off the lights and Tommy helped Kim lay back on the exam table.

Kim was grinning up at Tommy as the cold jelly was spread on her belly. He chuckled softly at her as the machine was turned on. The screen was all static for a second and then the image showed through. Sure enough, there they were cuddling together. Kim teared up looking at them and Tommy kissed her lips again. He looked at the screen again. "They're beautiful Kim."

Kim could only nod as a tear ran down her face.

The doctor gave them a few more moments. "They look well formed, I can't see any deformities, and from what I see, it's a boy and a girl. You'll have one of each in another month if not sooner.

Kim's smile faltered at her words. "You mean theirs a possibility of them coming early?"

Dr. Mendoza handed Kim a cloth to clean up with. "When it comes to more then one baby, you never know. That's why I'm putting you on bed rest until you deliver. Now, that we're closer to your due date, we need to come up with your delivery plan. Have you decided on where you want to have your babies? I can have a room at the delivery center ready as you get closer. They specialize in alternate methods then the standard lay on the bed and push. For twins, it might make the birthing process easier on the both of you.

Kimberly looked at Tommy for a moment and then at the doctor. "What's the birthing centers like? I've never been to one."

"It's a center dedicated to easing the delivery process. The rooms are set up to remind you of a cozy cottage, the midwives there are experts when it comes to delivering babies. They can explain it better then I can, but all the birth's I've supervised there have gone remarkably well...and with less stress on the mother, the chance of complications are pretty reduced."

Kimberly looked at Tommy. "What do you think?"

"This is your choice Kim. I'll go along with whatever you choose. This center sounds like a good idea to me."

Kim looked back at the doctor. "Then I want to go with the center. Can you set up the appointment?"

"If you want to head over today, I can have them waiting for you. They'll give you a tour of the rooms and have your decisions on file for when you come in."

As Tommy helped his wife stand up, the doctor picked up the phone and pressed a button. Moment's later she smiled.

"Yes, this Dr. Menodza at the pregnancy center, please patch me through to Dr. Sable."

Another minute passed.

"Hey Bridget, I'm having a couple come over to you directly from my office. Their interested in the center. Can you pencil them in today?"

Another minute.

"Oh thanks, yeah. Their names are Mr. and Mrs. Oliver." She paused to look down at the folder. "The file number is 5456728.

"Yes, that's the one. You've got a spot for them? Yeah, I owe you one...I'm sure you will. See you around...okay bye."

After hanging up, the doctor smiled at them. "Okay, my colleague is waiting for you guys over at the center. She's got your file and she's waiting for you." She pulled out a page with a map on it. This is a map to the center. They'll take very good care of you. Dr. Sable is the head Midwife. She was taught by a the best midwife in her field and is very knowledgeable when it comes to alternative methods."

Tommy furrowed his brow and held Kim close. "Alternative methods? What types of methods?"

"I'm not the expert on it, but these methods are a lot better then anything a normal hospital can do." At the expectant parent's puzzled look, she gave them a reassuring smile. "These methods are based on the old ways of midwifery. Back before hospitals got to involved, these women have found ways to ease the difficulty of birth, and if done correctly with an experienced midwife, the birth could happen pain free and without the use pain medicines. At times it could even be a very pleasant experience."

Kim chewed her lip. "I didn't know that was possible."

Dr. Mendoza patted her knee. "These practices have been around for ages. Unfortunately there's been a lot of negative stigma and views on it. A lot of people label it as a hippy practice, but it's nothing more then the way nature intended it to go. We've put so much trust in doctors and medicine, that we've made things harder on us as a culture then is neccesary."

Kim beamed a smile at Tommy. "If we do this, I wouldn't have as much pain. I want to give it a try."

Tommy kissed her forehead and held her close. "Then lets get going."

After thanking the doctor, they headed out to the truck and were on the road. They held hands and they were both feeling much relieved. Tommy kissed her hand and held it in his and the other one was on the steering wheel.

Kim on the other hand was deep in thought. She couldn't explain it but her intuition was pestering her...as if something was going to happen...and she didn't like it..whatever it was...

She nibbled her lip and looked straight ahead.

"Beautiful? Is everything okay?" Tommy's voice seemed far away. She felt her hand being squeezed.

"Kim?"

That made her snap back to attention. She looked over at her husband and lover. Yeah. Tommy, I'm sorry, I kinda zoned out."

Tommy looked really peaceful...love filled his gaze. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't think it's anything to be concerned about. It probably just nerves."

Tommy frowned and he leaned close to Kim. "I know better then to doubt a woman's intuition. You being a ranger, even a former one, adds more credibility. Even if you think it's nothing, I still want to hear about it."

Kim kissed his lips. "I just have this prickling feeling on the back of my neck. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, but whatever it is, it's gonna happen soon."

Tommy kissed her lips again before straightening up. They'd just pulled into the parking lot of the birthing center. Tommy looked around him and then pushed a button on his communicator.

"Tommy to Billy...are you there?"

"I'm here Tommy, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, for now it is. Kim and I just left the doctor's office. Everything's okay with her, but she says she's got a feeling that something's about to happen. I need you to keep an eye on things. We don't know what it is, but I know better then to discount Kim's instincts.

"You're a smart man Tommy. You've learned in one month what it takes most men a lifetime to learn. I'll keep an eye on things here. You be careful Tommy...you too Kim. I'll put the team on high alert. At the first sign of trouble, we'll invoke the plan."

"Thanks Billy. Tommy out."

Tommy looked at his wife again and smiled. "Ready to go?"

Kim squeezed his hand and took off her belt. "Ready when you are."

Angel's nest birthing center was not what Kim had been expecting.

The moment she walked in, she felt the peaceful vibes flowing around her. The lobby was painted in soothing shades of greens and blue. Soft white lighting was provided by several wall sconces and there ware flowers motifs everywhere. The air was clean and soft classical music played from the speakers.

In the middle of the room sat a fountain with the statue of an Angel standing in a garden of flowers. It was illuminated from the bottom of the fountain and small blue twinkling lights were draped around the base. It was in a word, very beautiful.

Up ahead was large counter with two nurses sitting behind it.

As they approached the counter, a woman in her early thirties with a curvy build and long black hair braided down her back walked up to them. She had greyish blue eyes and a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to Angel's Nest. Are you the Olivers?"

Tommy smiled and put an arm around his wife. "Yes, my name is Tommy and this is my wife Kimberly. Dr. Mendoza sent us over here."

"Ah yes. I'm Bridgett Sable. Dr. Mendoza and I have been friends since junior high and we've been working together in the delivery room for many years now. Please, walk with me to my office."

The office, as she called it, was nothing like either of them expected it to be. it seemed more like a comfortable living room.

This room was done in soft green colors and had dark wood paneling. The carpeting was blue and there were many large pictures about the room of mystical looking landscapes and the most prominent painting featured a very cozy looking couple lounging on pillows in what looked like costumes from the middle ages. The woman was wearing a soft lilac colored shift and her bare feet were very visible. The man in whose lap she rested was wearing a white tunic and greyish blue breeches. He was also barefoot.

They were gazing at each other with love filled gazes. Her hand rested over her belly that was just barely showing through the pretty dress. On the wall behind them was an ancient tapestry and at the mans' side was an ancient looking goblet and a bowl of fruit.

Light filtered from the side softly illuminating the couples face. The woman had dark black hair braided in an elegant manor and she looked very much like...

Kim's eyes widened and she looked in astonishment at the doctor who was giving her a soft smile.

"It was a gift given to us by dear friends of ours as a anniversary gift several years ago. Do you like it?"

"Its gorgeous!" Kim gushed.

The mid wife broke into a smile. "Thank you Kimberly. Our friends are very talented and they would love to know how much their talents are so appreciated. Now, we should really get to the appointment. There is much to discuss. Please, have a seat and we'll get to it."

Once they were all seated comfortable with Tommy and Kim seated on the plush loveseat and the doctor in her high backed chair, they got down to business.

"Here, at the birth center, we make it our mission to make the birthing process as natural and comfortable as possible. Our plan of action, as I like to call it, revolves completely around you and your husband and of course your pending children. We're in the business of welcoming life into this world, not making money. Dr. Mendoza and I have a standing agreement that she is here only as a precaution. Should anything go awry, then she'll step in and do whatever it takes to protect both mother and baby and on occasion revive fainting significant others."

Kim snickered and then looked up at her husband. He chuckled and kissed her lips.

"No worries Kim, I'm have a strong stomach. I'm not going anywhere...least of all a meeting with the ceramic tiles."

"That's very good to hear. Unlike the old days, we encourage the partners to be in the room. I personally believe that it took the couple to create the baby so the couple should also be there to welcome the baby in the world as well.

"Good. Now that this has been settled, have you given any thoughts to how you want the birth to proceed?"

Kim nodded. "Dr. Mendoza told us that there were methods that would lessen the pain of births...i mean besides medicine. I would like to hear more about that."

You were told right. I have had many years of experience with the different methods. The methods we use are different for every woman according to what she's comfortable with. We have water births, hypno-births and natural births in the different suites. On occasion, for the most daring and open couples, we have orgasmic birth. The last one doesn't happen very often but we've had one or two couples opt for are 5 other accredited midwives that work at this center and each of them are well trained and tested by me in each of the methods and we encourage couples to get to know their midwives before the birth as it will help build trust and ease anxiety.

"Now, with all that being said. Feel free to ask as many questions as you wish."

"What are the differences in the birthing methods?" Kim asked.

Very good question." Dr. Bridget answered. The water birth method is the most used. Once the expectant mother is completely dilated, she climbes into a big tub with warm water and gives birth. The warm water has been found to ease the birth pains and the baby is born into the water. As the baby has spent the last 9 months in the amniotic sac, it won't harm them, and then the midwife or father reaches in and catches the baby, bringing it out.

The hypno-birth is a lot more involved. It is a method that starts way before the birth with the couple taking classes where calming mediation and visualization is taught. By the time the mother goes into labor, she would have this practice down pat. It carries over into the birthing room and the birth goes naturally. The mother only feels pressure and not pain.

"How come the mother doesn't feel pain?" Tommy asked as he played with his wife's hair.

"It's been shown that hormones are the cause of the pain. When a woman's body goes into labor, the brain interprets the event as if the body's gonna get killed. So it causes Adrenalin to flow and as a result the fear kicks into overdrive and in tern that makes the deliver more difficult and painful. When the hypno-birth method is used. The woman is very relaxed and the endorphins are released, this hormone is the same ones that are present during sexual intercourse. It's causes pleasure and happiness. Those are the two recommended birthing methods."

"We don't use any machines like the hospital would except for a fetal heart monitor and if neccesary an IV. Like I said before, Dr. Mendoza will be keeping an eye on everything but won't do any kind of interference unless its absolutely neccesary. In the event of an emergency, there is a ambulance standing and a team of Emergency Medics standing by to get you to the hospital immediately."

Tommy had been quiet almost all this time, but now he spoke up. That hypno-birth thing sounds a lot like what we're already doing. We've used visualization as a meditation technique before.

"Well that's wonderful! That should make things even easier. I would recommend that you two keep up the practice from now till you go into delivery. With all of us working together, there's no reason why this can't be the one of the wonderful times of your life!"

After a few more questions, Dr. Sable got up and led them all on a in depth tour around the center, showing them all the services they offered as well as much of the nursing staff that would be there to assist them.

Though Kim still had that foreboding feeling that hadn't gone away, she couldn't help but start to look forward to the arrival of the Oliver twins.

After Bridgett gave them her card and an information packet, along with the room info they'd picked out for their kid's arrivals. Tommy turned to her when they were alone and kissed her lips.

"How are you feeling Beautiful?"

Kimberly opened her mouth to answer and her stomach promptly growled. She looked down and rubbed her belly. "Hungry."

Tommy grinned at her as he led her to the truck. "Then lets go eat. Anything thing you're craving?"

She opened up to answer him only to scream at the cogs that were attacking them.

Tommy reacted instantly and tried to get his wife behind him he turned to her and in that moment, a cog landed a heavy blow on him and he crumpled to the ground. A moment later, Kim fell next to him. Deep within her, the cry went out calling for help.

And then a pink glow surrounded her.

* * *

**Please don't kill me for the cliffie, because what happens next needs a chapter of it's own. :) No worries, Kim's fixen to shine and take care of business...just as soon as she wakes up!**

**Oh and for those of you who are interested, I went back and rewrote the honeymoon bit from the last chapter. :D**


	22. Watch Me Shine!

**So, I know that some of you weren't too happy with the cliffie, but I hope this makes up for it! **

**You know what's mine and What isn't. **

**Other then that, the only warning for this chapter is this: If anyone of you get offended easily by the destruction of evil robots, you may want to skip this chapter! LOL!**

**Other then that, please leave non-flamitory reviews and enjoy!**

**(In the immortal words of Kimberly the original bad ass pink ranger, 'Catch ya on the flip side!')**

* * *

At that very moment in which Kim started glowing, the crane cried out, screeching it's distress. From around Angel grove, 4 other teenagers gasped and dropped to the ground wincing in pain. Rocky held Aisha close and together, their animal spirits answered the crane, reassuring it that they were on their way.

In the command center, Billy felt his knees give out and instantly grabbed the panel keeping himself vertical. He gasped loudly and worked the buttons in a frenzy.

Feeling the Pink Crane's fear and distress keenly, Billy threw his head back and howled in response. Instantly he was clothed in his Ninjetti garb and teleported to the parking lot, landing just behind Kimberly. He gathered her up in his arms and held her close to him. Seconds later, he was joined by a flushed Adam and then a second later, Rocky and Aisha.

"Tommy!" Kim mumbled...then screamed again. TOMMMYY!"

Billy held her closer, "I know Kimberly. Lets get you out of here and to the Power Chamber. Everything's gonna be okay."

The moment he stood up, they all found themselves teleported back to the command table where an exam bed, the very same one she'd first lain in was set up. Billy carefully laid his best friend on it before looking up at Zordon.

"What's wrong with her?"

Alpha scrambled over to her as fast as his robot body allowed and began running a scanning rod over her body. He scanned her several times.

"I can't see anything wrong with her. The babies are safe and other then some bruising from being knocked over, she's healthy."

Billy was quiet. "What about her blood pressure and sugar levels? Could she have passed out from high sugars?"

"Hmmm. Let me see." Alpha produced a small syringe.

Suddenly Adam spoke up. He'd been quiet before now.

"Tommy's been ripped from her side. I can feel it." His voice was thick with emotion and also soft. All eyes were on him.

"I didn't think that could cause someone to pass out." Rocky stated softly.

"In normal humans, it wouldn't. But we're Ninjetti Those two are lord and lady of the sky. When they got married, their spirits were joined and then later, during the honeymoon, their bodies were joined. They became one in every possible way. And if my guess is correct, when Tommy was so violently ripped away from her, she felt it too."

"He's not dead, it would take more then a couple of cogs to destroy him." Rocky added while tucking Aisha, his mate, under his arm.

"No, if he was dead, Kim wouldn't be glowing at all. We have to assume that he's just unconscious." Billy said as he walked to a console again. "We've got to find Tommy."

Just at that moment, Jason, Trini, and Zack appeared in the room. Trini was the first to Kim's side. Jason was next to her a moment later. Zack found he couldn't even move.

* * *

While all this was going on, deep within Kimberly's mind, Dulcea sat cross legged in front of Kim, her eyes closed and a peaceful look etched on her face. At her side rested the staff she always carried.

Kim didn't look pregnant, at least not in the spirit world, but two more glows of a greenish nature shown around her belly. Dulcea knew it was the spirits of the two babes that resided with in the crane's womb, still very much alive and vital.

On the other side of her, though it had taken more effort was Tommy, he lay on a similar pallet but where Kim lay peacefully, he looked very troubled...as if he was engaged in a terrible struggle. He wasn't at peace, he was trapped within his own mind. And she couldn't get to him.

"Winged Lady of the Skies, I call to thee, follow my voice. Your mate needs you!"

At the invocation, Kimberly stirred and opened her ethereal eyes. She gasped. "Tommy! What's wrong with him? Where did he go? I can't sense him anywhere!"

"Peace, my Crane. His spirit is here, but there's something blocking me from getting to him.

Kimberly crawled over to his side. She bit her lip and looked up at the Master Warrior. "What do I do? How can I get him back?"

Dulcea touched her fingertips to Kim's forehead and a intricately woven band appeared. It had ancient symbols on it that looked very much like the crane and the falcon, but the emblems circled each other. Vine-like lines surrounded them and spread out from the middle of the band to the back.

"Kimberly, this moment is the one in which you will show to all, what you are made of. His mind has been blocked off by an evil beings known as Gasket and Archerina. They've trapped Tommy's mind in some sort of machine that is slowly altering his memories and brainwashing him. The others will try and persuade him to see the truth, but he will not listen.

Kim looked down at her husband and then back up at Dulcea. "I have to go to him. My Falcon needs me." She paused and then looked down at her stomach rubbing it lovingly. "But what about my babies? If I get hurt, I could lose them."

Dulcea stood and then pulled Kim to her feet. "That is where I come in."

Kim watched her with curiosity.

"You are powerful my Crane. You have advanced far beyond the levels you achieved when you first got your powers. You've experienced trial and hardship...broken hearts, fractured spirits. And yet you've overcome it and become whole once again." She clasped Kimberly's shoulder.

"Because you and Tommy have become one flesh, his power has fused with yours. Making the both of you more powerful."

She smiled at Kim before picking up her staff. The Pink Ninjetti watched as a sudden emerald green glow encased the warrior. Dulcea opened her eyes and began to walk in a slow circle around Kimberly softly singing in the old forgotten language of her people.

Kimberly closed her eyes then as a warm feeling came over her and allowed it to wash over her.

Instantly she got up on her feet and stood up straighter and was at once poised in the stance of a fearless warrior. Pride shown in her eyes and she wore her courage like a cloak. At her side a staff appeared made of thick twisted vines and was a bright white color. Overhead, the pink crane and white falcon glided in tandem and then melded into one bird more glorious then before. They circled overhead before gently settling on her shoulders and seeping into her body.

Instantly her clothes changed one more time. Her pink dress that had been more princess style before altered and became a white empire waist dress with a halter top and a white arm cuff's made of the softest leather strapped themselves to her arms and pink cord wrapped around her waist and trailed down the front of her dress. In the next moment 5 knots appeared and each knot changed colors to represent the other Ninjetti. The top knot was the biggest and a white swirl mixed with the pink in a yin-yang design.

On her feet were extra comfortable ankle boots made of soft white leather.

The last piece of the outfit was a thick pink cloak, made of a soft fabric that Kim didn't recognize. It draped over her shoulders held together with a clasp the color of fresh pearls and was engraved with the same symbol on her headband. The new bird was emblazoned on it filigreed in pink.

The last part of the transformation, was her hair, pulled into intricate twists and braided down the back.

She looked fierce and formidable...and like a Ninjetti queen.

Winged Lady of the sky indeed.

Kim opened her eyes when the warmth and light retreated and looked down at herself. She felt so powerful and feminine...but mostly powerful.

She looked back at Dulcea who was smiling at her. This is my final gift to you. When you enter that arena, you're babies will be protected. No one will be able to tell that your pregnant, except for Tommy. .

Kim didn't half to ask why. She knew already. _The last thing she wanted were greedy bounty hunters trying to kidnap the children. She would never let that happen. Ever!_

"I'm ready Dulcea. Thank you for everything!"

Dulcea looked at her with pride. "Go reclaim your mate."

"I will."

* * *

**Back in the command center**

Rocky wrapped an arm around Aisha as Billy and Adam looked on. They were still dressed in their Ninjetti robes. They'd felt the animal spirits calling to them and had instantly been changed. They didn't know what what was happening, but whatever it was, had happened as Kim began to change herself.

Jason, Trini, Zack, Tanya, and Kat stood off to the side, sensing the private moment coming. It had been confirmed when Kimberly started to change.

"Hey, she's back." Rocky said in relief.

"Kim, are you okay?" Billy echoed.

Aisha's eyes were watering.

"Kim, you've been with Dulcea. What do you need us to do?" Adam asked. his voice was still soft with determination.

Billy helped her sit up and swing her legs over the side. "I'm okay you guys, for now. We're going after Tommy. I know where he is. Gasket and Archerina aren't going to let him go without a fight of some kind. That's where you guys come in."

"What about us Kim?" Jason asked. "Do we just sit around twiddling our thumbs while you risk your life and the life of your kids?"

Kim eased herself off the bed and walked steadily over to her big brother. She took his hand in hers and looked up at him.

"I've been infused with power by both the Falcon and the Crane. The others will go with me and are more then capable of protecting me. If you left with me, you'll be leaving the Earth vulnerable. Dulcea assured me that my children will be more then safe within me. No one but Tommy will be able to tell that I'm pregnant."

Kimberly looked over at Trini and Zack. "I know exactly what I have to do. We'll be back very soon."

"Just be careful, Kimmie." Trini said her voice shaky.

The best friends locked eyes and then hugged each other fiercely.

When the moment was over, Kim walked back to the bed and picked up her staff. Instantly the other Ninjetti surrounded her. Kim looked at all of them.

"Summon all of your animal spirits and keep them close to you. They won't give Tommy up without a fight. I need you to keep them away from me while I work on my mate."

"We'll protect you Kim." Rocky said. "Do what you need to do."

Kim held out her staff. Each of them grabbed a part of it, and they all began to glow and then in an instant they all vanished.

* * *

They all reappeared minutes later in a outdoor arena.

All around them monsters sitting or standing cheered on the beings standing on the Balcony.

Instantly the other Ninjetti fanned out in a circle around her taking up defensive stances. Kim slowly walked around the arena and finally looked towards the balcony. In the middle was Red Zeo Ranger 5. And he was trembling.

"Who are these people? They don't look like anything like the Power Rangers." Tommy asked in a confused voice.

Kim stood her ground looking very fierce.

"Oh they're definitely the Power Rangers. Don't let the costumes fool you, Sire!" Gasket replied. "That strumpet only looks innocent, she's some sort of witch. They're all over this universe...she's going to cast a spell on you, fool you...and then she'll take you prisoner and force you to watch as more innocents are destroyed!"

"I won't let that happen!" Tommy said in an aggressive voice.

Kim frowned up at him. _What now?_

She summoned her power and gently touched the clasp at her neck._ The falcon and I are one. His power is my power and mine is his._

_We are one!_

Instantly, she felt the falcon speaking to her and it was a very gentle voice.

She looked at the red ranger before her. "I'm no witch. I'm the crane. Winged Lady of the Skies and I've come for you, my Lord Falcon. I challenge you to come down off your high balcony and face me. Like a man."

Tommy growled at her and moved to leave the balcony but Gasket put a hand on his chest. "She's taunting you Sire. She's naught but a lowly whore..a hussy. You need not lower yourself to her level."

Rocky growled at the accusation, but Kimberly put a hand on his shoulder. "Hold you ground, Rocky. I know exactly what I'm doing."

The Red Ninjetti stilled tensed up but stayed put.

Gasket pointed a finger at her. "Who are you to challenge his majesty?"

Kimberly looked up at him bravely. "I'm his wife, his mate...you stole him from my side. Your ass is mine!"

Gasket growled and jumped from the balcony he was in front of her in seconds. "Silence Whore! I will not have you speaking such lies to my king!" He raised his hand to her but she moved first and swung her staff at him, fast as lightning instantly knocking him to the ground.

Rocky stood over him immediately planting a foot on the chest plate. He put all his wait on to the foot pinning him to the ground. He put all his weight on the foot and heard the chest plate under it crack.

"You cracked my chest plate! How dare you harm me? I'm rightful heir of the Machine Empire!

Rocky smirked down at him and pressed harder. "Believe me, I'd do worse to you under normal circumstances. This is her ladyships party. On her order I would crush your pathetic frame instantly."

All this time Tommy was watching the female human in confusion. _He knew her from somewhere...but where?_

He slowly walked down the steps and soon stood in front of her. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Kim looked at him steadily. You're my husband and part of me. We are one."

Tommy cocked his head. "I am? I don't understand. How come I can't remember?"

Kim smiled at him and reached up to his helmet taking it off his head before handing it to Billy. "Somehow you've been brainwashed, but I'm telling you the truth. Not more then a month ago, we stood in front of God and everyone swearing vows to love, cherish and protect each other." Saying this she took his right hand and gently slipped off his glove, revealing to him the gold band on his finger. "I slid this ring onto your finger." Then she kissed his hand and kissed the palm before sliding it over her breasts and then down to her abdomen.

"That night, we made love and I gave myself to you and you to me. We became one flesh." She whispered in his ear. "That night, the Falcon, your spirit animal and mine, the Crane became one as well. We are one. It's these heaps of rusted junk that stole you from my side and left me, your wife, lover, mate and mother of our children collapsed in the parking lot.

Kim finished the impassioned speech and looked bravely up at him.

Tommy looked down at Gasket. "You lied to me and wounded my mate! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"She's lying sire! You're a fool to believe her without a shred of proof. She'd lie with any man who strikes her fancy!"

Kim snarled and then calmed as the Falcon whispered instructions to her. She took a deep breath and focused on their animal spirits. Her hand began glowing a bright white and she called Tommy's name. When he turned to her, she put the glowing hand in the middle of his chest and intoned, "Spirit of the Falcon fused with the Crane, take your place within my mate...and become one with him so he may become one with me again!"

Moments later, a white light surrounded Tommy as the white Falcon took over his Ninjetti and within seconds, a new Tommy emerged. The red zeo uniform was gone...and the white falcon robes appeared...but as with Kimberly, they had changed as well.

The white headband was the first to change. It became thicker made of the same material as Kim's band and held the same symbol as hers. The tunic and pants were a purer white and the edges were tainted pink and the belt around the middle was the same black as before and his warriors shoes became boots of the same white color but with a pink rim.

A cloak appeared around his shoulders the same white color and the Ninjetti could see a faint pink outline that resembled feathers . The clasp that held his cloak together wasn't the pearl white as hers was, but it resembled a claw and the jewel it clasped was clear but within all the other Ninjetti colors shown.

At his side, a katana appeared strapped to his belt. and the sheath was white but embossed with her crane symbol.

He gasped and almost fell to his knees when the light receded. Adam was there to steady him. He leaned heavily against him as the effects of the brain washing vanished and the memories flooded back to him.

While Tommy was recovering, Archerina saw her chance to act, and she loaded another arrow in her bow, drew it back and let go. The arrow came hurtling at them but Kim saw it happen and blocked it with her staff. A moment later, the staff transformed and became a bow.

Kim smiled wickedly at Archerina, knotted an arrow and let it fly. It screeched as it headed towards its mark.

And then the arrow pierced metallic female robot and she exploded into a ball of light.

Gasket yelled loudly. "You'll pay for that! Pink Ranger."

Tommy turned back to the mechanical prince. He looked at Rocky. "Let him up. We'll finish this right now."

Rocky only smirked behind his mask and removed his foot from the chest plate and then stood back, still keeping his eyes on the crowd that watched in stunned silence.

Gasket got to his feet and pulled out his sword. Without warning, he charged Tommy and was instantly ended as the white falcon whipped out his Katana and sliced the prince from top to bottom. Sparks erupted as the prince fell to his knees.

Just as the explosion occurred Kim wrapped an arm around her husband's waist and the others grabbed onto the bow and all of them disappeared from the arena.

The explosion was magnificent!

* * *

**Back at the Power Chamber**

The 6 Ninjetti reappeared in the room and instantly powered down.

Tommy turned to Kimberly and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips and she wound her arms around his neck.

Then suddenly she broke off the kiss and moaned sinking to he floor. Tommy caught her and carried her to the bed that was still there.

"Kimberly, what is it?"

"It hurts Tommy!"

A feeling of dread came over her mate." Kim, take a deep breath. If this is what I think it is, you need to start mediation immediately."

Jason ran over to the other side.

"What's going on Tommy."

She used a lot of power getting me out of the arena. When she powered down, her energy levels dropped. All that stress is affecting her. It induced her labor...the babies are coming."

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's another cliffie, but I plan to get the next chapter written as soon as possible. I wanted to have this part of the chapter done, before i leave on vacation next Wednesday. (fingers crossed) I wanted to leave this at a good place and I promise the next chapter won't end in a cliffie. **

**So, all that aside, what did you all think? Was it all you hoped it would be?**

**Leave reviews and let me know!**


	23. Little Miracles

**And here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for.**

**Thank you all so much for the support while this story was bring written. It means alot to us that this story is still popular after all this time. **

**fanficrulez begged me to make things easy on Kim since its our fault that she was pregnant for almost 3 years. LOLz **

**Now all of you know what is mine and what isn't. So, I'm not going to bother with a disclaimer. **

**So, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Moments later**

Tommy and Kim were teleported back to the spot next to the truck. Kim moaned softly and clung tightly to her husband's shoulders. They were both back in their street clothes.

"Hang tight Kim. You've done your job, now let me take care of you. Remember to breathe, Kim. Go to our place of saftey at the beach. The twins will be here in no time. Just remember to keep meditating. Your body is not in danger and I'm here with you.

Kim only nodded and went into a relaxed trance-like state in his arms.

Tommy took a deep breath and then carried his petite wife in his arms to the front door of the birth center.

The nurse only looked at them before whispering to her co-worker. She got up, pulled out a wheel chair and brought it over to them. "Has she gone into labor?"

Tommy only nodded. "She over exerted herself today. We're already on file here."

"I had a feeling this might happen today." Bridgett said as she walked up to them. "Shelly, call Dr. Mendoza at the hospital. Have her come back to room 5a when she arrives."

"Yes, Ms Sable."

When she was gone, the midwife led the way to the room. This room in particular was painted in calming blue and greens with a tan rug. On the wall were sea-scapes and it smelled of drift wood. In the middle of the room was a comfortable bed with fresh sheets and a blanket.

Next to the bed was a raw wooden bedside table that was already equipped with a fetal heart monitor. As soon as Kimberly was resting on the bed, Bridgett was on the move. She looked so very relaxed and sure in her movements as she set up the heart monitor. As she walked around the room, she looked at them. "I saw the colored lights in the parking lot. I know who you guys are and rest assured I'll keep this to myself, but is there anything I should know before my assistant comes in?"

Tommy , he hoped no one would see that. "The Machine Empire had it out for me, but you don't have to worry about any attacks. Our team mates are on high alert. We're the first ranger parents in a long time as far as we know. So we have no idea what to expect. We're hoping that we won't be compromised and that our babies won't show anything odd. Is it possible to keep the nurses out of here?"

The midwife's cellphone chirped and she glanced at it. "Dr. Mendoza is on her way. Now that I know what I'm dealing with, I can keep my nurse out of here and it would just be Elizabeth and I in here. Would that make this easier for you two?"

Tommy looked at Kim. She was very peaceful and then her face looked really intense. Kim was having a contraction.

_I'll have to make the decision. _He decided. "Yeah, that will work."

Bridgett nodded and then walked over to a cabinant and pulled out some standard hospital gowns, only these looked like really comfortable. She handed them to Tommy. We need to get her into this gown."

With the two of them working she was soon resting comfortably. Just as the heart monitor was strapped on, Dr. Mendoza walked in. She was already dressed in her scrubs and her hair was pulled back in a bun.

As the midwife left the room to change into her scrubs, the doctor quickly checked Kim's vitals.

Kim moaned as another contraction hit her. Tommy was instantly in husband mode and he sat next to his wife and kissed her.

"Remember what I said before, Beautiful. Take a deep breath and come away with me to our beach. Are you there?"

Kim didn't open her eyes. "Yeah I'm here. Take me to the water."

Tommy smiled. "Your so beautiful. We'll get through this and then we'll never sleep again."

Kim just laughed at him. Then another contraction hit her.

Then Bridgett spoke softly, "Your body is not in danger, there is no pain, only pressure. Keep your body relaxed and there won't be any pain. Just keep breathing and stay on the beach." As she said this, she gently checked Kim's progress and smiled seeing how far her patient was dialated.

She loved delivering babies and she was happily anticipating the miracle that was on it's way.

You're almost ready Kim. I've got something that could help you with the visualization. She walked over to a small stereo in the corner of the room and pressed the play button. Instantly soft music and sounds of waves flooded the room.

Kim smiled and then opened her eyes looking at Tommy. "I can't wait."

All the while they kept the mood going, and the doctor and midwife started setting up the baby warmers along with the scale and blankets.

About 20 minutes passed before the midwife checked again. She smiled at Kim. "Your ready Momma. The next time you feel pressure, go ahead and start pushing."

Tommy kissed his wife's forehead.

"Are you still on the beach Beautiful?"

Kim took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. The sun's sparkling on the water. It looks amazing!"

Tommy kissed her again. "I'm with you Kim. The next time you feel the pressure, go ahead and push. Dr...Bridgett gave the all clear."

They were quiet voices in the room And when the pressure came on again, Kim took a deep breath and pushed slowly.

Just like the the midwife promised, There was no pain...there was pressure, but that was it. Kim stayed calm the entire time and Tommy kept whispering his words of love to her.

Before long a cry was heard. Kim opened her eyes to see a baby girl being held up.

Tommy had the biggest grin on his face. "It's our daughter Kim! and I can see all her toes and fingers!"

Kim smiled. "Nice to know."

Tommy momentarily left her side to cut the cord and then was back at Kim's side and they took a brief moment to rest and sink back into the relaxed state.

When the next contraction hit, Kim took a deep breath and bore down again. Tommy's heart was beating wildly in his chest. He was on cloud nine!

The next 5 minutes were filled with Kim's moans and soft breathing.

Then another cry split the comfortable atmosphere. Kim lifted her head to see their son being lifted up for her to see.

After Tommy cut the second cord, he accepted their daughter in his arms and gently lay the pink bundle on her mother's chest.

Kim had tears of happiness in her eyes as she held her baby close to her.

"Hi sweetheart! I'm so glad to meet you! Your daddy and I have been waiting for you and your brother forever!"

Meanwhile, the cleaned up boy was handed to Tommy and he held his son close. "Hi son, its me your daddy. I've been waiting forever for you! You're so strong, just like your mother!"

They were given a few more moments together and then the afterbirth was delivered.

When all was quiet again, the lights came back on and the two other women were busy giving the babies their baths.

Kim sat with her head in Tommy's lap relaxing after her hard work. He was gently massaging her scalp and rubbing her arms.

"They're beautiful Kim! You were amazing!"

Kim kissed his lips and smiled up at him. "I think it was a team effort Handsome."

Tommy chuckled and kissed her lips again. "You still want to name them TJ and Terra?"

Kim nodded. "It fits. And Jason and Trini should be the godparents."

"Speaking of the Godparents, I think I should go let them know. You gonna be okay while I go out there?"

Kim kissed him softly on the lips. "Yeah go ahead. I've got more do to in here. I'm sure our son and daughter are hungry."

Tommy chuckled and kissed her one last time before he headed out to the lobby.

Jason and Trini stood up when he appeared in the door way.

"We sent the others to get some food. How's your family?"

Tommy couldn't stop grinning. "TJ and Terra are perfect and their mother is amazing. And we want you two to be the godparents. I couldn't think of anyone better suited to the task. You'll stand with us at the their baptism?"

Jason pulled Trini close. "You better believe it Tommy. This is a high honor."

Tini pulled Tommy into a hug. "Congrats Daddy!"

Tommy laughed. Thanks Trini. I'm gonna go back to my wife, and kids.

Jason's eyes were sparkling. "Go on dad. We'll go call the grandparents."

When Tommy got back to the room, Kim was nursing their son. She looked so full of awe. Tommy sat down next the bed and was handed his daughter.

Dr. Mendoza smiled at them. "I guess that's it for me. Congrats Momma and Daddy. I've got another appointment in about an hour. If you need me again, I'll be in my office."

When she'd gone, Bridgett pulled up a chair at the end of the bed. "I just have a few things to document before I go file these certificates."

She pulled a pen out of her shirt pocket.

"We've already taken their prints and birth weights and they're completely healthy. I just need their full names."

Tommy smiled down at his daughter and gently caressed her thick patch of dark brown hair. She'd gotten it from him without a doubt.

"Terra Grace Oliver. We've been through a hell and back and the name fits really well."

Bridget wrote it down with a smile on her face.

"I see. And your son?"

Tommy looked over to see that his son had finished and was now fast asleep in his mother's arms. Kim looked over at her daughter and then at her husband. "Terra's turn."

After switching with Kimberly, Tommy looked down at his son with equal pride.

"Thomas Jason Oliver. Jason is my best friend and closest team mate. He's going to be godfather to the kids too."

Bridget wrote down the names and then excused herself so she could file the records with the state of California.

Tommy looked down at his son.

"I'm so happy your here TJ. I've got so much to teach you!"

Kim looked down at her daughter who was already starting to drift off.

"My precious baby, you possess the same strength as your father. You just don't know it yet."

The couple stayed in the room relishing their first hour as a family. Then one by one, the grandparents came into hold their grand children...and then the others came by to greet their niece and nephew.

* * *

That night, only Trini and Jason stayed in the room with them. Both sharing the love seat that was rarely used. They were there to help out the parents by attending the children through what turned out to be an eventful night, only waking Kim for feedings.

That night Rocky and Aisha had brought them their choice of food from a nearby steakhouse.

The others would come to the new house for the first few days to help out the parents when they could. Zack was also doing his part by keeping an eye out for Demetrius. Jason hadn't really told Tommy or Kim about it. Tommy was out of the loop for now, and busy with his new status change.

Once a red ranger, always a red ranger. He was the leader when Tommy couldn't be. Adam had done his job well and there was no way in hell that the bastard would ever be able to find the house that Pierre and Caroline had found for them. It was a small two bedroom house...a good starting place for the new family.

Tanya and Kat had helped fix up the nursery and Billy had personally seen to the wiring of the new security system. As an added security measure, the burglar alarm could also be monitored by the Power Chamber. On the off chance that there was an attack on the house, they could be teleported out instantly.

That wasn't the only thin going through jason's mind though. He also knew that the national tournament was to take place in Los Angeles within two months...and as the top fighters, he and Tommy as well as Rocky and Adam were expected to participate.

Demetrius was sure to be there as he was the owner of the Black Dragon Dojo.

There was definitely be a confrontation and Jason would be there for that too. But so would Kimberly.

That was what scared him.

But Kim had new powers now and so did Tommy.

He just hoped that Kim would be up to it.

No...he knew she'd be up to it.

Just then TJ began whining. Jason gently extracted Trini from his lap and went to see what his nephew needed now.

* * *

**Mr. And Mrs Tommy Oliver would like to announce the birth of their beautiful Twins**

**Terra Grace Oliver**

**5 lbs 5 oz**

**Born 6:20 PM**

**July 7. 1996**

**Thomas Jason Oliver**

**5 lbs 3 oz**

**Born at 6:30 PM**

**July 7, 1996**

* * *

**So, the twins finally arrived. What did you think of it? For any skeptics out there that might flame me for a unrealistic birth scene I want to reassure you that there is a such a technique. I saw it online and there was a video of a new mommy using the method.**

**This will be the last chapter before I go on vacation. I hope this will be enough to tide you over till I get back.**

**Please leave reviews!**


	24. One Week Later

**Hey everyone! I hadn't planned on taking so long with the update, but RL and a lot of drama kept me from getting my butt in gear. Anyway, here's the update. I would like to thank everyone for their love and support of our little fic all this time. Every review is appreciated.**

**WMS is now living on . I've got about half of it posted over there under the same pen name. I hope you all enjoy this update.**

**It's pretty sweet and full of precious moments.**

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

Jason walked into the nursery. The twins were one week old and it had been a long week too. Today, he was here to help Tommy. It was just after he'd finished teaching his group of yellow belts. Adam would be in next to teach the green belts.

Trini was already here. While Kim slept, his girlfriend helped take care of the house and cooked meals for the new parents. He was here to assist his best friend. And that was exactly where he found his team mate. Relaxing in a pair of track pants and nothing else, holding his son close to him. Tommy was rocking the half lidded infant to sleep.

Jason just stood leaning against the door way and smiled at the tender scene. It really was a Kodak moment. He took out the disposable camera from his back pocket and made sure the flash was off and took the picture. Tommy smiled back at him and then kissed his son's head. Jason quietly padded into the room, thankful for the new parents' sake that the floor boards weren't squeaky.

Not that it mattered of course, cause the moment he passed the cradle a soft but fussy cry was heard. Tommy chuckled softly as Jason grimaced and turned back towards the crib. The little princess was definitely awake. She kicked her feet and fussed for a minute before her godfather picked her up.

Amazingly she quieted the moment she was in his arms...for another moment anyway, and then she was whimpering again.

On cue, Trini walked in holding a pale pink bottle with little lambs printed on the side. "Kim's still asleep. Here's Terra's bottle."

Tommy grinned. "Looks like you walked just in time for her lunch."

Jason immediately blanched and looked down at Terra. Tommy chuckled again. "It's okay, Jase. TJ's already been fed and burped." With practiced ease, he softly walked towards the cradle and settled the now sleeping infant on his back.

He smiled at his daughter as Jason handed him the little girl and after he sat back down in the rocker, Trini handed him Terra's bottle and took the now empty blue bottle with space ships on it and headed back to the kitchen.

"How do you get used to it?" Jason asked softly as he sat on the identical rocking chair.

Tommy looked at his little girl and smiled back at his brother. "Get used to what? The feedings...or being a father in general?"

Jason blushed and Tommy understood. "I see. I guess it's just different for me. I saw Kimberly with them that first day. My wife is gorgeous weather she's clothed or not. I guess it should have wierded me out seeing her nursing Terra the first time. But Kim is gorgeous, and seeing her feeding my son and daughter made her more beautiful. Plus this is much better for them with all those vital nutrients for them. It doesn't really bother me like I thought it would."

Jason looked skeptical. Tommy just chuckled and continued.

"There's no words for it. After the first day, I sort of felt left out. I told Kim about how I felt. The next after noon before she fell asleep, she left me two bottles. There's just something special about moment's like this. When your looking into your son's eyes...or your daughter's eyes...and they're watching your every move. It's just amazing."

He looked up at his brother and grinned. "Maybe one day, when you do the same with your own kids, you'll understand."

He smiled as Jason got that far away look in his eyes and looked back at his daughter. Her innocent eyes were still zeroed in on his face. and she was making little grasping motions and he kissed her head and then laughed softly as she grabbed on to his long hair and held it in her tight little fist.

Hey sweetie, I need my hair back. It's all apart of that fearless leader look."

Jason sucked in a breath at his choice of words. Tommy noticed. "Hey man, what's up?"

The gold ranger debated for a moment. "This isn't the place to discuss it. It's about the national tournament we're entered in."

Tommy frowned. He knew the tournament was coming up. It was to be held in LA soon. The posters were all over the town. There was even a billboard dedicated to it and it was to be televised on ESPN as well. As soon as he got back from his paternity leave the next week, he'd begin his rigorous training for it. Aisha was competing too and when the training began, their parents would be over taking their place while they prepared for the fight.

"Jase, we've got this. We're all top notch fighters and we'll be back in full form in no time. What are you worried about?"

"Him."

That one word made Tommy look up sharply at his brother. "What about _Him_?"

"You know what I mean by that. The dude's got a dojo too. What are the chances that he's gonna not be there?"

Tommy closed his eyes and took a deep breath calming himself. The last thing he wanted to do was get upset while holding his daughter.

"He's got a business, not a Dojo. The title _Dojo_ implies honor, and dignity and integrity. He's got none of those things in that hellish _business _of his."

Jason frowned. "I shouldn't have brought it up now, but we're gonna be crossing that bridge soon. Zack's keeping his eyes and ears open for any news about the competition. We don't have anything yet. But we know he's bringing his top fighters to it."

Tommy gently opened his daughter's fist and freed the dark tendril of hair. "Let him come. It'll be the last mistake he'll ever make. Let me finish with Terra and then we'll call a meeting."

"So, when were you gonna let me know about this." Kim said from the door way. She yawned and straightened her pink pajama shirt.

Jason walked over the door way and hugged her. She returned the hug a little stiffly and then took a step back looking up at him. "I'm happy to see you too...now answer me." her voice was soft but still had a firm edge to it.

"I found out just before the wedding. But you guys have been so busy getting ready for the twins to arrive and then with Tommy getting captured. We're keeping watch for trouble and you guys are parents now. I didn't want to put more drama on your plates."

Kim frowned and looked at her husband before looking back at her big brother. "So you were just going to let this sneak up on us?" Her voice took on a deadly-pissed off pink ranger-mom tone. "I'm not letting that asshole near my babies. You better call a meeting and-"

"I'm on it beautiful." Tommy said softly as he handed his daughter over to Trini. "I wouldn't dare stop you from attending. You deserve your pound of flesh as much as I do." He kissed her lips and then looked up at Jason. "Call the meeting. Our living room in 30 minutes."

Jason nodded and pulled out his cellphone.

Tommy kissed his wife again and then whispered softly. "Come on, let's go get decent."

Kim only nodded and thanked Trini for her help as Tommy led her from the room.

* * *

Everyone arrived just as Tommy and Kimberly descended the stairs. Trini had finished the feeding and burping. With the baby monitor clipped onto her belt loop, she leaned into Jason's arms.

Once everyone was there, Zack unrolled the poster and laid it on the dining room table using the salt and pepper shakers as weights.

"I've been keeping my eyes and ears on this. Sensai Mike has already entered you guys in the tournament. The D-Bag has accepted the invite and so have several others. I teleported down there a few days ago and bugged the building. He's not mentioned anything yet, and none of you guys have come up in the conversation. He's totally focused on training his fighters."

"The other thing is that he's becoming obsessed with a young lady down there by the name of Miyoko She's a good student of his...and she's very attractive. When I was pretending to be interested in the class, I noticed how his eyes constantly lingered on her.

When the class was over, I saw him pull her aside and speak to her. He wasn't very subtle in the way he spoke to her and I could tell by her body language she was very uncomfortable. After class, I followed her to her apartment. It turns out that her fiance' is one of the top fighters in the dojo. He's already wary of bastard and was planning to pull the both of them out as it was.

I checked the house for bugs just to be safe and then we had a nice little chat. They want to help us get dirt on him. Shen Wu is a very traditional warrior and wants to remove the threat to his bride. Rocky and Aisha teleported down there earlier today and we're waiting for word from them."

Just then the phone rang and everyone jumped.

Zack smoothly picked up the phone from the base. "Oliver residence how can I help you?"

He was quiet for a moment and then he cussed under his breath.

Tommy was immediately on edge. "What's going on?"

"That was Rocky. Shen was attacked in the locker room of the school. He's a little roughed up but he's okay. Now we _know_ things are going down. I'm putting the phone in conference mode."

After pressing the button, he put the phone back in the cradle.

"Rocky, can you hear us?"

"Loud and clear. Aisha's tending to Shen. Miyoko is here too."

"So, what's the plan?" Aisha asked after the sound of the groan came through.

Zack was in charge. "I need to know what happened at the dojo earlier. What was said?"

There was another groan and a heavily accented female voice came through. "He expects me to fight on the woman's team. He's already purchased the tickets for our team. He tried to get me to take the first class seat with him. I declined and he was very angry at me."

Kim spoke up then. "Did he hit you?"

"No, but he gripped my arm very tightly. He left a bruise too."

Tommy put an arm around his wife. "It'll be over soon. I'll take down that jerk myself."

Billy made himself known then. "You've got the watches I gave you Rocky?"

"Yeah, they look really expensive too. How can you afford this?"

Billy smiled. "These lesser quality time keeping mechanisms look very authentic to the untrained eye. I simply attached these micro chips to the inner casing. The time keeping devices still work, but they'll also record the audio waves around them."

"Huh?" Rocky asked sounding very confused.

Trini rolled her eyes at the phone. "They're knock offs. They only look expensive. The microchips inside the casing will pick up the voices around them."

"Oh Thanks Trini."

"Anytime Rocky."

Zack broke in again. "Okay, getting back to the plan. Rocky and Aisha, you're already _married_ so you'll be at the airport and carry on as you are. I hate to do it but I'm gonna need Aisha to be on the plane with Minoko. Rocky, you'll be on the plane with Shen, just in case something happens. Once you arrive in Los Angeles, we'll meet up at the hotel. It's a big place there are lots of places to lay low."

"Jason and Tommy are entered into the tournament, so they'll be busy. Rocky, Adam and I will be there to keep an eye on things during the preliminaries. On the big night, we'll all be there to cheer you guys on.

Kim will be there to sit in the vip section set aside for family members. We've already contacted David too. He'll be there as well as his parents. We're expecting Demitrus to see and recognize her. That will lead him to pursue her and lead him into the trap we're going to set."

"Then we take him down." Jason said in a very dangerous voice.

Zack nodded. "We'll end this so called _threat_ my little sister."

Kimberly was very quiet. "Okay, so who's going to guard Minoko and Shen?"

"I will." Zack said. I'll be with Shen the entire time. And he's no slouch either. I watch him during the class. He can more then handle himself."

"Yes, please don't worry about me Missuss..." Shen trailed off

"Oliver." Kim supplied.

"I will be fine. Thanks to your friend's warning, I know what is going on. I'm not worried about that dishonorable...man. He won't sneak up on me again."

* * *

**I know it's shorter then you're all used to, but with all the action coming up, we felt that the conference call was the best place to stop this chapter. What do all of you think? Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	25. The Mission to Florida

**So here we go. Minor lemon ahead. You've been warned! Here's some Rocky and Aisha sap and citrus. See ya'll at the bottom!**

* * *

**Miami Florida**

Rocky pushed the button to end the call and then sat back in his chair. He slowly turned around to see the couple under his protection. The man, Shen was watching as Aisha put the bandage around his arm.

Shen was very tall and solid at 6 foot. He had a square jaw, long black hair and brown eyes. From their conversation earlier, he'd been training since he was young, just before his family came to America. Minoko had lived in the US all her life. And ever since they'd met, the couple had been very close, though they hadn't become romanticly involved till they were in high school together.

Miyoko was very lithe and flexible. She was around 5'8 and had brilliant blue eyes and the same brown hair, though hers which hung down to just below the shoulders. She had a softer voice and had what her fiance called a lethal beauty to her that couldn't be ignored.

It was this 'lethal beauty' that had also attracted Demetrius to her...and that became immediately apparent to the red ranger, when he'd seen the warrior limping into the parking lot with his fiance helping him along.

Aisha had become very silent and intent on bandaging him up. A silent yellow ninja was something to be worried about.

"Mamabear, is everything okay?"

His 'wife' looked like she wanted to say something but closed her mouth and then shook her head. Rocky's concern shot up a notch, and he crossed to her side and wrapped her in his arms. "I don't know what's bothering you so much, but we'll fix it, just as soon as we drop kick Demetrius back to the gutters."

Aisha growled into his chest. "I'm so sick of this douche screwing up everyone's lives. I wanted to be with my best friend and her babies. But because _that_ Dick Head couldn't keep it in his pants, _we_ have to put _our_ lives on hold to deal with his skanky ass."

Rocky couldn't help but chuckle. "Aisha, you're so hot and sexy when you're like this."

Aisha pushed away from him and frowned up at him. "I don't feel sexy at all! I'm mad as hell! If things were different and I had my way, I'd march right down to that 'business' and take Douche bag out myself!"

"My fierce warrior woman, I feel the same way. But this revenge isn't ours to take. Kim needs to see him put down like the rabid dog he is. It's closure both of them and Kim needs to put this behind her. We're just arranging the meeting. And if it weren't for the Dickhead, I'd never gotten the chance to reclaim you."

Aisha seemed to deflate a little bit and relaxed in his arms. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her hair. He looked up at the Asian couple who now sat together. "I need to take my wife back to the hotel. I won't ask if you'll be okay alone. Just call if something comes up."

Shen only nodded. "What time will you come back tomorrow?"

"The first flight takes off at 12 pm, so we'll be here at 10pm. Be ready when we get here. Then he looked

at Miyoko, "You have to be at the dojo earlier right? To meet up with your team?"

The young woman shivered at the thought of it, but she nodded. yeah. We're supposed to be there by 10:30. Our local news is going to there to do an interview w...with him...before we leave." Shen wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, it'll be over soon." Then he looked up at Rocky. "Right?"

Rocky nodded. "Damn straight. We're just waiting for the right moment. I can promise that none of us will rest until the threat is taken care of. See you tomorrow morning."

Once they were shown out, and Shen had closed the door, he wrapped his fiance' in his arms. It'll be okay. "Once that...once he's gone. We'll get married and then get the hell out of here. We'll find another dojo to train at. I want to get us as far away from here as possible."

Miyoko looked fearfully up at her fiance. "Please, take me to bed. I hated it when he touched me. I want to forget all about him."

There were no more words as Shen scooped her up in his arms and headed towards their bedroom.

* * *

Rocky closed the door to their room and led Aisha to the bed. She sat down heavily on it he was before her a moment later removing her shoes and socks.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

Rocky smiled at her. "But I want to. I'm your 'husband', in all ways that really matter to me. I want to take care of my beautiful woman."'

Aisha just looked at him. "You really want to rub my stinky feet?"

Rocky chuckled at her and kissed her lips. Then with a bigger grin he picked her up fireman style and carried her into the bathroom. After carefully settling her on the covered toilet he stripped to his boxers and turned the water on adjusted the temperature till it was just right.

After grabbing a rag and towel from the overhead bar, and working it up to a lather with the soap provided, he sat on the edge of the tub and lifted up her right foot into his lap.

As he bathed it, Aisha began to squirm gently pushing against his groin.

He did his best to ignore it.

That proved to be difficult as he washed her heel. He looked up as she giggled again.

"Ticklish much?

Aisha giggled again. "It's your fault if I am. Your the one with the foot fetish."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Hardly. It's your legs that get me like this. Before she could get another word in, he lightly ran a finger up the bottom of her feet and she tried to pull away. But he held on to it.

"Rocky don't you dare!"

That was a challenge...and poor Rocky couldn't resist. He did it again and she pushed against him.

He tickled her feet again. And she kicked out hard at him and in the next minute he landed in the tub, just barely preventing himself from hitting his head.

He playfully glared at Aisha. "That wasn't very nice."

"You know better then to tickle my feet."

"Well, this is a fine way to treat your husband. You got me all wet...and all I was trying to do was wash your feet so I could massage them."

"You can still wash my feet from there."

"Yeah, 'Ish, that might be just a little more difficult to do from down here." He paused and quirked an eyebrow at her. "But then again, I do get a pretty good view of that sexy yellow underwear you have on under your shorts. Are those bikinis are boy shorts?"

Aisha blushed. "Just finish washing my feet, Ape-boy."

Rocky only chuckled again as he struggled to pull himself out of the tub and sat sopping wet, and giving Aisha a good view of...him. She averted her eyes and handed him a towel. He put it over his lap and pulled her still soapy foot into his lap again.

They were both quiet as he washed, rinsed and then dried her feet. He then kissed her feet again and then her leg.

They could both feel the atmosphere changing and it was becoming really heavy and thick. Rocky swallowed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and then looked up as Aisha stood up.

His eyes followed her as she went back into the room and to her duffle bag. She pulled out her yellow sleep pants and white tank top.

He held his breath as she stripped to her...boy shorts and pale yellow bra... He swallowed thickly as she dressed.

Against her gorgeous dark skin the yellow made her seem so damn sexy! Who new boy shorts could be so sexy?

Rocky's eyes were glued to his beautiful girlfriend.

"I can feel your eyes on me, Ape-boy. Do you like what you see?"

"I love it...but I love you more."

Aisha put on her tank top and then turned to him "Really?"

Rocky swallowed as he nodded.

Aisha grinned at him as she sat back on the bed. "Then feel free to rub my feet."

The blue Zeo ranger hastily got up and the towel landed on the floor.

The air hit him and he remembered that he was still soaking wet...or at least his shorts were. Thank goodness his man parts weren't standing at attention. That would have made things very awkward.

Instead he hastily grabbed another pair of shorts and went into the bathroom to change.

Once he was completely dried off and his shorts were hung up to try, he entered the room to see Aisha laying down with her feet propped up on the bed and she was staring at the ceiling.

A few jokes entered his mind then, but he pushed them all aside. Instead he sat on the bed and sat indian style and went to work on her feet. As he rubbed them, he couldn't help but kiss her feet and her legs and every inch of bare skin he could reach. This woman was more precious to him then gold.

Maybe he really did have a fetish...at least an Aisha fetish. He just couldn't behave himself when she was around him.

"An Aisha fetish?" Rocky's head shot up...had he really said that out loud? His girlfriend/wife was grinning at him. Dammit.

He smiled at her. yeah. "You're my addiction...I love everything about you and for some strange reason I can't keep my hands to myself when I'm around you. I don't know when we went from just being friends to something more...whatever this something is. It's such a strange situation we're in. In the eyes of one African tribe, we're married, in the other parts are of the world, we're an exclusive couple."

"You're so damn sexy...even right now and I can't stop touching you." Pausing for a moment, almost lost in his thoughts, he rubbed her leg and then behind her knee cap, and then closed his eyes kissing her upper thigh.

That was when a sharp tangy smell hit him. He opened his eyes and chanced a look at the apex of her thighs. She was so damp and very aroused. This new smell was another addiction that he knew now, he'd never be able to quit. He closed his eyes and pushed back from her.

He took a deep breath and then opened his eyes to see Aisha giving him a look. Her gaze had darkened and she was biting her lip. He gently set her leg back down on the mattress.

"Did I say to stop? You felt really good...your hands felt really good rubbing my feet."

"I can't do this Aisha...damn it I want to. I'm gonna go take a shower...a cold shower." Saying this he put both feet on the floor and rose from the bed.

"Rocky, stop!"

His eyes shot to hers. She was sitting up now and her feet were folding underneath her. That smell hit him again.

His eyes locked with hers. All words left him at the smoldering look she was giving him. She looked...feral...wild. That look went straight to his groin. He took a deep shuddering breath and started backing away.

"Don't leave me!"

He couldn't move now.

Sit back down Rocky. "I'm not ready for you to leave yet. You've got me all...excited. Please, don't leave me now."

And that was it. He sat down and now completely helpless. Those wild eyes of her had him captivated...he couldn't look away.

They stared at each other for several minutes...and then Aisha crawled towards him, her braids falling to the side as sat on her knees next to him.

"I..I think I have a fetish too. I'm so tense right now...and I can't stop thinking about you either. I'm just as helpless as you...please don't try to stop what I'm about to do."

Rocky's breath hitched in his throat."What are you about to do?"

Aisha sat beside him still kneeling, but now she leaned forward and caressed the side of his face.

"This."

With those words she pressed a kiss to his lips and the world around them disappeared as he wrapped both arms around her and took her with him as they both fell backwards to the bed.

Rocky groaned softly as he returned the kiss as he touched the brainds on her head and became lost in the kiss.

Things got so hot and heavy in the room and before long she was straddling him, rubbing up against him.

Rocky was so arroused now that it was all he could to to hold himself back from taking her. But they were trapped in the moment. His hands couldn't stop touching her...and he stroked and carressed everywhere but the one place he wanted to touch her the most. He just couldn't do it. Not right there...they weren't married...at least not in the eyes of their country...he wanted to wait...so badly.

Rocky broke the kiss and stopped touching her. He took a deep breath.

"Mama bear, I have to stop this. I can't...we can't give into this right now. It's wrong of me to continue this."

He heard a soft growl. "Don't you dare Mr. De Santos. I am your wife..you said so yourself."

Rocky's eyes widened. "This was _so_ not what he'd expected."

"Aisha, we went through the ceremony to get you out of the tribe. We're only married..."

"In my tribe's eyes. I've lived with that same tribe since I was twelve. In my eyes we're married. You rubbed my feet and woke my desires up. I'm so wet and hot and tense...I'm needy right now, Rocky. Don't leave me so unsatisfied. No one ever taught me to service myself. Please rocky. I need you..."

Rocky felt his heart plummet and the last of his resolve crumbled at her soft voice and the way her gorgeous brown eyes pleaded wit him.

He leaned down and kissed her again...thinking of anything he could do to help her.

"Aisha, I'm not ready to take you yet...it's gonna hurt you like crazy...when I do and now's not the right place to do that. If we're gonna do it, I want at least a weekend for both of us so I can take my time with you. Once this whole mess is over, I want us to get married, even if we just go before a judge, though Kimmie and all our friends would kill us for it."

Aisha let out a frustrated sigh. But Rocky stopped her again. "In your eyes I'm your husband...I'm going to satisfy you as much as I can. I refuse to just leave you in this state. Just relax, Mama Bear, neither of us will sleep tonight till I take care of you."

Aisha lay back down and Rocky took a deep breath...inhaling her scent in the process. It burned it's memory into his brain as he rubbed her thigh again.

He got up and dimmed the lights of the room and locked the door before returning to the bed. When he did he knelt before his 'wife' and stroked her legs a bit and then gently pushed her legs till they were bent on either side of him. He looked up at Aisha again and then trailed his fingers down her thighs and gently tugged her shorts off . He slowly crawled up her body again and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you feel comfortable enough to take your shirt off for me?"

Aisha's eyes were glazed over a bit as she nodded. Rocky kissed her heatedly again before helping her take her shirt off. Once the top was discarded, on the side of the bed. His eyes swept over her bra. He looked Aisha in the eyes again and held her gaze as he pulled down the front and kissed her breast.

She tensed...and so did he, he could feel a subtle dominance as he licked her. "Mine." Then he gently took the swell in his mouth and sucked on it, still being gentle.

Aisha moaned again and writhed as he did the same for the other one. He looked at her again. "Mine."

Aisha nodded. "Yes...yours. Please Rocky."

The ranger smiled at her and kissed her lips again. He then kissed a trail down her body taking his time till he was once more between her thighs. He sniffed her scent again and then gently pulled her boy shorts aside.

He heard Aisha moan in anticipation. He flattened himself on his belly and pressed a kiss to her hot folds...

"Rocky!"

* * *

When morning came they were both curled around each other. Rocky was the first to wake up. He looked at his mate, for what else could he call her after the events of the night before. He'd made her come so many times and he never even breached her barrier.

Even now as her head lay on his chest and one leg was wrapped around his, he could feel the subtle peace that she gave off...she looked just so content!

He felt pride at that. He'd managed to satisfy her again and again. After untagling their limbs, he sat up on the side of the bed and picked up his glow-in- the- dark watch and checked the time. It was almost 9 in the morning.

He looked back at Aisha and then at the phone, and just in time it started ringing. Moving really fast he picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rocky, just checking in with you. Nice to see you awake so early." Jason's voice sounded amused.

Rocky yawned sleepily. "Didn't make it into bed till late last night. _I'm_ surprised I'm up so early."

Jason was quiet for a few moments...

"No way. Did you...and Aisha."

"No, I didn't...we didn't get that far. I'm her husband in her eyes and she needed me last night, and I took care of her needs. That's all you need to know."

"Wow. you're definitely not a morning person...that's for sure."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "'Ish and I still have a mission to complete. This is why you called, right?"

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, what's your itenerary."

Rocky smiled down at Aisha again. After we get cleaned up, we're going to get some food and then shadow the happy couple as close as we can without getting caught. We get on the separate planes with our designated person and then meet you guys at the airport. The first flight, that Minoko and Aisha will be on leaves at noon and gets there by 2 at the latest. Shen and I will get in around 3 or 4. Who's gonna drive us to the hotel?"

"Tommy and I will. Us reds need to stick together. We'll be checked into the hotel already, do I need to get you and Aisha a separate room?"

"Yeah, we're already posing as a married couple. Sharing a room will make it more believable."

"Do you even have a ring to put on her finger?"

"Yeah, I've got it all taken care of. I hate giving her a cheap one...I'll have to take up more hours in the dojo to get her a real one.

Jason chuckled. "You're a good man Rocky. See ya later."

"Over and out." Rocky hung up the phone then and got up from the bed and then turned to look at his mate. He kissed her forehead gently and then made his way to the bathroom, making sure to grab his duffel bag on the way.

* * *

When Aisha woke up about an hour later, she reached for Rocky only to find he wasn't there. Instead, there was a note,

_Hey Mama Bear, _

_I went to get us some chow. Go ahead and get that gorgeous body of yours cleaned up. I'll see you when you get out._

_Love, Ape Boy._

Aisha grinned and then stretched languidly, arching her back...and as she did so, her mind went back to the memories of last night. Hadn't she arched her back the first time he'd brought her over the edge. He'd made her feel so good, and he hadn't stopped till she fell asleep.

Immediately her girly parts tingled again. Damn, she wasn't sure when it had happened...but she was even more head over heels for him then before. Her breathed hitched as she remembered the dominate look in his eyes as he declared every part of her body. His.

_"Mine!"_

Kiss. Lick. _"Mine."_

Aisha gasped and looked down at her feet...feeling her girly parts react. She hurried to take her shower...

* * *

At the airport,

_"Flight 97048E service to Los Angles now boarding. Please have your boarding pass ready."_

Rocky and Aisha watched as Demetrius and his team boarded the plane. He heald Aisha close and kissed her lips hard. He truely didn't want her to leave...but leave she must. Finally, they parted as the last few passengers stood in line.

"Bye Mama Bear. Be safe."

Aisha kissed his back. "See you soon. I love you."

They kissed one last time and then Aisha turned and joined the stragglers in line.

Rocky hated the separation already. He took a deep breath as the door closed. He didn't even turn when he sensed someone behind him.

It wasn't until the plane had left the ground that Shen spoke. "It's like losing a part of yourself, seeing your mate walk away from you. How can any woman turn men like us into a quivering mess...just by walking away."

"Damned if I know. Ish is no ordinary woman. She owns everything I am...and she didn't even have to work for it."

"Indeed. I just hope she's as safe as you say she is. I can't bear the thought of the Slime Ball pawing what's mine."

Rocky turned to face him. "I seriously doubt that he'll make a move against her on the plane...not when there are so many eyes on him. And Mama-Bear is a fierce fighter. Minoko is perfectly safe until they land. My brothers will keep and eye on them till we can reclaim them again."

Shen looked at him. You guys aren't leaving anything to chance...thank you for that."

Rocky nodded feeling the protective instincts come to the forefront of his mind. That Slim Ball raped my sister and left her for dead. When it comes to my friends and brothers, you mess with one us, you get to deal with all of us."

His actions have signed his death warrent. We won't rest till he's just a very distant memory.

* * *

**So, we're in the final stretch for this chapter. I'm not sure how to feel about this chapter, so why not tell me what you think? **


	26. The Pact

**So, here we go again. As I post this chapter, the story is completely written with the exception of one or two outtakes. So, with that being said, the updates will be posted every couple of days so that everyone will get a chance to read it. **

**WARNING: PLEASE BE ADVISED! THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS RAPE. IT DOESN'T GO INTO DETAIL, BUT IF THIS SUBJECT IS SENSITIVE FOR YOU, PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**

**You all know by now what's mine and what isn't! **

**Please leave a nice review!**

**I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Los Angeles**

**Comfort Inn**

Kimberly sat up in bed surrounded by pillows as she nursed TJ. She knew he was Tommy's son without a doubt, for he had an appetite that could most definitely rival his daddy's. Thankfully, he was already falling asleep. Just as his eyes fell closed and his mom gently pulled him away, there was a knock on the door.

It startled TJ and he began to fuss again. Thankfully, she was used to this happening and knew exactly how to comfort her son. She slowly lifted him onto her shoulder and began to rub small circles on the small of his back. As she did this, she got up from the bed, sparing a look in the direction of their bassinet and saw with relief that her daughter was fast asleep.

Turing back to the door she looked through the peephole and saw that it was Trini and Tanya on the other side. She smiled to herself as she opened the door, stepped out of the way, and headed back to the bed. When she sat down again, still rubbing circles on his back she saw the two other girls looking at her with smiles on their faces.

Tanya more then Trini. Kimberly started softly tapping her son's back.

"What's up guys?"

"Oh nothing, we just came to keep you company."

"It looks like we came just in time." Trini said. "It's been so long since we've had time for some pillow talk."

"We haven't known each other for very long," Tanya added. "But I want to get to know you more. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kimberly was about to answer when TJ burped really loud and then spit up a little of his lunch...all over her shoulder. It was then that Kimberly realized that she hadn't protected her shoulder. She groaned softly and then looked at Tanya.

"As a matter of fact there is, I left the burp rag in the little green duffel bag." Though the birthing center had given the new mom a nice diaper bag, Kim had opted for Tommy's old green duffel bag, after it had been thoroughly cleaned and sanitized. It did allow for her to carry more anyhow.

It only took the current yellow ranger a few moments to find it and she handed the white cloth over to her. Trini was already moving towards her to take TJ from her so Kimberly could clean the mess. When it was all cleaned up, she held out her hand and took her son back.

They spent the next few moments in silence. Tanya smiled at her again. "Kim, have you ever thought of getting pictures taken with them, you know, like those black and white pictures that those famous moms get?"

Kim bit her lip. "I never thought of doing that before. I've been so out of it with his pregnancy and I haven't been able to even focus on anything like that." Kimberly frowned as TJ finally drifted into sleep. She waited for a few moments more before she laid TJ next to his sister in the bassinet. Then she returned back to the bed and sat down.

"I do like the idea. I've been so preoccupied that I haven't even focused on us as a family. But now that you mention it, I think I'd like to do something like that. Once this threat is gone of course. Tommy and I didn't even get any pictures together, not including the few wedding pictures we got in."

Trini smiled happy that Tanya was finding her niche in their circle of friends. Now only Kat was left to be added to their group. Though the current pink ranger had been around a lot, she hadn't found a way to really mesh into their group.

"I think that while we're at it, we should go to the salon and get pampered. And get some more shopping done of course. It's never to soon to get little Terra used to shopping with us."

That made Kimberly bust into a laugh which she quickly stifled. "Tommy would love that...his little girl, addicted to shopping at 3 weeks."

Tanya had to laugh. "Poor man, he'll have to take up another job!"

Kimberly only laughed harder. It was a very good release for her. Whoever said that laughter was the best medicine, was a freaking genius!

After the laughter died down, Kimberly said. "I love Tommy too much to burden him with that. As soon as this whole mess is over, and that bastard is put down for good, I'm planning to get my body back into shape. I love my babies and my husband, guys. But, I can't deny how much I miss gymnastics. My hands itch to get back on the beam and I'm dying to feel the mat under my feet."

Tanya nodded thoughtfully. "Have you ever considered opening your own place? I've heard its a big thing in Angel Grove. The guys work at the Dojo, but I don't think there's a gymnastic studio in town."

Kim shook her head. "Nope, but I know there used to be one. Gladys Stemmer used to own one. She was a really amazing athlete in her day, she owned the studio when I was little. I was just about to start my classes there the week her husband was killed in a head-on collision. After that she just lost the will to keep on. The studio closed down the next month. The last I heard, the family still owns the building since they bought the land its on."

Trini put a hand on her arm. "Then maybe it's time to bring the studio back to life. I bet we could even get Katherine to join us. Then you can get back on the beam and even train up the next generation of champions."

Kim smiled. "I like that idea. But first we got to take care of business. Once I put it behind me, I can go talk with the Stemmer family."

Trini hugged her best friend. _I love seeing the old Kimberly back! _

* * *

**Los Angeles International Airport (LAX)**

Aisha calmly walked out of the terminal still shadowing and keeping a sharp eye on the team from Black Dragon Dojo...and also Miyoko. She was thankful that nothing terrible had happened, though she noticed how close Dimitri kept to the lithe Asian girl. To her credit, she didn't shrink back when Demetrius had tried to force her to take the first class seat with him. At least she had stayed safe during the flight. But now, that they had landed, there wasn't much she could do. Only watch and take in evidence if it presented itself.

She followed the group of athletes down towards baggage claim. Just as she got there, Adam all but ran up to her and pulled his best friend into a hug. "I'm so glad you made it! I've really missed you! He put his arms around her and when then whispered in her ear. "Sorry 'Ish, had to slow you down. That creep was getting suspicious."

Aisha nodded and then covered up with a smile. "I've only been gone a couple of weeks! You didn't even have time to miss me!"

Adam hugged her tighter and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come, on. The guys are missing you too! Tommy and Jase are waiting for us at the baggage claim.

He whispered in her ear. "Tommy's keeping watch on the exit and Jase is waiting for us."

Aisha smiled at him. "Lead the way."

Jason was waiting for them at the baggage claim. He warmly wrapped her in his arms. "I'm glad you made it...I was starting to worry."

"I'm fine. Nothing bad happened to me. But I miss Rocky already."

"Yeah...I noticed." Saying that he pointed to his neck. Aisha gasped only then realizing the hickey that Rocky had given her during the height of their make out session was showing. She quickly covered it with her hand.

Adam noticed then too and his mouth was wide open. Aisha looked at him and he shut his mouth immediately and looked down at his shoes. Rocky would definitely have some explaining to do...

Jason cleared his throat as he looked across the way to see Tommy nod at him. It was the clue the guys had arranged before they'd left. It told Jase that the Demetrius and his team were gone and it was safe to leave.

Tommy led them out to the red jeep and when they had all piled in with Aisha in the front seat they took off for the hotel. As they drove, the red Zeo ranger spoke.

"So, anything interesting happen in Florida?"

Aisha shook her head. "Not much other then Shen getting mauled in the locker room. Rocky and I couldn't do much while the interview was going on. We shadowed them to the airport...acted the part of a married couple and I got on the plane just before it took off. However, he's acting very possessive of her. He tried his hardest to force her to take the seat next to him in First class, but she kept defying him. I'm pretty sure that had they been alone, he'd have slapped her down. He looked like he wanted to."

Jason looked at Adam. He had yet to speak. He looked back at Aisha who was still chatting with Tommy. He looked back at Adam...who was looking down at his lap...and his hands were fisted.

Now that was unusual...Adam was the peacemaker of the group...the quiet romantic...

_Oh..._

* * *

**2 hours later**

Adam took his own car this time, a black pickup truck. He'd never been so angry. Rocky had marked her...he'd forgotten all about the pact.

He almost felt dizzy with rage. But he put it away, for now. He'd save it when he dealt with his friend and his treachery.

When he pulled up to the temporary parking, where they'd parked before, he took a deep breath.

He still couldn't believe that Rocky had broken his word and taken Aisha.

He could still remember that day they made that pact.

_Aisha had gotten really hurt. Kenneth Rykerson had hurt their friend. They had all gone to summer camp. They'd been friends since first grade...four years at the time. It hadn't taken long for all of them to them to realize how they all shared the same passions and interests. _

_This was to be the summer to beat all summers. (or so they thought). Though the girls and boys were kept separated at night, they spent all day together, whenever possible. And though none of them really noticed it, the two boys had become really protective of Aisha. _

_Of course, that was to come into play during the night. Adam had been the first to feel as if something was wrong. He woke Rocky up and together they had slipped out of their cabin and into the woods. That's when they heard their best friend screaming for help._

_They'd never run harder then they had that night. They followed the screaming to an old abandoned cabin and they boys had worked together using Adam to push off Rocky had kicked the door down. _

_Adam in his rage barreled into the bigger teenager, aiming right for the solar plexus, and managed to knock the wind out of the guy (Kenneth Rykerson, they later found out) while Rocky rushed over to where Aisha lay on a bed crying and trying to cover up her exposed chest with one hand while the other was trying to stop her bruised and split lip from bleeding._

_Adam delivered another kick to Kenneth again, this time to his crotch and the teenager crumpled to the ground holding himself._

_He rushed over to his friends just as Aisha slipped Rocky's pajama shirt over her head. They helped her off the bed and winced when Aisha cried out in pain. They'd found out later, that she twisted her ankle when the guy had dragged her through the woods. _

_Working together, they, with Aisha between them, helped her hobble back to the girls cabin and told the main camp councilor what had happened. _

_Kenneth was arrested within hours and Aisha's parents were alerted to what happened._

_Their parents were also called that night and they'd gone home. To make up for their lost time at camp, they'd all spent the rest of the summer sleeping in tents in eachother's back yard._

_During that time, they'd also done everything humanly possible to take care of Aisha. When it was time to put the camping lantern out, they slept close together, with Aisha in the middle and Rocky and Adam on either side of her. Every morning their parents saw them like that. _

_There was never any need to explain to them._

_They'd also spent their time during the day teaching her martial arts (as soon as her ankle was ok) and how to fight along with every technique and move they knew. Neither of them had ever wanted Aisha to ever be defenseless again. By the time school started again, she could hold their own against the both of them. _

_On the night of their last 'camp out' both boys had made a pact. It was the second one they made, the first between the three of them to always be there for each other, no matter what...and of course to always be best friends. _

_This time it was just Adam and Rocky. They each in turn pierced their palms and then put their hands together, mixing their blood. As they sat facing each other Adam spoke:_

_"Rocky, we can ever let that happen again. We never let any guy get close enough to hurt her again."_

_Rocky nodded. "Never. No other guy gets to her...ever. I'll beat down anyone who tries." _

_That was when Adam realized that Rocky 'like' liked her. That Aisha meant more to him then just being best friends._

_They had looked each other in the eye again._

_"You like her, Rocky. She's more then just a best friend to you. Don't even bother denying it." _

_Rocky bit his lip. "Is it that obvious?"_

_"Yeah, you just swore death on any future boyfriends she ever has."_

_"I can't help it Adam, seeing her helpless like that killed me! That dude tried to rape her! I wanted to help you beat Ke...that bad guy up. But I couldn't do it. I wanted to hold on to her instead. And..my body...it kind of likes her too."_

_Adam coughed and gagged at the same time. "Didn't need to know that Rocky. Please, I don't want to know anything more about... that."_

_An akward silence followed them for a few more added swallowed forcing himself to meet his friend's eye again._

_"If that's the case, then we better change the pact. _

_"Do we have to cut our palms again?"_

_"No, not if we didn't separate them yet."_

_Seeing that Rocky understood, he continued._

_"If and when you two end up dating, you have to promise me that you won't go passed second base without being married first and before you ask her dad for permission, you have to ask mine first. If you don't, I have the right to beat the mess out of you...and you better not hurt her either."_

_"That's a hefty pact isn't it?"_

_"Do you love her enough to make it?"_

_"If I make this pact, then you have to promise that if you even suspect I've broken the pact, that you'll hear me out before you beat me up...and if you do beat me up, promise to never ever kick me in the nuts like you did Ken...that bad guy. I can still hear the crack and then the groan he made." _

_"Fine. I agree."_

_They'd shaken hands, forever sealing the pact with the mixing of their blood._

"Hello, Earth to Adam!" The green zeo ranger was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a tapping on the window. Rocky's smiling face greeted him.

Shen was just behind him.

"Damn." In his anger he'd forgotten that Rocky wasn't alone. He pushed his anger to the back of his mind again as he unlocked the door still facing straight ahead.

"Hey man, your a sight for sore eyes. "Did 'Ish, make it here okay?"

"Yeah, she's just fine."

Rocky looked his friend in the eye. "Um...is everything okay?"

"Yeah, for now...but you and I are gonna have a nice talk when we get back to the hotel."

Rocky looked even more confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah, you can say that...but I'm waiting till we're alone before we discuss it. No witnesses."

Shen looked between them. "Um, I can get a taxi if you need to talk."

Adam looked at his best friend one last time then he looked into the rear view mirror. "No man, save your money. Your fiance arrived in one piece at the hotel. It'd be faster if we just drove you."

"Oh okay."

They drove to the hotel in silence.

When they got up to the front entrance, Adam looked up at the rear view mirror again. 'Go up to room 226. Tommy and Jase are waiting for you." He glanced at Rocky once more before he finished. "If the guys ask you where we went, tell them that we went for a bite to eat...and that we'll call the room on our way back."

Shen gave them both one last look before climbing out of the car with his own duffel bag slung over his shoulder. When he'd gone in side and was out of their view, Adam put the truck in reverse and drove out of the parking lot and down the road.

They were soon in the parking lot of a Burger King. They were both quiet for another minute. By then, Rocky finally spoke up.

"Okay Adam, spill it. What did I do to piss you off ?"

"When we picked Ish up today, she had a nice little bite mark on her neck. I know it was a hickie. Have you forgotten the pact we made? I promised that if I thought you'd broken the pact, I would hear you out before I kicked your ass. So explain."

Rocky frowned, looking very serious. "I haven't forgotten the night 'Ish got hurt and I damn well haven't forgotten or violated our pact. She's still a virgin."

"Then you better have a good explanation for how it got there if you didn't take her."

Rocky took a deep breath. "Ish was really upset, and I mean more then just tears, she was ready to march down to the dojo...string up that loser by the balls. I wanted to let her do it too, but the revenge wasn't ours to take. I took her back to our room once the call was over. I meant to only rub her feet. But it got to be really sensual. I want to take her, but I knew you'd be really pissed off. So I was going to go take care of myself in the shower. But she was just as needy."

She played the 'wife' card. She begged me to help her with her problem. In the eyes of her tribe, we are married. She reminded me about it. I didn't have sex with her, but I did find ways to satisfy her needs."

At Adam's look, he added, "She's my responsibility now. She needed me."

Rocky took a deep breath before he continued in a softer voice. "So you see, the pact isn't violated and since we're on this subject, I told Aisha that I wanted to marry her. For real this time...and I had planned to follow through on the pact and ask your permission first."

Adam deflated at that. "Really?"

Rocky nodded. "Yeah. I love her, even then I did the night of the pact...even a thousand times more then I did then. It's gonna take some time to save up for the ring. But as soon as this war with Mondo is over, I want to marry her. So...will you give me your blessing?"

Adam looked his friend over. "I trust you. We've been through loads of crap together...and since that night we've both honored our pact. So yes, you have my blessing and permission."

Rocky looked relieved and yet really happy. "Are we good now?"

Yeah.

"Thanks for hearing me out."

"A pact is a pact. Now, do you want to go through the drive through or go eat inside."

"I miss my Aisha, so lets just grab something and go."

Adam smiled and shook his head. "Drive through it is."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of everything? There are a couple of twists coming up in this story before the end. Up next is one of those unforeseen twists. **

**See you then!**


	27. Snapshots

**We're moving right along huh?**

**Okay, so even though everyone knows this is a dark story, I'm going to issue a profanity warning. **

**Please leave nice reviews and I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Los Angeles**

**Comfort Inn**

**The next day**

Tommy watched from the bed as Kimberly paced the room with Terra laying on her shoulder. He was cradling his son as they waited for Jason and Aisha to join them, as the representatives for the Angel Grove Dojo, they like all the other dojos in the competition had been given an alotted time to use the local gym to condition and prepare themselves. The matches could get really rough.

There were only three more days till the competition. ESPN would be there at the Gym to begin interviewing the contestants. Rocky and Adam would be there as well as sparing partners and equipment managers.

Billy and Kat had opted to stay back if only to keep an eye on Mondo and to help out at the Command Chamber should it be needed. They were planning to head into LA the night of the event to cheer on their team mates as well as to witness the take down of Demetrius. They all wanted a piece of the sleeze ball.

Not one of them were willing to miss that!

Before they left for the hotel, Billy had given them more of the micro cameras and recorders; these were tiny and would easily fit anywhere on their persons. They would soon discover just how useful they would be.

"Hey Beautiful, come lay down with me and TJ." Tommy coaxed her from the bed as he gently stroked the feather-soft hair on his son's head. Kimberly turned to her husband just in time to see TJ yawn wide and snuggle against his father's chest. The sweet moment gripped her heart and she couldn't resist picking up her camera and taking a snap shot.

Tommy only looked up at her smiling and with one hand patted the spot on the bed next to him. Kim shifted Terra slightly as she gently laid her baby girl on the bed and then lay on the bed, getting comfortable and then once again picked the tiny infant up and cradled her on her chest.

Kim smiled as the father of her children gently pulled them closer to him. She felt her heart swell with joy and love as they cuddled in the safety of their own bubble. It was one of those perfect moments in time and she didn't want the moment to fade away.

"Handsome?"

"Yes, Beautiful?"

"The girls and I were talking yesterday...and I realized that we've never really had time to enjoy our family...do anything special...as a family."

Tommy looked over at his wife. "What did you have in mind?"

"Glamor Shots. Like the professional ones. I know we had pictures taken for our wedding...and I love them all very much. But we never got to take any special ones. Like the really beautiful black and white ones."

"Then we'll do it, Beautiful. Find the studio and schedule an appointment."

Tommy paused and kissed his son's head.

"This mess with the slime ball will be over by the end of the week. And then you and I and our children, (he couldn't help the big smile on his face) will devote a day to do the pictures and maybe even...some shopping. I think TJ might be growing out of his clothes already."

"He's got his daddy's appetite. I spent nearly 45 minutes nursing him yesterday and then he fell asleep."

"He's a growing boy."

"And your daughter is just as bad. I think she almost rivals her brother."

"Then wouldn't that be your appetite she's got?"

Kimberly looked her husband wryly. "Very funny Tommy. I may have an appetite, but I heard what happened when you swallowed Rita's monster."

"That was _so_ not my fault."

"But it still happened."

"Yes, and my reputation was almost destroyed that day too. I barely recovered it and the respect of my student. I had my fair share of humble pie. _But_ it still wasn't my fault."

"You're so much fun to rile up."

"I'll show you riled up."

"Oh, if only you could. Dr. Mendez told us in no uncertain terms that any naughty activities were to be held off for the next 6 weeks. So sorry Babe."

Tommy smirked at her. "No, she said no _sex _for 6 weeks. But as soon as these two are asleep, we can get up to all the _other_ naughty activities we want."

"Don't tease, Mr. Oliver. Don't start what you can't finish."

"Whose teasing, _Mrs. Oliver._ And I _always_ finish what I start."

"Your wife, who obviously needs to remind you that you don't have enough time to finish anything. Jason and the others will be here soon and you've got to get a work out. At most, you'll only have time to take care of that joystick in your pants."

"Now, that is your fault."

"So its my fault that your sporting a hard on?"

"It is _now_."

"Go on Handsome, go take care of your needs."

Tommy felt frustrated. "I know you're in need as much as I am. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then talk to our friends and see if we can get them to babysit for tonight. I'm taking some time one way or another to make sure you're throughly satisfied. We both need this, beautiful and I'm going to take care of you."

Kimberly felt her womanly bits come to life at his husky tone. "Go on Handsome. Before I get any more needy."

"I'll take care of you tonight. I promise beautiful."

"I know you will."

Tommy got up, being careful of his slumbering son, and gently lay him down in the bassinet. He turned back to his wife who was caressing his daughter's back. He couldn't resist picking up the camera that was on the dresser and snapping a picture of his wife and daughter.

He looked one last time at his wife and then turned walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**About two hours later**

Kimberly sat on the bed again. This time it was Terra that she was nursing. She was so in love with her babies. How could these two infants steal her heart so fast?"

In the back of her mind, she knew it had been from the moment she found out about her...them. From the moment they made themselves known, she'd loved them. Many times she had felt them, rubbed her belly. Tommy had sneaked into her shower to just stand under the warm spray, caressing her breasts, her belly. More times then not, they'd ended up having shower sex, but it was always so slow and sweet. All this had taken place after the wedding.

_In the last months of her pregnancy, she had become more bold in their night and day time romps. More often then not, it was she who had taken charge. Tommy had done that for her._

_He'd been the one to patiently teach her his body, had coaxed her to ride him, and in return, she'd done the same. Many times as they lay in the bed he'd been the one to lovingly explore her body, learning each curve and dip. Licking and touching her so deliciously, and patiently worked her body, bringing it to the most glorious climax._

_He always left her so sated before he even allowed himself release. He always..._

**Knock! Knock!**

"Kimberly! It's mom, Trini gave me your key card, can I come in?"

Kim groaned hating that her mom had chosen this moment to come in. She adjusted herself.

"Are you alone?"

"No, Anna's here too."

"Sure, just give me a second to cover up."

The door opened and Caroline peeked around the door. "Oh Honey, its nothing we haven't seen before."

Kimberly felt blood rush to her cheeks. "Sure Mom, its too late to hide anything."

Caroline came in with Annalise behind her. "Really sweetheart, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Breast feeding is totally natural."

Kimberly inhaled deeply. "I know Mom." She looked down at her daughter. "Terra's almost done anyway." Carefully, she separated from Terra and covered herself back up."

"Not that I'm complaining, but I didn't expect you guys to be here so early. The tournament isn't for a couple more days."

"Well, I hated that I couldn't be there for their birth, I missed you guys a lot. We weren't expecting you to go into labor that early. We thought we'd had plenty of time to get back here."

Kimberly looked at her daughter. "This is one of those times that I'm glad you know about our alter-egos; This would be really hard to explain."

"You weren't in a battle were you...against those nasty creatures?" Asked Caroline looking horrified.

"No, not in that sense. It was a more a battle of wills, one that only I could win."

Caroline and Annalise sat down, the latter, looking lovingly at her granddaughter. "Please, may I burp her?"

Kimberly nodded and handed her baby girl to her Grandmother Oliver. Then she took a deep breath.

"As I said before, it was a battle of wills. We were just coming out of the Birthing Center when Cogs came at us. Tommy tried to defend us, but we were overwhelmed. I got knocked out in the process and left on the pavement, while Tommy was captured and taken away."

Kimberly paused to looked at her mother. "When I came to, Billy had me and teleported us to the Command Chamber..."

She went on to explain everything, as best she could about Dulcea, and everything about the arena and how she broke through to Tommy and how together they destroyed the evil robots.

"The battle took a lot out of me, and the moment that I demorphed, I went into labor. And before you get angry Mom, I was the only one who could have gotten through to Tommy. When Tommy and I first...became intimate, we became one in every possible way. Though we didn't know that at the time. I am literately his other half. The bad guys had brainwashed Tommy into thinking the other guys were his enemies. I was the only one who could have gotten through to him. I would have been worse off had Tommy not been there for his twin's birth."

"I'm not mad Kim, really. Just surprised."

Annalise looked thoughtful. "Do you suppose that because you turned your powers back on that it could have effected the twins?"

Kim shook her head. "I didn't turn my powers on. The Ninjetti power doesn't operate the same way that the other powers do. They're not connected to the power grid, they're fused into me just like the the rest of us that went to Phados. It was in our blood before they were conceived. Even then, that would be a lot of power for one baby, let alone two."

"Either way, I'm not really too concerned. Perhaps when all this sh...mess is over with, we'll take them to the Power Chamber and let Alpha scan them. It's the only way we'll know for sure. But for now, I'm not that worried."

Kim smiled at her daughter just as she let out a very loud burp. "Tommy and I were talking, and as soon as the threat is ended. We plan to get some pictures taken...and we want to take time to enjoy our babies while they're young. Fill out the baby book. Take walks to the beach when they're older, visiting the reservation...then there's their first Christmas later on in the year." Kimberley sighed. "There's so much to look forward to."

She looked at her mom again...Caroline had a look on her face.

"Mom?"

"Honey, you just said, 'When the threat is ended'...what did you mean by that?"

Kimberly closed her eyes. "Crap, that's something you weren't supposed to know."

Annalise touched Kim's hand. "Kim dear, is there something you need to tell us?"

The pink crane sighed. "It's better that you don't know. Demetrius...the one who raped me is here in the hotel."

Caroline looked really angry. "He's what?"

"Mom, before you freak out, this has been planned for. He doesn't know I'm even here. We've thought this out. I'm the bait and when he comes after me, The other will surround us. As husband and wife, we'll confront him and then, hopefully the police will be there to nab him."

"I know it sounds dangerous, but I need you to trust me on this. I won't be alone at any time, except when the trap is sprung. we have it so that no one will ever be more then 10 feet away from me."

"And who'll be there?"

Kimberly sighed. "Well, Tommy and Jason are in the tournament. Aisha's fighting too. So we'll have the rest of the rangers, plus David, along with Trini, Zack and Billy."

"Sounds like a big army..but you forgot us. I know that Pierre and Gabriel will want to be there. You are my daughter.

"And my daughter in law" added Tommy's mom.

"You've been doing a lot alone. It's time that you let us do something for you."

"Sounds good to me." Tommy said as he walked in the room. He kissed Kimberly's head. "Mom, if you don't mind, would you be willing to babysit our kids? Kim and I need some time alone. I need to take care of their mother."

Both grandmothers lit up at the suggestion. Caroline was the first to respond. "You don't even have to ask."

Annalise grinned. "It's been a long time since I held a baby. We'd be thrilled to!"

Kim grinned up at Tommy. "Then let me go get a shower and get dressed. Mom, I have some bottles made up and in the little fridge.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, I know, now scoot. You have a date to get ready for!"

Kimberly chuckled and then walked into the bathroom.

* * *

The girls walked towards the 5th floor workout room. While most hotels only had a treadmill, stationary bike, elliptical machine and some dumbbells for their equipment, this one had all that along with a workout mat and a few exercise balls. It also boasted a bench press and an older model wight-machine.

The girls opened the door and after putting their towels in a pile, began to stretch.

"So, Ish. That's a nice mark on your neck." Tanya said with a grin, "Anything interesting happen in Florida?"

Aisha rolled her eyes. "I'm so not talking about it. But I will tell you this. Rocky and I talked about it, while we were in Florida...we want to get married for real this time."

Trini raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Aisha couldn't hide the grin, Yeah. I felt really bad about getting married the first time, without you guys to share in it. So we want to do it when we have some more money saved up...once all this...is over with."

Tanya grinned with her. "So, what kind of wedding do you want?"

"I've never really been a fan of the bigger lavish weddings. it looks like way too much work. So I was thinking a smaller intimate ceremony. We can party afterward, still have the flowers and the cake and nice white dress. But that's really all I want. Rocky hasn't said much about it...he's been really quiet since he got here."

"Then maybe we need to have a talk...as a group. Discuss this."

Aisha looked down at her feet. "It just seems wrong to bring that up...with all this mess going on. I just don't wanna pressure him..."

Aisha trailed off suddenly...and inhaled sharply...she turned her head and looked at her feet. Trini's head shot up and she found herself being stared at...by...HIM. She inwardly shuddered as she felt his dark gaze traveling over her body. But she refused to lower her gaze...she stared at him straight on. He frowned at her and then kept walking down the hallway.

When he was gone, Trini took a deep breath and shook herself. She'd felt so very violated at the moment. Instinctively the other two girls crept closer to her and they put their arms around her. They sat huddled in a circle letting her draw comfort from them.

"Hey girls." Jason said as he walked in. "Is everything okay?" Adam and Rocky was just behind him. They looked on their girlfriends with concern with the way they were huddled together. Aisha was the first to break the hold.

"Yeah, I think so." Tanya said. "Trini just had a stare-down with Demetrius. He was looking at her like...Oh gosh, I can't even talk about it."

Jason growled softly and his eyes darkened. He walked towards Trini, knelt down in front of her, and pulled his girlfriend into his arms. He frowned at the way that she held onto him. He looked at the other guys and saw that they were attending to their girls.

"Aisha, Tanya. I respect your power and strength, but from now on, I don't want you guys to go anywhere without at least one of us."

Tanya stiffened but Adam put his arms around her. "We know you can more then handle that creeper. But please do it for us...for our peace of mind."

Trini still hadn't said anything._ She felt so violated!_

"It starts now. I think Trini's done with her workout."

"No!" Trini said suddenly. "I'm not letting that creepy old man ruin my workout."

Jason silenced her with a sweet kiss. "I haven't forgotten your strength and awesomeness on the battle field. You're the...one of the strongest women I know, but, you don't have to be strong when I'm around. There are other places to work out besides here."

Trini deflated at that and didn't say another word.

Rocky looked at Aisha. "He's right. The three of us got a free pass to Gold's gym for the week. It's in cooperation with the dojo in town. We can get you guys in, for sure. Besides, they have the better equipment...and a swimming pool and sauna. How bout we slack off for the rest of the night and then go there in the morning?"

Rocky was rubbing Aisha's arm. "Sounds good to me. Fresh start, fresh mind. I bet you'll feel more centered after we get done there. This gym is puny anyway."

"But if the dojo's have a free pass, then what's to stop him from showing up there. He screams 'Stalker'." Tanya said with venom in her voice.

"Because, Billy hacked the cameras at the Florida Dojo.. He never shows up to his Dojo before noon. And he stays until 8 or 9 at night. He won't be there until at least an hour or so after we leave...and even if he showed up early, we'll be there. He'll never get near you again."

Trini felt love well up inside her at the protective tone in her boyfriend's voice. She leaned into his chest and smiled when his arms wrapped around her again.

There were no more protests as they picked up their towels and walked from the room.

* * *

Shen strode down the hall towards the ice machine. He'd missed his girl so much. It hurt to be apart from her...but he also feared she'd be in danger if that bastard knew he'd followed them to California. He'd heard Aisha's report and hated that his girlfriend had even that bruise on her wrist.

He filled up his ice bucket and got a soda from the vending machine. Then he heard it. Lighty running footsteps. He quickly turned and in the next moment was barreled into a buy a slight female. Instantly the familiar scent of his fiance wafted into his nostrils. Minoko was trembling and he tightened his arms around her.

"What the hell are you doing here. I wasn't aware you even had the funds to follow us here." His head shot up to see Demetrius standing in the hallway, looking really disheveled.

"I found a way, and it's none of your business. Nothing will keep me from seeing my fiance in competition."

"Didn't your beating tell you anything? You aren't allowed near her...she's mine now and I'll have you killed if you don't stay away from her."

Shen growled. "Bull shit. She's mine and I don't share. She's my wife in all the ways that count. And if you still want to have a female competitor for the dojo, you'll leave her alone. I'll make sure she's at the dojo in the morning for her sparring and at the arena in time for the competition. But otherwise, she's staying with me."

"You're fired. You'll never work in Florida ever again. And the girl is coming with me. You're not allowed to see her till after the competition is over."

Minoko shrank back as Demetrius held out his hand. "No, you...drud me n tried ta...to...rape meh...I take...n...m'self out...competition..."

His concern shot up a notch at how slurry very speech was.

Demetrius chuckled. "You can't prove anything, you know. You would have been a lousy fuck anyway. Get lost both of you. If I see you again, I'll have you shot."

Then he turned away and walked back the way he came.

Shen's voice caught in his throat. He turned his fiance in his arms. "Are you okay? Did he really rape you?"

He picked his mate up in his arms and began to walk towards the elevator, his drink and ice bucket now forgotten, heading towards the elevators.

He held her close to him and waited impatiently for the elevator door to open. Lucky for him at that same moment, Rocky and Adam were heading out to get another set of towels for their room. When the door to their elevator opened and they saw Shen holding his girlfriend, they rushed towards them.

"What happened?" Adam said as Shen shifted Minoko in his arms.

"Demetrius had her drugged...I think. Her speech is slurred...and she's glazed over. I need to get her to the hospital."

Adam nodded. "I scoped out the area before we came. I know where the ER is. Come on, we'll take my car. Let's get going."

Rocky held out his hand. "Give me your keys, I'll pull the jeep around." Then without another word, he took off. On his way he touched the button on his communicator.

"Rocky to Jason."

Jason here. "What's up?"

"There's been an incident. Adam and I are headed to the emergency room with Shen and Minoko. He's been found out."

"Okay, Contact me as soon as they're settled in. I want to know everything."

"Will do, Rocky out."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? From here on out, things get intense...so strap yourself in!**

**Oh and leave nice reviews. They'll keep things updating faster! LOL**


	28. The Briefing

**Here we go, the next chapter. **

**I'm really sleepy right now, so I'm going to keep this brief so I can hurry and post this already!**

**I don't own anything at all, except for the OC's and Plot.**

**We're winding down and headed towards the home stretch. **

**See you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

Rocky and Adam both paced in the lobby of the ER for word of Minoko's condition. Shen had been in there for almost and hour.

Both of them looked up when Shen opened the doors followed by a police officer and what had to be a detective. They followed Shen and the officers to a secluded corner of the waiting room. When they had all been seated, the police officer spoke.

"I'm detective Embers from the Angel Grove Police Department and this is Agent Michael Cochran of the FBI."

"FBI?" Adam intoned looking at Rocky.

"Yes, you're Adam Park and Rocky De Santos of Angel Grove, and before that Stone Canyon?"

"Yes...?"

"We also know about your alter egos."

Adam gave them both a suspicious look. "I have no idea what you're talking about. We don't have any alter egos."

"Don't lie to me Mr. Park. We've used voice recognition soft wear to identify you guys. Do you honestly think you could pilot huge robots around your city and fight 60 foot monsters without us investigating you?"

Rocky sighed and closed his eyes. Adam slumped in his seat. "Please,tell me you're not going to leak this to the news. We all took a vow when we took up our mantels to never let anyone know what we are. We could lose our power if anything got leaked."

"That's why we're here. We are all really grateful for your service to the world. That's why we're approaching you this way instead of hauling you in. We also know what you're planning to do. We owe you guys a huge debt...and we won't stop you from confronting your target. Now, is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, but you won't be able to speak to our leader. He and his wife took the night off. They just had their twins over a week ago...they're off reconnecting."

"Then who's your second in command then?"

"That would be me." Jason said as he rounded the corner. "We'll at least when it comes to the current situation." Rocky and Adam looked up at him and he gave them both an assuring nod. "It's okay guys. I've already talked to our mentor, he gave me permission to handle this situation."

The Agent looked up at him. "You are Jason Scott?"

Jason nodded as he set down looking at ease. "I am. We don't really have a second command. We all work as equal teammates. But, before we tell you anything, I need answers." Saying this, he looked at Shen. "How's Minyoko?"

"The ER doctor is with her now. She was drugged, he didn't get very far with her, other then what he's already done to her. She's got an IV going right now and they'll release her tomorrow...but there's something else." Shen blew out a breath. "She's also pregnant. I'm glad now that she's out of the tournament...she could have really gotten hurt."

Jason nodded. "So, how long have you been working with the FBI?"

Shen looked at the floor guiltily. "Since Rocky and Aisha left our apartment. At least they waited till Min was asleep. She doesn't know about any of this."

"Okay, we won't bother her, we'll leave her alone. But the detectives right, lets go somewhere more private. You guys head back to the hotel and let the others know what's going on. We'll let Tommy and Kim have their night alone. They've got a lot on their shoulders at the moment. We'll brief them in the morning."

Adam nodded and got up. Rocky, however was reluctant, he looked ready to challenge Jason.

"It's okay dude. I really do have this under control. Billy's on his way here already."

"If you're sure...but I don't' want the wrath of Kim coming down on us for not telling her immediately when stuff goes down."

Jason looked at him wryly. "Do you really want to interrupt what they're probably doing right now? No matter what we do in our 'spare time', when it doubt, follow the bro code. If the bed's rockin, don't come knocking. The city's not being destroyed and no one here is in mortal danger. We're leaving them alone tonight...I don't want to know what he's doing with my little sister, if you get my drift."

Rocky chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. We'll just go fill the others in...see you back at the hotel."

With that, they both walked towards the exit.

When they were gone, Jason looked back at the detectives. "This is not the best time to do this, but come on, I'll take you guys to the hotel myself."

Detective Embers got up immediately but Agent Cochran wasn't so eager. "How do I know we can trust you to not..."

Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose."Please, guys. You think with all we have on our plates that we want to add disposing of the bodies of two public servants on to it? I may not be under the 'mantel' anymore, technically. But since Tommy is otherwise occupied, that makes me unofficial leader. Not one of us who have led the team ever lose the instinct and he was right to question my choice. I talked it over with not only our mentor but with Billy."

Jason stood up smoothing out his shirt. "We only want to confront the threat to our women...mainly Kimberly. She's our little sister in every way but blood, and she's Tommy's wife and mother of their children. We were all really shaken when it happened. She's healed but both her and Tommy need closure. We've decided its in our best interest to cooperate with you two. Now, if you don't mind, I'd really like to stop talking cryptic, so please just come with me. I won't let anything happen to you guys."

At this, the two officers looked each other in the eye; finally Agent Cochran sighed. "Okay. We'll go with you."

* * *

**The next morning**

If Tommy had a list of the best nights of his life, his date with his wife would be in the top ten, right under the their honey moon and of course the night he first did 'it' with Kim. It had been amazing. Who knew that you could be so sated without actually having sex?" He and his wife had done everything but that. He yawned and stretched out. Curling his arm around Kim and looked around the room.

_Hey, how did my boxers land on the curtains...and when did Kim's bra end up on the TV?_ As he lay there another thought caught up with him and he rubbed his eyes. The whole time they'd been out, he was surprised that the night wasn't interrupted with some emergency, especially with their twins...

That thought trailed off as he gently moved Kim off of him and he reached over to the little pad of paper where the room numbers were. He picked up the phone and dialed in the number for his parent's room.

"Hello?" came his dad's groggy voice.

"Hey Dad, sorry to wake you, but I just wanted to check on the twins. Are they ok?"

"Still not used to that line. They're both still asleep, but we used all of the bottles last night. Kim's gonna have to feed them this morning."

"Okay, I'll have Kim up in a few more minutes."

"Good, they're still asleep, but you can come and get them when you're ready."

"Ok, thanks dad. We'll call you when we're coming."

"See you Son."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and then picked up his communicator. He pressed the button. "Tommy to Jason."

"Jason here."

"What's our status?"

"A lot happened last night, we've been outed in every possible way. You need to get to the suite as soon as possible."

"Oh great. And you didn't t ell me this last night because..."

"Basic bro code. If the beds rock'n don't come knock'n.. Zordon, Billy and I have it under control. I told Rocky the same thing as I'm telling you. Mondo wasn't attacking and no one was dying, so I let you guys have the time you needed. But however, you need to get here as soon as possible. The FBI's here."

Tommy's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Wish I wasn't. Oh and Rocky was scared that Kim would murder him for not saying something the moment crap happened. You might want to relay the message to your wife that I overruled Rocky last night...if she's pissed, then all wrath should be directed at me and not him."

"Tommy closed his eyes and ehxhaled as Kim stirred next to him. She opened one eye...but didn't say anything.

"Ok, see you then."

Tommy let go of the button and then lay back on the bed, rubbing his eyes. He took a few minutes to focus before he woke Kim up.

"Hey beautiful, we need to get up. Our twins need you."

Kim moaned and moved against him in the most delicious way. Tommy groaned and moved away from her. "Come on Kim, something's come up."

His wife's eyes shot open and she looked at him. "What's going on?"

"We've got to get up. We've been outed. The FBI is on to us."

"Shit. Not good. How did they find us?"

He raised an eyebrow at his wife's sudden use profanity.

Kim didn't even acknowledge her slip up. She was out of bed, scrambling over to her suitcase and pulling on a newer outfit before he even pulled the sheet off himself.

Tommy followed her and was soon dressed and pulling his brush through his hair. When he'd pulled it back in a hair tie, he went over to Kim who had almost tripped on her way to their bathroom.

Pulling her close to him he rubbed slow circles on her back. "Take a deep breath Kim. Whatever happened last night, Jason assured me that he had it under control. We are one, beautiful...no matter what, we'll handle this together. We finish getting ready then I'll walk you to my parent's room. You take care of the kids, and I'll go see just how bad the situation is. Okay?

How could they have found out about this?"

"Don't know. Oh and Rocky was scared you would get pissed at him for not alerting you when everything went down. He wanted to tell you, but Jason pulled rank on him. So Rocky's blameless for this."

Kim laughed softly and then kissed him sweetly before she walked into the bathroom

Tommy knocked on the door to the suite 30 minutes later and Adam let him in. Behind him both the detective and Agent sat at the breakfast table drinking coffee. He glanced at them warily. "Hey, aren't you Deputy Embers...you were the one who came to take the report!"

"Yes, that's right. I was promoted to detective not long after that. But when Agent Cochran contacted us, I asked to be put on the case with him. I wanted to see this through to the end."

Tommy then looked at the other guy. "And you're from the FBI?"

"Yes, I'm Agent Mike Cochran. I'm the agent assigned to this case, we've been trying for a while to catch Demetrius Roberto. We've never gotten this far before."

"He knows we're rangers." Jason added quietly from his spot on the wall. "I stepped into the leader role for you last night, but you're the fearless leader here, they want to make a deal with us. In return for turning over all the information we have on him, they'll let us confront Demetrius on our own terms, so you and Kim can get your closure. And they'll also destroy all their files they have on the Power Rangers. Also, after the confrontation, they'll lead the bastard away in cuffs and we'll never have to deal with him again. We'll all be free to finish our epic space battle and then live the rest of our lives without any more interference from the FBI."

"There's something else you should know, Mr. Oliver." Detective Ember said. "I did some checking into your birthparents. I found out something big about them.

Tommy's eyes widened. "And?"

"They were pretty well off. Your dad was a stock market investor. After he died, his account was closed off and the broker turned over the funds to your father's bank account per his request."

"I called in a favor and found out that he had a small fortune sitting in there, over the years since he died, the money's been collecting interest.

Tommy's breath caught in his chest. His thoughts immediately shifted to his family. "And...um, just how much are we talking about?"

"1.2 million dollars...after Taxes."

"Please, Tommy. Don't pull a 'Kimberly' on us now. We need you on your feet." Billy intoned softly from his seat.

The red Zeo Ranger took a moment to steady himself and took a deep breath and looked at his friend and resident genius. "Don't lecture me on that. I happy that I have the money to get a house for my family and the means to start up my kid's college fund."

Billy grinned at him and shook his head as Tommy took another deep breath.

"Okay. So how exactly did you catch onto us?"

"Mr. Cranston is very good at hiding your trail, but we've got computer genius of our own working for us."

"What I didn't know, when I bugged the system was that it had already been bugged. It explains how it was so easy to hack my way in." Billy said from his place in front of the computer. He was all business now."

"What that 'genius' didn't know was that I had already knew I was being hacked. It was a pretty spectacular showdown. I'd elaborate, but I have no idea how to dumb down the details for you guys. I won. But in the end, after speaking with Zordon, we decided that it would be better to join forces, so to speak."

Tommy nodded. "Okay." Then he looked at Jason, "Did anything else happen while we were out?"

He nodded. "Yeah. The girls had a run in with Demetrius. He was zoning in on Trini."

Tommy looked at her as she walked over to Jason and leaned against his arms. Instantly Jason had her wrapped up in his arms.

Trini nodded. "I am now."

"Good. Anything else I should know about?"

Adam spoke up this time. "Yeah, Demetrius made his move, he drugged and attempted to rape Minoko. She's been kicked out of the tournament. He also made a death treat on them should they show up again. That turned out to work in her best interest. She's pregnant...the baby could have been seriously hurt had she gone through with her bout."

He raised an eyebrow. "That I didn't' see coming. Is she okay otherwise?

Jason nodded. "Yeah. They kept her overnight, she should be out by lunchtime."

Tommy looked at his 'brother' who was fully in leader mode. "So, how _are_ we doing this?"

* * *

**Two Days Later**

It was the night of the tournament.

Everyone was in place.

Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were all sitting in the locker room. Sensai Jackson examining his fighters one last time. They were given no more then 20 minutes before they had to be out on the mat.

They had spent the morning with their women, and now they were ready to take it to the mat.

Their Gi's were wrinkle free, their belts tied tightly and and their heads were clear. Rocky and Adam, their seconds were also in their uniforms, though they both hoped it wouldn't be neccesary. But just the same, should the need arise, they were also in full form.

"Guys, I've trained you all to the best of my abilities. you are my champions and I've seen you grow into excellent young men and fine role models that the younger students look up to. No matter who wins the night, we'll accept our trophies with honor and dignity. But just the same, I wouldn't mind having the first place trophy on our shelf."

"I want you guys to go out there and give it all your all! Keep your heads clear and focused! Are you guys ready to go out there and fight?"

"Sir!" they said in unison as they stood straighter.

"Then lets go win this tournament!"

They bowed to their sensai, and he bowed back.

Then he led them from the room.

As they entered the arena and found their places, Tommy looked up to the VIP section. There, sandwiched safely in between his mother and Caroline, was his wife. She met his eyes and blew a kiss his way. He smiled back and then turned his attention as the lights dimmed.

As the lights flashed all around him and the big screens decended he looked towards Jason, meeting his eyes. They fist-bumped.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready to end this. Let's show em all what we got!"

Tommy looked towards Aisha. "You ready Ish?"

She looked so focused and determined. "Completely. Lets handle business."

They all looked at the screen as the Announcer's voice boomed through the speakers

"Hello and welcome to the 30th annual Tournament of Champions Martial Arts Competition! We're broadcasting live at the Staples Center in Los Angeles California! We're your hosts Steven Mitchell and Adrian Walker."

"Tonight promises to be a night full of excitement as the top fighters from all corners of the country come together in a series of matches and in the end, only one fighter will be declared champion!"

"That's right Steve," answered Adrian. "These athletes have worked hard all year and are now their mettle will be tested. They are in peak physical shape and from the look of the athletes here tonight. All that preparation will not be in vain!"

Tommy met his wife's eyes again as the announcer went on to explain the rules of the bouts. She waved and smiled back to him and then the matches began. It would take a little over two hours for all the fighters to have their bouts. Then it would all come down to one final bout.

As there weren't that many female fighters, Aisha wouldn't have very many matches to get through. Though that didn't mean that there would be less coverage. The woman's division would have their final match, and Aisha was determined to make it to the end.

Yes, it was definitely ready to handle business.

* * *

**Next up is the showdown you've all been waiting for. I know alot of you will have questions and are all waiting in anticipation for Kim taking down the bastard. I promise, it's all worth it!**

**See you in a couple of days!**


	29. Taking Care Of Business

**Here it is at long last! This chapter is the final confrontation that you have all been waiting for. As such, you should know that this chapter will contain very harsh language and is very rough. By now you should all be used to that. **

**However out of respect for our readers, I will post the warning. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HARSH VIOLENCE AND USE OF DEROGATORY TERMS. PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**

**Now, read on and please leave us reviews!**

* * *

Kim watched all the action rapt attention. On either side of her sat Caroline and Annalise. Trini and Tanya, along with the two agents in plain clothes were sitting in a private box which Pierre had rented for them to use. The twins had never been safer.

That gave Kimberly a small measure of peace, but her attention, at the moment, was focused on her husband and big brother. She scanned over the crowd and her eyes soon found her target.

Demetrius. The scum bag.

Instantly she sat up straighter. Caroline noticed. "Is he here sweetie?"

"Yeah, his team are the black dragons. Right there." Kim pointed to the team in the black uniforms.

Analise squeezed her hand. "Are you okay Kim?"

Kim only nodded. "Yeah, he's going down tonight. As long as he's free, he's a threat to my babies. I'll be able to breathe easier the moment the Feds have him. I'm only anxious to be done with this whole mess."

_And I want to hold my babies._

"Is there really no other way to do this?" Caroline whispered.

Kim shook her head. "No, for this to work, I'm gonna have to lure him away. He's gonna have to see and recognize me."

"Are you sure you can beat him?" She asked becoming more afraid for her daughter by the minute.

"Absolutely. I'm more then a match for him. Mom, I need you to take a deep breath. No sense you getting yourself worked up."

"I'm fine sweetheart. Put yourself in my place, how would you feel if Terra was about to put herself in the path of a rapist."

Kim shook her head. "She'll never have to. Ever. That's the reason I'm doing this."

Caroline frowned but sat back trying to relax.

Kim looked at her mom and then took her hand. "Mom, promise me you won't try to protect me. I know exactly what I'm about to do. I was taught to fight by the best. Even if it even looks like he's winning, don't try to intervene."

"Kim." Caroline said giving her a pleading look.

"Promise me, Mom. I know exactly what I'm doing."

Her mom took a deep breathe. "Fine. I won't intervene. I promise."

Kim sighed. "It'll be all over soon."

* * *

On and on the tournament went, an hour later, only a handful of fighters were left, Tommy and Jason were among them.

But so were two men from Demetrius's team. Jared and Anthony. They were both pretty menacing on their own...and they'd literally torn through the rest of the teams. No one stood a chance against them. Except of course the two champions from Angel Grove.

They were on an intermission as the woman's final was going on. Aisha had unfortunately been taken out of the tournament...on a stretcher. Awesome fighter though she was, Her opponent had been relentless and had kicked out really hard, Rocky had rushed to her side as fast as he could while the appointed physical therapist looked at her. She wouldn't need an ambulance, but she was sporting a big bruise on her right side just below the rib-cage and she would be tender for a while. Tanya was with her now, readying for the final confrontation.

Rocky walked up his friends. Jason turned to him. Hey Rocky, Aisha okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, 'Ish is fine, the doc's given her a prescription for some morphine pills. She's taken some now, just enough to take the edge off the pain. But she'll be out of commission for a while."

Tommy nodded. "Not the first time that's happened, that's for sure."

All the guys nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if my blood wasn't 90% Ibuprofen by now." Jason said as the final bell rang.

The two girls on the mat were very evenly matched. The fighting was beyond fierce, it was an all out battle for dominance. Finally, the taller girl went down, and the same girl that took Aisha down was the last one standing.

And that was Serena Collins from Chicago IL. She's powered her way through all her bouts and is now the Woman's division champion. She'll be going home with $50,000 dollars in cash and the beautiful golden trophie for first place. After the break, we'll come back for the men's semi finals."

When the microphone cut off, Tommy wiped his brow and took a drink of his water. He looked up in the VIP section and saw his wife smiling back at him. Then she looked over at the other team. Demetrius was staring at her with a startled expression.

Jason frowned and Tommy almost growled, Adam put a hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy Tommy, it'll be over soon."

At his friends calming voice, he took a deep breath and looked away.

"I need you to focus, Tommy" Jason said. "We never did anything half-way. And I'll be damned if we start now. I know you want to be up there with her, but I sure as hell won't let you throw this fight. The Dojo's reputation is at stake."

As he said this, he saw David walk into the VIP area and greet Kimberly. He sat down in the row behind her and then looked him straight in the eye. Tommy took another deep breath. "Okay, lets do it."

Jason nodded in approval as the announcer came back on.

"And were back at the Staples arena. We're just about to start the semi finals of the men's competition. We've got the top notch team from Angel Grove vs. The Black Dungeon Dojo from Miami florida. They're looking fierce and ready to begin the final rounds."

"It's been a night of heated matches and its about to get even hotter. Before we begin, it's time to introduce the final four competitors."

First we have the team from Angel Grove California. For this semi final bout, we have Jason Scott. This fighter with a heart of gold stands tall at just under 6 feet and weighs in at just under 180 pounds of pure muscle. He's been undefeated this entire night and has become a crowd favorite. Before taking up at the Dojo, he spent a year in Switzerland as at peace conference with two fellow students from his high school.

And right beside him is best friend Thomas Oliver. The second competitor representing Angel Grove. He's a brand new father of twins, which made their debut into this world barely two weeks ago. His wife is here to cheer him on tonight."

The world seemed to slow down for Tommy as he looked up at his wife. She blew a kiss at him and mouthed 'I love you'. He smiled up at mouthed back to her. He felt Jason stiffen next to him and turned his head to see Demetrius looking furious. He looked back at the VIP box and met David's gaze. his brother waved to him and then flashed a thumbs up.

Recognizing the subtle hint he nodded slowly and turned back around as the Announcer introduced the other team.

Not that he was really paying attention. He just wanted to get the fight over with so he could be at his wife's side.

"And back down in the arena its first up Thomas Oliver VS Jared Keiser. They're meeting in the middle...bowing...and it's on."

Tommy was devoted to the match this time around. With every flip, kick, and sweep, he proved again and again how he'd gotten so far in the competition. His opponent couldn't get near to him, but not for lack of trying. Tommy was on fire and before Jared knew it, he was flying out of the circle on his back.

Tommy backed out of the circle as the referee checked the other guy over. When everything checked out, they entered the circle for the second time. Jared was giving him a look full of hatred. Tommy chuckled evilly.

"Fight!" The ref called out.

Tommy went into a defensive stance and as he began to move in for the attack, Jared aimed a kick for his midsection, and Tommy blocked before he dropped to the ground...which was just what his opponent was waiting for and he launched another kick that landed hard on the side of Tommy's head near the corner of his eye. Tommy covered his eye and groaned. Instantly the ref was at his side.

Thomas, are you okay, can you stand up."

Tommy opened his eyes and suddenly felt really dizzy. He dropped to the mat. "Give me a minute. I'm really dizzy."

The next voice in his ear was Adam's. It's okay Tommy, I'm right here. Can you go another round?

"I...I got to get to Kimberly...is she still there?"

Adam looked up at the box. "Crap, no she's not." He looked across the matt..."And Demetrius...he's gone too."

"Dammit. Adam, he's going after Kimberly. Fuck this match, I won't let her face him alone. Help me get up."

Adam didn't say another word as he helped Tommy to his feet. He grimaced when his best friend swayed on his feet.

Rocky looked at the ref. "He won't be continuing, you better call it."

Jason looked at Adam. "Stick to the plan."

"Got it. Come on buddy." Lets get back to the locker room.

Tommy only nodded as he leaned on his friends shoulder. As he did he heard the ref announce.

"Jared is the winner of this bout by default. Thomas Oliver will not be continuing this match. To win this competition, Jason Scott will have to win his match against Anthony Hearthstone and then take out Jared Keiser. Best of luck to you Jason."

Kimberly walked down the stairs towards the locker room. She'd known that the moment to make her move had arrived when Tommy went down. Caroline was at her side and Anna trailed just behind her. David followed behind them, waiting for the confrontation.

She had just passed the Girls locker room when Caroline was roughly pushed out the way. She landed with cry on the hard floor. Kimberly looked down ather mom and then gasped when she was roughly pushed against the wall. She looked up into the eyes of Demetrius.

"What the fuck are you doing alive. You were supposed to die!"

Kimberly chuckled. "I'm not _that_ easy to kill. Lucky for me, my friends came to my rescue."

Demetrius slapped her hard. "Shut the fuck up, Bitch. I'm in control here. Who did you go crying to? If you breathed even one word to the police. I'll slit your throat right now."

Kimberly smiled coldly up to him. "I didn't have to...you've just told on yourself."

Demetrius lifted a hand to slap her again, but Kimberly was faster and she kneed him in the groin and then pushed him roughly. He swore loudly and got up, groaning in pain and charged at her again. But Kim was ready for him and moved to the side. She winced when he ran into the wall. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. Adrenaline was coursing through her body and she used all her strength to throw him to the ground. He landed on his stomach and she was a blur as she jumped on his back and wrapped an arm around his neck and then flexed all the muscles in her arm, effectively putting him in a choke hold.

"You're wrong. I'm in control now. You raped a pregnant woman that day, you lowly bastard. You may have thought you killed me, but I bounced back, healed up, and now I've effectively kicked your ass."

She pulled her arm back, grabbed him by his hair was just about to slam his face in to the floor when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She growled up into the face of Zack.

"Easy Kim, as much as I enjoyed seeing you kick ass, You need to release him and let the Feds take over."

Kimberly growled again, leaned into Demetrius' ear, and whispered coldly. "You deserve to get much worse then this, and maybe you will. I've heard that rapists die in jail."

She allowed her friend to help her to her feet and Zack kicked Demetrius towards Agent Cochran. They all watched as he was cuffed and hauled to his feet. Then Detective Embers grabbed Demetrius by the collar and looked over her head at Tommy who was still leaning on Adam for support.

"We're holding up our end of the bargain. If you're getting closure now's the time."

Tommy closed his eyes again and with all of his concentration walked unsteadily towards cuffed man.

"No words are needed. My wife just gave you a hell of a beat down. I'm thrilled that I got to watch. I'm pretty angry with you right now...no, I'm furious with you. You raped the mother of my children, left her to bleed to death in that disgusting basement under your 'business'. And then had the gall to attack her here, where the eyes of the world are watching. You really must be dumber then you look."

Demetruis growled at Tommy.

"You're right. I did rape her...and I loved every minute of it." He chuckled evily and then looked at Kimberly.

"Tell me,_ Mrs._ Oliver, do you still see my face when your husband fucks you? Does he take you rough? How did he react when you screamed my name instead of his?"

Tommy growled and Kim held up a hand and kissed his cheek. "I've got this, Handsome. This is the moment I've been preparing for." She looked over at her mother who was being held up by David.

Then she looked back at Demetrius and laughed coldly.

"You're kidding right?"

Demetrius growled and tried to lunge at her. But Agent Cochran held him tight, he wasn't going anywhere.

She walked up to him, still keeping her distance.

"You give yourself _way_ to much credit. Tommy was my first and the father of my children. After that whole weekend Tommy and I spent making love, no man...least of all you could measure up. Now, whenever he...as you say, fucks me, I come hard screaming his name. Every time. He's so very amazing at it. Well you...nope, can't say I ever gave you a second thought. He's three times the man you are. My husband was very good that night...and he's erased every memory of you."

Tommy chuckled at her from behind and she gave him a grin as he took a deep breath and managed to make his way over to her side. He held onto her for support.

Damn, baby. Have I ever told you how sexy you are like that? Saying that he wrapped an arm around her abdomen and pressed her into him. Then he looked at Demetrius who was giving him a death glare.

That's right you filthy bastard. She's mine. You really must be an idiot to think she'd ever remember you. With me around, she'll have everything she'll ever need want or desire. The only thing you ever accomplished with your lame ass attack was to give her a reason to get stronger. She's even better then she was before she left for Florida."

Kimberly lifted her chin to kiss her husband and then she turned back to Demetrius. "After this moment, I won't ever think of you again. However, there is one more thing I need to take care of."

"Yeah, and what's that, dirty whore?"

Kimberly smirked at Tommy who let her go and watched in pride as she got in her attacker's face. "You. Hit. My. Mother...And that... was a very bad decision." Saying this she slapped him hard across the face putting all her strength behind it.

Demetrius hissed in pain and tried to lunge for her, but Agent Cochran pulled his arms tighter behind his back.

"I think that is enough violence for today." He looked at Kimberly and Tommy. "Is this enough closure for you two?"

Kimberly sneered at Demetrius. "Yeah, he's not worth another moment of my time." Saying this she turned on her heel and walked back to her husband's side. "What about you Handsome?"

Tommy chuckled darkly. "Yep, I'm good...I give him no more then a month before he's somebody else's dirty whore."

David chuckled. "Whatever you do, if you're not alone in the shower, don't bend over!"

Adam cracked up at that and shook his head. "Maybe you should invest in that soap-on-a-rope."

"Oookay. That should do it." Then he turned to Demetrius and began to read him his rights as he and Detective Ember led him away.

When they were gone, Tommy sighed heavily and sank to the floor. Adam knelt down next to him.

"Still dizzy?"

Tommy nodded. "A little. Give me another minute and then I'll try and make it to the locker room."

Zack knelt on the other side of Tommy. "I'm seriously doubting that. You could barely see straight when you got here. Come on Brother, we'll get you to the locker room."

Tommy took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see that Billy and Kat had joined the little gathering. He didn't even bother to argue with him as both Adam and David helped him walk to the Locker rooms where the doctor was waiting for them.

Jason stood outside the circle as Anthony Hearthstone limped off with the help of the ref.

_Served him right for taking such a cheap shot. _

Jared Kaiser is out of the fight. Now, comes the final bout...wait, what's this?" The annoucer paused as he looked up towards the screen to see Demetrius in cuffs being led away by the authorities. He grinned at the sight and then looked back at his opponents.

Just then Rocky came up behind him. "It's over. You've got one more opponent and then we'll call it a night."

Jason nodded. "How's the fearless leader?"

"Being checked over. It looks like a mild concussion. He needs help walking."

"And Kim?"

"Adam says she was spectacular...there are no words for the awesomeness she displayed. Demetrius sang like a canary and confessed to everything. He's not going anywhere."

Jason chuckled. "Good. Now, I wonder how this will effect the competition.

They both looked at Jared to see him giving him a death glare before he focused on the ref as he watched the referee confer with the officials.

He looked back at Jason and they locked gazes. But that only lasted a moment before the referee came back.

"The rules state that all teams must have a sensai present. I'm sorry Mr. Keiser, but he's just been arrested by the feds. This means Angel Grove whens by default. Jason frowned. "Damn, I hate winning by default."

He looks ready to attack you." Rocky said softly from behind him.

Jason grinned. "Let him. It'll make me feel better."

The ref walked up to him. "Congratulations son, You win."

Jason bowed to him in respect as the ref walked took Jason's wrist and lifted it above his head. Then the announcer came on. "Jason Scott, of Angel Grove, is this years champion! Congratulations! In addition to the trophy and the honors that go with it, he'll be leaving here 50,000 dollars richer!"

Jason grinned, hoping that Trini was watching as the Referee walked over to him with the first place trophy...and that was when Jared made his move. He ran at the ref, who saw it coming and moved out of the way as Jason leapt into action.

Jared kicked out at his head like he had done Tommy, but Jason was ready for it. He grabbed Jareds foot and yanked him down. He was no longer in the competition so he could defend himself without fear of reprisal.

Jared landed on the floor in a heap. But he was on his feet instantly and this time he tried to come at Jason with a sweep, but Jason jumped over his leg and landed a good punch to his midsection and Jared hissed as he got the breath knocked out of him.

Jason was on him instantly planting a knee on his chest. "It's over, but I thank you for attacking me, it's so more satisfying...now I really have won." He said the last part with a grin.

Jared glowered at him. But didn't say anything more as Security rushed the mat. The whole world watched as the subdued loser was lead away.

"Well, that was something I thought only happened in Wrestling." Came the announcer's voice as he stepped onto the mat. Jason gave the camera a smile and a wave. "That was a very entertaining fight right there. Congrats on being the new Martial Arts Champion. How does it feel to win?"

"It feels Amazing. I had hoped I'd have my brother with me when I won so we could share the spotlight, but this will do."

"Now that you've won, what will you do now?"

Jason grinned. "Go see my girlfriend and check in on my family. We've got a lot of celebrating to do."

The announcer shook his hand. "Sounds like fun to me. Once again congratulations!"

"Thank you." Jason answered as the ref handed him the trophy. He bowed once more and then turned to Rocky, Adam, and Sensai Jackson. "Here ya go, this should make a great display piece on the shelf."

His sensai grinned. "Yes it will. But you've done much more then win tonight. You represented our dojo with dignity and honor and both you and Tommy have showed me how much you have both grown I step down soon as Sensai, and you two will make perfect replacements."

Jason grinned. "Are you serious?" He looked at Rocky and Adam, who were giving him looks of encouragement. "But what about Rocky and Adam? They're just as good as us."

Jackson nodded. "That's very true, you four are a tight-knit group. You've just become a champion, I have a feeling that our dojo is about to become even more popular. We'll need more teachers. I'm prepared to offer you all teaching positions...the moment you graduate High school."

Jason looked at Rocky and Adam. "What do you guys think?"

Adam grinned. "I've already said yes, you should do it."

"Rocky?"

"Aisha and I have our whole lives ahead of us. If we're going to get married soon, I'll need a steady job. I'm in too."

"Tommy has a whole family of his own now. He'll need this job too. I'm willing to bet that he won't hesitate to say 'yes.'"

"Then it's settled. As of next September you are all the newest Sensai of the Dojo. Now, lets go check on Tommy and Aisha. I know you're all dying to see them."

And with that, they left the mat behind them, for one more year.

* * *

When Jason entered the private viewing box, he was greeted with an almost normal sight. It took a moment for it to sink in that the fight was over. This was what would greet him from now on, that is, when Mondo and his machine empire were gone.

Trini rushed up to him with a big smile and wrapped her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his mouth. He grinned and returned the kiss before he lifted her up of her feet. She wrapped her legs around him.

"This is something I could get used to, Miss Kwan."

She grinned at him. "Consider it a Champion's welcome."

Jason grinned and kissed her again before he settled her back on his feet and looked around. Kim was sitting on the couch with Tommy's head in her lap, she held a wet cloth over his eyes. He knelt down next to Tommy.

"You okay bro?"

Tommy nodded and held out his hand, which Jason took. "I'll be okay in a day or so. My eyes and head hurt. The doc said I only had a mild concussion. But thanks for kicking Keiser's butt for me. I wish I could have seen it, tell me you got that on tape."

"We will. The dude from ESPN said we'd be getting a copy of the competition broadcast." Zack said as he walked towards them. We'll have a viewing party when we get back."

"Sounds good to me. Or it will as soon as I get better. Have you gotten any word about Shen and Minoko?"

Zack nodded as he came up to them. "Yeah, they're both at the hotel. They're leaving in the morning to go back to Florida, but they wanted to thank us for ridding them of the threat. They want to treat us to dinner back at the hotel."

Tell them thank you Zack, but I really don't have much of an appetite, I just need my family with me tonight, but go ahead and enjoy the dinner."

"Hey man, you sure?"

Tommy lifted up the towel and squinted at Zack. "Please, I want you and the others to go on ahead." He looked at Jason. "You deserve it the most Jase, you were there for me that day. If it weren't for you, I dont know how I would have handled all that, if you weren't there with me. You've been the clearheaded one all this time."

Jason flashed him a grin. "That's what Big brothers do. You just go enjoy your family, who knows how long M..." he paused looking at Sensai Jackson who was still in the room. "Who knows how long we'll have before the drama starts again.

Their Sensai walked up to them again. "Don't bother hiding anything from me. I know you guys are rangers." Jason gaped at him.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not hard to figure out when the rangers have the exact same moves as my top students? I noticed that the Gold Ranger works the same way with the Red ranger as you too did tonight. I'm may be an older man, but my eyes are still sharp as ever. I'm more then willing to work around the battle with you guys. And your secret is safe with me, you can be sure of that. I can sleep much better knowing that you guys will be there to defend the city."

"In the meantime, I'm taking Aisha back to the hotel after we stop by a pharmacy to get her meds." Rocky said from his spot where Aisha was curled up in his lap. "I'm gonna take care of my girl tonight."

Jason stood up from his spot. "Well then, I'm starving! Let's go feast!"

Trini grinned at her boyfriend. "Spoken like a true red ranger."

**THE END**

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**And now, its your turn to tell us what you think of it. Do you feel that Kim and Tommy got their closure? **

**I want ...we want to assure you that though the story itslef is over, there is still the epilogue and a few outtakes to come...and yes, that includes Rocky and Aisha's wedding. **

**With that said, please leave reviews! This has been a long journey for both of us. (fanficrulez and I) We'd like to know that you all enjoyed it with us!**


	30. Epilogue- Pictures On The Wall

**Before we go into this Epilogue, fanficrulez and I both have something to say.**

**I want to thank everyone for sticking with this story, even through the lull in updates. **

**Watch Me Shine is not only our creation, but it has also been good therapy for me. **

**I am a survivor of sexual abuse, and I'd carried the wounds for many years. **

**Then I met Dean (fanficrulez) and we began talking. He was a very supportive boyfriend through every role-play and he helped me heal.**

**The nightmare was based on one I had not long after hell broke lose. It was as traumatizing for me as it was for Kim. And it's taken all this time for me to come out from my own personal hell. **

**Words cannot describe how much we both love this story. **

**Throughout this story, we've had our own highs and lows and personal drama, and though we're no longer together, this story has yet to lose meaning to either of us. **

**Words cannot describe how much we both love this story, and we're so honored that all of you have followed,****Favorited it and put it on alert.**

**Dean and I have joked about this story being our 'love child' and in a way it certainly feels like it at times. **

**Now, with this story coming to a close, we've both looked back at how far, not only that Kim came but myself too. I couldn't have done it without Dean, and he's been my rock through all of the drama...and we've both come out of this with a strong friendship to show for it all.**

**I want to once again thank all of you profusely for sticking with us!**

**Now, before I let my co-author have his say, I want to make a plea:**

**If anyone who has suffered sexual abuse weather it be rape or molestation, please, seek help and don't ever let it fester. the longer damage lingers (both physically, emotionally and mentally) the harder and more painful it will be to heal.**

**Again, I'm begging you with all that I am, to call the nearest rape crisis center and seek help. It's a scary thing to seek help, but once you start to heal, you'll be glad you took that step. **

**If you should find yourself a victim of sexual assault, contact RAINN or your local rape crisis hotline for help.**

**Again, thank you.**

**-slytherensangel26**

**First of all I want to thank Amy for trusting me with her own personal story. I never realized where life would take me when I first reviewed Back to Action. I knew nothing about sexual abuse when I met Amy. Even before we dated I wanted to help restore her confidence, but I had no idea how. So that's how I approached Tommy's character. So, in many ways when you read Tommy and Kim you are actually reading Dean and Amy. Kim is not the person in the epilogue that she was in chapter 1 and I'm glad to say neither is Amy. She's right; We've been through our own personal ups and downs, and to be honest at one time I wasn't sure this story would see completion. Thankfully it has. I feel blessed to have been part of this journey. I'm not as fluent at writing as she is but thank you all for the wonderful reviews it has been a wonderful ride. Thanks to Amy for letting me be there for you and this story. :)**

**-Fanficrulez **

* * *

** *Sniff***

**Here comes the legal stuff : The Power Rangers are the property of Saban. We own nothing but the OC's and the Plot.**

**Okay you guys, I'll see you at the bottom with some announcements. **

**In the words of the awesome pink ranger, "Catch ya on the flip side!"**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**One Year Later**

Kim giggled as Tommy picked her up and hoisted her onto the counter. "Tommy, our friends will be here soon! You really shouldn't start what you can't finish."

Tommy feigned a wounded expression. "You mean, I'm not allowed to kiss my beautiful, sexy wife?

Kim raised an eyebrow. "My dear sweet husband, you know what happens whenever you_ just_ want to kiss me."

Over the year since the fight, the both of them had developed 'bedroom eyes', and their desire and hunger for each other had exploded. They just couldn't get enough of each other. Kim had taken over their love making more often then before, and Tommy was more then thrilled to be at her mercy.

Once the twins had begun sleeping through the night, their parents had more free time then ever to ravish each other.

Kim stopped Tommy as he trailed his fingers up her thighs." Believe me, Handsome, I really want to take you in every way possible. My hunger for you hasn't ebbed one bit, but if we start now, I know I'm going to end up sprawled across this counter."

Tommy grinned at her. "That's not a bad idea."

Kim rolled her eyes.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Our friends will be here any minute, do you really want them to walk in on us getting hot and heavy? They're here to help us unpack boxes and put up our pictures. Even if we did have uninterrupted sex now, I don't have time to take another shower."

Tommy pouted at her.

Kimberly chuckled and gave him a sweet kiss. "I promise, behave today and tonight, and I'm all yours."

Tommy sighed. "Okay, can I have just one little kiss? To get me through the party?"

His wife laughed softly. "With you, there is no such thing as one little kiss. She pressed a kiss to his lips. Tommy, just like she'd predicted, couldn't stop himself from deepening the kiss and it took all of her will power to pull back.

She was panting and leaning into his chest when the front door bell rang. Tommy smiled at her. "Thanks Beautiful. Don't think I won't be stealing kisses from you all day."

Kim chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Give it your best shot."

Tommy growled softly. "Challenge accepted." He kissed her one last time before helping her off the counter.

They'd graduated over the summer and Mondo and the machine empire had finally been taken out by a space pirate known as Divatox. A month earlier, they'd been summoned to the command chamber and told by Zordon that the time had come to find replacements to take up their ranger posts.

It was time for the next generation of 'teenagers with attitudes' to jump into the battle with the Galactic Empire'. There had been mixed emotions about the whole thing. But with them retiring their powers, came freedom to begin the next chapter of their lives.

After they'd graduated, theyd started looking around for houses. That's when they'd heard of a new subdivision opening up and Tommy had used his share of the 'inheritance' to buy a lot and together they'd selected a floor plan that would fit their family. Just the week before, they'd moved in to the house, and with their friends help, had painted the walls and Billy had installed a security system that rivaled the other state of the art systems out there. This one of course had been built using all he'd learned from Zordon and Alpha before they'd left for Eltar.

Their new house was a four bedroom with two baths. One of the baths (the bigger of the two) was attached to the master bedroom and Kim had insisted that it hold a deluxe claw-footed tub as well as a separate shower stall. Tommy had joked about her becoming a diva, but when he realized that it would hold the two of them...well, he had found a new appreciation for it. It was just one more place he could enjoy his wife.

The other bathroom was smaller but it had been outfitted with many kid safe features. It had been painted a soothing ocean blue. A sea green shower curtain had been installed and many star fish and sea shells had been gathered in a net and hung in the corner where two of the walls met.

When the'd talked about the theme for the kids nursery, several ideas had been tossed around, but ultimately they'd decided to base the theme of the room and all the others (except for the bathroom) around the beautiful portraits that had been taken soon after the Tournament.

Edna and Duncan, the kindly older couple that had been in charge of their photo shoot, and who owned the studio had done amazing jobs. The resulting portraits were stunning in every way possible.

"Dada!" Terra called as he passed by their play pin. Tommy turned and picked her up. "Hey princess, you ready to see your uncle Jason?

"Unca Jays!" She squeaked getting all excited.

About two months after the fight, they'd had gone to Father Caleb who had married them and had held a small christening ceremony where Jason and Trini had been named Terra's Godparents. Rocky and Aisha who would soon tie the knot, had stood as TJ's godparents.

Those were just two of the pictures to be featured on the wall of their living room. There were many others to be unveiled and put on display that day.

Tommy chuckled and kissed her forehead as he opened the door. Jason was grinning as he stepped in. He held out his arms to her with a grin. "I heard my name...was that you?"

Terra squealed again and leaned forward with her hands out in front of her.

She owned her Unca Jay...he didn't miss a beat taking her from Tommy's arms and holding her close. "So, princess, what have you been up to?"

Kim chuckled as she held TJ close to her. He was a little quieter this his sister, and he loved being held by his mommy. He only needed her near to be happy.

Trini, who was just behind him, smiled at Kim, her engagement ring glittering on her finger. Jason, it seemed had finally popped the question. And now she knew what he'd spent his winnings on."

Trini was glowing...her happiness radiated out of her.

They were all beginning their lives now. Jason, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were all much beloved teachers at the Dojo. Billy was currently in College studying to get his degree in electronics and engineering.

Aisha had taken on a job. She was working at the Angel Grove Children's Shelter as an assistant, under the guidance of the current woman in charge. Two days a week, she was also going to school to learn family law. Her long time goal to be taking charge of the orphanage and overseeing the safety of kids who were no longer safe.

Kim had joked that even after leaving the rangers, Aisha just couldn't keep herself from saving the innocent. Aisha had agreed wholeheartedly.

"Once a ranger, always a ranger." She'd said with a shrug.

Rocky walked in next with Aisha on his arm. She looked around her. "Wow, this place is looking awesome. Ready to get to work on this?"

Rocky and Aisha were to be married in two weeks time, this working party was to be the last time they'd all have a chance for R&R before the craziness of the wedding took place.

Kim grinned. "Yeah, we can't wait to show off the pictures from Edna's I never thought I'd have so much fun getting them taken.

Aisha gently stroked TJ's hair and he gave her a small smile. "Lets get started shall we?"

Tanya walked in next with Adam, she had a little baby in her arms. He didn't look any more then 8 months old. Kim stepped close to her, who's this little cutie? This isn't that little baby you found at the Dojo is it?"

Adam smiled as he and Tanya stepped over to the couch and sat down. "Yeah, He's the same one. There's a shortage of foster families in Angel Grove. After finding him on the doorstep like I did, I bonded with him immediately...Tanya and I plan to go before a judge to get married. With our combined income, we can prove to the people in charge that we can provide for Tyler. We want to adopt him before the system can snatch him up."

All the talk in the house stopped at their words.

Adam put a protective arm around his girlfriend. He smiled down at Baby Tyler, oblivious that they were now the center of attention.

Kim looked at them both closely. "Is this what you really want? I'm happy for you, but this just seems so sudden."

Tanya looked at the baby in her arms. "Yeah, I've fallen in love with him already... we decided that we can have the dream wedding in a few years, once this little guy is settled in with us."

"It's what we really want, Kim." Adam added softly as he stroked his the baby boy's hair.

While the guys (sans Adam, who couldn't find it in himself to leave Tanya's side) took over the kitchen and back yard, the girls and Adam got to work.

The first room tackled was the Nursery. Tommy and Kim had chosen a simple theme for the room. Like the other rooms, this one was decorated around the pictures from the studio. The walls were a light brown with wooden furniture. The crib was gone now and Two twin size beds had been pushed together. and both had foam bumpers on all four sides. The headboard looked to be made of several smooth twigs twisted together and in the middle of it was a dream catcher, woven for them by their uncle David. It had been a gift for them at their christening.

Originally, Tommy and Kim had planned to buy two toddler beds, but then thought better of it when they noticed how the twins tended to curl around each other in their sleep. They couldn't bare to part them.

The floor was covered in soft carpet, so soft that in case one of the twins should fall they wouldn't get hurt. On top of that were two soft deer pelts.

But it was the pictures that tied everything from the beautiful mahogany chest of drawers to the rustic looking rocking chair.

At the moment, the pictures were leaning against the wall, but they were no less breathtaking.

The pictures were in color tones that reminded everyone of the old west. One of them, featured Tommy looking very tribal wearing nothing but a thick leather wrap around his waist, a brown leather armband around his bicep and a couple long feathers clipped into his hair.

Light shone sideways on him and the baby in his arms. It had to be TJ, but he was swaddled in a pelt and held close to his daddy's chest. Tommy was smiling tenderly at him and TJ once again had a strand of his daddy's long hair in his fist.

The next one was much the same, but it featured Kimberly in a costume much like Tommy's only she had a leather top along with the wrap. Her hair was pulled up in a half pony tail. She also had some feathers in her hair, and in her arms was Terra. She was looking down at her with motherly pride.

The other picture was a little bigger, but it fit just as perfect. It was Tommy and Kimberly in the same costume, but Kimberly was leaning against Tommy's bare chest with her arms around his waist. Tommy had his arms around his wife and he was kissing her hair.

It was a tangible reminder to the children, should they ever be in doubt, how much their parents loved each other.

"Wow, Kim. These are gorgeous!" Aisha said in a breathy whisper.

Kim smiled. "I know. I can remember that day like it was yesterday. That day was amazing...Edna and Duncan were geniuses!"

"Kim, I want to see the others too." Trini said as the others nodded in agreement.

Kim chuckled. "Okay, the others are in the master bedroom."

Adam stopped short. "Wait. Are you sure about that? I don't want to see any private pictures."

Kim chuckled "Oh they're not, I promise. Our photographers had a strict no-nudity or erotic poses rule. These are just very sweet and romantic. You're safe, Adam."

Adam chuckled and looked at his feet. "Ok then."

The master bedroom was done in soft green walls and pale pinks with white mixed in. The bed was a queen size four poster bed with a sheer white canopy on top. It had been something both of them wanted.

The pictures in this room, were a totally different style. However, they both just...fit. Against one wall was a picture of Tommy and Kim on a similar style white bed. Tommy wore white sleep pants and his hair was pulled back. Kimberly was laying in his arms in a empire waste nightgown, facing him. His arms were wrapped around her with her head under his chin. They were surrounded with red rose petals. The bed in the picture was surrounded by candles, from what they could see.

Trini was wide eyed..."Wow...this is...just..."

"Yeah." Kim said with a tear in her eye. She could remember how loved she felt. Not even one single emotion was faked that day. The atmosphere in the studio was very authentic.

But it was the picture next to the bed that stopped everyone in their tracks. Kim stood, very pregnant in an empire waist dress. Tommy stood behind her in a medieval style tunic and pants. He had a belt on and a sword strapped to his back. His hair flowed down his back and his arms were placed over Kim's under her pregnant belly, like he was helping her hold...

"Kim, how was this picture possible?" Adam asked. "I thought these were taken after the twins were born."

Kim smiled. "They were, we only just got this one in a few months ago. The studio was equipped for everything. most women get a portrait like this done during their pregnancy. However, they had the same kind of prosthetic used in the movies. I strapped one on under the dress and just like that, I was pregnant for the shot."

"We loved this picture so much...but we wanted it to look like a painting, so we sent it off to a artist recommended to us by my step dad, who specializes in this kind of fantasy portrait."

The final picture in the room was a very simple one, smaller then the others. It was just them, Kim sat cross-legged in a pair of silk pj's. her arms were wrapped around a black pillow that was in her lap. Tommy sat behind her with one arm covering hers, the other was clasping Kim's hand, their wedding rings showed up brilliantly against the darker pillow. They were looking at each other with grins.

Tanya chuckled. "I think this one is my favorite. It's just so natural"!

Kimberly nodded. "This is my second favorite. My favorite one is the one with us holding our children."

Trini nodded thoughtfully. "Kim, I think the medieval one should go downstairs. I think it would look amazing over the fire place."

"We were debating that, we couldn't decide if this one should be there, or our wedding picture."

Adam spoke up then.

"That picture, represents you guys, so perfectly. You went against all odds. Beyond the ranger mantels, parenthood and all the obstacles you faced, there is just the two of you, the love you two have...it kinda beat all the odds and you two are even stronger then you were before."

Kim smiled seeing the romantic in Adam come out again. Tanya kissed his cheek.

Trini looked at Kim with a softer look in her eyes. "So, where _do_ we find this... Edna?"

Kim chuckled, "I'll give you her number before the party's over. But for now, lets get these pictures in their rightful places."

Aisha grinned. "I'll go get the level."

They spent the rest of the day, helping to finish putting the house together. The next week would be the start of the renovation for the old Gymnastics studio. The owner had readily agreed to it, granted, they let her be involved in the lessons.

She said she knew that she would never be able to demonstrate the routines, but she still wanted to be around gymnastics again. The girls didn't hesitate to agree to it. They'd seen videos of her early years and the idea of infusing modern routines with the retro styles...well, they'd really taken to the idea.

In 6 weeks time, they would reopen the studio, and begin to take in students. There were times Kim wished that she could have just one more chance to follow her dreams of gold medals, but all she had to do was look at her babies sleeping to know that the path she was on now, was far more rewarding then any of her other dreams.

* * *

That night, after all the work was finished, they sat around the built in fire pit with marshmallows roasting and chocolate and graham crackers waiting. The kids were already asleep in their parents arms and that included little Tyler who was being held in Adam's arms.

Kim smoothed her son's hair as he slept in her arms, he was a lot like his sister in that they both liked to play with their parents' hair. That was what he'd been doing as he fell asleep. Trini looked over at her and gently helped her to free her hair from her baby boy's grip and he stirred in her arms.

Moment's later, he was fast asleep again. She looked at her husband who was across the way sandwiched in between Jason and Rocky. As Terra slept in his arms, he met her eyes.

As she looked back into the fire, she reflected on the path she had chosen. Sure, it wasn't the one she would have chosen for herself once upon a time. Before she discovered her pregnancy, her dreams revolved around medals and fame...and yes Tommy by her side.

But as she looked down at her son again, who held onto her so trustingly. She knew that this path was the one meant for her.

Though that one fateful day she had been thrown into the darkest of times, with Tommy's love and support, she had come out from the dark into the light.

She had truly shined.

The End

* * *

***wipes away a tear***

**I can't believe it's over. *sigh* **

***Takes a deep breath* Okay, so, how did you all like the pictures? What's your favorite one? Let us know in your review.**

**Before any of you freaks out, i want you all to know that just because I'm officially closing this fic out, there WILL MOST DEFINITELY BE OUTTAKES...I AM PLANNING TO POST ROCKY AND AISHA'S WEDDING AS A ONE SHOT. **

**I feel that they both deserve to have a fic to themselves. There will be other outtakes as fanficruelz and I have come up with a few ideas.**

**Also, as I stated on facebook, I've lost access to the yahoo group and so have created a blog where my lemons can live in safety from the purge. (if that is still going on) You can find the link on the Facebook page. I've already posted two lemons on there. One of them includes Tommy and Kimberly. **

**I am taking a few days to center myself and consult with fanficrulez before the wedding is posted. Please be patient!**


End file.
